Némésis mon Amour
by Victoria Wardolf
Summary: Leur relation ? Fusionnelle et exclusive. Edward est son meilleur ami, la meilleure et la pire moitié d'elle-même. Entre paris et possession, personne ne peut les séparer …. A part eux-mêmes. Quand un meilleur ami devient meilleur ennemi, le pas entre amour et haine est plus mince, beaucoup plus mince que l'on croit et plus rien ne compte, à part la vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

*** Regarde entre les rideaux rouges et soupire ... Et finalement entre sur scène* **

**Voilà, c'est le jour J, le moment M où je publie ma première fanfiction. Oui, j'ai les mains moites et le coeur qui bat vite à l'idée que vous allez lire mon oeuvre et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions ! ^^  
**

- Debout !

J'avais eu l'impression de m'endormir à peine quand la voix de mon meilleur ami résonna dans mes oreilles douloureuses.

- Edward, fiche le camp, je dors ! Hurlais-je dans mon oreiller que je maintenais contre ma tête.

- Il est midi, Bella ! Et tu sais que mes parents détestent quand nous arrivons en retard.

Et merde. J'avais oublié que nous étions dimanche et que, comme chaque dimanche depuis que nous étions nés, Edward et moi étions à table avec sa famille pour le traditionnel repas familial. Bien que n'étant une Cullen moi-même, je les connaissais depuis que je portais des couches. Mon père, Charlie Swann, était le chef de police de Forks et le grand ami d'enfance du docteur Carlisle Cullen. Aussi il était normal que Edward et moi, nous nous étions entendus comme larrons en foire depuis qu'on nous avait casés ensemble dans le parc à jouets. En fait, cela aurait pu très mal commencer comme mon père adorait le raconter puisque lui et moi convoitions le même jouet. Une vieille boite en fer blanc ronde sur laquelle étaient imprimés des motifs de carrousel. Je jouais tranquillement avec quand ce morveux a décidé qu'elle serait à lui. Après moult cris et cheveux arrachés, nous avions convenus de nous la partager. En fait, le jeu était simple, s'il voulait récupérer la boite, je lui lançais un défi, n'importe lequel et il avait le droit de faire de même quand je voulais la récupérer.

Cette histoire, adorable quand nous avions cinq ans, était devenue un secret entre nous parce qu'à vingt ans, elle était encore valable. Bien sûr, nous le cachions à nos parents respectifs parce que, à la base amusants et enfantins, nos défis étaient devenus plus osés, voire parfois pervers ou malsains.

Bref. Il était midi et mon meilleur ami ne semblait pas décidé à lever le camp de mon immense lit. Cette manie de laisser la porte vitrée ouverte était vraiment mauvaise.

Depuis qu'Edward et moi avions obtenus nos diplômes au lycée minable de Forks, nous nous étions inscrits à l'université prestigieuse de Seattle grâce à nos dossiers exemplaires et surtout grâce à la fortune colossale des parents de mon meilleur ami. Quand ils avaient proposé à Charlie de payer mes études, il avait d'abord refusé net. Puis ce sont mes supplications et l'insistance subtile d'Esmée qui ont fini par le décider. Après tout, ce n'était pas avec sa paye de Chef de police qu'il pouvait vraiment me payer une fac décente alors que les parents d'Edward se proposaient de tout régler en plus du logement. J'étais donc en deuxième année de littérature alors qu'Edward était en musicologie.

Edward et moi, nous n'habitions pas ensemble, enfin pas vraiment. Il habitait un appartement au rez de chaussée d'un vieil hôtel particulier du centre de Seattle. Dans la cuisine et le salon, de grandes baies vitrées s'ouvraient sur un petit jardin privé avec piscine et au fond, c'était chez moi. Un deuxième appartement avec cuisine, salle de bain et une salle détente. Quand je disais qu'ils étaient riches, je ne mentais pas. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à fermer ma porte à Edward et donc il pouvait rentrer n'importe quand chez moi parce que je ne fermais jamais la baie vitrée de ma chambre.

Edward ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à partir malgré les coups de pieds que je lui donnais à travers la couette moelleuse. Au contraire, ça semblait le faire marrer plus qu'autre chose. Il s'abattit sur moi et me serra dans ses bras en frottant son visage contre mon cou. Alors que j'étouffais à moitié sous son poids, je parvins à sortir la tête de l'oreiller pour le fusiller du regard … avant de soupirer. Il faut que je le dise, Edward, mon meilleur ami, est un canon. Pas le genre bodybuildé avec des veines saillantes et tout l'attirail, ça, c'était plutôt son frère Emmett. Non, Edward était racé, une beauté presque douloureuse avec ses cheveux cuivrés savamment ébouriffés, ses grands yeux verts couleur mousse, des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire carrée … Son corps aussi, je le connaissais par cœur avec ses muscles puissants et déliés. Non vraiment, il était diaboliquement beau et à côté de lui, je pourrais presque paraître terne. Mais mes cheveux aux lourdes boucles brunes et mes yeux noisette faisaient de moi une fille assez agréable à regarder. Je pouvais au moins remercier ma mère qui, à défaut de vouloir s'occuper de moi, m'avait donné son corps mince et bien proportionné.

Donc en ce moment même, Edward m'éblouit avec un sourire en coin à fondre alors que ses yeux indécents se posent une seconde sur le décolleté de mon débardeur.

- Bouge de là, Cullen, je vais prendre ma douche.

Il se renverse sur le dos et fixe le plafond alors que je me rends dans la salle de bain attenante que je me déshabille à l'abri de son regard tout en laissant la porte ouverte.

- Tu es rentrée à quelle heure hier soir ?

- Tu veux dire ce matin ? Répondis-je en criant à travers la vapeur de ma douche.

J'entendis son rire cuivré et je ris aussi.

- Tu étais seule ?

- Edward, je croyais qu'on avais passé un pacte, chacun se mêle de ses affaires de cul.

- Bella, dis moi, c'est un défi.

Un bruit de métal parvint jusqu'à moi et je vis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain la fameuse boite en fer carrousel qui me faisait de l'œil. Je soupirais, jamais je n'avais perdu un défi et si c'était juste ce qu'il voulait savoir …

- Pour ton information, on m'a raccompagné mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'il rentre.

- Je vois, et qui était l'heureux élu ?

Je saisis la bouteille de shampoing aux agrumes pour ne pas lui répondre immédiatement. Je savais que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Nate Dalloway.

- Ce crétin congénital ?

- Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ?

- Bella, pourquoi tu laisses ce rebus de l'université te fourrer sa langue dans la bouche, il est répugnant.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'avis de la majorité des filles de la fac.

J'entendis une flopée de jurons injurieux avant qu'il ne se lève et parte. Alors que je sortais de ma douche dans l'air frais, je me penchai et ramassai la boite, elle paraissait légère et tiède au creux de mes mains. Après avoir séché mes cheveux, J'enfilai rapidement une petite robe portefeuille bleu, passai les boucles d'oreilles en diamant qu'Edward m'avait offertes pour Noel. Je passai rapidement une touche de mascara, de poudre et de gloss avant de glisser mes pieds dans de sublimes petites ballerines. J'étais prête et présentable, tout cela en vingt minutes. Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine d'Edward, ce dernier était déjà prêt, les clefs de voiture à la main et lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez.

Son regard me parcourut rapidement et son sourire en coin réapparut. Il y avait toujours une part de séduction chez Edward, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de me faire succomber mais j'avais scrupuleusement repoussée toutes ses avances et heureusement pour nous deux, il n'avait jamais forcé les choses en passant par la boite carrousel.

- Au lieu de sourire comme un con, raconte moi qui tu as ramené, toi, hier soir, lui lançais-je en le tapant sur l'épaule.

Il haussa les épaules et se mit en marche vers la voiture.

- Elle n'était même pas intéressante, en fait, pour tout te dire, je ne me rappelle pas de son prénom .J'ai essayé pourtant.

- Tu es vraiment trop gentil, je rigolais ouvertement en me glissant sur le siège en cuir de sa Volvo.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais plus sérieusement, Bella, quand vas-tu enfin accepter de coucher avec moi ?

Ah, revoilà cette conversation que nous avions eu des millions de fois. Nous dormions souvent ensemble mais jamais, jamais, je n'aurais couché avec lui ! Etre un numéro, un trophée sur son tableau de chasse, très peu pour moi. Je savais qu'Edward était un salaud fini avec les filles qu'il baisait et tant que je me refusais, je pouvais lui tenir tête. Il enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur un peu plus et dépassa une voiture minable en klaxonnant bruyamment.

- Jamais. Tu as fini tes compositions pour la semaine prochaine ?

Non, elles me rendent fou. Ce vieux débris de Lakewood commence à me taper sur le système avec ses notations débiles et ses visions préhistoriques.

- Peut-être que si tu faisais moins la fête et que tu te concentrais un peu plus sur tes études …

Il éclata de rire et posa pendant une seconde sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, Bella ? Tu es aussi débauchée que moi.

- Mais la différence, c'est que, gueule de bois ou non, je me lève pour aller en cours. Sérieusement, Edward, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur d'un amphi ?

Son sourire s'élargit et il avale une longue gorgée de café qu'il a pris soin d'emporter au moment du départ.

- Et le mien ? Il est où, mon café ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à t'en faire un toi-même, fainéante !

- Donne-moi le tien !

- Non.

- Edward, donne-moi ton café, s'il te plait, retentais-je avec une voix douce.

- Non.

-Très bien !

Je me penchai vers ma besace à mes pieds et en extirpai la boite sous son regard goguenard.

- Donne-moi ton café, c'est un défi.

- A tes ordres, ma belle.

Il me tendit son gobelet avec un grand sourire. Je vis alors qu'il n'en restait que la moitié mais tan pis, ça ferait l'affaire, j'avais trop besoin de caféine pour le moment pour faire la difficile. Le temps que je le finisse, nous arrivions devant la superbe villa des Cullen nichée au milieu de foret de Forks. Maintenant que j'habitais à Seattle, le luxe de leur maison me frappait beaucoup plus qu'à l'époque où j'y trainais tous les jours. En comparaison, à l'époque, Charlie et moi vivions dans une cage à lapins avec une seule salle de bain et une cuisine minuscule. Pas étonnant que j'ai passé mon adolescence ici à regarder la télé sur écran géant et à barboter dans leur piscine chauffée. Aujourd'hui, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. Charlie lui-même disait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais autant la fille de Carlisle et Esmée que la sienne.

Edward ouvrit la porte laissant passer des effluves de dinde rôtie et de légumes, ce qui suffit à me mettre en appétit. Esmée était un véritable cordon bleu. Nous étions arrivés en haut des marches qui donnaient sur le salon et je souris immédiatement à Emmett qui venait nous accueillir.

Emmett ressemblait à un ours, il était immense et baraqué comme une armoire normande mais c'était surtout un mec adorable qui sous ses aspects de grosse brute, adorait sa famille. Et moi, bien évidemment.

- Minus !

Il me tendit les bras dans lesquels je me jetais, me faisant tournoyer alors qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel. En fait, il n'aimait pas qu'Emmett me touche, considérant que c'était son droit à lui seul.

- Alors, raconte moi tout, mon petit frère te rend-t-il la vie impossible ?

Pire que ça, Emmett, je suis au bord du suicide … Pleurnichais-je contre son épaule massive en décochant un sourire hypocrite à Edward.

- Là, là, je suis là maintenant, gronda Emmett en tapotant ma tête d'un air protecteur.

- Viens par ici.

Edward saisit mon bras et me plaqua contre lui avec une moue possessive. Emmett lui décocha une œillade hilare et alla se rassoir sur le canapé à côté de son autre petite sœur. Je ne peux pas dire qu'Alice et moi étions de grandes amies. Agée seulement d'un an de plus que moi, je la trouvais trop superficielle et elle me trouvait trop sérieuse et surtout bien trop accrochée à son frère chéri. Quand on était adolescentes, elle m'accusait souvent de lui voler sa place dans la famille et ça me blessait énormément. J'avais fini par l'avouer à Edward et il se mit dans une rage folle. Il menaça Alice de tout révéler aux parents et l'accusait d'être une « petite garce égoïste ». Sa fureur dévastatrice m'avait à la fois effrayé et un peu excité mais depuis ce jour-là, Alice ne m'avait plus rien dit. Au sens littéral. Elle m'ignorait royalement ou quand elle n'avait pas le choix, faisait preuve du minimum de politesse nécessaire.

- Bella, ma chérie, tu es enfin là !

Esmée s'approcha et m'enveloppa dans une étreinte rassurante qui sentait son parfum exquis, puis ce fut le tour de Carlisle qui me serra brièvement contre lui. C'était ce que j'aimais chez les Cullen, j'avais beau les voir quasiment chaque semaine, ils agissaient comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas vu depuis des mois. Ca et leur extraordinaire entente comme un petit cocon protecteur au milieu d'un monde froid et hostile. Je me sentais Cullen et tous ici, j'en étais sure, était de mon avis, sauf Alice. Emmett lança une blague salace déclenchant les rires de sa sublime petite amie. Rosalie et moi, nous nous entendions plus que bien. C'était même étonnant parce que Rosalie avait l'air naturellement hautain. Elle semblait écraser le monde autour d'elle de son regard de glace, par son physique irréprochable de blonde sportive. Elle n'était pas top-modèle. Elle était mécanicienne et c'est pour cela que je l'aimais. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules et savait où et avec qui elle avançait dans la vie.

Je saisis la coupe de champagne que me tendait Carlisle avec un sourire avant de m'écrouler sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

- Salut Rose, soufflais-je en savourant ma première gorgée du vin pétillant et frais à souhait.

- Tu t'es levée il y a moins d'une heure, c'est ça ?

Je ris et hochais la tête, détendue.

- Tu es impossible, rit-elle à son tour en surveillant Emmett du coin de l'œil qui s'amusait à mimer un combat de boxe. Mais c'est bien que tu sois venue aujourd'hui, Emmett et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous.

Je comprends mieux le sourire impatient d'Edward en arrivant ici. Il devait savoir que quelque chose se préparait mais n'avait rien voulu me dire.

- Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la main gauche, Rosie ? Soufflais-je en contemplant sa main qui restait tranquillement posée sur le genou.

- Ça se pourrait en effet.

J'aurais pu lui en vouloir de l'avoir dit à Edward et pas à moi mais son regard ravi et son sourire épanoui m'en dissuadèrent. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher son bonheur tellement elle était resplendissante. L'annonce officielle eut lieu quelques minutes après notre conversation, hurlée par un Emmett fou de joie qui arracha presque la main de sa fiancée pour nous fourrer la bague sous le nez. Je les félicitai chaleureusement et sincèrement. Je pensais qu'aucune fille ne serait mieux pour Emmett et c'était réciproque. Le sportif de haut niveau et la mécanicienne. C'était d'ailleurs l'intitulé de mon toast que je leur portais sous les rires. Edward assis sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil se pencha et posa un baiser léger sur mes cheveux.

- Et vous deux, lança brusquement Alice en nous fusillant du regard, quand allez-vous vous décider à vous marier ? Après nous, vous faites déjà tout ensemble.

J'éclatai de rire mais Edward ne m'imita pas. Les poings serrés, il contemplait sa sœur dans un silence rageur. J'essayai de ramener l'incident à de justes proportions.

- Tu te plantes, Alice. Edward et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais, il est bien trop pourri-gâté pour que je l'épouser, ajoutai-je avec un sourire complice vers ses parents.

- Tu devrais pourtant te dépêcher, Bella, coupa Emmett avec un rire gras, bientôt une bombe mettra ses griffes dessus et tu auras laissé passer ta chance.

Cette fois, Edward rit avec nous et se détendit enfin tandis que j'envoyais un coup de poing dans le bras musclé de son frère. Le diner ressembla à tous les autres, Rose et moi discutions du mariage et je paniquais légèrement en entendant parler de robes en satin violet ou de soie ivoire. Alice, pour une fois, participait joyeusement à nos bavardages. Après tout, elle était dans son élément puisqu'elle suivait une formation de stylisme sur New-York dans une école prestigieuse et probablement hors de prix. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que nous sommes retournés à Seattle. Nous étions en train de débattre de l'importance ou non de la jarretière de la mariée en se garant quand j'aperçus une ombre sous les perrons de notre hôtel.

- Edward, il y a quelqu'un qui nous attend, soufflai-je en lui montrant la forme du doigt.

- Reste dans la voiture, Bella.

Son ton n'appelait aucune discussion alors j'obéis. Edward se dirigea à grand pas vers l'inconnu et ils commencèrent à discuter. Visiblement, la conversation était houleuse parce que l'interlocuteur d'Edward faisait de grands gestes en me désignant. Finalement, mon meilleur ami revint vers moi, le visage dur et fermé.

- Nate voudrait te voir, m'accusa-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées.

- Nate ? Dalloway ?

- Bien sûr, tu en connais d'autres ? Aboya-t-il encore plus fort en me tirant par le bras.

Sa possessivité pouvait être franchement pénible des fois. Il entra sans même m'attendre en claquant la porte. Au moins, le message était clair maintenant. Nate se tenait devant moi, les mains dans les poches et son sempiternel sourire amusé aux lèvres. Pas étonnant que ce soit aussi un chouchou des filles de la fac. Il avait des cheveux châtains et courts avec des yeux bleus pétillants, en ce moment même, il sentait bon le gel douche et la menthe.

- Salut, débuta-t-il avec un semblant d'hésitation, la journée a été bonne ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Nate ? Demandai-je directement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Eh bien … Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis hier soir. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais aller prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ?

Je vis alors la silhouette d'Edward se dessiner derrière la grande fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la rue. Il semblait guetter quelque chose et je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter une crise de jalousie ce soir.

- J'ai cours assez tôt demain matin, on pourrait remettre ça ?

S'il fut déçu, il le cacha bien et se contenta de m'offrir un sourire neutre.

- Bon alors, tu seras libre demain midi pour aller boire un café ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Alors bonne nuit, ma belle.

Il se pencha vers moi dans l'intention évidente de m'embrasser, ce dont il n'était absolument pas question. Je bondis en arrière et lui jeta un « bonne nuit » avant de rentrer rapidement dans la maison. Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait être collant, celui-là. Edward m'attendait accoudé au chambranle de la porte, un sourire ironique vissé au coin des lèvres.

- Alors, que te voulait ce looser ?

- Aller boire un verre, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Je vois, ce crétin n'a aucune dignité.

- Peu importe, Edward, je suis fatiguée.

Beaucoup des conquêtes d'Edward avaient bondi en découvrant les deux brosses à dents du gobelet de sa salle de bain et l'avaient accusé de cacher une petite copine dans le placard .En fait, c'était juste une des miennes. Je me brossais rapidement les dents alors que mon meilleur ami continuait de pester contre Nate et son « absence intégrale de boules ». J'attrapais un de ces T-shirts et m'installais pour dormir. Le lit était frais et moelleux comme je l'aimais. Edward ne me virait jamais de son lit quand j'avais décidé d'y dormir. Sil ne venait jamais dormir dans le mien (cela aurait été une preuve de faiblesse pour lui), je m'endormais souvent dans le sien. Il se déshabilla devant moi et malgré moi, mon bas-ventre chauffa doucement en observant son corps puissant et racé, le V suggestif de ses hanches. Edward avait vraiment un corps à se damner.

Il éteignit la lumière et s'affala à côté de moi. Nos respirations mêlées dans l'obscurité avait quelque chose de rassurant qui me berçait au point de sommeiller. Alors que je dérivais lentement vers l'inconscience, il m'enlaça et me ramena contre lui d'un geste autoritaire. Sa main caressait paresseusement le bas de mon dos, c'était divin.

- Tu es à moi, Bella. On le sait tous les deux alors évite de briser le cœur de ce pauvre con.

Ses mots possessifs auraient pu plaire à n'importe quelle fille mais pas à moi. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun droit sur moi mais il m'empêchait toujours de m'engager trop dans une histoire, soit disant pour me protéger, mais moi, je savais que c'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un m'éloigne de lui. Me savoir tout à lui suffisait à le satisfaire. Il aimait prétendre que nous étions des âmes sœurs, deux esprits tordus qui s'étaient trouvés naturellement. Moi, je pensais simplement qu'Edward était aussi mégalomane que beau.

- De quoi tu as peur, Edward ? Que je découvre qu'un autre mec est mieux que toi ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix somnolente.

Je ne compris pas sa réponse à moitié grommelée mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je m'endormis comme une masse dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**Maintenant c'est VOTRE moment M, guidez vos mains moites sur le bouton Review et lâchez vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et clic , je vous offre une nuit dans les bras possessifs d'Edward ! A bientôt ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

D'abord un ENORME merci à Frimousse30, miss-cullen1, annie, sandry, fifilapin, tiftouffe19, Lola-pink, Amandine, nodame, Audrey, Lh42, Odrey010, Ines pour vos impressions ! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre !

* Fait une pirouette acrobatique* Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vous pensiez que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Attachez vos ceintures, accrochez-vous et profitez du voyage !

* * *

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Edward m'écrasait de tout son poids. Sa tête nichée dans le creux de mon épaule, il me ceinturait fermement en s'étalant à moitié dans mon dos. Je me tortillais de façon anti-sexy pour me soustraire à son étreinte et finis par atterrir sur le cul par terre. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant franchement, agaçant s'il ne ressemblait pas à un petit garçon à cette seconde même avec ses cheveux en pétard et son air vulnérable. Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je me rendis dans la cuisine.

Il me restait deux heures avant le début de mes cours. Notre maison se situant à dix minutes à pied de la fac, il me restait largement le temps de flemmarder. J'attrapais deux tasses dans le placard au dessus de l'évier et mis la cafetière en route. L'odeur chaude et rassurante du café emplit bientôt la cuisine, et je sentis une vague de bien-être s'abattre sur moi. Je ne suis pas croyante mais je pouvais remercier Dieu pour cette vie formidable qu'il m'avait offerte.

Quand je revins dans la chambre avec mon chargement, Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je repoussais sans ménagement son bras avant de me rassoir à ma place.

- Edward ! Réveille-toi, espèce de larve, tu as cours dans une heure !

Un grognement informe s'échappa de l'oreiller et il ne bougea pas.

- Edward ! Repris-je un peu plus fort en enfonçant mon coude dans ses côtes sans aucun scrupule.

- Sois plus douce, m'ordonna-t-il soudain en levant la tête de l'oreiller et en me fusillant du regard.

- Oui Monseigneur. Ton café.

Il soupira et se redressa, se dégageant du drap qui révéla sa peau légèrement hâlée.

- Épouse-moi, Bella.

- Tu peux toujours crever, le gros !

Il s'étouffa à moitié dans sa tasse avant de me jeter un regard vexé. Edward n'avait évidemment pas un gramme de graisse superflue sur son corps mais quand nous étions gosses, il était un plus rond. Pas gros mais suffisamment pour que je me foute allégrement de lui. Depuis ça restait un sujet délicat.

- Tu es vraiment la reine des garces, finit-il par m'asséner d'une voix neutre.

Je finis ma tasse en lui tapotant la tête et indiquais le réveil d'un coup de menton.

- Il ne reste plus que quarante minutes, tu devrais aller prendre ta douche.

- Tu me savonnes le dos ?

_Qu'est-ce que je disais, il n'arrêtait jamais._

- Non.

- Allez, Bella, supplia-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

- Non.

Il rit et se leva, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir Calvin Klein. On avait vu pire vision au réveil.

- Très bien, alors on mangera ensemble à midi.

- Je ne peux pas, je dois voir Nate.

En direction de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna lentement vers moi. Son visage s'était fermé.

- Dis lui que tu es déjà prise.

- C'est trop tard, j'ai accepté hier soir.

- Dis-lui. C'est un défi, reprit-il avec une moue ravie en indiquant la boite Carrousel posée sur la commode.

Je soupirai et hochai la tête.

- Très bien mais alors laisse moi inviter aussi Angela. Elle me supplie pour te voir, ca devient pénible.

L'idée d'avoir une groupie flattant son égo pour l'heure du déjeuner parut lui plaire et il me donna son accord.

Deux heures plus tard, j'arrivai dans l'amphi bondé. Le cours de Grayfield était côté et j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir l'intégrer au même titre qu'Angela, une des mes amies de la fac. C'était une fille gentille et timide qui rougissait constamment. Je crois qu'en fait, ce qui lui plaisait le plus en moi, c'était mon meilleur ami. Elle devenait carrément pourpre quand il était dans les parages et passait la moitié de son tempe à rêvasser avec un vague sourire aux lèvres. Inutile de chercher bien loin sur quoi elle fantasmait.

- Bella ! Par ici !

Angela, au beau milieu de l'amphi, agitait une main enthousiaste dans ma direction et indiqua un siège libre à côté du sien. Tan bien que mal, j'y arrivais et m'écroulai sur le petit siège en bois qui grinça sous mon poids.

- Tu es en retard de matin, nota-t-elle en regardant l'horloge accrochée au dessus du bureau professoral et qui indiquait 10H05. Apollon t'a retenu au lit ?

« Apollon » était le surnom qu'Angela avait généreusement attribué à Edward après leur première rencontre. Elle avait simplement ouvert la bouche et n'avait pas pipé mot pendant dix minutes, se contentant de le fixer en souriant bêtement. Le fait qu'il soit seulement mon meilleur ami sembla la rendre hystérique et elle me donna à moi, le surnom adorable de « reine des glaces ». Bref.

- Non, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ce matin, c'est tout.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, j'étais enfoncée dans l'eau chaude de mon bain parfumé avant de réaliser brusquement qu'il me restait vingt minutes pour être présentable et arriver en cours à temps. A ce moment là, la porte claqua et Grayfield monta sur l'estrade, nous décochant un regard peu amène. Le personnage était rebutant mais ses cours étaient vraiment passionnants. Il commença donc l'introduction de son cours et je me concentrais sur la folie dans les romans victoriens.

Il était midi quand Angela et moi sortîmes de cours. Je lui avais annoncé la bonne nouvelle, à savoir le déjeuner avec Edward et ça avait semblé la ravir au point qu'elle babillait comme une pie pendant qu'on se rendait à la cafétéria.

Elle était pleine comme d'habitude et bruyante. A la table centrale, Edward était assis entouré de ses amis. Il y avait Jasper Whitlock qui suivait des cours de psychologie, son frère Emmett, Demetri et Alec. Je les aimais bien et je m'étais intégré facilement au groupe. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que Rose soit là aussi mais elle suivait ses études dans l'université voisine.

Je m'approchai de la table et installai Angela d'autorité à côté d'Edward qui lui offrit un sourire ravageur. Elle bégaya quelques mots avant de se plonger dans la contemplation intense de la salière. J'avisai alors Nate qui était à quelques tables de là, entouré de son fan-club habituel.

- Salut Nate, l'interpellai-je avec un petit sourire alors que je me plantais devant sa table.

J'ignorais les regards haineux ou envieux des groupies qui étaient collées à lui et vis qu'il me souriant en retour.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour un café aujourd'hui mais ce n'est que partie remise d'accord ?

- C'est quoi ton problème Swann, m'apostropha Lauren Muse en penchant vers moi révélant un décolleté vertigineux.

- _JE_ vais devenir ton problème si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche siliconée maintenant, Muse.

Nate éclata de rire et son rire résonna dans la cafétéria. Edward leva brusquement la tête et me lança un regard noir.

- Tu serais libre alors à 4 heures ? Reprit Nate en souriant de plus belle.

- Tu n'abandonnes pas facilement, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, pas quand l'enjeu en vaut le coup.

Le compliment était facile mais il eut le mérite de me faire sourire. Je lui donnai rendez-vous devant mon café préféré et quitta rapidement la table, esquivant le coup de pied de Muse.

Quand je réintégrais la table de nos amis, je vis les sourires goguenards des garçons et sentis la moutarde me montait au nez.

- Quoi ?

- Toi et Dalloway ? Lança brusquement Demetri en se tapant sur la cuisse. Bon sang, Bella, ce mec a du choper toutes les MST du campus à force de foutre sa …

- J'ai compris, Demetri, le coupais-je en voyant Angela devenir écarlate une fois de plus. Et pour ton information, je pense que tu devrais te faire dépister aussi, vu que vous sautez les mêmes nanas !

- Bella, gémit Angela en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Ma franchise avec les mecs avait souvent tendance à l'embarrasser.

- Bella vénère les queutards, coupa Emmett déclenchant les rires des garçons. Edward, ta réputation est en péril.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Emmett ? Demanda Edward les sourcils froncés.

Je sentais que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Eh bien, reprit lentement Emmett en le narguant avec un grand sourire, Bella est ta meilleure amie et vous n'avez jamais … On pourrait pensez que tu as des soucis d'ordre mécanique avec elle.

Edward se renfrogna et dévisagea son frère avec un air mauvais.

- Arrête tes conneries, Emmett. Nous n'avons jamais pensé à aller plus loin, c'est tout.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Pas étonnant qu'elle aille quémander du côté de Dalloway.

Voyant qu'Edward était limite prêt de me violer sur la table de la cafétéria pour prouver qu'il était plus que viril et capable, je décidai d'intervenir.

- Dis donc, Emmett, tu sais qui d'autre pourrait avoir des problèmes mécaniques, lui demandai-je avec un sourire angélique.

Il haussa les sourcils et se trémoussa sur sa chaise, attendant impatiemment la réponse.

- Toi. Toi, si tu continues à nous emmerder que j'appelle Rose ….

Je sortis mon portable et commençai à chercher son numéro.

- … Pour lui raconter ce que tu es en train de faire.

Figé telle une statue, Emmett me regarda appuyer sur la touche « Appeler » et porter le téléphone à mon oreille avant de réagir enfin.

- Non ! Non ! J'arrête, c'est promis, je t'en supplie, Bell's !

Son air paniqué me laissait deviner quel genre de punition attendait cette brute si je persistais. Une bonne abstinence. Rose m'avait déjà fait part de l'efficacité extraordinaire de cette méthode.

Emmett se fit plus que charrier par les autres membres du groupe sous les rires gras tandis que Jasper se penchait vers moi avec un sourire discret. Il était terriblement perspicace et semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à débusquer nos vrais sentiments planqués au plus profond de nous-mêmes.

- Dis-moi, vas-tu voir ce Nate après ce midi ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et jetai un regard alentour pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait. Heureusement, Angela ainsi que la moitié de la cafèterai était en train d'admirer Edward qui buvait sa bière alors que les autres continuaient d'accabler Emmett.

- En fin d'après-midi, je répondis avec un sourire contrit.

- Ne le dis pas à Edward.

Je souris et hochai la tête.

- Je ne suis pas stupide ou suicidaire, Jazz. Je sais bien que rien de sérieux ne se passera entre Nate et moi, il est bien trop …

Je m'interrompis et lançai un regard significatif sur l'objet de notre conversation.

- … Mais Edward n'a pas à me dicter ma conduite.

- Alors c'est à cause de lui que tu as accepté de sortir avec Dalloway ?

Je ne pus répondre à sa question tant elle soulevait un malaise chez moi. Je pressentais qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans les mots de mon ami mais l'avouer, c'était mettre à jour les côtés malsains de ma relation fusionnelle avec Edward.

- Je ne suis pas un sujet d'étude pour l'une de tes analyses, Jazz, finis-je par rire en posant ma main sur la sienne. Garde ça pour ta thèse.

Cette journée était un parfait modèle de celles qui s'écoulaient paisiblement. Ma vie se partageait très agréablement entre Edward, mes cours, nos amis et il y a eu Nate. Notre premier rendez-vous m'avait surpris. J'avais ri et je m'étais même bien amusée. Nate était quelqu'un que je pouvais apprécier si on passait au delà de son côté playboy. Ce qui devait être là la base un simple café s'était transformé en plusieurs rendez-vous. Je voyais bien qu'Edward rongeait son frein et qu'il s'empêchait d'intervenir. En fait, je crois que Jasper y était pour beaucoup, il tenait à ce que je vois d'autres garçons qu'Edward pour « mon équilibre mental » comme il disait. Je n'avais pas encore couché avec lui mais j'envisageais la chose sérieusement. Ça aurait pu marcher, Nate et moi, si au bout de quelques semaines, notre rendez-vous n'avait pas été une beuverie totale, puis une fête incroyable dans une maison du campus. J'étais complètement soûle et consentante quand Nate m'emmena chez lui. Le reste de la nuit, je ne m'en souvins pas très bien. Ce dont je me souvins en revanche, c'était l'air fou de rage d'Edward quand Nate me ramena le lendemain matin avec attention et m'embrassa longuement avant de repartir. La dispute que nous avions eue à ce sujet restait marquée au fer blanc dans mon esprit.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es laissée sautée par un tel abruti ! Hurla Edward la porte à peine refermée. Tu as tout simplement disparue hier soir, je t'ai appelé !

Ah oui, je me souviens vaguement que mon portable vibrait mais sur le moment, ça ne m'avait paru important.

- Combien de filles sautes-tu par semaine, Edward ? Combien ?

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de tourner comme un lion en cage et finit par lancer sa tasse contre le mur avec un grognement.

- Plusieurs ! Répondis-je à sa place. La réponse est plusieurs et pas une fois, je n'ai pas une scène comme celle que tu es en train de m'infliger !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais je n'en eus pas le temps.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, rugit-il une deuxième fois en me saisissant aux épaules et en me secouant. Ce ne sont que des corps, des jambes, des seins … Tu te mets à leur niveau, ça me rend malade !

- Non, ce qui te rend malade, c'est qu'un autre que toi a eu le droit de me toucher ! Tu es tellement possessif. Tu serais même prêt à m'isoler de tout le monde, m'enfermer ici pour être de m'avoir pour toi tout seul !

- Tu ne le reverras pas.

- Pardon ?

Je pouvais accepter sa possessivité et tolérer sa jalousie mais là, il dépassait les bornes.

- Et de quel droit tu m'ordonnes une telle connerie, Cullen ?

Il tressaillit, je ne l'appelais par son prénom que lorsque j'étais vraiment, vraiment en rogne.

- Isabella, grinça-t-il en retour, je veux plus qu'il te touche ou je jure devant Dieu que je vais lui démolir sa petite gueule d'ange.

- Ca suffit, Edward, sifflai-je en plantant un index dans sa poitrine. Tu es en train de péter les plombs et je vais être gentille et oublier cette dispute de merde si tu te calmes et que tu retires toutes ces conneries que tu es en train de débiter.

Il gronda et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre. Pour ma part, je m'écroulais sur une chaise de la salle à manger. J'avais la tête qui tournait et le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Me disputer avec Edward me faisait toujours cet effet- là. J'essayai de respirer calmement pour ralentir le rythme effréné de mon cœur mais avant que je ne puisse y arriver, Edward revint. Son visage était altéré et le pli dur de sa bouche déformait son beau visage. C'est alors que je vis ce qu'il tenait à la main.

- Edward, ne fais pas ça, murmurai-je à peine consciente.

Il posa l'objet devant moi sur la table dans un cliquetis métallique. La Boite me narguait de ses couleurs chatoyantes.

- Tu ne le reverras plus, c'est un défi, Bella.

- Espèce de salaud, lui hurlais-je en pleine figure en bondissant de mon siège.

Il me tint à distance en enserrant violemment mes poignets dans ses mains. J'essayais de me dégager alors que mon esprit était en feu. Il avait franchi une limite invisible et malgré moi, je savais déjà que ma décision était déjà prise. C'était l'assumer et ce que ça voudrait dire qui était le plus dur à supporter. Une rage froide qui me laissa un gout de bile amère au fond de la bouche m'envahit.

- Très bien, repris-je d'une voix coupante. Tu as gagné, Edward, je ne le reverrais plus.

Il gémit à peine, je ne sais pas si c'était de soulagement ou de stupeur que j'ai accepté son défi mais un sourire satisfait naquit et s'épanouit lentement sur ses lèvres. Ce jour-là, je compris qu'Edward était prêt à tout pour me garder, quitte à me faire du mal à moi. Je pris la boite qui, cette fois, me parut lourde et glacée et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans un mot de plus pour lui. Ce soir, il ne le méritait pas.

Je fis la gueule à Edward. Pas une bouderie mais une vraie rancœur. Je ne lui parlai plus du tout et l'ignorai constamment. Bien sûr, mon comportement déclencha des questions dans notre groupe et Angela me harcelait pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne leur dis rien mais Jazz me lança à plusieurs fois un regard à la fois compatissant et compréhensif. Je ne revis plus Nate, je lui expliquai que la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble était une erreur et que je ne voulais plus le fréquenter. Son incompréhension qui s'est muée en colère n'avait fait que renforcer la mienne.

Je n'avais fait la gueule qu'une seule fois à Edward. C'était au bal de promo du lycée de Forks, et bien entendu, il était mon cavalier. Je me souviens qu'il était à tomber dans son costume de créateur tandis que je franchissais avec lui les portes du gymnase, moulée dans une robe cerise qui avait coûté les yeux de la tête à Charlie. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à mon meilleur ami qui m'avait abandonné au bout d'une heure pour peloter Jessica Stanley dans un coin sombre. Ce qui m'avait rendu folle de rage, au delà du fait de passer la soirée seule, c'était l'humiliation cuisante que m'avait infligé Jessica le lendemain en me narguant d'un sourire triomphant. J'avais tenu une semaine avant de lui pardonner tellement il me manquait.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ma colère ne diminuait pas et le fait qu'il ne cherchait même pas à se rapprocher de moi pour demander mon pardon n'améliorait en rien la situation. Je ne vins pas chez les Cullen ce dimanche-là. Je ne me sentais pas capable de jouer à la parfaite meilleure amie d'Edward alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui coller ma main dans la figure.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je faisais la gueule à Edward et l'ambiance s'en ressentait. Demetri et Alec chuchotaient en nous lançant des coups d'œil inquisiteurs tandis que Jazz attendait simplement que ça passe. Le plus pénible fut Emmett. Incapable de comprendre que je ne comptais ni en parler, ni pardonner à son frère, il tentait des plaisanteries maladroites en nous attrapant par l'épaule, essayant de renouer le contact entre nous.

Bien sûr que j'étais en manque de lui. Quand je voyais les lumières de la cuisine s'allumer depuis mon lit à l'autre bout du jardin, je me redressai pour l'apercevoir avant de me rallonger en me traitant de tous les noms. Plusieurs fois, j'avais failli céder et passer l'éponge sur l'incident mais il fallait qu'il se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

J'étais donc assise dans la bibliothèque universitaire fixant la même page depuis des minutes quand je sentis une présence en face de moi. Relevant brusquement la tête, je vis Jazz me sourire paisiblement.

- Viens donc boire un verre avec moi, Bell's. Tu m'as l'air épuisée.

Jazz était la seule personne à qui je pouvais vraiment faire confiance, la seule qui ne me jugerait pas alors j'acceptai. Nous nous installâmes dans mon café préféré, au fond d'une banquette en velours rouge élimée. Touillant distraitement mon latte macciato, je le laissais me regarder et préparer son interrogatoire.

- Nate et toi … C'est la raison de cette dispute ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, Jazz.

- Alors, répond à cette question-ci. Qu'est qui t'empêchait de l'envoyer chier et de continuer à voir Dalloway ?

Rusé, terriblement perspicace, en une question, il avait cerné le problème, la raison pour laquelle je refusais d'expliquer notre comportement. Je ne pouvais lui avouer pour la Boite. C'était tellement intime et secret, c'était le lien entre Edward et moi, et malgré toute ma colère, je n'étais pas prête à le briser en révélant la vérité à Jasper.

Je me contentai donc de lui sourire et d'incliner la tête.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question là, Jazz. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Parce que j'aurais pu refuser. C'est ce que Jasper m'aurait dit. Que j'aurais DU refuser. Mais refuser un défi, c'était juste faire exploser notre relation et notre confiance. Je ne pouvais pas le faire, je n'étais pas assez forte pour le faire, juste assez pour relever ses défis pervers.

- Bella, reprit-il plus doucement en posant sa main sur la mienne. Tu sais ce que je pense de votre relation à Edward et à toi. Tout ça, c'est bancal, ça manque d'équilibre et vous allez finir par vous faire vraiment du mal. Mais ce que je vois aussi, c'est que vous êtes malheureux tous les deux en ce moment.

- S'il est malheureux, il le cache bien, sifflai-je en repensant à nos repas de groupe où il m'ignorait avec autant de volonté que moi.

- Bella, tu n'es pas si naïve d'habitude, soupira Jasper. Edward te regarde. Constamment. Dès que tu tournes la tête, que tu parles à quelqu'un, il te bouffe des yeux comme un affamé. Il ne mange pratiquement plus rien, boit comme un trou et nous traite tous comme de la merde.

_Quoi ? Comment n'avais-je pu rien voir de tout ça ?_

- Parce que tu es enfermée dans ta petite bulle, tout occupée à alimenter ta colère pour ne pas retourner vers lui, remarqua-t-il en répondant à ma question muette. Et ça non plus, tu vois, ce n'est pas très sain.

- Alors quelle est la solution, Jazz ? Aboyai-je plus méchamment que je ne l'avais voulu.

Cela ne le vexa pas, au contraire, ça le fit sourire et il se cala dans le fond de sa banquette en avalant son cappuccino avec gourmandise.

- Parler, ma Bella. Il faut que vous parliez, que tu lui expliques, qu'il te demande pardon et que vous arriviez à mettre toute cette merde derrière vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que tu ne voies plus Dalloway mais je pense qu'on en a tous assez d'endurer vos gamineries.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dire tout ça à Cullen aussi, m'écriai-je à bout de patience.

- Oh mais je lui ai dit, laissa tomber Jasper avec un petit sourire narquois. Il m'a dit exactement la même chose. Alors maintenant que j'ai fait mon boulot de psy, c'est à vous de bouger vos culs.

Nous avons terminé nos boissons en silence et je réfléchissais intensément aux paroles de Jasper. Je ne savais pas s'il avait raison ou non pour Edward mais il avait raison pour une chose. On ne pouvait plus faire subir aux autres les ratés de notre amitié.

Aussi quand nous sortîmes dans l'air froid et humide de la nuit, je serrais Jazz contre moi plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec force et posa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je pense que tu es une fille formidable, Bella. Ca me peine de savoir que tu es malheureuse en ce moment.

- Merci Jazz, tu es vraiment un mec bien.

- Evite donc de me le dire trop souvent, je finirais par le croire.

J'éclatai de rire franchement pour la première fois depuis des jours et marchai en direction de mon appartement. Tout en marchant, je repensais à Jasper et à ses conseils. Parler avec Edward. Réentendre sa voix, ressentir sa présence autour de moi … Maintenant que je savais qu'il était aussi malheureux que moi, je sentais monter en moi le besoin de le serrer contre moi mais je chassais immédiatement cette idée. Quand je glissai les clés dans la serrure, je me sentis chez moi. Sauf que tout était éteint et plongé dans l'obscurité. Après quelques secondes, je me rappelai vaguement d'une soirée de sportifs organisée par l'équipe d'Emmett. Le genre de soirée bourrée de testostérone, d'alcools, le genre de soirée où je m'éclatai d'habitude mais ce soir, la tête lourde des mots de Jasper, je ne voulais que retrouver mon lit.

Calée dans mes oreillers et une tasse de thé au creux des mains, je regardais la télé d'un œil distrait. La douche chaude m'avait calmé et à présent, j'essayais de me mettre dans la tête de pardonner à Edward. Non pas juste lui reparler mais vraiment lui pardonner sa jalousie stupide et le fait qu'il me fasse du mal consciemment. Peu à peu, je sentais mes pensées dériver, et je finis par m'endormir, épuisée.

Je bondis violemment en hurlant dans mon lit quand une masse glacée et trempée s'abattit contre moi. Une odeur d'alcool et de tabac m'emplit les narines tandis que l'eau s'insinuait dans mon débardeur.

- Cullen, bordel ! Criais-je quand je reconnus mon meilleur ami dans la lueur blafarde de la lune.

Ses yeux brillants et son air abruti suffirent à me renseigner, il était absolument et définitivement bourré. Ses mains froides se faufilèrent le long de ma taille m'arrachant un glapissement de surprise.

- Ne me touche pas, putain ! Hurlais-je derechef en essayant d'éloigner ses mains. Tu crois que tu peux débarquer comme ça, te foutre dans mon lit et t'endormir ? Va cuver dans le tien !

- Si tu veux.

Ses mots étaient pâteux mais la détermination en fond était plus que convaincante .Il saisit ma taille et sans aucune douceur, me souleva contre lui .J'avais beau me débattre comme une furie et le tabasser de coups de poing, il se foutait royalement de moi et m'emmena à travers le jardin sous une pluie battante .Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à sa chambre, je grelottais dans mes vêtements à la fois de colère et de froid. Il me jeta sur le lit et me considéra de toute sa hauteur. Je devais ressembler à une folle avec mes cheveux trempés et mon air meurtrier.

- Tu vas dormir avec moi, Bella. J'en ai assez de ton simulacre de bouderie.

- Va te faire …

- Tt, tt.

Il agita un index devant ma figure et son fameux sourire en coin fleurit.

- Ne dis pas d'insanités, Bels, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se pencha encore sur moi. Je vais prendre une douche et quand je reviendrais, tu seras là ou je viendrais moi-même te rechercher dans ton antre.

Bon, une chose était certaine, Edward le ferait. Il viendrait me chercher où que je sois et j'étais fatiguée, crevée même. Et puis, pour être franche, une part de moi jubilait de le revoir et de savoir qu'il était assez accro à moi pour venir me débusquer au milieu de la nuit, quitte à affronter ma colère. Que je le lui dise ? Il en était hors de question. Aussi je restai sagement assise sur le lit en me demandant vaguement si c'était la bonne décision. Edward réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire victorieux plaqué aux lèvres et il me lança un de ses t-shirts.

- Je ne veux que tu trempes mon lit, me lança-t-il en guise d'explications.

Je faillis lui répondre où il pouvait se carrer son T-shirt mais il n'aurait fait que rire de moi encore plus. Je l'enfilai rapidement profitant du fait qu'il était retourné et m'allongeai, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Mais il n'était pas de cet avis. Il me ramena contre lui du même éternel geste autoritaire et nicha son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Quand me pardonneras-tu ? Souffla-t-il en dessinant de vagues cercles sur mon épaule.

- Pas avant un bon bout de temps, Edward .Ce que tu as fait, ce n'était pas juste.

- Je tiens à moi, Bella. J'ai agi pour le mieux.

- Pour ton bien, tu veux dire ? Quand vas-tu laisser un autre mec que toi entrer sérieusement dans ma vie ?

- Quand ce sera le bon, Bella, me souffla-t-il avec comme un sourire dans la voix.

- Avec toi, ce ne sera jamais le bon, Edward. Tu voudrais me garder pour toi alors que toi tu construis ta vie ailleurs.

- Je ne suis avec personne, tu le sais.

- Ca arrivera, tu sais que ça arrivera …

Il ne répondit rien cette fois, je crois que je lui avais donné à réfléchir. Il se colla entièrement contre moi, gommant le moindre espace qui nous séparait. Je me laissais porter par le sommeil tandis que sa chaleur réchauffait mon corps transi.

**Mmmmmmmh. Je vois vos têtes et cette grimace me fait peur ! C'est un sourire ou un soupir ? Veuillez expliciter tout cela dans la case Review en bas et on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Personnellement, je vous laisse Edward en garde partagée le temps que je revienne de vacances ! Et OUI je le récupère quand je reviens, bande de perverses ! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holà ! Me revoilà de retour de vacances ! *Récupère Edward qui regarde le vide d'un air absent* MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MON EDWARD ? ( Et où sont ses vêtements ?) **

**Merci encore une fois à toutes pour vos impressions qui me filent le peps pour continuer à écrire et maintenant pour pour vos yeux éblouis, le troisième chapitre. Gardez les yeux bien ouverts et les mains prêtes pour les reviews en bas !  
**

Nous reprîmes des relations normales après cette nuit. Enfin, ce qu'on peut appeler normales. J'avais toujours la Boite, c'était mon tour d'exercer mon pouvoir mais étrangement, quelque chose me freinait. Auparavant , notre secret, nos défis avaient quelque chose d' excitant et d'interdit , aujourd'hui , je ressentais un vague malaise par rapport à tout cela et je m'abstenais donc de lui lancer un quelconque défi . Edward ne disait rien à ce sujet, je supposais qu'il se contentait d'attendre que je veuille revenir dans le jeu. Les semaines passaient rapidement et bientôt, les préparatifs du mariage occupèrent la majorité de mon temps. Rosalie m'avait choisi comme première fille d'honneur au grand dam d'Alice qui semblait y avoir trouvé un nouveau motif pour me détester. Bref, quand je me réveillais ce matin là, enveloppée dans l'étreinte d'Edward, je souris en pensant à la journée qui m'attendait. Nous avions rendez-vous avec les filles pour un brunch avant de passer l'après-midi dans la boutique chic où Rose avait commandé sa robe.

Je passais une main dans les cheveux cuivrés de mon meilleur ami. Il soupira dans son sommeil et glissa son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Hier soir, il était sorti avec Emmett et il était rentré au petit matin, seul. Il était venu me chercher dans mon lit, ce qui semblait être devenu une habitude et me raconta comment il s'était débrouillé pour avoir conclu avec sa conquête du soir sans même passer la porte d'entrée. Je crois que j'ai grogné de dégout dans mon sommeil mais je me souviens seulement du rire d'Edward qui résonna contre ma tête.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte avant d'aller sous la douche. L'eau tiède acheva de me réveiller et en séchant mes cheveux, j'avisai Edward qui commençait à s'éveiller. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, il était parfaitement alerte et accoudé sur un oreiller. Je sentais son regard s'attarder sur moi mais c'est quelque chose dont j'avais pris l'habitude. Edward restait un mec après tout. J'enfilai une jupe taupe fluide et un débardeur blanc en vitesse, glissais mes pieds dans de petites sandales et accrochai les boucles d'oreilles à mes oreilles. Edward me regardait toujours en souriant.

- Tu es de plus en plus belle, commenta-t-il au moment où je me parfumais. C'est vraiment pour les filles que tu te pomponne comme ça ? Tu n'aurais pas un amant secret dont tu m'aurais caché l'existence.

- En fait si, répliquai-je sans hésiter. Je le vois juste après le brunch. Un petit coup vite fait dans sa vieille camionnette.

Ma blague était plus qu'évidente mais ça n'empêcha pas Edward de réagir avec sa jalousie habituelle. Il rejeta la couette impatiemment et saisit mon bras sans aucune douceur.

- Plus de cela, Bella, plus de cachotteries.

Je souris malgré moi. Je ne savais jamais où me situer, à la fois flattée de son attention et agacée de sa possessivité. J'enlaçai son cou et pressai sa tête contre moi. Il grogna de contentement et enlaçant mon ventre, il me fit tomber sur le lit. Penché sur moi, son visage, éclairé par la lumière matinale, était magnifique et dans un élan que j'avais déjà connu, je dis une chose stupide.

- Embrasse-moi, c'est un défi.

Il eut un sourire lumineux et triomphant. Il m'avait demandé une seule fois la même chose mais ma réaction avait été tiède, j'avais eu l'impression de transgresser une règle sacrée par rapport à sa famille. Mais ce matin, j'en avais envie et puis, connaissant Edward, je savais que ça serait sans conséquence.

- Arrête un peu de cogiter, ma belle.

Ses mots, plus un ordre qu'une boutade, me reconnectèrent violemment à la réalité mais ça ne fut rien en comparaison de ses lèvres qui happèrent les miennes. Son odeur m'emplit complètement, c'était délicieux. Son baiser appelait à une soumission totale et je me laissai faire avec délectation. Sa langue effleura le creux de ma bouche et j'obéis en lui ouvrant mes lèvres. Ce fut quand il mit fin au baiser que je me rendis compte que mon souffle était erratique et que j'avais les mains accrochées fermement à ses cheveux entremêlés. Il rit doucement et détacha mes mains en posant un baiser sur chacune d'entre elles.

- File maintenant, tu vas être en retard et je sais comment est Rose en ce moment.

Je bondis du lit et attrapa ma besace, mes lunettes de soleil. Avant de partir, je lui lançai un baiser à la volée, heureuse de savoir que je le retrouverais ce soir à la villa des Cullen.

Arrivée devant le café dont Rose m'avait donné l'adresse, je soupirai de soulagement. J'adorais Rose mais j'avais eu peur sur le moment de me retrouver dans un bar de motards à devoir l'entendre parler moteurs avec des types louches tatoués et au regard lubrique. Mais ce café là, c'est Esmée qui avait du le choisir. Les tables en fer forgé s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec les plantes vertes et les serviettes ivoire. Le soleil qui était présent exceptionnellement ne faisait que renforcer le charme de cette petite terrasse. Je payai le taxi et n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de voir apparaitre Rose, totalement sublime dans les rayons du soleil, parant ses cheveux d'éclat doré.

- Bella ! Enfin, je te vois ! Nous avons tellement de problèmes à régler et le mariage est dans deux semaines !

Elle s'affala plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur son fauteuil et je lui recommandais aussitôt d'éviter la caféine. Mais pour ma part, je commandais un énorme Macciato caramel et une salade de fruits. Rose continuait de gémir en face de moi, touchant à peine à ses pancakes. Alice, qui nous avait rejointes quelques minutes plus tard, lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets.

- Rose ! Finis-je par exploser en saisissant sa main qui tremblait presque. Ton mariage est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie !

- Oui, mais tout le monde sera là en train de me surveiller et je ne veux pas décevoir Esmée ou Carlisle qui ont été si gentils …

- C'est aussi le jour où tu vas épouser Emmett, ton âme sœur, l'amour de ta vie. Alors les détails devraient te paraitre insignifiants face à ça. Pense un peu aux années ensemble qui vous attendent, les enfants, une grande maison …

J'avais tapé juste, je le savais, et Rose m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de calmer peu à peu. Alice, pendant ce temps, lisait nonchalamment un magazine de mariage. Je retins la remarque qui me montait aux lèvres et me contentai de rendre son sourire à Rose. La journée sera définitivement crevante.

La suite me donna raison et ce fut seulement quand je vis Rose apparaitre dans sa robe de mariée que je compris pourquoi mon sacrifice avait été nécessaire. Dire qu'elle était belle était bien en dessous de la vérité. Elle était sublime, comme une apparition divine. Son bonheur rosissait ses joues et donnait un éclat particulier à ses yeux bleus myosotis. Elle tournoya lentement sur elle-même, se soumettant à notre jugement à Alice et à moi. Alice laissa échapper un soupir radieux et l'inonda de compliments mais Rose ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Son regard cherchait le mien dans le miroir et d'un seul hochement de tête, je lui fis comprendre que tout était parfait. Le col large et relevé mettait en valeur la délicatesse de son cou alors que la taille ajustée qui s'évasait en plis fluide rendait honneur à son corps. A côté d'elle, dans ma robe framboise, je faisais pâle figure mais j'en m'en fichais comme une guigne. Le bonheur de Rose était tout ce qui m'importait. Je sursautais en sentant une piqure dans mes côtes et lançai un regard agacé à la couturière qui ajustait ma robe. Elle venait de briser un moment de plénitude.

- Pouvons- nous y aller maintenant, Rose ? La suppliai-je presque en essayant de me soustraite aux coups d'épingle de la sadique. Nous allons être en retard pour la réception à la Villa.

- Encore quelques minutes, Bell's. Mme Wilkerson aura bientôt terminé.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu auras l'occasion de porter du sur-mesure, lâcha soudain Alice d'un ton acide.

Rose la fusilla du regard mais je ne me donnai même pas cette peine, il y a bien longtemps que les piques d'Alice ne me touchaient plus. Sa jalousie faisait maintenant partie de mon quotidien. Après une demi-heure supplémentaire de torture, je fus enfin autorisée à remettre mes fripes et nous réprimes la voiture pour nous rendre à la Villa. Alice était dans sa Porsche jaune, cadeau de ses parents pour son diplôme et roulait si vite qu'on apercevait parfois ses phares rouges au creux d'un virage.

- J'ai appris que toi et Edward, vous vous étiez réconciliés, commença Rose lentement, c'est une bonne chose.

- Oui.

Mais Rose n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire d'une réponse monosyllabique.

- Bella, reprit-elle plus vivement, s'il te plait.

- Quoi, Rose ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler de mes histoires même si je te fais entièrement confiance.

- Je sais, je sais … Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Si vous tenez autant l'un à l'autre, pourquoi ne pas essayer de …

- Stop.

Mon ton incisif la coupa net.

- Je sais ce que tu voudrais Rose. Qu'Edward et moi, on se mette ensemble, qu'on se marie dans le bonheur total et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Miass ça n'arrivera pas.

- Mais …

- Rose, changeons de sujet d'accord ? Celui –là est vraiment trop réchauffé. Parle moi plutôt du plan de table.

Elle garda le silence pendant quelques instants, se demandant sûrement s'il fallait insister ou pas. Finalement, elle embraya sur mon sujet. Depuis le temps qu'elle essayait de me convaincre, un échec de plus ne lui faisait pas peur.

- As-tu parlé un peu à Emmett ? Tu sais où en sont ses vœux, demanda-t-elle en coupant court à mes réflexions.

- D'après Edward, ils sont pratiquement terminés. Ils faisaient plus de deux pages donc Edward a insisté pour les raccourcir un peu mais Emmett est plutôt du genre borné.

Rose lâcha un petit rire ravi et d'un geste de la main, m'invita à continuer.

- Ils seraient magnifiques, repris-je machinalement. Sûrement aussi beaux que les tiens, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire.

- Oh Bell's, tout va être si, si …

- Parfait, terminai-je à sa place en voyant apparaitre la Villa avec bonheur.

- Oui, parfait.

Alice était déjà rentrée apparemment. Sa carrosserie jaune luisait dans la lueur des phares. Nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer et de nous diriger vers le salon où résonnaient des rires.

Esmée apparut devant nous et nous serra contre elles en souriant. Je la considérais tellement comme ma mère … Une vague d'amour me submergea et je l'étreignis plus fort contre moi.

- Ais-je le droit au même traitement de faveur ?

Edward m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y blottis avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Il était temps que tu arrives, Bella, il devenait insupportable.

- Oui, insupportable, renchérit Carlisle en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Maintenant, si vous alliez vous assoir les enfants.

Je suivis Edward et m'assis dans le large fauteuil à côté de lui. Je lui racontai ma journée marathon à mi-voix et il rit souvent, se foutant ouvertement de mes souffrances. Rosalie me lançait des regards compatissants alors qu'Emmett cherchait par tous les moyens à détourner mon attention et il finit par y arriver en nous proposant d'aller nous baigner. Après une journée complète à tenir debout sur une estrade à jouer les mannequins, rien n'aurait pu me tenter plus que ça. Edward qui avait un bras enlacé autour de ma taille, me rapprocha de lui et fourra son nez dans mes cheveux, un geste habituel qui passa donc inaperçu.

Esmée et Carlisle se retirèrent donc alors qu'Alice, prétextant une fatigue soudaine, disparut tout aussi soudainement. Tan pis pour elle.

La piscine des Cullen était magnifique. Forcément. Elle était d'assez belle taille et chauffée de telle sorte qu'une légère vapeur flottait dans la pièce. La baie vitrée qui donnait sur le foret était complètement obscure.

J'essayai de ne pas trop regarder Rose dans son petit bikini. Bien que je n'aie vraiment pas à rougir de mon corps, se comparer à celui de Rose, c'était comme se comparer à Gisèle Buntchen. Extra humiliant. Bref, je laissais tremper mes jambes paresseusement, laissant les trois comparses s'asperger mutuellement. Parfois, le bonheur de mon existence me faisait presque peur et il m'arrivait souvent de me réveiller en pleine nuit en angoissant sans raison particulière.

Soudain quelque chose de frais et de doux se colla à mes genoux et je vis Edward me sourire avant de m'attirer lentement vers lui. Le souvenir de son baiser flottait quelque part dans mon esprit, je ne savais pas si c'était pareil pour lui. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment important, pas vrai ?

Emmett décida à ce moment qu'une bataille s'imposait et jucha Rosalie immédiatement sur ses épaules massives. Cette dernière me nargua ouvertement et quand Edward se faufila entre mes jambes, je ne pus retenir un petit rire qui déclencha le rire bruyant d'Emmett. Avant que ce crétin ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'humilier, je lançai l'attaque.

Je me pris une raclée. Rosalie avait beau ressembler à un ange, elle avait une force surhumaine et son sourire avait quelque chose de maniaque qui pourrait presque me foutre la trouille. Je préférais largement être son amie plutôt que son ennemi. Edward qui avait horreur de l'échec, m'engueula en bonne et due forme sur le chemin du retour et je me retins de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine. Depuis que nous avions deux ans, j'avais régulièrement le droit à ces engueulades qui se terminaient généralement par mes moqueries.

- Edward, bon sang, ce n'était qu'une petite bataille dans une piscine !

- Il n'y pas de petites batailles, Bella ! Seulement des petits joueurs.

- Oh pitié, épargne moi ta rhétorique à un dollar et relativise un peu.

- Relativiser ? Alors qu'Emmett va encore me chambrer pendant des semaines ?

- Je crois qu'en ce moment, Emmett a d'autres chats à fouetter, comme son mariage, tu vois …

- Emmett ne se repose jamais, pour rien.

- Mmmh vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être m'intéresser à d'autres Cullen plus capables que toi.

- N'essaye même pas, m'avertit-il mi figue mi-raisin.

Je riais encore en entrant dans l'appartement d'Edward et ce fut dans ses bras que je m'endormis une nouvelle fois en souhaitant que rien ne change.

Les deux semaines qui nous séparaient du mariage se sont enfuis je ne savais où et j'étais sous la douche ce matin quelques heures avant la cérémonie en me demandant quelles surprises me réserverait cette journée.

- Tu me fais une place ?

La voix ensommeillée d'Edward était quelque chose d'absolument craquant mais prendre des douches à deux n'était pas dans nos habitudes.

- Tu attendras que j'ai fini, mon cher.

- Non, je viens avec toi maintenant, c'est un défi.

Il posa la Boite à ses pieds et laissa tomber son seul boxé à ses pieds. Malgré moi, je laissai mon regard descendre et je faillis me gifler quand des images pas très catholiques traversèrent mon esprit tordu. Il entra dans la douche et me poussa sans ménagement pour se placer sous le jet.

- Tu sais que c'est dans les traditions que les témoins couchent ensemble, demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

- Ah oui ? Heureusement qu'il y a toujours des exceptions. Nous serons des témoins exemplaires et nous nous tiendrons convenablement.

- Convenablement ?

Il éclata de rire et commença à se savonner.

- Tu parles parfois comme si tu avais 80 ans, ma belle.

- Parce que tu agis comme un gamin de 15 ans, il faut bien équilibrer la balance.

Son bras me ceintura mais l'idée d'être plaquée contre son corps entièrement nu provoqua un certain malaise en moi et j'essayai maladroitement de me dégager de son étreinte. Mais mes tentatives semblèrent le mettre en joie et il rigola de plus belle en raffermissant son étreinte.

- Tu m'accorderas une danse ce soir, souffla-t-il en me gardant à une distance à peu près raisonnable.

- Oui, si tu me laisses partir maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de m'embrasser, depuis tu es insupportable.

Je ne plaisantais qu'à moitit. Depuis ce matin, Edward semblait n'avoir qu'une obsession, me faire céder. Bien sûr, je me tenais sur mes gardes et je repoussais consciencieusement toutes ses tentatives. Je ne coucherais jamais avec Edward Cullen. Je partis dans ma voiture pour rejoindre Rosalie pour aider à la préparation du plus beau jour de sa vie. Mais étrangement, ce fut d'Emmett dont je dus m'occuper. Le pauvre était dans un état indescriptible, terrassé par le stress. Lui, que j'avais toujours connu si fort et taquiner, se retrouvait aujourd'hui complètement tétanisé par le stress de la cérémonie. Il chiffonnait ses cartes où étaient écrits ses vœux et semblait étouffer dans son costume qui lui allait superbement bien.

- Emmett, calme-toi, lui ordonnai-je pour la centième fois de la journée.

- Me calmer ?

Il lâcha un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement et tourna en rond de plus belle.

- Et si elle décidait de ne plus venir, hein ? Si elle se rendait compte que j'étais qu'un abruti incapable de la satisfaire, hein ?

Bon sang, il allait me falloir utiliser la manière forte. Je versais du whisky dans deux verres et lui en tendis un.

- Bois.

- Non, non, il faut que je relise mes vœux encore.

- BOIS, EMMETT CULLEN ! Ou je jure que je te le verse de force dans le gosier, bordel de merde !

Il s'immobilisa, sûrement effrayé par le ton menaçant de ma voix, ce dont je fus très fière et avala son verre sans plus discuter. Je l'imitai et sentis immédiatement l'alcool brûler agréablement ma gorge. Visiblement, c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il se calma enfin et je pus le laisser entre les mains d'Edward qui avait enfin daigné arriver.

- BELLA ! Enfin tu es là, regarde toi, tu ne ressembles à rien du tout ! Mon dieu, regarde ces cernes ! Maria ! Maria !

Rosalie en sous-vêtements pointait un doigt accusateur sur moi et ses cris hystériques faillirent avoir raison de ma résistance nerveuse. Je ne savais pas lequel de deux était le plus insupportable en ce jour qui était censé être du pur bonheur. Maria accourut, affolée elle aussi par le ton de la mariée et gémit en me voyant. Je ne devais pas faire si peur avoir quand même si ?

- Rose, ma chérie, je t'aime mais là, il va falloir te calmer, d'accord ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette haleine ? Tu as … tu as bu ?

Ok, cette fois, elle semblait prête à me massacrer et je sentais ma patience arriver à ses dernières limites.

- J'ai bu un verre avec ton futur époux qui est aussi insupportable que toi ! Et je vais recommencer si tu ne calmes pas immédiatement !

Elle se détourna de moi avec un air vexé et fixa son reflet quelques instants avant de se mettre à gémir.

- Je suis hideuse, je ne peux pas me montrer avec cette tête là !

Elle était magnifique, purement et simplement si sublime que je sentis ma colère s'effacer et je posais une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si belle, Rose. Tu es rayonnante de bonheur, viens, on va mettre ta robe.

Elle renifla et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle enfila sa robe qui retomba en plus gracieux autour d'elle, je retrouvai le voile tombé à côté du lit et me sacrifiai même pour revernir ses ongles. Moi. Bella Swann. Aussi voir Alice arriver fraiche et pomponnée dans sa robe rose pâle alors que j'étais toujours en jeans et rouge n'améliora pas mon humeur. Elle dut le voir à mon regard parce qu'elle grimaça.

- Tu devrais aller te préparer, Bella, je vais prendre le relais.

Le relais ? Alors que tout était fini et qu'elle avait juste à lui tendre son bouquet ? Garce.

Je maugréais toujours intérieurement alors qu'une coiffeuse s'acharnait sur mes cheveux. Pendant des minutes entières, elle essaya de m'arracher l cuir chevelu mais le résultat final en valait la peine. Elle avait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à discipliner mes boucles et les avait tordu dans un chignon en haut de nuque. J'adorai cette coiffure qui dégageait mes épaules et la robe qu'avait choisie Rose pour moi s'accordait parfaitement avec. Une robe framboise avec un bustier drapé et qui s'arrêtait aux dessus de mes genoux. La robe en elle-même était jolie mais ce qui la sublimait, c'était ces chaussures divines que j'avais fini par trouver. Ces deux rubans qui s'entrelaçaient au dessus de mon pied et autour de ma cheville, ajoutés aux talons hauts, c'était presque indécent et j'adorais ça !

Après le passage obligatoire chez la maquilleuse, je fixais les boucles d'oreilles d'Edward sur mes oreilles et je fus enfin prête. Le mariage se déroulait dans le jardin où Esmée avait aménagé des grandes tentes en tissu blanc, de nombreux lustres et une piste de danse en parquet. Mais le plus impressionnant était cette immense allée qui remontait vers un dôme de lierre et de fleurs où on unirait Emmett et Rose pour la vie. Un bruit détourna mon attention et en soupirant, je ramassai le bouquet de mariée de Rose avant de le lui fourrer dans les mains.

- Rose, je suis heureuse pour toi, lui soufflai-je en souriant. Tu es ma sœur maintenant.

Elle rit nerveusement mais je jurai avoir vu quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Alors que je marchai vers l'autel, mon bras accroché à celui d'Edward, je revis l'air béat de Rose en apercevant Emmett et je me mis à souhaiter de vivre moi aussi, un jour, une telle joie. La cérémonie se déroula sans incident notoire si on faisait exception du fait qu'Emmett avait oublié la moitié de ses vœux et avait conclu par un « Bon allez, c'est ton tour maintenant ». J'en riais encore avec Esmée alors que nous étions assises à la table d'honneur sous l'immense tente de lin blanc. Le champagne était frappé à point et les mets étaient délicieux. Esmée rayonnait aussi dans sa robe en soie violette, mettant en valeur le cuivré de ses cheveux qui rappelait ceux de son fils. Edward assis à mon côté avait le bras posé sur le dossier de ma chaise mais faisait assidument de l'œil à une grande blonde de la table voisine. Il était particulièrement beau aujourd'hui avec son costume qui mettait en valeur la carrure de son épaule et le vert de ses yeux. Pas étonnant que la dinde d'à côté étalât presque sa poitrine sous son regard. Quand Rose et Emmett s'envolèrent à peu près gracieusement dans une valse, j'attendais qu'Edward m'invitât à danser, il savait à quel point j'aimais ça. Mais il se leva et alla se poser à côté de la Dinde qui se mit à glousser furieusement. Je me demandais si les coutures de sa robe allaient tenir longtemps avec un tel traitement. Je sentais une vieille rancune me revenir, je haïssais le fait qu'Edward m'abandonne pour aller draguer des nanas aussi minables que vulgaires.

- Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

Une main était tendue devant mes yeux. Une main cuivrée et puissante aux jointures bien dessinées. Une main intéressante. D'ailleurs, le reste de sa personne était plus qu'intéressant. Il était carrément sexy dans le genre brun. Une peau mat et des yeux noirs comme la nuit mais c'était surtout son sourire qui me plut. Un sourire carnassier avec des dents blanches qui contrastaient avec sa peau, un vrai sourire de loup.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondis-je crânement avant de saisir sa main, de me lever et de rajuster lentement ma robe.

Il m'amena jusqu'à la piste de danse et enserra ma taille avec assurance. Je tourbillonnais en savourant la fermeté de son étreinte et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je m'appelle Jacob. Jacob Black.

- Je suis …

- Bella Swan, la demoiselle d'honneur, me coupa-t-il en riant. Désolé, mais je t'avais déjà repéré pendant la cérémonie.

- Est-ce un compliment ?

- Je me fais toujours un devoir d'inviter la plus belle fille de la fête.

- Alors tu aurais dû inviter Rose, répliquais-je en adoptant le tutoiement à mon tour.

- Je n'aime pas les blondes.

Je ris avec lui pendant que le rythme accélérait, ce qui ne semblait pas être un problème pour lui. Il me fit tourner habilement sous son bras avant de m'entrainer dans le sens contraire.

- Je suis étonné, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je m'attendais à ce qu'un petit ami jaloux vienne te réclamer après une minute mais je ne vois personne pour l'instant.

- Aucun petit-ami ne viendra puisqu'il n'y en a pas. Par contre, tu vas effectivement droit vers les ennuis, j'ai des amis vraiment très protecteurs.

- Montre-moi, souffla-t-il à mon oreille en me faisant frissonner.

Je lui montrais Emmett d'un coup de menton qui nous dévisageait en grimaçant de façon obscène ainsi que Jasper et Alec qui nous observaient depuis leurs chaises. Je ne lui montrai pas Edward qui, de toute façon, était plongé dans une conversation passionnée avec la grande blonde.

- Donc je dois te séduire, j'imagine que ça va me coûter du temps. Et de l'argent.

- Alors la question est de savoir si tu as les deux.

- Sais-tu qui je suis, Bella ?

Sa question était posée avec un ton incrédule qui me fit froncer les sourcils et je me mis à chercher dans ma mémoire si j'avais déjà entendu parler de lui ou de sa famille.

- Black, Black … Oh !

Je savais.

- Tu es Jacob Black, le fils de Billy Black qui est …

- Le co-directeur de l'hôpital et ami de Carlisle, termina-t-il à ma place avec un sourire ravi. Je me disais bien que j'avais aussi entendu parler de toi.

- Mais pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais rencontré avant ?

- Je n'ai pas fait mes études ici, lâcha-t-il d'une voix nonchalante. J'ai étudié dans un petit lycée privé de la Réserve puis je suis parti en Europe.

- Faire ton éducation ?

- Faire la fête.

Je ris de nouveau et je sus à ce moment qu'Edward nous regardait, je le sentais dans le frisson qui remonta le long de ma nuque.

- Mais je suis rentré pour de bon maintenant, reprit Jacob nullement perturbé. Je vais aller à la fac de Seattle.

- C'est là où je suis, en deuxième année de lettres …

Je commençais donc à lui parler de moi mais une partie de mon esprit était concentré sur Edward. S'il continuait de flirter avec la Dinde, je sentais que sa jalousie commençait à s'éveiller et même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, j'aimais bien Jacob. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve au milieu de nos histoires comme Nate et qu'il finisse par en souffrir. Edward m'avait déjà montré de quoi il était capable. La danse finit par s'achever mais Jacob ne semblait pas pressé de me laisser partir.

- Tu es libre un de ces soirs pour un diner ? J'ai bien envie de gaspiller mon argent et mon temps pour toi.

Une partie de moi voulait y aller .Vraiment . Il était drôle, beau et intelligent … Mais une autre partie de moi me mettait en garde. Si j'acceptais son invitation, je m'éloignerais d'Edward et était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Avais-je envie de renoncer à nos réveils ensemble, à notre complicité qu'on venait à peine de retrouver ?

- Je suis désolée, Jacob, mais je vais être pas mal occupée pendant les prochaines semaines … Mais peut-être plus tard.

- De qui tu te caches, Bella ? De moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sa voix devint plus rauque alors que sa main pesait dans le creux de mes reins.

- Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose … Tu me diras quoi ?

Je me contentai de secouer la tête en évitant Edward du regard.

- Un petit mystère n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, conclut Jacob en s'éloignant. Je te verrais plus tard, Bella, compte là-dessus.

A peine s'était-il éloigné qu'Emmett se matérialisa devant moi avec un sourire goguenard.

- Tu me dois une danse, Minus.

- C'est toi qui m'en dois une après avoir été si insupportable.

-Oui, d'ailleurs … Je … Merci, quoi.

Je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit pour voir sa sincérité et son émotion.

- Tu sais que tu pourras venir crécher quand tu veux chez Rose et moi. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

- Laisse tomber, Em'. Je ne serais pas ton plan foireux pour baby-sitting gratuit.

Il rit et nous continuâmes à danser.

A danser et moi, à boire. En fait, voir Edward se consacrer uniquement à cette poule gloseuse suffisait à me mettre les nerfs en pelote et à me donner envie de boire. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas si ivre mais simplement de quoi voir la vie en un peu plus léger. J'en étais à flirter agréablement avec Jasper juste sous son nez. Jasper n'aimait pas beaucoup les mariages. « Trop d'émotions » comme il le disait. Aussi, il avait décidé de boire autant que moi et nous nous étions lancés dans une compétition de drague complètement ridicule.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé à m'embrasser, me jeta carrément Jasper avec un sourire suffisant.

- D'accord. Jamais.

- Petite menteuse, je sens quand on me ment et c'est ce que tu es exactement en train de faire.

- Jasper, tu es blond, bordel. Jamais !

Apparemment, ma réponse n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire parce qu'il se renfrogna et me jeta un regard mauvais.

- Sache que beaucoup de filles ont assez de bon gout pour aimer les blonds.

- Disons que j'ai assez de bon gout de ne pas les aimer.

Je savais qu'il allait m'embrasser à un moment ou à un autre et grisée comme je l'étais par le champagne, j'attendais paresseusement ce baiser avec une pointe d'excitation. Alors voir Alice débarquer en plein milieu avec un air important sur le visage suffit à m'agacer prodigieusement.

- Rose te réclame, me jeta-t-elle tout en dévisageant Jasper. Maintenant.

Si ce n'était pas un foutu ordre d'y aller ça. J'étais à peine partie qu'Alice lançait toute une manœuvre de séduction pour détourner l'attention de Jasper. Typique d'Alice en fait, j'aurais du m'y attendre. Alors que je tentais de traverser la piste de danse sans me faire bousculer, une main saisit ma taille et me plaqua contre un torse qui fleurait bon le parfum couteux.

- Une danse, ma Bella, tu me l'as promis ce matin.

- Mais Edward, je dois aller voir Rose, me défendis-je en essayant de m'échapper de ses bras.

- Non, non, je ne veux rien savoir, ma Bella.

Il commença à tourner lentement sur lui-même et je ne pouvais lutter contre sa force alors je me laissais faire. Il posa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et je soupirai de bonheur.

- Tu t'amuses bien ce soir ?

- Beaucoup, répliquai-je sans laisser voir ma colère. J'ai rencontré Jacob Black, tu te souviens de lui ?

- Oui.

Sa réponse, presque aboyée, suffit à me faire sourire.

- Détends-toi, Edward, ou si tu n'y arrives pas, tu pourras toujours demander à cette blonde insipide avec qui tu perds ta soirée.

- Elle s'appelle Tanya. C'est une cousine lointaine de Rosalie. Ils viennent de Degali,

- Je m'en fous de sa vie, Edward !

Il rit et me serra plus fort contre lui.

- J'aime bien quand tu es jalouse, je trouve cela adorable.

Pourtant, c'était loin d'être adorable que je les vis s'embrasser quelques minutes plus tard. Loin d'être adorable quand je dus demander à Jasper de me ramener parce qu'Edward avait disparu. Loin d'être adorable quand je me retrouvai dans le hall d'entrée avec leurs vêtements à terre.

**Les choses commencent à devenir étrange ... Ne trouvez-vous pas ? Maintenant, c'est le moment où je vous SUPPLIE de me dire ce que vous en pensez et essayez de deviner ce qui va se passer ! Celle qui trouvera, clic, une danse collé-serré avec Edward, veinarde! A vos reviews et à bientôt! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Célébrons le mois d'Août avec un nouveau chapitre, shall we ?! J'ai un plaisir MONSTRE à écrire celui-là ! **

**Vous avez toutes raison en me demandant si la fic était inspiré du film _Jeux d'Enfants _(parce qu'honnêtement, qui ne voudrait pas d'un meilleur ami comme Guillaume Canet ?! ^^) mais je n'ai pris que l'idée de la Boite, parce que vous allez le voir, j'ai l'esprit beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus tordu que Sophie et Julien !**

** Merci encore pour toutes vos impressions, ça me file un de ces sourires, ça vous éblouirait ! **

**Vous allez vite le voir aussi, j'aime les héroïnes fortes et indépendantes mais aussi et surtout les recoins sombres et tordus de l'amitié ! Je sais que le comportement de Bella peut paraitre plus faible que celui d'Edward mais je me charge de prouver que vous avez tord avec ce chapitre ! **

**Chères toutes, * Fait un salto digne des JO de Londres* le NOUVEAU chapitre, à consommer sans modération !**

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, la couleur taupe de mon mur me sauta aux yeux. Que faisais-je dans ma chambre ? Où était…

Edward. Edward et la poule glousseuse du mariage. Mon silence dans la voiture avec Jasper alors qu'il essayait vainement de me faire rire, de retrouver l'ambiance de la soirée. Je gémis en plaquant mes paumes contre mes yeux.

J'étais pourtant habituée au comportement de mon meilleur ami. Il ne s'était jamais gêné pour ramener toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Elles succombaient toutes et se retrouvaient à l'aube sur le paillasson avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles devaient toutes rêver d'être celle qui lui ferait raccrocher sa vie de queutard, d'être celle qu'il aurait choisi au milieu de toutes. Pauvres connes pathétiques.

Je me levais d'un bond avant d'attraper une large chemise d'Edward qui traînait sur ma méridienne. Je ramassai en même temps un petit papier où Jacob avait noté son numéro avant de me glisser dans la main au moment de partir. Son sourire gourmand et impatient n'avait pourtant réussi à me détourner de mon humeur morose.

L'air était saturé d'humidité alors que je traversais le jardin en direction de la cuisine. Je le respirais avec délice à grandes goulées alors que mes pieds effleuraient l'herbe humide. Etrangement, la porte vitrée de la cuisine n'était pas encore ouverte. Peut-être qu'Edward dormait encore mais pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me chercher après avoir viré l'autre Barbie ?

C'est alors que je _la _vis. Que foutait-elle encore là ? Avec ses longs cheveux et son visage rosé où était presque tatoué « fraîchement baisée par Edward Cullen » ? Une émotion sournoise, mauvaise m'envahit et j'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec.

Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un bond vers moi. Nous nous contemplâmes en silence alors que nous portions toutes les deux les chemises du même mec. Puis son regard me parcourut lentement et un éclat le traversa. Dans un flash, je reconnus cette expression sur son visage, celui auquel j'avais eu droit pendant tout mon lycée devant Jessica Stanley.

_Mépris. _

A ce moment, Edward entra à son tour dans la cuisine et d'un même mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers lui comme vers le soleil.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la blonde en se blottissant contre Edward qui me sourit d'un air diabolique.

- Ma meilleure amie, Bella. Bella, c'est Tanya.

Bon, il avait retenu son prénom, c'était déjà mauvais signe. La dite-Tanya me dévisagea de nouveau ouvertement mais son jugement n'avait pas l'air de la satisfaire puisque son regard s'assombrit.

- Oh salut, chantonna-t-elle en agitant la main comme si elle ne voulait pas me toucher sous aucun prétexte.

Je ne luis répondis même pas. En fait, je fixais Edward. Je n'aimais pas son petit sourire suffisant pendant qu'il me contemplait aussi.

_Sale con prétentieux. _

Je me servis une tasse de café avant d'entendre des bruits de succion.

_Pitié ! _

Je jetai un regard dégoûté en direction du couple enlacé qui ne le vit même pas et me dépêchai de sortir de la cuisine.

Ce ne fut que tard dans l'après-midi qu'Edward fit irruption dans ma chambre. J'avais la tête plongée dans un pavé, _The Mill on the Floss _de G. Elliot ou comment une pauvre gamine essayait de vivre sa vie de femme dans un univers de phallocrates.

- Lâche un peu ton grimoire, Bella, ou tu vas devenir aussi poussiéreuse que lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverais quelqu'un pour m'astiquer comme Tanya s'est dévouée à le faire.

Il éclata de rire et vola mon livre qu'il ferma d'un geste sec avant de le jeter sur la moquette du sol. Il voulait une séance de câlins mais je n'étais absolument pas décidée à la lui offrir. J'esquivais ses bras et me décalais jusqu'au bord du matelas. Un air agacé passa sur son beau visage et il se pinça l'arête du nez

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

- Je ne l'aime pas. Tanya. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Jalouse ?

Son sourire ravi me donne juste envie de le gifler.

- Arrête un peu de fantasmer, espèce d'obsédé mégalo. Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de me regarder. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse.

D'habitude, ce genre de problème était vite réglé. Edward avait tellement de conquêtes qu'il se pliait à mes caprices avec indifférence. Mais cette fois, ile ne dit rien et se contenta de me regard avec un air narquois collé sur son visage parfait.

- Alors ? Demandais-je en détournant la tête.

- C'est un défi, Bella ?

_Le salaud !_

Si je répondais oui, il aurait le droit de me demander la même chose un jour mais si je répondais non… Je ne voulus même pas penser aux conclusions qu'il en tirerait.

- C'est un défi ? Répéta-t-il sourdement contre mon oreille alors que sa main enroulait mes boucles autour de son poignet.

- Tu fais chier, Edward !

Je savais parfaitement qu'il était en train de savourer chaque seconde de mon dilemme, je savais aussi qu'il ne m'aiderait pas à le régler. Je réfléchissais intensément tout en mordillant la lèvre, retournant le problème dans tous les sens pour le tourner à mon avantage.

C'est quand je revis le regard méprisant de Tanya qu'une idée mauvais, maléfique germa dans mon esprit tordu. Si énorme, si perverse que pendant une seconde, une seule, je me retins de la lui proposer.

- En fait, je te propose un autre défi… Reprenais-je en lui souriant à mon tour. Puisque Tanya semble être aussi importante pour toi, je veux que tu restes avec.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils alors que le vrai but de mon défi restait encore obscur pour lui.

- Je veux qu'elle tombe follement amoureuse de toi, je me fous par quel moyen tu la convaincras. Mais quand elle te le dira, alors je veux que tu lui broies son petit cœur de pétasse prétentieuse !

Edward ne répondit rien et je pus lire sur son visage la même réflexion intense que la mienne quelques minutes auparavant. Nous n'étions jamais allés aussi loin dans nos perversions mais je voyais bien que le défi lui plaisait beaucoup. Quelle victoire pour un égo, un triomphe absolu sur moi… La seule chose qui le retenait finalement, c'est qu'il n'avait rien contre moi. Il allait négocier ses conditions, je le sentais venir à des kilomètres. La question était de savoir ce qu'il allait me demander.

Il finit par s'accouder, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien

- C'est un défi que tu me proposes, Bella, un vrai. J'avoue qu'il me tente bien, même beaucoup. Mais je veux une garantie.

- Quoi, tu douterais de tes propres talents ?

Son sourire en coin, indécent, fit son apparition tandis que sa prise sur mes boucles s'affermit et je sus que le moment était venu.

- Je le lui briserais le cœur si c'est ce que tu veux mais lorsque je l'aurai fait, tu m'accorderas une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Voyons, Bella, la seule chose que tu ne m'aies jamais refusé. Une nuit avec toi.

_Et merde. _

Je le savais déjà pour être honnête, je m'en doutais, je l'avais lu, dans ses yeux incandescents. Prendre ce risque pour détruire une fille quoi m'avait prise de haut ? Pour détruire une simple conquête qui m'avait traité comme la dernière des merdes ? Sans hésitation.

Je trouverais bien un moyen comme toujours de renverser la situation le moment venu. Edward était le maître incontesté, mais je pouvais également faire preuve d'un esprit terriblement retors quand il le fallait.

- Très bien, lâchais-je dans un soupir avant de rattraper mon livre, commence par la rappeler si tu espères vraiment m'avoir un jour.

Edward lâcha un juron ravi avant de balancer ses grandes jambes pour sortir hors de mon lit. Je me doutais que la mission que je venais de lui confier l'éloignerait de moi un peu mais je voulais voir Tanya à terre, brisée à cause de moi, pour moi et par moi.

En fait, le plus surprenant fut que Tanya se découvrit une moralité après avoir couché avec Edward quelques heures seuelement après l'avoir rencontré. Sûrement trop heureuse qu'un mec comme lui, avec sa réputation et sa beauté racée presque aristocratique, la rappelle, elle espérait vraiment passer pour une nonne sortie du couvent.

Pendant deux soirées entières, Edward était pendu au téléphone avec elle. D'après ce que j'avais réussi à lui arracher, elle refusait encore ses invitations à diner mais voulait bien discuter « pour faire connaissance » comme le mimait mon meilleur ami avec un air de suprême ennui. Cette conne était tout simplement en train de s'emmêler dans la toile qu'Edward tissait autour d'elle.

Supporter Tanya devint une épreuve de mon quotidien. Pire qu'Alice, sa jalousie nous éloignait Edward et moi et j'avais du mal à supporter cette distance. Plusieurs fois, j'avais failli demander à Edward de mettre fin au pari pour que nous puissions nous retrouver …. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait … Peut-être une curiosité malsaine de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller dans nos paris pervers. La vérité, c'était que cette situation me déstabilisait complètement. J'avais l'habitude de voir Edward jaloux et possessif, de l'avoir constamment sur le dos en train de s'assurer que je lui appartenais à lui seul et maintenant, c'était moi qui me retrouvais dans sa peau. Si je ne lui faisais pas de scène, ma jalousie devenait maladive et je rêvais du jour enfin où il pourrait lui broyer son petit cœur naïf.

C'était pourquoi j'avais attendu ce dimanche avec une vraie impatience pour pouvoir enfin avoir mon Edward tout à moi. J'avais même soigné ma tenue et mon maquillage, puérilement, comme pour me mettre en comparaison avec elle. J'avais mis mon jean brut et un pull en cachemire gris qui descendait largement sur mon épaule. Mes boucles étaient attachées comme il aimait et j'avais poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre son bracelet aux armoiries de sa famille. J'attrapai mon sac et sortis en coup de vent comme d'habitude, j'avais tellement hâte de le voir. Et il m'attendait comme d'habitude, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Sauf que Tanya se tenait à côté de lui.

Retenant difficilement les jurons qui me montèrent à la bouche, je me composai un air neutre qui arracha un sourire radieux à Edward.

- Bonjour Isabella, grinça Tanya en me lançant un regard peu amène. Tu es en retard mais je pense que nous pourrons arriver pour le repas, qu'en penses-tu, chéri ?

« Chéri » ? Mon dieu, à quel moment étions-nous passé à « Chéri » ? Et depuis quand Edward acceptait-il de se faire appeler « Chéri » ? Il me narguait et attendait ma réaction avec un sourire en coin.

- Je pense que nous serons parfaitement à l'heure, susurra-t-il en ne me quittant pas du regard. Chérie.

Il voulait ma mort. Mieux, il voulait que je les décapite tous les deux et que je planque leurs cadavres dans le foret de Forks.

- Allons-y, me contentai-je de grogner en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, lança gaiement Edward avec un clin d'œil.

Tanya soupira et marmonna ce qui devait être des insultes pour moi. Autant dire que l'ambiance dans la voiture n'était pas au beau fixe. Non content de m'imposer Barbie, Edward lui avait attribué la place à côté de lui, MA place. Je lui fis clairement comprendre mon ressenti quand je croisai son regard dans le rétroviseur par une grimace bien sentie. La main de Tanya se posa plusieurs fois sur la cuisse d'Edward et ils se parlaient à voix basse sans qu' je puisse comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. L'atmosphère lourde devint peu à peu étouffante et ce fut avec un soulagement indescriptible que je vis apparaitre la Villa. Je bondis presque jusqu'à la porte et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur sans un regard pour eux.

- Eh bien, Bella, tu as l'air bien excitée aujourd'hui, commenta Esmée quand elle me serra contre elle avant de m'envoyer sur le canapé à côté de Rose.

Cette dernière arborait un air totalement ravi depuis le mariage, comme si son existence entière n'était qu'une entière source de bonheur et elle eut un sourire entendu en voyant mon air à moi. Pour tous les Cullen, je faisais ma petite crise de jalousie par rapport à Tanya. S'ils ne soupçonnaient aucune jalousie amoureuse, depuis le temps, ils avaient abandonné toutes ces idées, ils sentaient que la présence de Tanya était loin de me plaire. Seule Alice semblait trouver cela hilarant et se fut un devoir d'accueillir Tanya en la serrant contre elle.

Rose serra ma main et montra l'heureux couple d'un coup de menton.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Edward ramener une fille, ça doit être vraiment du sérieux entre eux.

_Du sérieux, mes fesses ! _

- Mmh.

- Bella, essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, Edward est beaucoup moins possessif avec toi depuis. Ca doit te soulager un peu, non ?

_Soulager, mes fesses ! _

- Mmmmh.

- Pourrais-tu au moins, bordel, faire des réponses de plus d'un mot ?!

- La question n'est pas là, Rose. Je suis … heureuse pour lui.

Je crachai presque ce mot.

- Mais de là à l'apprécier, elle, repris-je avec plus de calme. Regarde là, elle aurait pu au moins ne pas s'habiller comme une pute de luxe.

- Bella Swan !

Emmett éclata de rire bruyamment alors que je mordais les lèvres, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pouvait nous entendre.

- Quels vilains, vilains mots … Surtout quand ils sortent d'une bouche adorable comme la tienne.

- La ferme, Emmett, répliqua Rose en nous fusillant du regard tous les deux. Et toi, Bella, même si je suis d'accord avec toi, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour mieux la connaitre ! Après tout, si tu aimes Edward autant que tu le dis, tu devrais essayer de partager son bonheur au lieu de dire des atrocités sur sa copine.

- Sa cocotte, tu veux dire ?

- HAHAHAHAHA !

Emmett rit à gorge déployée tandis que le reste de sa famille nous observait avec intérêt, se demandant sûrement ce qui pouvait le faire rire. Rose s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise et lissa un pli invisible sur sa robe.

- Tu devrais écouter mes conseils, conclut-elle alors qu'on passait à table. Carlisle a prévu une ballade à cheval cette après-midi, ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de lui parler.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je avec indifférence. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui tenir la bride de son cheval, elle se démerdera toute seule.

- Bella, tu es insupportable.

Elle alla s'assoir en soupirant tandis qu'Emmett me sourit avec affection. Le repas se passa à peu près bien, même si les interventions incessantes de Tanya pour féliciter Esmée sur la cuisson de ses légumes ou débattre avec Carlisle de la peine de mort me donnaient envie de lui enfoncer ma fourchette dans la gorge. Je sentais qu'Edward percevrait la moindre de mes réactions et il souriait de son air satisfait comme le con égocentrique qu'il était.

En fait, je me détendis vraiment que lorsque j'enfourchais ma monture, un magnifique alezan tandis que le pur-sang d'Edward caracolait devant moi. Edward avait quelque chose d'aristocratique dans sa façon d'être cavalier, une sorte d'arrogance et d'austérité. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que Tanya était loin d'y être insensible, elle le dévorait des yeux. Cette dinde ne devait pas en revenir, d'avoir Edward comme petit-ami. Je poussais ma monture jusqu'au reste du groupe alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers le sentier. J'adorais l'équitation, j'aimais sentir la puissance du cheval sous mes jambes et la vitesse d'un galop où je me couchais sur son dos jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un. Les Cullen nous traitaient souvent de têtes brulées, Edward et moi, parce que nous prenions toujours des risques, cherchions toujours à aller plus vite.

Rapidement, le rythme lent et mesuré de leur ballade me rendit impatiente et mon cheval dut le sentir car il tira plusieurs fois sur les rênes pour accélérer. Nous formions une ligne de trois montures avec Emmett, Alice et moi. Derrière, Rose discutait tranquillement avec Esmée et Carlisle tandis qu'Edward et Tanya marchaient devant nous. Je me doutais que c'était la première fois que Tanya montait à la façon dont elle s'agrippait à la bride et dont elle couinait chaque fois que le cheval secouait la tête. Quand elle laissa fuser un gloussement nerveux quand son cheval hennit, je finis par éclater de rire et sans même consulter mes camarades, j'éperonnais vivement ma monture qui n'attendait que ça.

Je dépassais Edward et Tanya dans un galop rapide et le défiai en lui souriant de toutes mes dents. L'instant d'après, il était derrière moi en cravachant son pur-sang alors que Tanya glapissait d'indignation de se retrouver seule. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de disparaitre avec Edward dans les sous-bois furent les mots d'Esmée.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, ma chérie, c'est une habitude entre eux, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Nous avons fait la course pendant un bon moment avec Edward, nous dépassant l'un l'autre mais je savais parfaitement où nous allions. Il y avait une clairière que lui et moi avions découverte pendant l'une des nos nombreuses ballades et c'était un peu comme notre endroit secret et aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de le revoir dans cet espace où il n'était qu'à moi et qu'il n'était lié à personne d'autre par aucun pari.

Nous débouchâmes sur l'orée de la clairière et je sautai de cheval mais ce fut les bras d'Edward qui me réceptionnèrent. Il me plaqua contre lui et je sentis l'odeur chaude et épicé du cuir de la selle mêlée à celle de sa peau. C'était délicieux et troublant. Je me pressais contre lui en saisissant sa nuque.

- Tu as ce que tu mérites, souffla-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille alors que je m'accrochais à lui avec obstination. Tu es la seule responsable de cette situation et tu m'en veux ?

- Je ne répondis pas, être contre lui me suffisait mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui suffire.

- Tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça, Bella. Je ne peux pas gagner si tu fais tout pour foutre mon couple en l'air. Alors fais un effort, tu verras, elle n'est pas si terrible. En fait, elle est même plutôt gentille.

Je m'arrachais soudain de ses bras en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Dire de Tanya qu'elle était gentille, c'était comme dire qu'elle lui plaisait réellement et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout à moi. Tout chez elle était superficiel et sa fausse sympathie pour les Cullen m'avait donné envie de lui rire au nez mais je m'étais contenue.

- Bella, soupira Edward en saisissant le haut de mon bras. C'est toi qui as crée cette situation alors assume aussi les conséquences.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de conséquence ? Tu y avais pensé aux conséquences quand tu m'as obligé à rompre avec Nate ? A m'éloigner de Jacob ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'éloigner de Black, tonna-t-il en me ramenant vers lui pour me dévisager.

- Tu l'aurais fait, lui criais-je en pleine figure. Je sais que tu aurais fini par le faire, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ricana-t-il. La jalousie te fait délirer.

- La jalousie ? Pauvre abruti, tu ne comprends rien à rien. Je t'ai demandé de lui briser le cœur et toi, tu t'attaches à elle.

- Je ne suis pas attaché à Tanya !

A bout de souffle, nous nous fixions, refusant de céder. Nous étions aussi butés l'un que l'autre. J'allais me retourner et remonter sur mon alezan pour rentrer à la Villa quand sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

- Embrasse moi, Bella. Maintenant.

Il n'avait pas osé me demander ça ? Pas maintenant alors que j'étais prête à le fouetter avec ma cravache tellement j'étais en colère. Je regardais son visage fermé, les plis sévères de sa bouche parfaite.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Maintenant, Bella. C'est un défi.

Dans un accès de fureur, je jetais ma cravache dans l'herbe et je m'approchai de lui à grands-pas. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans le baiser que je lui donnais. Je plaquai violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes, nos dents s'entrechoquant presque. Je tirais ses cheveux comme si je voulais les arracher. Mais je me rendis compte brusquement que ça lui plaisait, que ma violence l'excitait. Il répondit à mon baiser d'une façon presque animale, un grognement jaillit de sa gorge alors que ses mains malaxaient ma taille sans délicatesse. Je voulus mettre fin au baiser sentant que nous arrivions aux limites que nous avions fixé.

- Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il saisit mes épaules pour prévenir mon mouvement de recul quand sa langue s'insinua entre mes lèvres. Elle avait une saveur particulière, sucrée, troublante. Sa main s'égara sous mon haut et je sentis la chaleur de sa paume alors qu'il la posa dans le creux de mes reins. Son autre main agrippant mes boucles m'empêchait de m'enfuir.

- Je vais gagner ce pari, Bella. Ça trop longtemps que tu te refuses à moi.

Il me lâcha si brusquement que je failli tomber sur l'herbe. Je me redressais avec hésitation et le vis enfourcher son cheval pour m'attendre. Le retour à la Villa fut silencieux et j'essayais tant bien que mal de réfréner le trouble qui montait en moi après ce baiser.

Autant dire que je fus soulagée que pour une fois Tanya accaparât autant Edward et si la culpabilité m'effleura un instant, je la tuai consciencieusement dans l'œuf.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, je commençais à rêver, non pas mes rêves normaux mais des délires brûlants où je jouissais comme une possédée dans les bras d'Edward. Ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné me hantait, je sentais comme une brulure sur mes lèvres quand j'y repensais. C'était la première fois que je nourrissais des pensées pareilles envers mon meilleur ami et ça me mettait dans un état impossible. J'étais à fleur de peau et il m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'aller nager dans la piscine à n'importe quelle heure pour calmer mes pulsions incandescentes.

C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'étais en train de faire alors qu'il était près de minuit. Je nageais avec délectation dans l'obscurité la plus totale , appréciant la fraicheur de l'eau sur ma peau échauffée par un nouveau rêve qui m'avait réveillé en sueur , quand je vis brusquement la lumière de la cuisine d'Edward s'allumer , puis ce dernier et Tanya apparaître en riant . Peu désireuse qu'ils me voient à poil en train de barboter, je me plaquai contre la paroi en priant pour qu'ils se barrent rapidement. Mais ils prirent leurs temps se préparant une tasse de thé. Je ne sus d'abords pas pourquoi je ressentis un tel malaise en les voyant discuter et s'embrasser puis je compris. La complicité. Ils étaient complices, cela se voyait dans la façon dont elle passa la main dans ses cheveux mais aussi dans la façon dont Edward lui souriait. Une jalousie sourde, mauvaise commença à infiltrer mon esprit et ma vue se brouilla alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait.

Plus tard, allongée seule dans mon lit, je pris la pleine mesure de la situation qui était en train de m'échapper progressivement. J'avais sous-estimé Tanya, je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'une greluche mais elle avait réussi à percer les défenses d'Edward et ce crétin se laissait charmer par celle dont il était supposé briser le cœur. La Boite brillait faiblement dans la lueur de la lune et un instant, je m'imaginais débarquer dans la chambre d'Edward et fourrer la fourrer sous le sale petit nez de Tanya pour tout lui expliquer. Un soupir m'échappa alors que je me retournais pour fixer le plafond.

Au fond, réalisais-je soudain, ce défi que j'ai lancé à Edward, en fait, il se retournait contre moi. Edward avait su comment j'allais réagir avant moi et c'était pour cela qu'il était si heureux d'accepter. Il était doublement gagnant dans cette histoire, cet enfoiré de première. Je devais me reprendre en main, je n'avais jamais été faible, je ne le serais jamais. C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite la première fois et la dernière fois que je me laissais humilier par d'autres.

Nous devions avoir 14 ans et l'admiration que je portais à Edward était plus qu'évidente. Je devins une source de moqueries pour les autres. Ils m'appelaient le « petit chien d'Edward » ou encore « la bouffonne du Roi Cullen ». Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, je ne faisais pas attention à mon physique, pourquoi aurais-je dû y faire attention quand Edward m'accordait toute son attention comme j'étais ? Je démêlais mes cheveux le matin et c'était là tout l'effort de beauté que je faisais. Ce fut quand Edward sortit avec Lauren que je commençai à me rendre compte de comment j'étais. Ses regards méprisants sur mes vêtements et ses reniflements dédaigneux quand j'apparaissais ont fini par me toucher et un soir, prise de désespoir, je me coupais les cheveux dans une tentative idiote de ressembler à Lauren.

Bien sûr, le résultat fut immonde, un croisement entre un épouvantail et un punk. Charlie hurla presque quand il me découvrit en rentrant du commissariat et me somma de lui avouer si j'étais sous l'emprise de drogue. Puis il appela Edward pour savoir qui m'avait torturé, puis Esmée, presque en larmes, pour lui demander de l'aide. Ce fut elle qui me réconforta ce soir là alors que je sanglotai misérablement sur mon lit.

- Je suis tellement laide, Esmée, et lui, il ne sort qu'avec les plus belles comme Lauren Keaton.

- Voyons ma chérie, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix apaisante, tu es ravissante, tu as des yeux chocolat superbes et de beaux cheveux bouclés, tu devrais en être fière.

- Je ne veux pas de yeux chocolats superbes, criais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je veux ressembler à Lauren !

- Vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-elle de si spécial, cette Lauren, pour que tu en sois tellement jalouse ?

- Esmée, tu ne comprends rien ! Elle est si sûre d'elle, si parfaite … Rien que sa coupe de cheveux … Je la déteste !

Esmée rit doucement et passa sa main le long de mon dos.

- Si c'est juste une coupe de cheveux, Bella, tu l'auras. Nous irons demain matin, d'accord ? De toute façon, il faut bien arranger celle que tu as maintenant.

- Oh, merci, merci Esmée !

Je me jetais dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Elle rit derechef et me serra contre elle.

Je vais t'apprendre quelques petites choses sur nous, les femmes, ma chérie, des choses que Lauren Keaton elle-même ne sait pas.

Le lendemain matin, quand je sortis du coiffeur avec une nouvelle coupe qui coutait trois cent dollars, Esmée m'amena dans plusieurs magasins et me força à choisir des vêtements plus féminins mais toujours confortables et élégants. Ce ne fut qu'assises dans un des grands restaurants de Seattle qu'elle redevint sérieuse et commença sa leçon.

- Il y a deux types de femmes dans le monde, Bella, tu le savais ?

Je répondis non en avalant goulument une gorgée de mon jus de fruit glacé.

- Vois-tu, depuis l'Antiquité, il y a toujours eu deux types de femmes, celles qui décident et celles pour qui on décide. Celles qui décident ont une solide éducation, une culture, une intelligence vive … Et puis il y a celles pour qui on décide.

De plus en plus absorbée par le monologue d'Esmée, j'écoutai, la bouche entrouverte.

- Des filles comme Lauren, tu en verras des dizaines, des centaines dans ta vie, Bella, ce sont des filles belles, bien sûr, mais c'est tout ce qu'elles sont. Elles considèrent que leur beauté est leur meilleur atout. Toi, ma chérie, tu dois apprendre à te forger tes propres atouts. Tu as la chance d'être intelligente en plus d'être belle et c'est pourquoi ton charme doit résider dans ton esprit et non dans ton physique, tu comprends ? Apprend à être irréprochable, parfaite en toute occasion et tu verras vite à quel point pourquoi des garçons comme mon fils ne restent pas longtemps avec des filles comme Lauren. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, ma chérie ?

- Que je dois être tyrannique ? Finis-je par demander, incrédule.

- Oh non !

Elle rit et se renversa élégamment sur son siège.

- Jamais ne laisse personne te rabaisser. Tu dois apprendre comment être toi-même tout en restant toujours forte.

J'étais bien jeune à l'époque pour le discours d'Esmée et j'aurais pu très bien l'oublier et décider de devenir comme Lauren, une fille superficielle et « amusante ». Mais, les mots de mon seconde mère m'avaient vraiment marqué, j'y sentais une terrible vérité et je me promis alors ce soir là, de ne plus jamais laisser personne me faire du mal. Seul Edward arrivait aujourd'hui à percer cette armure que je portais. En apparence, jetais toujours souriante et aimable mais je me tenais aussi constamment sur mes gardes. Quand j'avais débarqué le lendemain avec ma nouvelle coupe et mes fringues de créateur, la grimace de dépit de Lauren m'avait procuré l'une des plus grandes satisfactions de ma petite vie de collégienne.

Je repris contact brusquement contact avec la réalité en entendant mon portable vibrer sur ma table de nuit. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Qui pouvait bien m'écrire à cette heure-là ? J'ouvris le texte avant de sourire immédiatement. C'était un message de Jacob qui me proposait de se retrouver le lendemain midi à la faculté pour que je lui fasse visiter le campus. Les mots d'Esmée résonnèrent dans mon esprit et fidèle à cette promesse, Je lui répondis que j'étais d'accord avant de m'endormir enfin, l'esprit bourdonnant de toutes mes pensées.

Quand je le retrouvai le lendemain matin, je ressentis une pointe d'excitation. Il était vraiment beau dans son jeans et une chemise noire aux manches retroussées. Il me tendit un gobelet de café avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Salut, ma belle. C'est gentil de bien vouloir me servir de guide. J'avais le choix entre toi et Kurt, l'homo qui est discrètement en train de me surveiller, planqué derrière une poubelle à gauche.

Je tournais la tête et vis ledit Kurt dévorer Jacob des yeux avec un sourire vicelard. Je ris et l'entrainai dans la direction inverse pour lui faire visiter les bâtiments.

- Qu'est ce que tu as choisi comme cursus ?

- Médecine, avouât-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

- Serait-ce l'influence de Papa ?

Il rit brièvement et me lança un regard amusé sous ses paupières baissées.

- Crois-le ou pas mais non. J'ai décidé tout seul après avoir vécu la moitié de ma vie dans l'hôpital de Forks, en voyant les malades, Carlisle … Bref, ca m'a donné la vocation.

- J'aime bien comment tu en parles. Ca, c'est le gymnase et la salle de sport, indiquai-je rapidement en passant d'un grand bâtiment brique rouge foncé. Et tu envisages de faire ton internat sur Seattle aussi alors ?

- Ca, je ne sais pas encore, ça va dépendre …

- Dépendre de quoi ?

- De si je trouve une bonne raison de rester ici, Bella, jeta-t-il avec un sourire entendu à mon attention.

J'aimais vraiment bien Jacob, son humour me faisait rire t notre visite se prolongea jusqu'à la cafétéria où je commandais un thé glacé à la pêche. L'assurance que montrait Jacob dans toutes les situations me plaisait vraiment beaucoup, sa façon dont sa main tapotait impatiemment le bois de notre table, la façon dont il me lorgnait du coin de l'œil.

- Tu vas me donner du fil à retordre, Bella Swan, je le pressens, finit-il par dire avec une moue provocatrice.

Je jouais avec la branche de mes lunettes de soleil et ne répondis pas tout de suite. En fait, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je voulais vraiment. Jacob était attirant et je remarquai les sourires gourmands des autres étudiantes autour de nous mais c'était par rapport à moi-même que je me posais la question. Devais-je donc me laisser séduire ?

* * *

…**. Mmmh…. Un pari bien osé, non ? Prendre le risque de céder à Edward, sa dignité à un queutard pour de l'orgueil ! Espérons que notre Bella sait dans quoi elle s'embarque ! Comme vous le savez, j'aime trop l'idée d'une Bella orgueilleuse et indépendante pour transformer tout cela en histoire à l'eau de rose ! ^^**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre et maintenant, à votre tour de me faire plaisir et de me laisser un petit message…. Parce que voir « Nouvelle review » sur ma boite mail suffit à illuminer ma journée à défaut d'avoir le sourire d'Edward le matin ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ! Surtout depuis que le soleil est ENFIN de retour sur la France ( à nous deux, teint pâle des Cullen ! ) ! Je vous livre mon nouveau chapitre avec un grand sourire vicelard de sadique satisfaite ( oui, oui, c'est possible et je vous jure que c'est flippant. Ahem. Bref. ) **

**Merci, merci et ENCORE merci encore une fois pour toutes les reviews, pour ceux qui suivent de loin ou (j'espère) de près cette fiction. J'ai lu chacune d'entre elles religieusement et je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos encouragements.**

**Allez, enfilez vos lunettes de protection et vos combinaisons aérodynamiques dignes de nageuses olympiques, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! **

* * *

Quand je franchis la porte de l'appartement d'Alec, je souris franchement en le voyant torse nu en train de se trémousser au milieu de la foule. Encore une fois, sa fête était une vraie réussite, l'appartement était bondé et l'alcool coulait à flot alors que les enceintes déversaient une musique assourdissante. J'avisai Demetri fort occupé à lécher les amygdales d'une grande fille brune. Puis je vis Edward qui pelotait Tanya dans un coin et, réprimant mon éternel pincement de jalousie, j'avançai vers eux pour aller les saluer. Je me glissais entre les corps moites qui dansaient et j'étais arrivée presque devant eux quand deux bras puissants me ceinturèrent.

- Salut, ma belle, glissa une voix rauque à mon oreille.

Je gloussai et me retournai. Une bouche chaude et exigeante se posa sur la mienne. Elle avait le gout épicé du rhum et du citron vert. Un fourmillement me fouilla le ventre alors que notre baiser se fit plus profond.

- Mmmh, tu es délicieuse, gronda Jacob en caressant le creux de mon bras .Viens par là.

Il me prit par le coude et me guida jusqu'au bar et me fourra un verre dans les mains. A la première gorgée, je reconnus un mojito bien relevé et sans attendre, je le descendis. Jacob rit et m'en servit un autre. Voilà maintenant un mois que j'étais avec Jake et j'avouais que j'étais plutôt bien avec lui. Il savait faire la fête comme moi, appréciait généralement les mêmes choses que moi et surtout c'était un dieu au lit. Le genre d'amant qui vous fait vous accrocher au bord du lit en suppliant que ça voue tue tellement c'était bon.

Excitée par mes pensées pas très catholiques, je me glissais contre lui afin de reprendre notre baiser et de lui comprendre ce qui l'attendrait ce soir.

- Bella, Jacob.

Je vis le sourire de Jacob se faner pendant une demi-seconde avant de réapparaitre dans une version un peu plus crispée.

- Salut Edward, c'est cool de te voir ici.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Tanya restée un peu en retrait se contenta d'un vague signe de main. Le fait d'être avec Tanya avait empêché Edward de se mettre entre Jacob et moi et j'étais de plus en plus contente de mon choix, surtout quand je vis le regard peu amène que retourna Edward à Jacob.

Ces ceux-là ne s'appréciaient franchement pas et s'ils étaient toujours corrects l'un envers l'autre, on pouvait deviner une certaine tension derrière leurs gestes et leurs paroles. Le regard que posa alors Edward sur moi était intense et possessif mais les deux cocktails additionnés à de nombreuses bières m'avaient rendu joueuse et je saisis le visage de Jake pour le plaquer contre le mien.

Il grogna contre ma bouche et nous oubliâmes nos deux interlocuteurs pour nous concentrer uniquement sur nous deux. Le goût de Jake passa en moi et je gémis une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres alors que sa main emprisonnait ma nuque dans une étreinte de fer. Quand je mis fin au baiser, ils avaient disparu et je ne pus retenir un petit sourire satisfait.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais définitivement bourrée et je dansais sans retenue au milieu de la piste. L'alcool brûlant courait dans mes veines et je me sentais prête à danser jusqu'au matin. Jacob dansait aussi à quelques pas de moi, je me coulais et me frottais contre lui sans vergogne. Il gémit de satisfaction et je sentis qu'il durcissait déjà dans le bas de mon dos.

- Bella, tu me rends dingue, souffla-t-il alors qu'il saisit mes hanches pour me ramener contre lui.

- Je sais, chantonnais-je en riant à moitié.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais être obligé de t'amener dans une chambre de cet appart' et t'obliger à finir ce que tu as commencé.

- Rapporte moi un verre avant, je vais avoir besoin de forces, lui susurrais-je dans l'oreille.

Il pinça durement le creux de ma cuisse, m'arrachant un couinement ravi et s'esquiva rapidement. Au bout de cinq minutes, je ne le vis pas revenir et au fond de mon esprit embrumé par le rhum, je décidai de me mettre à sa recherche. Arrivée devant la porte des toilettes à côté de la porte d'entrée, je sentis une main lourde se poser sur mon épaule et je me retournai, souriante, heureuse de retrouver Jake.

Edward me regarda sans aucune douceur et se pencha vers moi, ses beaux yeux verts devenus noirs de rage. Je pouvais lire une fureur dévastatrice dans son visage qui était maintenant si fermé que mon estomac protesta sourdement.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'était, ton petit numéro de tout à l'heure ?

- Tu me fais mal, Edward, geignis-je en secouant faiblement le bras.

- Tais –toi, Bella, siffla-t-il de nouveau en serrant mon bras encore plus fort.

Je grimaçai de douleur mais j'essayai de ne pas flancher. Les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche étaient laborieux et pâteux.

- Jacob est mon copain, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

- Ah oui ?

Il ricana méchamment en me voyant jeter des coups d'œil alentour pour essayer de le retrouver.

- Va donc t'occuper de ta Tanya chérie !

- Ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire, Bella ! Pour ton information, Tanya est rentrée parce qu'elle est fatiguée et c'est exactement ce que tu faire maintenant toi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer ! Où est Jacob ?!

Sans écouter mes protestations avinées, il me traina dans le couloir et m'entraina vers les escaliers. Sa main serrait toujours plus fort la peau tendre de mon bras mais j'étais trop abrutie par l'alcool pour lui opposer une vraie résistance.

- Edward ! Dis-je à toute allure en essayant de me dégager, toujours en vain. Edward, merde ! Jake va s'inquiéter !

- J'ai dit à ton cher « Jake » que je te ramenais, point barre. Maintenant, arrête de faire la gamine, Bell's, ou je te jure que je te traine par la peau des fesses jusque chez nous.

Ses mots dits sans douceur me blessèrent violemment et je me murai dans un silence rageur alors qu'il conduisait comme un fou à travers les rues de Seattle, klaxonnant et insultant à tour de bras. J'étais absolument folle de rage, aidée par l'alcool qui décuplait mes émotions. Je claquai la portière de sa superbe Volvo comme si elle pouvait se décrocher sur le sol et marchai vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers mon studio sans autre forme de procès quand la main d'Edward se resserra une nouvelle fois autour de mon bras endolori.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, c'était quoi cette démonstration juste mon nez avec ce… bâtard de Black ?

- Je te déteste ! Criai-je laissant court à toute ma rage retenue. Je te déteste et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

- Tu n'es qu'une conne si tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose que ton cul !

- Tu es immonde, Jacob m'adore pour ce que je suis et tu es incapable de le supporter, pas vrai ? Et moi, je l'aime aussi, lâchais-je à bout de souffle dans un mensonge éhonté comme une bravade.

- Je l'ai vu peloter une autre fille au bar pendant que tu dansais, pauvre idiote !

- Tu mens !

Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir et je scrutais son visage comme une désespérée pour y voir les signes de son mensonge. La mâchoire contractée, il me rendait mon regard mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, quelque chose de pas net. L'éclat fiévreux de son regard finit de me rassurer, je l'avais déjà vu, le soir où il m'avait obligé à rompre avec Nate. Mais je ne le laisserai pas me manipuler une deuxième fois, je n'avais pas encaissé toutes ces souffrances pour le laisser me faire souffrir à sa guise comme une putain de marionnette.

- Tu mens, repris-je à voix basse, tu essayes de me faire mal, Edward, tu es pitoyable, tu en es incapable !

- Te faire du mal ?

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie et la lueur mauvaise dans ses prunelles me frappa encore plus.

- J'essaye de te protéger mais de là, à chercher à te faire du mal, tu te donnes trop d'importance. Tu sais, j'ai pris du recul depuis que je suis avec Tanya, beaucoup de recul et je te vois maintenant comme tu es …

- Non, non, arrête, paniquai-je en sentant des mots venir , des mots que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

- Tu es une petite arriviste, une putain de petite arriviste. Tu t'es accrochée à moi toutes ces années. Et finalement comme tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir, tu as mis le grappin sur Jacob Black, le richissime fils à papa. Je ne pensai pas que tu te vendrais comme la dernière des putes, Bella.

Je pleurais. De larmes grosses comme des perles qui dévalaient mes joues alors que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place de la poitrine. Ivre de douleur, je me détournai de lui et tanguais en direction de mon appartement. Je ne pouvais même plus le regarder en face après ces mots là.

- Reste ici ! Gronda-t-il en me poussant contre le mur.

Ses mains claquèrent à quelques centimètres de mon visage alors qu'il les plaqua sur le mur contre lequel j'étais appuyée.

- Puisque nous en sommes là à nous dire nos quatre vérités, je suis amoureux de Tanya, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

J'avais envie de vomir, la bile envahit ma gorge et je fermais les yeux, j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

- Elle est belle, intelligente et forte, tout ce que tu n'es pas, assena-t-il avec force, c'est la femme que je veux, c'est ma future femme, tu entends, Bella ?! Finit-il par hurler en tapant contre le mur à côté de ma tête. C'est la seule qui me comprend et qui m'aime pour ce que je suis.

C'en était trop pour moi, je m'arrachais à son emprise avec un sanglot sec et déchiré et je courus dans le jardin où je rendis le contenu de mon estomac dans les parterres de fleurs. Quand je me redressai enfin la gorge en feu, je vis qu'Edward ne m'avait pas suivi. Il était toujours dans la même position, les bras tendus contre le mur, la tête penchée entre ses deux épaules. Ses mots dansaient encore dans ma tête et je m'enfuis, incapable de supporter sa vue, incapable de supporter la pensée qu'à ce moment là, j'aurais quand même voulu le prendre dans mes bras.

Allongée dans mon lit après une longue douche, je pleurais toujours sans retenue. Jamais Edward ne m'avait parlé de la sorte, nos précédentes disputes n'avaient jamais atteint ce degré là de violence. J'eus un nouveau haut de cœur que je réprimais avec une grimace de dégout. Edward me rendait physiquement malade …

Il m'avait arraché le cœur, avait broyé mes souvenirs… mais aussi mes sentiments, réalisais-je soudainement, naissants pour lui, des sentiments que j'osais à peine m'avouer à moi-même et que j'essayais probablement d'oublier dans les bras de Jacob. Mais lui, pouvait-il être vraiment amoureux de Tanya ? Ce n'était qu'un pari, un stupide pari qui nous avait entrainés dans une descente aux enfers. Il avait joué de mes sentiments à moi pour assurer encore plus son emprise sur moi et maintenant, il me crachait ses pseudo-sentiments à la tête.

Je revis son beau visage tordu et déformé par la colère, le rictus hargneux lorsqu'il m'avait hurlé que seule Tanya le comprenait vraiment. Un sentiment nouveau se mit à poindre alors que la scène se rejouait encore et encore dans ma tête.

Ce fut quand je me levai le lendemain avec la tête bourdonnante et douloureuse au milieu de mouchoirs détrempés sans même avoir dormi que je compris ce que je ressentais maintenant. La colère. Une rage bouillonnante et glacée à la fois contre celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami. Ce salaud avait juste décidé de me faire mal et c'était une vraie trahison pour moi. Ces mots crachés avec dédain, ils m'avaient fait si mal et maintenant, j'allais les lui faire payer. Oh oui, j'allais lui faire regretter chacun de ses mots et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je me l'étais jurée, personne ne me rabaissera plus jamais. J'étais loin de me douter qu'Edward serait celui qui le ferait sans aucune pitié. Ma vengeance serait aussi impitoyable que lui, fini la Bella conciliante et gentille … La honte et l'humiliation qu'il m'avait infligé serait la première et la dernière.

C'était la guerre.

Bien sur, être aussi agressive et vindicative que lui ne m'apporterait rien, je le savais déjà. Il me fallait jouer sur d'autres terrains, celui de la manipulation et celui du mensonge. Je n'avais pas passé des années à maîtriser mon image et ma réputation pour rien, j'étais passée experte dans l'art de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Savoir que je jouerais de ces armes là contre Edward me laissait un goût aigre-doux, mais ma détermination ne faiblit pas. Il avait été bien trop loin pour que je lui pardonne.

Oui, j'étais orgueilleuse et Edward avait blessé mon amour-propre. Mais c'était plus que cela…. C'était cette cruauté délibérée, cette fureur hurlée à mon oreiller alors que j'arrivais à peine à respirer. C'était ses tentatives de me faire mal. C'était sa _putain _de trahison. Je ne l'aurais jamais trahi, moi. Je me serais damnée pour lui s'il m'avait défiée de le faire. La vengeance était la seule récompense qu'il méritait aujourd'hui et demain.

Je pris un soin particulier à m'habiller ce jour là, et soignais mon maquillage, je devais masquer cette tête aux cernes creusées et aux lèvres gonflées. Mes yeux avaient un éclat particulier ce jour là, remarquai-je en appliquant mon mascara. Ils étaient froids et durs comme de la pierre.

Je traversai le jardin en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers le parterre de fleurs de la veille et entrai dans la cuisine. La stupéfaction me cloua sur le seuil de la baie vitrée. Tout était par terre, renversé comme balayé par une main rageuse. J'enjambais les bocaux et les éclats de verre avant de me diriger vers la chambre d'Edward. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il soit seul. Il _fallait _qu'il soit seul. J'abaissai lentement la poignée et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de soupirer.

Si le sol était également couvert d'objets divers, Edward était seul, étendu sur son lit. Je remarquai son air vulnérable alors qu'il était en train de dormir et mon esprit tordu y vit la confirmation de ce que j'avais à faire. Je grimpai sur le lit et m'allongeai à côté de lui, tournée vers lui et, malgré la colère qui me sommait de le gifler, je posais doucement ma main sur sa joue. Il soupira dans son sommeil et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Je m'étais préparé à affronter son regard, mais lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ces yeux verts uniques, je dus me reprendre pour ne pas laisser tomber mes projets.

- Bella ? Tu es là …

Ses mains avancèrent comme pour m'étreindre mais finalement, il les reposa contre lui.

- Bella, …

- Non, laisse moi parler, coupai-je sans l'écouter, je veux qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Pour ma part, il ne s'est rien passé et nous sommes toujours Bella et Edward, pas vrai ?

Il se redressa sur un coude, incrédule et scruta mon visage qui ne laissait rien transparaitre.

- Je ne comprends pas, Bella, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que l'on reste comme on est. Je vais faire des efforts pour apprécier Tanya et toi, tu feras l'effort de mieux connaitre Jacob et nous, on oubliera cette dispute de merde.

Mentir autant m'aurait paru plus difficile, en fait, ma soif de vengeance suffisait à m'aider. Son visage se contracta brièvement et lentement un sourire indéfinissable, un drôle de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me pardonnes alors ?

_Tu rêves là, Cullen !_

- Tu as été vraiment dur avec moi, mais j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Ta relation avec Tanya est sérieuse et je vais donc la voir comme ça désormais.

- Bella, ne me mens pas, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Je ricanais intérieurement alors que je lui offrais un doux sourire.

- Bien sûr, Edward, ce que je veux avant tout, c'est que tu sois heureux, pas vrai ?

Aucune pitié. Aucune alors que son sourire s'illuminait en entendant mes paroles. Il était si naïf que j'en aurais pleuré. La vengeance que je lui réservai lui servirait de leçon, une leçon aussi cruelle que celle que j'avais reçue hier soir.

- Tanya devait venir manger chez mes parents demain midi, tu pourras lui parler à ce moment là si tu veux ?

_Compte là-dessus, je le ferais. _

- Oui, ça serait bien,

- Merde, Bella, je suis tellement heureux de voir que tu ne m'en veux pas … Je pensais qu'on ne se parlerait plus pendant des mois après ce qu'on s'est dit.

- Il était temps que l'on grandisse, Edward, c'est tout. La leçon a été dure mais notre amitié l'est plus encore, non ?

Quand il me serra contre lui, je me crispai légèrement mais heureusement, il ne parut pas le voir. Le reste de la journée, je la passerai chez Jacob, incapable pour le moment de mentir encore plus et de jouer la comédie. Jake fut heureux de me trouver sur le pas de sa porte et sans attendre, je l'embrassai sans retenue. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche alors que ses mains cherchaient déjà à me déshabiller.

- Tu as l'air bien déterminée aujourd'hui, ma belle, me souffla-t-il alors que j'arrachai presque sa chemise.

Je ne répondis pas et débouclais sa ceinture en lui lançant un regard significatif. Sa bouche partit à l'assaut de mon corps alors que j'étais adossée contre le mur, la tête renversé. Les lèvres fermes et chaudes de Jacob se refermèrent sur mon sein alors que je geignis en enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux courts.

- Plus fort, Jake …

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Sa langue me taquina sans aucune douceur et lorsque je fis tomber ma jupe à mes pieds, il gronda d'une façon presque bestiale. Je voulais qu'il me prenne là, tout de suite, contre ce mur pour arrêter de penser à Edward. Aussi, je saisis la tète de Jake et la tirai vers moi. Il me hissa contre lui alors que je l'embrassai à perdre haleine. Mes jambes arrivaient à peine à le ceinturer tellement il était large et puissant et il me pénétra sans plus attendre dans un coup de rein brutal. Je laissai échapper un gémissement indécent alors qu'il gronda de contentement. Il me martela contre le mur de plus en plus fort sous mes encouragements sonores.

- Bordel, Bella, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça, haleta-t-il à bout de souffle alors que ses coups de hanches devenaient saccadés et désordonnés.

C'était ce que je recherchais, je sentais moi-même que je ne mettrais pas longtemps à exploser comme lui. Alors, je serrais les hanches, contractant mes muscles, l'invitant à aller plus vite.

- Merde, Bella …

Son souffle erratique rencontra le mien quasiment inexistant et alors je me laissais portée par un orgasme puissant qui me fit gémir longtemps. Jacob me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et se libéra en moi, le visage transfiguré par le plaisir. Je sentais son cœur battre fort contre ma poitrine alors qu'il me reposa doucement sur le sol en m'embrassant.

- Tu es divine, murmura-t-il essoufflé.

- Et encore, tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu, répliquai-je en passant mes mains contre son ventre dur et musclé. J'ai faim, tu n'as pas quelque chose à grignoter.

Il rit et me tendit sa chemise à laquelle il manquait des boutons.

- Et pleine de surprises en plus. Allez, viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Ses pancakes étaient vraiment délicieux et calée contre lui dans son grand canapé en regardant un film, je me détendis pour la première fois depuis des heures. Nous refîmes plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit là, j'oubliai dans les bras de Jacob, cette rancune qui me rongeait l'esprit.

En entrant dans le salon des Cullen, le lendemain midi, je souriais. Non seulement Edward avait totalement gobé mon histoire mais il se montrait encore plus adorable avec moi. Dans sa voiture, il avait passé son temps à poser sa main sur la mienne, profitant que Tanya n'était pas là. Il espérait vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous …

_Pauvre idiot. _

Je savais qu'il était diaboliquement intelligent et vicieux quand il le voulait mais je réalisai qu'il ne se méfiait absolument pas de moi et croyait tout ce que je lui disais. Alors qu'avant je n'aurais jamais pensé à lui mentir ou à le manipuler, aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte que c'était une vraie chance, une réelle occasion de le blesser au plus intime comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

J'embrassais tout le monde avant de m'assoir à côté de Tanya qui s'agita légèrement avant de me jeter un regard soupçonneux. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais cherché sa compagnie ou alors je cherchais à lui prendre Edward le plus possible. Il me fallait donc agir avec précaution.

- Je ne suis pas venue t'agresser, Tanya, lâchais-je avec un sourire détendu.

Je vis que tout le monde nous regardait du coin de l'œil se demandant probablement ce que je pouvais raconter à Tanya.

- Qu'est ce tu veux alors, Bella ? Répliqua-t-elle avec nervosité en jetant des regards inquiets à Edward qui tentait de la rassurer à distance.

- Je sais que je t'ai mené la vie dure, que je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à te connaître alors que tu es la copine de mon meilleur ami …

Je vis son regard passer de la méfiance à la surprise et je décidais de continuer à la brosser dans le sens du poil.

- Je me suis disputée hier soir avec Edward et j'ai réalisé alors à quel point tu comptais pour lui.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec dans la voix un mélange de curiosité et de satisfaction qui me donna envie de lui crever les yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr, insistai-je. J'ai compris alors qu'Edward n'était plus qu'à moi et que je devais vraiment essayer de t'apprécier pour qu'il soit heureux.

- Je ne comprends pas, Bella, tu veux qu'on soit … copines ?!

- Disons que je voudrais te connaitre.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, se demandant sûrement à quel point j'étais sincère. Je lui avais donné une raison crédible pour mon changement de comportement et je devinais aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps de me narguer en me racontant à quel point son histoire avec mon meilleur ami était merveilleuse.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on pourrait essayer. Pour Edward.

- Pour Edward, répétais-je en levant mon verre pour trinquer avec elle.

Le cristal tinta quand nos coupes se rencontrèrent et je vis des sourires s'épanouir sur les visages de ma famille. Une pointe de culpabilité me piqua parce que si ma vengeance concernait Edward et Tanya, je ne voulais pas que le reste de la famille Cullen en souffrit, je les aimais bien trop pour cela.

Cela prit deux semaines avant que Tanya ne s'ouvrit légèrement à moi. Je faisais attention à ne pas être trop insistante pour ne pas réveiller sa méfiance et me contenter de discuter de sujets superficiels et peu intéressants pour la mettre en confiance.

Elle souriait souvent de manière un peu fausse mais je commençais à approcher mon objectif d'un pas. Edward se tenait souvent en retrait, nous laissant un peu d'espace pour nous apprivoiser. Depuis ma proposition de tout oublier, qu'il avait l'air d'avoir totalement cru, nous en étions revenus à un mode de relation plus simple. Nous discutions plus ouvertement et il lui arrivait souvent de me serrer simplement contre lui.

La Boite et le Pari semblaient être totalement tombés dans l'oubli, lui et moi évitions le sujet soigneusement mais je savais que le jour où ils referaient leur apparition, ce serait dévastateur et destructeur, l'apogée de ma vengeance. Aussi, quand Rose m'appela pour me donner rendez-vous à la terrasse d'un restaurant pour un repas entre filles avec Tanya, j'acceptais avec empressement. Je me reconnaissais plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, mentir et manipuler semblaient être devenus comme un deuxième nature mais le pire était que je prenais de plus en plus de plaisir à tisser ma toile autour du couple et à savourer la réussite de mon plan.

- Salut les filles !

Je fis la bise à Rose et Tanya avant de m'écrouler sur le siège rembourré. Un serveur me tendit une carte avec un sourire engageant avant de s'éloigner discernement.

- Tu as les joues rouges, Bella. Tu as couru pour venir ? Demanda Tanya.

- Ou alors, c'est Jacob qui a insisté pour la retenir un peu plu, renchérit Rose.

J'éclatai de rire avec elle alors qu'elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité. J'allai partir de son appartement quand Jake m'avait rattrapé par le bras. L'instant d'après, j'étais écartelée contre le frigo tandis qu'il s'imposait entre mes cuisses, conquérant et arrogant. Les cris qu'il m'avait arraché alors que son sexe long et dur me travaillait encore et encore, flottaient dans mon esprit et me firent glousser de nouveau.

- Et toi, Tanya, tu arrives aussi souvent en retard, demanda Rose avec un sourire amusé.

Cette dernière rougit sous nos rires et tordit la carte du menu entre ses mains.

- Eh bien, pour tout dire, il est assez … Enfin, il a souvent envie de …

- Oh allez, Tanya, dis nous tout ! Quand, comment, combien de fois !

Le pire n'était pas de pouvoir savoir la réponse à toutes ces questions mais c'était de voir que Tanya bafouillait en rougissant de plus en plus. Mon dieu, on pouvait faire plus niaise que ça ?

Elle me regardait fréquemment comme si je risquais de me mettre à crier ou quelque chose comme ça. Je décidai de la rassurer.

- Tanya, c'est bon, tu sais. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de ce genre avec Edward alors tu n'as pas à être gênée.

- Je m'en doute, oui, mais …

_Elle se doutait ?_

Elle se doutait de quoi, bordel ? Que je n'étais pas assez bien pour tenter Edward Cullen ? Bon sang, cette dinde me donnait des envies de meurtres.

- … Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit ravi que j'en parle comme ça.

- Au contraire, il en serait très fier, crois moi, ricana Rose en haussant les sourcils. Et puis, Bella l'a vu tellement de fois à poil que rien ne la choquera plus.

Je vis le visage de Tanya se renfrogner en entendant les paroles de Rose et alors que cette dernière dictait sa commande au serveur, je me penchais vers mon ennemie et lui soufflai avec un sourire apaisant.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu si souvent que ça, Tanya et je devais avoir huit ans à l'époque.

Et pour la première fois, je vis Tanya me sourire sincèrement, rassurée par mes mots.

- Alors, reprit Rose après que nous ayons toutes passées commande, raconte nous tout, Tanya.

- Eh bien, Edward est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil … Je veux dire, quand nous avons couché ensemble la première fois, je pensais que c'était le genre de type qui ne rappelait jamais ses conquêtes, mais nous nous sommes revus le lendemain et …

Elle rosit en triturant le manche de sa fourchette.

- Vous avez l'air vraiment bien ensemble, confirma Rose avec un hochement de tête assuré. Je trouve que vous formez un joli couple tous les deux.

- Merci, Rose. Je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai d'être avec un mec pareil …

- Oui, j'imagine que tu dois toutes les rendre jalouse, ajoutai-je avec un sourire entendu.

Rose me jeta un regard ambigu avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Edward est parfait, soupira Tanya en se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise .Depuis trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, il ne me ment jamais et je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré un mec aussi sincère que lui.

_Vraiment ? _Ricanais-je intérieurement en repensant au pacte que nous avions passé avec Edward. Même s'il ne semblait plus vouloir en reparler, je trouvai qu'il y avait dans les mots de Tanya, une forme d'ironie assez tragique.

- Bon, les filles, nous coupa Rose au milieu de nos réflexions intérieures, il faut maintenant que nous parlions d'un sujet plus important. La soirée du Carnaval.

Ah oui, la fameuse soirée du Carnaval. Pour fêter leurs vingt de mariage, Carlisle et Esmée avaient décidé d'organiser une immense réception sous le thème du Carnaval de Venise, l'endroit où Carlisle avait demandé la main de sa femme. Cette soirée qui devait se passer dans la grande salle de réception d'un hôtel luxueux de Seattle réunissait des invités de toute la bonne société, la famille et les amis proches. Environ deux cent invités étaient attendus avec costumes et masques pour une soirée incroyable comme seuls les Cullen savaient les organiser dans exactement deux semaines.

- Bella, Esmée nous a pris rendez-vous chez une couturière pour nos robes. Elle veut que nous portions des créations originales, c'est le mot d'ordre pour toute la famille. Désolé, Tanya, j'espère que tu comprends, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de cette dernière qui nous observait d'un air légèrement envieux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, les filles. Je trouverais bien quelque chose à me mettre.

Le serveur revint avec nos plats et je commençais à manger immédiatement ma salade, affamée par ma longue nuit avec Jacob.

- Nous pourrions y aller cette après-midi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bella ?

- Oui, après, je serais trop prise par les révisions.

- C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si fatiguée ? Tu devrais demander à Jacob de te détendre un peu plus.

- Mais il essaye, Rose, il essaye.

Son rire cristallin fit tourner les têtes masculines mais Rose, depuis le temps, n'y prenait même attention.

- Edward essaye aussi souvent de me détendre, renchérit Tanya, il dit souvent que je suis trop tendue. Je devrais aller me faire masser à ce nouvel institut sur Broad Street.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire ironique en me rendant compte qu'encore une fois Tanya était vraiment du genre naïf. Rose qui m'observait, leva encore une fois le sourcil et je me mordis les lèvres en me rendant compte que j'avais fait un faux-pas et que j'en étais pour un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Rose n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de m'y soumettre alors que nous venions d'entrer dans la boutique luxueuse de la couturière. Une assistante nous servit un café pendant que nous feuilletions des catalogues de modèles.

- Bella, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire avec Tanya ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Bella. J'ai beau être blonde, je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai bien vu comme tu souriais quand Tanya parlait. Ecoute, je ne l'aime pas particulièrement non plus mais je ne comprends pas le jeu auquel tu joues avec elle.

- Rose …

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, pas à Rose alors que c'était l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie.

- Je veux simplement rendre les choses plus simples avec Edward, Rose. Alors je veux juste essayer de faire un peu connaissance.

- Connaissance avec elle ? Bella, par pitié, tu te foutais ouvertement de sa tête !

En repensant à ce moment, je me mis à pouffer sous le regard noir de Rose.

- Oh Rose, rigolais-je de plus en plus, ose me dire que tu n'avais pas envie de rire toi aussi !

Le visage de Rose se contracta puis elle se mit à rire avec moi.

- Bon d'accord, concéda-t-elle. Mais fais attention, d'accord ? Elle a beau être un peu niaise, c'est une gentille fille.

Mal à l'aise avec ses conseils, j'hochai la tête rapidement et axai la conversation sur le choix des robes.

- Je veux du rouge. Et du velours. Et de l'hermine, asséna Rose avec assurance.

- La Reine de Cœur, quoi.

- Voilà ! Ah, Bella, tu sais toujours ce que je veux.

- Tu devrais plutôt dire ça au dragon qui arrive droit sur nous !

En face de nous, une femme immense franchit la porte en verre et pointa un doigt long et manucuré sur nous. Longiline et coiffée d'un carré noir corbeau, elle marcha vers nous d'un pas martial, ses yeux également noirs nous évaluant déjà à distance. Je retins un frisson d'appréhension en la sentant me détailler.

- Vous ! Aboya-t-elle. Oui, oui, vous ! Debout, on s'y met maintenant.

On se leva d'un bond tout en échangeant un sourire complice mais je sentais que Rose n'aimait pas beaucoup l'attitude de Beatrix Lockwood. On ne pouvait pas mettre deux personnalités aussi autoritaires que ces deux femmes ensemble et espérer que ça marche.

- Elle me tape sur le système, Bell's !

Beatrix avait tourné dix minutes autour de Rose en l'inspectant de haut en bas, coupant court à toutes les remarques de Rose en levant la main d'un geste sec. Mon amie était passée de son teint de pêche à un rouge soutenu, preuve qu'elle était dans une colère noire. Puis la créatrice avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause et c'était le moment où Rose était descendue avec un air meurtrier, elle avait saisi son sac et m'avait jeté ces mots avant de partir en me plantant là.

- Où est donc votre amie ?

Je sursautai en réalisant que Mme Lockwood était revenue et indiquai la porte de la sortie.

- Je vois, soupira Beatrix avec un petit reniflement méprisant. Alors, montez là-dessus. Maintenant !

Je ne fis pas prier et je montai sur l'estrade. Beatrix me scruta pendant un moment .Rêveuse à présent, je me laissais regarder en toute tranquillité. Je repensais à ma conversation avec Rose et à l'avancement de mon plan. Subitement, elle saisit une planche avec une feuille et se mit à griffonner furieusement.

- Vous êtes un modèle intéressant, Melle Swan, jeta-t-elle sans même me regarder, il y a de la noirceur en vous, j'aime ça. Une noirceur sous une apparence douce et calme. Je vais faire votre robe, Melle Swan, je la ferais moi-même.

Elle m'empêcha de répondre avec ce même geste de la main et continua à dessiner sans que je puisse voir vraiment de quoi il s'agissait.

Au bout d'une heure, elle me chassa presque de la salle d'essayage et je me retrouvai dans la rue avec la sensation étrange d'avoir été disséquée. Troublée plus que je ne voulais bien l'avouer, je me mis en route vers l'appartement d'Alec afin de retrouver tout le monde pour un verre. Quand j'arrivai, je vis ce dernier, Alec et Jasper assis sur le canapé, une bouteille de bière à la main tandis qu'Edward et Emmett jouaient au billard.

- Emmett, ta tendre moitié m'a carrément abandonné aux griffes de Beatrix Lockwood, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ça !

Il rit et s'appuya contre les rebords de la table.

- Je sais oui, j'ai reçu un appel incendiaire où elle a juré de rendre la vie infernale à ma mère jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir survécu.

- Offre-moi donc un verre, j'en ai bien besoin, bougonnais-je en me calant entre Demetri et Jasper qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Il parait que tu as encore cartonné à tes exams, Bella, dit Jasper. Y a-t-il une chose que tu aies déjà ratée ?

_Oui. _Je regardais Edward du coin de l'œil et je le vis en train de jouer. Son corps était vraiment superbe moulé dans ce polo bleu marine. Je me bottais mentalement les fesses avant de saisir la bouteille de bière que me tendait Emmett et trinquai avec mes voisins.

- Dis-moi, Bella, comment ça se passe avec Black, demanda brusquement Demetri en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire goguenard. Tu n'en parles quasiment jamais mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur lui. Vous devez bien vous éclater au pieu, non ?

- Bordel, Dem', est-ce que tu pourrais hisser ton cerveau au dessus de ta ceinture pour une fois ? Je ne sais pas moi, être un peu romantique, me demander si je suis amoureuse …

- Ok, tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Merde, pourquoi avais-je donné cet exemple là alors que la réponse était non alors qu'elle était censée être oui. Mon silence se prolongea et je sentis leurs regards peser sur moi alors que je fixai résolument ma bouteille.

- Laisse tomber, Demetri, ronchonna Emmett, les nanas sont toujours comme ça, à râler pour qu'on soit romantique et se vexer quand on pose la question.

-Tout le monde n'est pas maso au point de se marier, mec !

Demetri rit avec Jasper alors qu'Emmett retourna à son jeu en marmonnant des jurons.

- Tu viens m'aider à préparer le repas, Bella ? Demanda Jasper en me tendant la main pour me lever.

Dans le langage de Jasper, ça voulait dire qu'il désirait me parler seul à seul. Alors, je le suivis et fermais la porte derrière nous au cas où l'un d'eux déciderait de jouer les indiscrets. J'appréhendais un peu la discussion avec Jasper, il m'avait percée à jour bien trop souvent.

- Bella, je sais que ça va te paraitre étrange comme question mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te la poser.

- Tout va bien, Jazz, demandai-je un peu inquiet en le voyant si nerveux.

- Oui ! Enfin, non … Si mais je … Et puis merde !

- Jazz, pose-moi simplement ta question.

- Voilà, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup et ce n'est pas que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton autorisation mais …

Il hésita encore une fois et pendant une seconde, j'eus la sensation d'étouffer. Il allait me demander pour Tanya et j'aurais beau mentir, Jasper le sentirait et me tirerait les vers du nez.

- Alice est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil quand on la connaît mieux et j'ai envie de lui demander d'être son cavalier. Alors tu me pardonneras si je sors avec elle ?

Je ris nerveusement, soulagée et dans mon élan, je serrai sa main en souriant.

- Jasper, tu n'avais même pas à me le demander ! Bien sûr que tu peux et que tu _dois _l'inviter si elle te plait. Mes histoires avec Alice ne regardent que nous, même si je me suis beaucoup plainte. A toi.

- D'accord. Merci Bella, j'apprécie vraiment ton geste. Tu sais, c'était au mariage d'Emmett que je l'ai vraiment découverte. Avant, je trouvais qu'elle était une peste égoïste et immature.

_Toi aussi ? _

-Mais, quand on la connait mieux, elle est adorable et pétillante. Excuse-moi, je vais aller l'appeler maintenant. On se voit plus tard ?

- Et pour le repas, le rattrapai-je avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

-Il y a de quoi faire des lasagnes dans le frigo, jeta-t-il.

Et il disparut rapidement. J'aurai préféré qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice Cullen qui me pourrissait la vie depuis mon enfance, mais il avait l'air si accroché et puis j'avais confiance dans le jugement de Jasper. Peut-être que moi aussi, je découvrirais une autre Alice aux côtés de Jazz mais j'en doutais fortement, il n'était pas dans ma nature de pardonner. Je sortis les tomates et la viande hachée afin de préparer la farce. J'étais en plein découpage d'oignons quand je sentis brusquement sa présence derrière moi.

- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet mais contrôle-toi, souffla Edward à mon oreille en me tendant un mouchoir.

J'essuyais mes larmes en maudissant les oignons et essayai tant bien que mal de finir de les couper à travers le brouillard.

-Tu sais que je déteste les oignons, geignis-je en secouant la tête. Ca me fait toujours pleurer pendant des heures.

- Tu aurais du m'appeler, idiote ! Je l'aurais fait à ta place.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Bella, je serai là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi.

_Tu es une petite arriviste, une putain de petite arriviste. Tu t'es accrochée à moi toutes ces années._

Dans un flash, les paroles d'Edward me blessèrent de nouveau et je me retins de lui planter le couteau dans la main. Au lieu de cela, je lui offrais un sourire tendre et lui laissai la place tandis que je mettais la viande à cuire. Nous finîmes de préparer le dîner en terminant nos bières quand soudain on entendit des voix féminines dans le salon. Et je me préparais une fois de plus à jouer l'amie douce et attentionnée. Je serrai brièvement Tanya dans mes bras et en les voyons s'embrasser, je souhaitai que ma vengeance arrivât au plus tôt.

* * *

**Vilaiiiiiiine, vilaine Bella ! Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir… L'ami le plus proche est souvent aussi l'ennemi le plus impitoyable, non ? Quelle fille serait assez folle pour sacrifier son orgueil et accepter ce genre de comportement, hein ! ^^ **

**Je connais ma Bella et elle va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Edward…. A moins que ça ne soit le contraire ! On prend les paris ? **

**Rdv pour le nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions dans la case review! Ca ne prend que quelques secondes et quelques mots ET en plus ca me file la pêêêêêêche ! ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut salut ! Alors merci, thank you et gracias pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Apparemment, vous seriez plusieurs à vouloir vous offrir la tête d'Edward sur un plateau d'argent pour ce qu'il a dit à Bella …. Mais je crois que cette dernière a prévu de vous l'apporter elle-même ! ^^ Mais je l'aime moi mon Edward dans toute sa complexité et ses contradictions. Ne pas savoir s'il aime vraiment Tanya , s'il a agi par colère ou par besoin de lui dire la verité est quand même bien meilleur que le savoir, non ? **

**Allez, sans plus attendre * dévoile son plateau d'argent *, le nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas ces petits mots pour moi dans la case en bas de la page ! ^^**

* * *

Ce fut quand je me découvris dans l'immense glace en face de moi que je saisis ce que Beatrix avait voulu dire par « noirceur » et un instant, je me dis qu'elle avait visé tout à fait juste. Ma robe était tout simplement sublime, je ne savais pas comment la décrire autrement. Cousue dans un lourd tissu noir rebrodé d'arabesques et de perles de la même couleur, elle avait la forme la plus séduisante qui fût, un bustier qui s'accompagnait, je ne savais pas par quel miracle de la mode, par un dos nu qui allait jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Le bas de la robe était long et large, tombant en plis ordonnés autour de mes chevilles. Une vraie robe de séductrice, je n'en avais jamais, jamais porté de pareille et pendant une seconde, je me demandai si j'aurais le cran de l'exhiber devant les yeux de ma famille. Cette robe me changeait totalement, elle me donnait l'air plus … provocante ou audacieuse, je ne savais pas très bien mais j'aimais l'impression qu'elle donnait de moi. Je tournais lentement sur moi-même, admirant comment la coupe dans le dos mettait en valeur la cambrure de mes reins et comme le noir moiré rehaussait le teint velouté de ma peau.

- Inutile de me remercier, me coupa la couturière alors que je me tournais vers elle. C'est moi qui vous ai rendu service. Il faut assumer qui vous êtes vraiment, Melle Swan.

J'acquiesçai lentement et je sentis monter en moi un sentiment grisant de puissance. Maintenant que j'avais la confiance de Tanya, Edward m'avait redonné la sienne sans aucune arrière pensée. Nous n'évoquions les mots qui avaient été échangés ce soir-là ni le fait que le pari ne tenait plus depuis qu'il m'avait jeté son amour pour Tanya en pleine figure. Pourtant j'étais toujours déterminée à me venger et j'avais une idée très précise en tête. Je n'arriverais jamais à faire rompre Edward et Tanya si c'était moi qui poussais ce dernier à le faire. Il fallait que cela vienne de lui et le seul moyen pour y arriver était de lui montrer ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Tanya lui était tellement acquise qu'il suffirait d'appuyer sur quelques points névralgiques de la personnalité d'Edward pour qu'il réagisse au quart de tour.

Aussi, le lendemain, le jour de la grande fête des Cullen, je sautais à peine du lit que je fis une rapide toilette et fonçais en voiture vers un spa que je connaissais et dont je savais qu'il avait une excellente réputation. Je ne voulais rien laisser au hasard, je devrais être parfaite, absolument parfaite pour ce soir. Je laissai donc les esthéticiennes me torturer pendant des heures à coup de masques, d'épilation à la cire, et au gommage au gant de crin qui m'arrachait des gémissements s de douleur à travers mon oreiller moelleux. Mais quand l'employé commença à me masser dans la phase finale et qu'il complimenta la douceur de ma peau, je sus que je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien. Puis on me fit une manucure et une pédicure alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de me sustenter un peu, affamée par tout ce traitement.

Quand je me retrouvais sur le trottoir au bout de quatre heures, les jambes flageolantes et la peau échauffée, je me dis quand même qu'il fallait payer un certain prix pour être une fille désirable et je rentrai à la maison. Je savais qu'Edward était avec son frère et sœur en train de finir de diriger l'organisation de la soirée à l'hôtel et il me restait une heure avant qu'Esmée ne m'envoie son coiffeur et sa maquilleuse. Jacob devait alors me rejoindre et une voiture viendrait nous chercher pour se rendre à la réception.

A peine rentrée, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle de bain d'Edward avec la housse de la robe à bout de bras et je pris une longue douche, m'enduisis de crème hydratante appréciant ma nouvelle peau de bébé. Il me restait encore une demi-heure alors j'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward et regardai autour de moi. Il y avait beaucoup de photos, surtout de nous deux en fait, dont une sur la table de chevet où nous étions enlacés en train de rire dans le salon des Cullen. La photo avait été renversée et je la remis automatiquement en place en maugréant contre Tanya. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur le bureau et je vis alors un petit coffret. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? J'avançai, incapable de réfréner ma curiosité et je l'ouvris d'une main hésitante.

_Bordel_.

Je contemplai le bracelet étincelant sans réagir . Edward était-il donc si amoureux qu'il avait acheté un bracelet pareil à cette dinde ? Même moi , je n'avais jamais rêvé d'avoir un cadeau si somptueux. Mes doigts caressèrent amoureusement les pierres taillées et les montures fines et travaillées alors que l'envie montait en moi comme un torrent . Je la détestais avidement , d'une façon totale et absolue . Sa façon de rougir , de bafouiller , elle m'exaspérait au plus haut point alors que sa naïveté et sa stupidité me donnaient juste envie de la décapiter .

_Tu es vraiment en train de merder , Cullen ._

Je refermai le coffret d'un claquement sec et soufflai pour essayer de retrouver mon calme . Je devais me contrôler , j'avais un plan à exécuter . J'étais à bout de patience quand les employés d'Esmée finirent par arriver , Louis , le coiffeur craquant , me fit un clin d'œil et m'inspecta de haut en bas .

- Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose de bien ici, Kate. Quelque chose de très, très bien.

La dite Kate marmonna quelque chose en ouvrant de multiples mallettes sur la table du salon . Louis m'envoya m'habiller pour qu'il puisse commencer à travailler . J'enfilais donc ma robe laissant à Louis , le soin de boutonner le bas de mon robe dans le dos et enfilais mes chaussures , des talons hauts composés de lanières qui recouvraient l'intégralité de mon pied jusqu'à ma cheville . Comme je ne portais aucun soutien-gorge à cause de la forme de la robe, je m'étais contenté d'un boxer en dentelle noir totalement provocant. Quand j'arrivais dans le salon , Louis siffla longuement alors que je m'installais sur le tabouret qu'il avait installé .

- Tu es absolument indécente dans cette robe , ma chérie , commenta Kate en me regardant d'un air appréciateur. Ta robe est sûrement la plus belle de celles que j'ai vu pour le moment .

- Vous avez vu celle de Tanya Denali .

- Oui.

Louis rit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander ce que ça voulait dire .

- Ca veut juste que tu n'as _vraiment _aucun soucis à te faire . Bon dieu, tu arriverais à me faire bander alors que je suis homo jusqu'à la moelle .

- Au fait , reprit Kate en donnant un coup de coude complice à Louis qui riait avec moi, Esmée nous a donné quelque chose pour toi ce soir .

Elle se tourna et sortit un coffret qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre d'Edward mais celui que me tendait Kate avec empressement était plus grand . Elle était aussi curieuse que moi de voir ce qu'il contenait alors je l'ouvris en respirant en bon coup … Ce qui ne servit à rien parce que mon souffle se coupa . Louis siffla une deuxième fois alors que sous nos yeux , deux boucles d'oreilles étincelaient de mille feux . Deux gros diamants taillés en poire étaient suspendus à deux feuilles composées de dizaines de minuscules émeraudes dont la couleur profonde me rappela immédiatement les yeux d'Edward . Le bracelet qui les accompagnait alternait ces même feuilles et de « simples » diamants taillés.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux parce que j'avais reconnu cette parure que Carlisle avait offert à Esmée pour leur dix ans de mariage . En me la prêtant pour ce soir , elle me montrait encore une fois à quel point ils m'aimaient et je faisais partie de la famille .

- Pas de pleurs, ma belle , dit Kate en posant sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste autoritaire . Tu ne vas pas gâcher mon matériau de base ?

Je secouais la tête en essuyant discrètement mes larmes et je laissais Louis et Kate me transformer . Ce ne fut qu'une heure et demi plus tard qu'ils me rendirent enfin ma liberté . Privée de miroir , je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait de moi et je tremblais à la fois d'impatience et d'anxiété .

- Là , je bande carrément , s'écria Louis en s'écroulant à ma place. Tu es mon chef d'œuvre de ce soir .

Kate se contenta de grogner en signes d'approbation en hochant la tête . Quand je me découvris finalement dans le miroir en plain pied de la salle de bain , je serrais les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer une fois de plus . Jamais je ne m'étais trouvée plus attirante ou plus belle . Le chignon lâche de Louis savamment posé en bas de ma nuque était magnifique et dégageait mon cou et mes épaules qui semblaient affinés. La couleur de mes cheveux oscillait entre auburn et brun et s'accordait parfaitement avec le maquillage de Kate .

Outre le teint parfait et sans défaut qu'elle m'avait fabriqué , elle avait maquillé mes yeux d'un noir fumé alors que des paillettes argentées donnaient à mon regard une profondeur que je ne lui connaissais pas . Mon rouge à lèvre d'un corail discret était assorti avec le vert des boucles d'oreilles . Oui j'étais parfaite et je me sentis planer pendant quelques secondes. Kate arriva derrière moi et posa le coffret ainsi qu'une enveloppe en satin sur la tablette de la salle de bain. Elle accrocha les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet à mon poignet . Puis, elle sortit le masque de dentelle noire que j'avais choisi pour la soirée . Je n'avais pas voulu m'encombrer avec un masque montée sur une baguette alors j'avais choisi ce modèle qui s'attachait avec deux rubans de soie . Elle l'attacha avec précaution pour ne pas détruire son travail .

- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu t'es habillé ce soir mais il a de la chance , me glissa-t-elle alors que je terminais de me parfumer.

Je ris, ivre de satisfaction et offris un verre de vin à mes deux fées , comme je les appelais . Louis alla ouvrir la porte quand on sonna et Jacob qui avançait d'un pas assuré trébucha légèrement quand il me vit . Ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent alors qu'il me dévorait des yeux .

- Bella ? Bella, c'est toi ?

Il avança une main brusquement devenue timide et qui allait se poser sur ma joue quand Kate lui tapa sauvagement sur la main.

- Ne touchez pas mon œuvre , espèce de crétin ! Vous allez tout gacher .

Jake sursauta comme s'il sortait d'un songe et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes .

- S'il te plaît , n'allons pas à cette soirée , je veux rester ici toute la nuit et te baiser comme un fou . Merde, Bella , tu es tellement canon …

Ses mots murmurés me firent frissonner et j'entendis Louis ricaner alors qu'ils remballaient leurs affaires pour s'en aller .

- Si jamais tu as encore besoin de nous , Bella , on sera ravi de travailler sur toi , conclut Kate en me tendant deux cartes avec un grand sourire . Je t'ai laissé des échantillons pour te rafraichir pendant la soirée dans ta pochette. Amuse-toi bien ce soir, ma belle !

- Merci pour tout , vous m'avez transformé.

Ils disparurent rapidement , me laissant seul avec Jake qui ne me quittait pas une seconde des yeux . Il était vraiment séduisant ce soir dans un smoking qui mettait en valeur la carrure de ses épaules alors qu'une longue cape noire recouvrait la moitié gauche de son corps . Il portait un simple loup noir à la main.

- Bella , laisse moi t'embrasser vraiment maintenant que la tarée est partie , je t'en supplie .

Son baiser était profond et passionné comme s'il était déjà en train de me faire l'amour et je souris contre sa bouche. La sonnette de la porte nous fit sursauter tous les deux alors que notre baiser s'approfondissait et je retouchais mon maquillage alors que Jacob rassemblait nos affaires pour la soirée . Dans la voiture noire et luisante qui nous emmenait vers la soirée, Jacob tenait ma main d'une manière possessive en jetant des regards noirs au chauffeur qui me contemplait longuement dans son rétroviseur .

- Il va falloir que je te fasse l'amour sur cette banquette pour qu'il comprenne le message ? Demanda Jacob d'une voix mauvaise alors que sa main se resserrait sur la mienne .

- Jake , dis toi que je suis à toi ce soir , ça devrait suffire , tu ne crois pas ?

Il rit et sa main caressa l'intérieur de mon poignet . La voiture ralentit alors que nous arrivions devant l'hôtel illuminé . Un grand tapis rouge était déroulé qu'aux portes en bois massif et une nuée de photographes people étaient agglutinés le long des barrières de sécurité , guettant notre sortie .

-Prête ?

- Prête.

Il sortit le premier de la voiture et des flashs commencèrent à crépiter alors que Jacob leur offrait un sourire radieux. Il me tendit la main et je me hissais à mon tour hors de la voiture . J'entendis des cris et les flashs reprirent de plus belle alors qu'une clameur montait dans la foule . Je leur souris crânement et commençais à remonter l'allée , mon bras passé autour de celui de Jake qui me regardait en souriant tendrement.

- Cinq secondes encore et on y va , me souffla-t-il en nous faisait tourner vers la rangée de photographes qui nous mitraillaient comme des forcenés.

Je pris la pose avec lui , appréciant ces cinq secondes pleinement avant de suivre Jacob jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel . Une femme vêtue d'un fourreau rose se précipita sur nous , une tablette calée dans le creux de son bras et nous offrit un sourire commercial . Les deux colosses qui gardaient l'entrée m'offrirent un clin d'œil amusé que je le leur rendis.

- Mademoiselle Swan , Monsieur Black , bienvenue aux Four Seasons . Je suis vraiment ravie de vous accueillir , je suis Miranda Clark , la responsable événementiel de l'hôtel . Je vous invite donc à passer au vestiaire et puis à la soirée qui a lieu dans la grande galerie des glaces.

La grande galerie des glaces ? Bon sang, les Cullen ne faisaient vraiment rien à moitié . Rien que la décoration du hall bondé était impressionnante , une mélange de lustres , de cascades de fleurs et de musique baroque alors que les invités vêtus de tenues extravagantes avançaient lentement vers la double porte du fond. Sentant l'adrénaline monter et courir délicieusement dans mes veines , je les suivis , sentant les chuchotements à mon passage . Je laissais Jacob déposer mes affaires pendant que j'apercevais la salle de loin .

Elle était immense , haute d'au moins six mètres . Les murs recouverts de boiseries dorées et de glaces étincelantes ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression d'immensité. Des lustres immenses diffusaient une lumière douce alors qu'autour de l'énorme piste de danse en parquet verni , de grandes tables rondes à nappe damassé et argenteries. Jacob reprit mon bras et nous débouchâmes en haut des quelques marches qui descendaient dans la salle de gala. Je les aperçus au milieu de la piste. Esmée était resplendissante dans une robe cuivré et Carlisle qui entourait sa taille , serrait des mains . Autour d'eux , Rosalie , absolument renversante dans une robe rouge digne d'une vraie Reine de Cœur , parlait avec Emmett , Alice et Jasper .

Jacob m'amena rapidement près d'eux et ce fut Emmett qui me découvrit le premier . Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors qu'il me regardait avancer . Rose qui le regardait sans comprendre finit par se retourner et un véritable cri sortit de sa bouche .

- Bella !

Les autres se tournèrent vers moi alertés par le cri de Rose et découvrir leurs visages éberlués suffirent à flatter mon égo jusqu'à la fin de mes jours .

- Tu es magnifique , gronda carrément Emmett en me reluquant sans aucune pudeur .

Rose enfonça son coude sans ménagement dans les côtes de son mari et me serra contre elle .

- Si tu as décidé de me piquer mon mari , dis-le moi tout de suite , espèce de garce !

Je ris et dis bonsoir au reste de la famille . Jasper me serra contre lui un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire alors que sa main s'attardait pendant une seconde au creux de mes reins . Alice me jeta un regard indéchiffrable mais je la complimentais sur sa robe violette qui mettait en valeur le teint laiteux de sa peau et sa taille menue . Esmée m'embrassa avec affection alors que je la remerciais confusément pour les bijoux qu'elle m'avait prêté .

- Tu avais parfaitement le droit de les porter ce soir , tu es ma fille et chacune d'entre elle porte des bijoux de famille ce soir .

Je remarquais qu'Alice et Rose portaient des bijoux aussi beaux que les miens et je me demandais brièvement si Tanya en porterait aussi . Je dis bonjour à Carlisle en le félicitant comme il le fallait pour cet anniversaire de mariage.

- Tu as vu Bella , Edward ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est la plus délicieuse ce soir ?

A la question de Jasper , je me retournai lentement et m'offris à son regard . Une vague de chaleur m'envahit brusquement en rencontrant ses yeux verts si dilatés qu'ils en étaient noirs . Son visage ne souriait pas mais il m'engloutissait entièrement dans son regard . Il avança vers moi et posa sa main dans le creux de ma taille . Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres pour embrasser mon front . Son baiser était brûlant et j'eus l'impression d'avoir marquée au fer blanc.

- Tu n'es pas délicieuse , Bella , tu es dangereuse ce soir , me souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque .

Sa main épousait parfaitement le contour de ma taille et il parut pas décidé à me laisser partir . Nous nous contemplions et le message que je lus dans ses yeux ne firent que me flatter encore plus .

- Encore un moment Bella-Edward dans toute sa beauté , commenta Rose en riant alors que Jacob commençait à s'agiter en nous regardant.

- Bonsoir Bella .

La voix tendue de Tanya me ramena brusquement à la réalité et je me détachai d'Edward pour l'embrasser . Elle portait la même robe qu'au mariage , remarquai-je alors que je me retenais de l'écraser de tout mon mépris . Elle l'avait agrémenté de bijoux et ses cheveux tombaient en boucles soyeuses le long de ses épaules . Elle était belle mais elle était fade comparée à la beauté solaire de Rose ou sombre de son petit-ami . Je saisis la coupe de champagne que me tendait un serveur et commençai à faire des mondanités en disant bonjour aux divers invités . Edward à quelques pas de moi faisait de même mais son regard se posait souvent sur moi . Je l'avais assez ébranlé pour que Tanya en devienne jalouse et s'accroche à son bras comme une moule à son rocher en essayant de détourner son attention .

_Parfait._

Au bout d'une heure ou deux , nous nous assîmes pour savourer le repas . Il fut délicieux même si je ne mangeais pas beaucoup , trop occupée à discuter avec Rose et Jacob qui étaient mes voisins directs . Edward en face de moi , parlait avec Tanya et Alice en riant mais je rencontrais très souvent son regard fixé uniquement sur moi, captant le moindre de mes mouvements. Ce ne fut qu'au moment du dessert que Carlisle se leva alors tandis qu'Emmett faisait tinter son verre avec son couteau .

- Bonsoir à tous . D'abord , je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre présence qui signifie beaucoup pour Esmée et pour moi . Se réunir pour une telle occasion fait partie des grands bonheur d'une vie . Esmée , mon amour , je ne vais pas t'embarrasser devant tout le monde par une de mes déclarations d'amour enflammés , tu as eu à les subir bien trop souvent .

L'assemblée s'esclaffa alors qu'Esmée rosit et sourit à son mari .

- Pourtant , je vais te dire que je t'aime , que tu as rendu ma vie plus belle depuis vingt ans , que tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur , un homme digne de toi . Je te remercie pour ce cadeau immense que tu m'as fait , celui de ton amour , celui d'une famille . Tous nos enfants sont ici autour de nous et m'accompagnent pour te dire à quel point nous t'aimons . A Esmée .

Tout le monde se leva et leva son verre .

- A Esmée , répétèrent des centaines de voix .

Nous bûmes et Carlisle se pencha pour embrasser Esmée pour les applaudissements. Elle était émue et retenait à grand peine ses larmes en nous lançant des regards lumineux. Elle se leva pour prendre le main tendue de Carlisle et ils se rendirent au milieu de la piste de danse . Les musiciens placés sur une estrade au fond de la salle ajustèrent leurs instruments et le son long et tendre d'une valse s'éleva dans l'air. Carlisle et Esmée valsèrent comme s'ils avaient de nouveau vingt ans , amoureux et seuls au monde .

L'émotion me serra la gorge et en détournant les yeux, je vis qu'Edward m'observait avec un sourire en coin . Il savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais et il m'offrit un sourire tendre. Emmett se leva et invita Rose son tour sous les applaudissements de la foule . Edward se leva et je pensai qu'il allait inviter Tanya mais ce fut sur moi qu'il alla et me tendit la main .

- Jacob , tu me pardonneras de te l'enlever , je suis sûr ?

Jake ne pouvait décemment pas faire un scandale alors que tant de regards étaient sur nous et il acquiesca sans un mot mais je sentais qu'il bouillonnait de colère. Je saisis la main chaude d'Edward et me rendit à mon tour sur la piste de danse . Il posa sa main sur la peau nue de mon dos m'arrachant un bref frisson et m'entraîna dans un rythme lent et maîtrisé.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis ce soir , Edward.

- Ca en valait le coup pour voir tous ces regards envieux sur nous .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il se pencha sur moi et son haleine effleura ma peau délicieusement .

- Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte à quel point tu es belle ce soir ?

- Alors tu veux juste flatter ton égo en me promenant à ton bras ?

Je ris et il ressera son étreinte autour de moi .

- Peut-être que j'ai envie de jouer avec le feu ce soir .

- Et si je n'ai pas envie , moi ?

Ce fut à son tour de rire et son pouce caressa pendant une seconde la peau de mon dos qui se crispa lègèrement.

- Alors je dirais que tu es une vraie menteuse , Bella .

J'avisai alors Jake qui dansait avec Tanya à quelques pas de nous . Son regard me fit clairement comprendre que j'avais intérêt à garder mes distances avec Edward. Je lui souris et Edward serra brusquement ma main dans la sienne .

- Tu es à moi pendant encore trois minutes , Bella , alors sois gentille et arrête de sourire à cet abruti .

- Ce n'est pas un abruti , Edward et tu le saurais si tu avais fait l'effort de le connaitre un peu plus . Tout le monde l'apprécie à part toi. Et puis, tu sais, il est plutôt gentil, me moquai-je en reprenant exactement ses mots quand il m'avait décrit Tanya.

Il gronda et son regard se fit plus gourmand et plus intense.

- Je suis jaloux de lui pour une seule raison, c'est qu'il a le droit à ce que moi j'ai toujours demandé et que tu m'as refusé.

- C'est toi qui as décidé que Tanya valait plus le coup que notre pari. Assume tes choix et contente toi donc d'être un petit ami exemplaire parce que tu ne seras rien de plus désormais , Edward . Toi, en train de construire ta vie avec Tanya dans l'appartement et moi qui vais déménager et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Réjouissons-nous que tu sois devenu aussi conformiste même si tu m'avais toujours juré que rien ne te répugnait plus.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et embrassai sa joue . Je la sentis contractée sous mes lèvres . Visiblement , j'avais tapé en plein dans le mille et alors que nous applaudissions les musiciens , je me laissais entraîner dans les bras de Jacob pour une nouvelle danse. Intérieurement, je riais, sadique et encore avide de vengeance.

Mes paroles avaient visiblement marqué Edward puisqu'il contemplait Tanya avec un air songeur . Pendant ce temps , je m'amusais comme une folle , dansant avec tellement d'hommes que les visages se mélangeaient dans ma tête . Des hommes puissants me courtisèrent , des politiciens ou des chefs d'entreprises m'offrirent des dîners et des week-ends romantiques mais je me contentais de les décliner avec un sourire provocant . Ce soir , je me sentais Reine , non pas Reine de Cœur comme Rose , mais Reine de Pique , sombre et vénéneuse . Les musiciens avaient disparu , laissant la place à un DJ connu qui nous faisaient danser comme des possédés sur le parquet . Les adultes plus âgés se retiraient peu à peu à partir de deux heures du matin mais nous étions partis pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit . Je dansais sur le moment avec Rose en riant à en perdre haleine quand un mouvement sur le côté attira mon regard . Je vis clairement Edward frapper Jacob en plein visage . un gémissement bref franchit mes lèvres et je me précipitais pour voir ce qu'il se passait . Jacob ceinturé par Emmett essayait désespérément de se libérer pour frapper Edward qui était retenu par Jasper .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, dit Rose qui m'avait suivi sans que je le vît .

- Rien , jeta Edward en se dégageant de l'emprise de Jasper d'un coup d'épaule . Il ne passe rien , n'est ce pas , Jacob ?

Mon petit ami essuya sa lèvre qui saignait avec le tissu de sa pochette et hocha la tête mais le regard qu'il lança à Edward était meurtrier .

- Je vois , soupira Rose . Vous êtes deux abrutis . Et vous avez de la chance que personne ne vous ait vu parce que si vous gâchez la fête d'Esmée , je vous jure que je vous arrache la tête , compris ?

Ils grommelèrent tous deux une réponse . Moi , je restai silencieuse mais je les regardai tous les deux intensément . Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et je me promis d'arracher la vérité à Jacob quand nous serons seuls .

- Edward , chéri , tu vas bien ? Et ta main ? Tu dois faire attention quand même , tu es pianiste !

Tanya se scotcha à Edward alors que celui-ci continuait de fusiller Jacob du regard .

- Ca va , Tanya , arrête donc de t'inquiéter . Allons-y , j'ai besoin d'un verre et de glace pour ma main.

Ils s'en allèrent tous assez vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention et Jacob suivit du regard Edward avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers moi .

- Avant que tu ne me hurles dessus , dit-il rapidement , laisse moi te dire une chose , Bella . Edward n'est pas un type bien , tu devrais prendre tes distances avec lui .

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis un truc pareil ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il s'est pasé pour qu'il te casse la gueule ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler , Bella . Ce type est pas bien dans sa tête , c'est tout et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes pour une fois .

- Mais enfin Jake , je …

Il saisit mon bras et me rapprocha de lui , sa lèvre endommagée lui donnait un petit air rebelle qui était plutôt craquant. Il caressa la peau de mon dos nu et soupira une nouvelle fois .

- Merde , cet enfoiré ne m'a pas loupé , ça fait un mal de chien .

- Je te consolerais bien mais si je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'es fait tapé dessus…

- Disons qu'il est venu revendiquer certaines choses et ça ne m'a pas plus . Quand je le lui ai dit à ma manière , il a soudain décidé de me coller son poing dans la figure .

- Mais quelles choses , Jake ? Quelles choses ? Demandai-je à bout de patience.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te les dire , ma belle. C'est à lui .

- Tu me rends la vie impossible, Jacob Black !

Il saisit ma nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes . Le gout de son sang passa dans ma bouche et cela m'excita étrangement . Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre blessée et il siffla de douleur et de satisfaction à la fois .

Je le confiais aux soins de la responsable de la soirée pour qu'il puisse être soigné convenablement et je me mis à la recherche d'Edward . Je m'aventurais dans les recoins de l'hôtel , me doutant qu'il serait dans les toilettes des hommes ou dans les cuisines en train de soigner sa main . Quand je rentrais dans les toilettes , je le vis en train de rincer sa main sous l'eau froide , son visage était contracté sous la douleur . Je verrouillai la porte et m'approchai lentement de lui .

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Jake ?

Il me lança un regard noir et ne me répondit pas .

- Edward , qu'est ce que tu lui as dit , bordel !

Brusquement , il saisit ma main et me tira vers lui . D'un geste autoritaire , il me mit face à la glace tandis qu'il se tenait derrière moi . Nous formions un beau couple mais cela , je le savais déjà parce que sa famille nous l'avait dit sans arrêt à l'époque où elle espérait encore que 'lon se mette ensemble . La beauté de son visage racé et parfaitement sculpté m'éblouit presque et il sourit d'un air indécent . Sa bouche se pressa dans le creux de ma nuque alors que je pressais le marbre du lavabo entre mes mains tremblantes . Je m'accrochais à mon lambeau de raison pour ne pas laisser tomber mon plan et céder à l'autorité de cette bouche brutale et autoritaire . Il déposait de longs baisers incandescents le long de ma nuque tandis que sa main caressait mon dos dans le même mouvement que Jacob . Cette pensée me redonna un regain de volonté et je retins un gémissement .

- Tu es en train de faire quoi là , Edward ?

- Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je t'ai vu ce soir . Bon dieu , Bella, j'ai envie de toi depuis que tu t'es retournée vers moi dans cette robe .

Je serrais les dents , mon corps me criait de me retourner et de mettre fin à ce supplice . Il se foutait qu'Edward me prenne dans les toilettes masculins d'un hôtel tant qu'il serait en moi . Mais ma raison me suppliait de tenir bon , je n'avais pas sacrifié autant de temps et d'énergie pour tout laisser tomber pour une partie de jambes en l'air avec lui . Je n'avais jamais cédé à ses avances et je n'y céderais jamais .

- Et Tanya , tu n'as pas envie d'elle ?

- Bella , gronda-t-il en signe d'avertissement alors que sa main se fit plus rude sur ma peau.

- Tu sais , ta petite amie , la fille dont tu es amoureux , ta future femme !

- Tu me rends dingue , grogna-t-il en s'éloignant soudain de moi et en me souriant à moitié.

J'accusai le coup et je me sentis brusquement lasse comme si je trainais un poids derrière moi . Résister , jouer la comédie , manipuler , ça m'épuisait à la longue et je vacillais sur mes pieds . Aussitôt , Edward ceintura ma taille et je remarquai sa main rouge et gonflée .

- Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu as dis à Jacob, pas vrai ?

- Non.

Je soupirai et le laissai me reconduire auprès de notre famille . Rose m'obligea à boire et à manger un peu avant de m'entrainer sur la piste de danse encore une fois . Et j'oubliai tout en dansant , Edward et Jacob essayant de me séduire à quelques minutes d'intervalles , Tanya qui cherchait désespérément son petit ami des yeux , Alice qui embrassait Jasper à pleine bouche . J'oubliai tout et je fermai les yeux.

Quand je m'éveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras de Jake , je me sentis étrange , comme un malaise que je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer . Puis , je me rappelai la soirée de la veille et dans un flash , je ressentis les lèvres d'Edward caresser ma peau dans une traînée de feu . Tout à coup , l'étreinte de Jacob me parut étouffante et je me dégageai rapidement pour me rendre dans la salle de bain . Je me regardais , absente ,en essayant de retrouver celle que j'étais hier soir . Mais rien à faire , les baisers d'Edward me l'avaient volée .

Un regain de colère m'envahit alors que je serrai les poings pour ne pas exploser la glace en face de moi . Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec moi après ce qu'il m'avait dit , pas le droit de me toucher après m'avoir traité comme la dernière des traînées. Si ma détermination avait été ébranlée hier soir , elle était renforcée ce matin .

Je m'enfuis de chez Jake comme une voleuse . Quand je rentrais dans la maison , Edward était dans la cuisine . Les yeux cernés , il buvait son café en observant mon petit appartement de l'autre côté de la piscine .

Je me servis une tasse et me postai à côté de lui . Nous gardâmes le silence pendant quelques instants puis il se tourna vers moi .

- Tu es en colère contre moi pour hier soir , affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda .

- Je ne suis pas en colère , Edward , je ne comprend pas , c'est tout . Tu es avec Tanya , non ? Tu es rangé maintenant , non ? Le parfait petit-ami , le parfait Edward dont toute la famille est fière .

Je ris alors qu'il serrait les mâchoires. Et dans un élan désespéré, je tentais le tout pour le tout, sans même penser aux conséquences.

- Regarde-toi , bientôt fiancé à la femme de ta vie , à lui préparer son café tous les matins , la retrouver dans votre lit tous les soirs . Et puis le mariage et les enfants . Oui , ce sera merveilleux , tu ne trouves pas ?

- Merveilleux .

- Je me réjouis pour toi , Edward . Tous tes rêves se réalisent, tu vas pouvoir mené une petite vie rangée comme des milliards de personnes . Edward et Tanya Cullen , oui vraiment , je vous imagine bien dans vingt ans , pas toi ?

Sa main serrait si fort sa tasse que ses jointures devinrent blanches . Je décidais de pousser encore loin ma pique .

- Courage , Edward, elle t'attend là , non ? Va la rejoindre .

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait hier soir , Bella . Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait . Demain aurait du être la fin de notre pari , c'était le moment où il devait lui briser le cœur et moi , lui appartenir . Mais finalement ,le cours des évènements avait changé la donne et je trouvais qu'il y avait une forme de justice divine derrière tout ça , qu'elle se déclarât la veille de ma vengeance.

- Et tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes aussi , Edward ? Elle te mène vraiment par le bout de la bite . Allez , va la rejoindre , assume qui tu es et dis lui ce que tu dois lui dire. En ce qui nous concerne, tout est dit, je jetterais la Boite demain. Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureux, Edward et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Jacob ou un autre sera là pour moi aussi. Après tout, soyons réalistes, nous ne pouvions continuer comme cela toute notre vie et avoir Tanya à tes côtés jusqu'à ta mort est plus tentant que m'avoir dans ton lit pour une nuit, non ?

J'ouvris la baie vitrée et je traversai le jardin sans regarder en arrière . Désormais , nous ne serions plus jamais Bella et Edward , je serais seule et je devais me reconstruire sans lui .

- Bella !

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans l'obscurité et tournai frénétiquement la tête autour de moi pour comprendre ce qui m'avait réveillé .

- Bella !

Je me levais en vitesse , réajustant mon shorty et mon débardeur avant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée. Edward arrivait de l'autre côté d'un pas rapide .

- Je l'ai fait , Bella . Tout est fini avec Tanya , je viens de la quitter . Je lui ai brisé le cœur comme tu me l'as demandé.

Une vague de triomphe m'envahit , si enivrante que je dus me retenir de rire en tournoyant . Au lieu de ça , je lui lançai un regard froid qui le stoppa sur place.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors , notre pari , Bella , tu me dois cette nuit . J'ai détruit quelqu'un pour ça ! Je l'ai fait pour toi !

- Non , Edward , tu as fait ce que je voulais que tu fasses . Pauvre con , regarde-toi , tu viens de larguer la seule qui t'a sans doute vraiment aimé et tu viens te pavaner devant moi ?

Je finis par rire , ivre d'une joie mauvaise .

- Tu n'as donc pas compris , Edward ? Depuis cette nuit où tu m'as vomi tes horreurs dessus , je t'ai menti . Je t'ai manipulé et aujourd'hui , tu te retrouves sans rien . Sans copine , sans rien . Parce que , regarde moi bien Edward , jamais je ne coucherais avec toi . Tu ne vaux plus le coup , tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu _n'existes _plus, assénais-je d'une voix sifflante.

Je saisis la Boite sur la commode à côté de la porte et la lançais vers lui. Elle retomba dans un bruit métallique qui me sembla assourdissant mais Edward ne fit pas un geste pour la ramasser.

- Tiens ton susucre. Ca m'évitera de la jeter moi-même demain.

Je fermai la porte d'un coup sec et la verrouillai pour la première fois de ma vie . Je le regardai une dernière fois , sous la pluie battante alors que ses yeux noirs me fixaient intensément . Je me recouchais les jambes flageolantes avec la sensation de planer tellement le fait de voir ma vengeance s'accomplir avait été bonne . Totalement euphorique , je l'imaginais en train de pleurer sous la pluie comme un con . Je jubilais totalement et absolument .

Aussi quand la baie vitrée explosa en morceaux sous l'impact d'une chaise en fer forgé , j'hurlai de frayeur . Edward entra dans la chambre avec un air dément sur le visage . Son regard fixé droit sur moi n'exprimaient que la rage et la détermination . Je jaillis de mon lit , morte de peur pour me réfugier dans la salle de bain , me cognant contre la table de nuit dans l'obscurité . J'étais presque à l'abri quand une main se resserra sans douceur sur mon bras .

- Tu ne vas nulle part, espèce de garce . Tu me dois une nuit et crois-moi , elle va être interminable.

* * *

… **A très vite ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! * esquive les cadavres de tomates moisies sur le sol* Pardon, pardon de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais je pense que vous me pardonnerez avec ce chapitre ! ^^ **

**Merci en tout cas pour toutes ces reviews et les mises en alerte, ça m'a halluciné grave mais ne détruisez pas mon Edward, je l'aime ! ^^**

* * *

Il me jeta sans ménagement sur le lit et s'abattit sur moi de tout son poids. J'avais beau me débattre comme une furie, Edward détournait mes coups avec facilité. Il attrapa mes poignets qu'il emprisonna dans une de ses mains et les rabattit au dessus de ma tête avec violence, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- Edward, arrête, arrête, criais-je alors que la peur me faisait presque pleurer.

Le tonnerre gronda de plus en plus fort alors que sa bouche meurtrissait la mienne. J'essayais de le mordre et il saisit ma mâchoire à pleine main, m'immobilisant le visage. Le sien n'exprimait qu'une fureur et un désir si mordants que je fermais à moitié les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vue de son visage altéré.

- N'essayes plus de me mordre ou je te jure que je te bâillonnerais, Bella !

Sa bouche revint sur la mienne et je me soumis à son baiser, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Il arracha mon débardeur d'une main brutale. Un frisson me parcourut alors que l'air froid et humide de la pièce rencontra la peau nue de ma poitrine. Il ne s'y attarda pas et commença déjà à baiser mon shorty d'une main impatiente. La panique finit par me terrasser entièrement quand je compris qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas malgré mes supplications. Il ouvrit son pantalon et je respirais à peine contre son épaule brûlante. J'essayais de le repousser avec mes jambes mais il était tellement plus fort que moi. Brusquement, il me pénétra d'un coup de rein brutal et je criais contre sa peau, parce qu'au delà de la douleur, le plaisir m'avait foudroyé. Comment pouvais-je éprouver le moindre plaisir alors qu'il était en train de me traiter comme une … ? Mais déjà mes questions s'envolaient alors qu'Edward me soumettait à un rythme frénétique, ses deux mains maintenaient mes poignets alors qu'il se mouvait contre moi. Je me haïssais de le laisser faire, de ne pas résister plus mais plus il prenait emprise en moi, plus le plaisir engourdissait mes défenses. Il sifflait et jurait contre ma bouche, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Ses coups de reins s'accélèrent encore alors que je commençais à gémir contre mon gré. Et soudain, incapable de résister plus longtemps, je nouais mes jambes autour de lui et jouis en me cabrant contre son corps.

- Tu sens ça, Bella ? Ca m'appartient !

Son sexe continuait de me fouiller profondément alors que j'étais à peine consciente, terrassée par un plaisir si intense que ma vue était brouillée. Il se tendit soudain et je sus que c'était fini alors qu'il laissait exhaler un long soupir entre ses lèvres serrées. Son corps retomba lourdement sur le mien alors qu'il lâchait enfin mes poignets endoloris. Je grimaçais en les remuant pour les détendre. Je sentais le cœur d'Edward battre à grands coups contre ma poitrine. Je le sentais encore en moi, produisant un trouble chaud au creux de mon ventre.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa sur ses coudes et me regarda longuement avec un visage impassible.

- Je n'imaginais pas notre nuit comme ça, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. Mais un pari est un pari, Bella et tu dois l'honorer. Allons-y, je ne resterais pas ici plus longtemps.

Il se leva et me jeta sa chemise. Si j'avais pu tout oublier pendant un bref instant, ses paroles me ramenèrent brutalement à terre et je me redressais. Je lui renvoyai sa chemise à la figure en le fusillant du regard.

- Va te faire foutre, Cullen.

Son visage se contracta et il me traina quasiment hors du lit m'empoignant par la nuque. Il m'enfila la chemise de force et me traina à travers le jardin. Je trébuchais souvent et il me ramenait contre lui d'un geste brusque. Trop tôt, nous étions dans sa chambre alors que je me laissai tirer comme un poids mort. Il me plaqua contre le mur et tourna mon visage vers le sien de force par le menton.

- Ecoute moi bien, Bella, je te prendrais autant de fois que je voudrais, et où je le voudrais alors tu devrais te montrer un peu plus gentille.

Incapable de résister à une pulsion face à ce visage dur et sévère, je lui ris en pleine figure. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il me retourna d'un coup, le ventre et le visage pressés contre le mur. Et il me reprit là, comme ça, contre le mur. Son corps claquait durement contre le mien alors qu'il allait et venait en moi. Sa main s'égara dans le creux de mon dos avant de saisir ma hanche à pleine main pour approfondir son mouvement. Et encore une fois, mon corps devint un traitre, et des gémissements indécents m'échappèrent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse mais une passion, une animalité si forte et jouissive que je ne me contrôlais plus.

- Dis que tu es à moi. Dis –le !

Sa voix était enrouée et son souffle erratique résonna dans mes oreilles.

- DIS-LE !

Il se retira entièrement pour revenir violemment, m'arrachant une plainte sourde

- Je…suis …à …toi, articulai-je alors qu'il ravageait mon corps si violemment que les murs vibraient.

- Putain, oui !

La jouissance nous ravit en même temps et me laissa un gout poivré sur la langue, un gout de sang.

Il me porta presque jusqu'au lit et nous nous échouâmes au milieu, membres entrelacés.

Je ne dormis presque pas de la nuit, subissant les assauts d'Edward qui semblait insatiable. Parfois, je me rebellais et je le repoussais de toutes mes forces mais il me prenait que plus fort, parfois, je délirais de plaisir dans ses bras lui disant tout ce qu'il m'ordonnait de lui dire, jouissant comme la dernière des catins. Quand le matin arriva enfin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie pendant cette nuit. Edward m'avait possédé de toutes les façons, abattant toutes mes défenses, pénétrant jusqu'à mon âme. Si je m'étais vengée, il avait rendu la pareille cette nuit et je me rentrouvrais nue devant lui au sens propre comme au sens figuré. En fait, je reconnaissais à peine celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami, celui que j'avais pensé connaitre par cœur. A la place, cet homme magnifique au corps puissant me tenait dans ses bras dans une étreinte ferme.

Sa main remonta lentement le long de mon ventre et épousa mon sein. Je me crispais dans ses bras alors qu'il le pressait, pressentant ce qui allait arriver.

- C'est le matin, Edward, la nuit est terminée. Alors laisse-moi partir.

Sa main ne cessa pas son mouvement mais au contraire, la deuxième descendit au creux de mes jambes. Serrant les dents, je serrais les cuisses pour lui interdire d'aller plus loin mais il se contenta de les écarter avec un soupir agacé.

- C'est mon tour de dicter les règles, Bella, susurra-t-il contre mon oreille alors qu'il me caressait.

Je geignis alors que le plaisir prenait encore une fois le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit.

- Tu vois, après ce que tu as exigé de moi et ce que tu m'as fait, je pourrais te demander n'importe quoi.

Il glissa un doigt en moi et je me cabrais contre son torse.

- N'importe quoi, reprit-il plus fort. Alors, puisque tu m'as fait rompre avec ma petite amie, tu vas prendre sa place.

Alors que j'étais en train de me déhancher sur sa main pour le sentir au plus près, ses mots me glacèrent.

- En fait, je vais même te défier de faire plus que cela, Bella. Tu vas rester avec moi pendant six mois et si tu parviens jusque là, alors les paris s'arrêteront et nous serons quittes.

Sa caresse devint brûlante et alors que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits pour lui dire non, mon corps, ce traitre, subissait avec plaisir cette torture.

- Alors, tu vas me dire oui ? Dis-moi oui, Bella, et je te délivrerais.

Bientôt, je me retrouvai au bord du gouffre et vacillai attendant qu'Edward m'y précipite mais il semblait retarder le moment répétant la même question encore et encore.

- Oui ! Finis-je par hurler.

Il rit et me fit jouir si intensément que mes genoux tremblaient contre ses jambes.

- Bien, tu régleras les détails avec Black, je vais prendre une douche. Nous annoncerons tout cela à ma famille ce midi.

Une fois seule dans le lit tiède et dévasté, je pus enfin craquer et je sanglotais comme une enfant en serrant l'oreiller contre moi. J'étais vidée, épuisée et je gisais au milieu du lit, incapable de me reprendre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi mais soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Edward apparut dans toute sa splendeur comme une divinité païenne. N'importe quelle fille aurait été heureuse d'être avec Edward, moi, je le connaissais vraiment et je me faisais horreur d'avoir accepté son défi. Son emprise sur moi était tellement forte que j'en avais le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Bella, lève toi et va prendre une douche, m'ordonna Edward en ne faisant pas un geste pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Si l'eau chaude me calma, il me fallut rester une vingtaine de minutes sous le jet pour pouvoir réellement me reprendre. Quand je sortis à mon tour de la salle de bain, Edward était déjà habillé avec un jean et un pull en cachemire gris.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Et n'oublies pas d'appeler Jacob, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne notre nouvelle histoire d'amour par mon père, n'est ce pas ?

Son air narquois me fouetta l'orgueil et je sortis avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Quand j'arrivais dans mon appartement, je vis tous les éclats de verre étalés par terre, la moquette trempée par le déluge qui s'était abattu hier soir. Je marchais lentement à travers ma chambre et enfilai rapidement une robe et des chaussures sans regarder vraiment ce que c'étaient. Je n'étais pas encore en état de penser clairement. Edward m'attendait dans la cuisine quand je revins après m'être maquillée. Son regard ne contenait aucune tendresse quand il posa les yeux pour moi mais il saisit ma main et me traina dans le couloir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'il me reparla.

- Le lendemain de notre dispute, tu mentais ?

- Oui.

- Et à la soirée d'anniversaire ?

- Oui.

Ses mains serrèrent le volant alors qu'il jurait sans que je saisisse ce qu'il disait.

- Pourquoi Bella ?

- Pourquoi ?!

J'éclatai de rire mais d'un rire sans joie.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que tu m'as dit, Edward ?

Il ne répondit pas mais ca ne me stoppa pas.

- «Tu es une putain de petite arriviste. Tu t'es accrochée à moi toutes ces années. Je ne pensai pas que tu te vendrais comme la dernière des putes », le citai-je mot pour mot. Et tu me demandes encore pourquoi ? Comment tu oses encore me demander ça ?

- Je vois.

- Quoi ?

- Le seul tort que j'ai eu, c'est de t'avoir sous-estimé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne se reproduira plus. Pour aujourd'hui, contente-toi d'être adorable et gentille.

- M'as-tu déjà vu autrement avec ta famille ?

- Non.

Il eut un drôle de sourire, presque désabusé.

-En fait, j'en viens à me demander à quel moment tu étais sincère et à quel moment tu nous mentais.

- Pas « nous », Edward, juste toi. J'aime bien trop ta famille pour leur faire le moindre mal.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il avec indifférence.

Je serrais les lèvres. J'étais en colère et peinée qu'il puisse croire que je manipulais sa famille aussi. Bien sûr, il avait le droit d'avoir des soupçons mais il devait savoir, après toutes ces années, après tout ce que les Cullen avaient fait pour moi, que jamais, jamais je ne leur causerais le moindre tort. La colère céda la place à l'anxiété quand je vis apparaitre la Villa. Devoir jouer la comédie devant toute sa famille serait un défi beaucoup plus audacieux que celui de manipuler Tanya. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward pour voir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait mais il avait un visage impassible et se contenta d'enlacer ma taille pour me guider jusqu'au salon. Son contact me déplut, il me rappelait trop le traitement auquel il m'avait soumis toute la nuit, où, malgré tout le plaisir que j'en avais retiré, il ne m'avait traité que comme un objet.

L'absence de Tanya provoqua la surprise de la famille et je vis que le regard de Rose s'attarda quelques secondes de trop sur la main d'Edward, elle me connaissait si bien qu'elle percevrait déjà que quelque chose était arrivé. Son regard ne me quittait, exigeant des explications qui allaient venir plus tôt qu'elle ne croyait. Ma main trembla à peine lorsque je saisis le verre que me tendait Esmée avec un doux sourire, et je restai à côté d'Edward, incapable d'affronter Rose seule.

Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, débuta Edward alors que toute la famille ainsi que Jasper étaient assis devant nous, Bella et moi aimerions vous dire quelque chose.

Je frissonnai en me rendant compte qu'il savourait chaque seconde et sa main se fit plus ferme contre ma taille.

- Je sais que vous vous demandez tous où est Tanya, eh bien, j'ai rompu avec elle …

Des hoquets de stupeur franchirent les lèvres d'Esmée et d'Alice mais ce fut rien comparé à ce qui allait arriver.

- J'ai rompu, reprit Edward avec fermeté, parce que le soir de votre anniversaire de mariage, avec Bella, nous avons réalisé que nous étions amoureux. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant.

Un grand silence accueillit les derniers mots d'Edward alors que je pressais mes mains l'un contre l'autre, j'aurais souhaité mourir ou m'enfuir à cette seconde même. Chacun semblait assommé par cette annonce et leurs regards passaient de son visage au mien, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous êtes ensembles ? Genre couple ? Lâcha tout à coup Emmett en se redressant.

- Oui, assura Edward. Nous ne voulions pas attendre pour vous l'annoncer, pas vrai, Bell's ?

Sa voix contenait une once infirme de menace alors que sa main pinçait cruellement ma taille.

- Oui, lâchai-je cramoisie. C'est vrai.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, coupa Carlisle avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu étais avec Tanya et toi, Bella, tu avais l'air très amoureux de Jacob … Et puis, je ne sais pas les enfants, depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez … Qu'est ce que tu en dis, ma chérie, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Esmée.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle nous regardait intensément alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Saisi, Carlisle prit rapidement sa main pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

- J'ai tellement prié, prié pour que cela arrive, sanglota Esmée en serrant la main de son mari tout en nous offrant un sourire lumineux. Et aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à croire que cela se réalise vraiment, vous me rendez tellement heureuse …

Elle se leva et vint nous enlacer. Je me haïssais pour ce mensonge qui avait l'air de la rendre si heureuse et qui allait lui briser le cœur quand il prendrait fin. Emmett nous enlaça à son tour avec un rire tonitruant qui fit sourire tout le monde à part une personne.

- Je n'y crois pas … Cria Alice en se levant soudain pour me fusiller du regard. C'est quoi ton problème, Bella Swan ?

- Alice ! Coupa Jasper en essayant de la faire rassoir mais rien n'y fit.

- C'est parce que je suis avec Jasper maintenant ? Ca t'a rendu jalouse que l'attention soit sur moi pour une fois et pas sur toi, la parfaite petite Bella adorée de tous ?

- Calme-toi, bordel, tonna Emmett en se retournant d'un bloc et en marchant sur elle.

- Tu me dégoutes, cracha-t-elle, tu utilises mon frère pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi, tu l'as toujours fait. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite opportuniste !

Ces mots, si proches de ceux d'Edward, s'enfoncèrent dans mon esprit comme des lames chauffés à blanc et je reculais comme brûlée par sa haine. Emmett saisit le bras fluet de sa sœur et la traina hors de la pièce sous ses cris stridents. Jasper nous offrit un sourire d'excuse et nous félicita avant de sortir à son tour.

- Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain, bafouillai-je alors que la nausée montait dans ma gorge.

Je m'arrachai au bras d'Edward et courus jusqu'à la salle de bain où je m'enfermais à double tour. Je m'écroulais contre la porte, le souffle court et la tête tournante. Le déversement de haine d'Alice me rendait malade, je savais qu'elle m'avait toujours détesté mais à ce point … Je remontai les genoux contre ma poitrine et enfouis mon visage dans le creux. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que Tanya ne rentre dans nos vies, avant que je me laisse enfermer dans ce piège. Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte et la voix mélodieuse de Rose s'éleva.

- Ouvre-moi, ma chérie. Je sais que tu te morfonds là-dedans et Esmée ne sera pas contente si Emmett défonce la porte pour vérifier que tu es toujours en vie.

Je me hissais pour tourner la clef dans la serrure et me décalais contre le mur pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte. Elle jura quand elle vit mon visage et mouilla une serviette pour tamponner mon visage. Je me laissai faire, j'étais amorphe de toute façon, ce trop-plein d'émotions fortes me laissait sans force et déprimée.

- Bella, dit-elle soudain avec hésitation ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, je dois te poser la question, j'en ai besoin.

- Alors pose-la, Rose, répondis-je paisiblement alors qu'elle continuait à rafraichir mon visage.

- Tu es vraiment amoureuse d'Edward ? Tu es sûre de vouloir être avec lui ? Et maintenant ?

- Ca fait plus d'une question, protestais-je avec un pâle sourire.

Elle rit mais son regard me fit comprendre qu'elle attendait de vraies réponses.

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Rose, tu es comme ma sœur … Alors respecte mon choix et sois heureuse pour moi, comme moi je le suis pour toi.

Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Rose, je n'en avais pas la force alors elle devra se contenter de cette réponse qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle avait assez de finesse et de délicatesse pour comprendre le message que je voulais lui faire passer. Elle soupira et entoura mes épaules d'un bras.

- Tu t'es mise dans une sacrée merde, Bell's. On connaît Edward toutes les deux, tu sais qu'il va te bousiller.

- Je sais.

- Et pourtant, tu es prête à le faire ?

- Oui.

Le sourire de Rose n'allait pas avec son regard furieux. Sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi mais contre Edward, elle savait qu'on lui cachait des choses et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle était.

- Fais attention, d'accord ? Je t'aime, je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver en miettes.

- Je t'aime aussi, Rose.

Si nous ne sommes pas prises dans les bras, on était au bord des larmes. Rose toussota et se leva d'un bond avant de me tendre la main.

- Allez, retournons dans l'arène. Avec un peu de chance, le lutin hystérique se sera calmé.

Si Alice ne me cria plus dessus de toute la journée, son regard haineux ne m'aida à me sentir mieux. Ni les regards glacés que me décochait Edward quand personne ne le regardait. A la fin de la journée, j'étais dans un état indescriptible. Edward et son père discutaient de vacances ou de voyages, je ne comprenais pas bien mais j'avais vraiment trop besoin de me détendre.

- Je vais me baigner, dis-je alors que les autres buvaient un thé ou jouaient sur l'écran plasma.

Personne ne proposa de se joindre à moi alors je me changeai seule et entrai dans l'eau tiède, soupirant de bien-être. Je me laissai flotter à la surface, appréciant le cocon chaud et doux qui m'enveloppait complètement. Je dérivais, me laissant porter sans aucun effort. Des remous me remuèrent légèrement, je me redressais et vis Jasper qui m'offrait un sourire alors qu'il trempait ses jambes.

- Où est ta tendre Alice ? En train de fomenter mon assassinat ? Tu es venu me noyer ?

Il rit franchement et je m'approchai de lui en nageant paresseusement.

- Il faut que tu excuses Alice, elle a perdu un peu les pédales. Je crois que c'est le choc de votre annonce. Ca nous a tous choqué, Bella, moi le premier.

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois, Rose et Jasper se donnent le mot pour venir me tirer les vers du nez. C'était injuste de venir coup sur coup pour me faire craquer. J'avais si peur que Jazz ne me perçât à jour que je n'osais pas le regarder en face.

- Tu vois, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai retourné ça dans ma tête …

_Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder. _

- Et j'en suis venu à deux conclusions. Soit vous êtes réellement amoureux, toi et Edward, et Jacob et Tanya ont en fait les frais. Soit …

Il respira fortement et ses yeux azur se vrillèrent sur moi.

- Soit tout ceci n'est qu'une comédie et j'en ignore la raison. Mais ça ne serait pas sain, Bella, pas sain du tout, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

- Encore une fois, Jazz, garde tes théories pour de vrais patients. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si incroyable qu'Edward et moi, on me mette ensemble.

- Ne me prend pas pour un con, Bella, cria-t-il brusquement en tapant le carrelage du plat de sa main. Vous n'aviez pas l'air amoureux, j'ai tout de suite trouvé ton rapprochement avec Tanya un peu suspect, alors dis moi : il t'a fait du chantage ? Il t'a menacé pour que tu acceptes Tanya ?

Je ne répondis pas et faisais du surplace lui dérobant toujours mon visage.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, Bella ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas mais pitié, dis le moi !

- Tout va bien, ici ?

Edward avança de quelques pas et nous regarda tous les deux les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, mentis-je immédiatement, nous discutions de la réaction d'Alice, et tu peux lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Jasper.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose et se leva pour s'en aller rapidement, Edward qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour le retenir, se contenta de hausser les sourcils et me jeta par-dessus son épaule avant de s'en aller lui aussi :

- Nous y allons, Bella, tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller.

Assise sur le siège en cuir, j'écoutais la radio en essayant de faire abstraction de toutes les remarques qui avaient fusé aujourd'hui quant à ma soi-disant histoire avec Edward. Rose et Jasper savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait sous leurs yeux mais ils ignoraient de quoi il s'agissait. Alice était folle de rage, Carlisle se méfiait. Finalement, seuls Emmett et Esmée se réjouissaient sincèrement pour nous. Finalement, heureusement que je ne m'étais jamais mise avec lui auparavant quand je voyais les problèmes que cela créait. Edward gardait lui aussi le silence, j'imaginais qu'il devait lui aussi penser à cette journée un peu folle et à la réaction de sa famille.

Ce fut seulement une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement qu'il saisit mon bras d'une main ferme et me ramena contre lui d'un geste qui n'appelait aucune résistance.

- Qu'est ce que Jasper te voulait ?

- Bordel, Edward, ne me dis que tu es encore jaloux ?

Il me secoua sans douceur et planta ses yeux mousses dans les miens. Ils avaient cet éclat étrange entre colère et possessivité que je connaissais si bien.

- Comprend- moi bien, Bella, tu m'as manqué une seule fois de respect et cela ne se reproduira plus. Alors réponds à ma question ou je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Ma vie est déjà un enfer, rétorquai-je en désignant sa main qui serrait mon bras cruellement d'un coup de menton. Jasper se doute qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et il voulait juste s'assurer que j'allais bien.

- Et tu vas bien ?

- A ton avis ?

Ses yeux sondèrent mon visage intensément alors que la chaleur montait dans mon bas-ventre, une flambée de désir que je ne comprenais pas et que j'essayais de réfréner du mieux que je pouvais. Pourtant, quand il s'empara de mes lèvres avec ce qui ressemblait fort à un gémissement, je ne peux empêcher mes mains de s'emmêler dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Sa langue força la barrière de mes lèvres serrées et prit possession de ma bouche. Je me noyais lentement dans ce baiser, incapable de réagir alors que ses mains commençaient à caresser le bas de mon dos. Il commença à déboutonner ma robe, et je sentis ses lèvres chaudes descendre le long de mon cou. Je sursautai et le repoussai sans ménagement.

- Je suis peut-être ta petite amie hors de cette maison, sifflai-je en rajustant mes vêtements, mais tant que nous serons ici, tu ne me toucheras plus, Edward ! Tu as eu ta nuit alors ne me touches pas, bordel !

Il rit et me lâcha avec un sourire ravi.

- Tu sais que tu reviendras bientôt dans mes bras, Bella, on est connectés et maintenant, tu m'appartiens corps et âme. Si tu veux essayer de me résister, vas-y, te voir capituler ne sera que meilleur.

Il rit encore et me tendit son portable. Je le regardai sans comprendre et levais les yeux pour le regarder.

- Jacob.

Merde, j'avais espéré avoir encore un peu de temps avant de rompre avec Jake, le voir une dernière fois, ressentir la puissance de son étreinte.

_Merde !_

J'attrapai le portable et m'éloignai pour passer un des coups de fil les plus durs de ma vie.

- Allo ?

- Salut Jake, soufflai-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Bella ! Je suis content que tu m'appelles enfin, tu me manques trop, il faut qu'on se voit.

- Jake, attends, il faut que …

- Tu es chez toi, là, tout de suite ? Je pourrais être là dans dix, quinze minutes …

- Jake ! Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle.

Silence.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répéta-t-il lentement avec un nuance indéfinissable dans la voix. Est-ce que tu vas rompre avec moi, Isabella ? Par téléphone ?

- Non ! Enfin, je …

- Retrouve-moi chez moi dans vingt minutes, d'accord ? Je t'attendrais.

La tonalité retentit longuement dans le creux de mon oreille et je reposai le téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Edward avait disparu, sûrement dans sa chambre en train de lire ou de composer. J'attrapai mon manteau, mon sac et sortis en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

Devant la porte de l'appartement de Jake, je faisais du surplace. Je n'osais pas taper, me contentant de fixer le battant d'un air absent. Avais-je envie de rompre avec Jake ? Il était si gentil, sexy et adorable. Je ne voyais aucune raison de rompre avec lui.

_A part ta nouvelle histoire d'amour avec Edward. _

Une sueur glacée recouvrit mon cou et le creux de ma poitrine. Oh bordel, c'était vraiment la merde.

_Comme tu dis._

Alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et révéla Jake dans son pull noir et son jean délavé.

- Entre.

Je rentrais sur la pointe des pieds et sentis soudain mon portable vibrer. Edward. Je coupais mon portable, j'avais besoin de me concentrer uniquement sur ma discussion avec Jake.

- Une bière ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Il me tendit une bouteille glacée et je bus avidement une gorgée, appréciant la fraicheur du liquide dans ma gorge. Je m'assis dans le canapé et fis rouler la bière entre mes mains, incapable de lancer la conversation moi-même comme la dernière des lâches.

- Alors, il a enfin réussi, hein ?

- Quoi, de quoi tu parles ?

- Edward. Il a fini par t'avoir. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? Pour rompre avec moi et aller retrouver Edward qui doit être en train de jubiler en ce moment-même.

- Je … Jake …

Je serrais la bouteille plus forte mais rien n'y fit, les larmes naquirent et inondèrent mes yeux.

- Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Soufflai-je mais ma voix était hachée et me faisait horriblement mal.

- Le soir de l'anniversaire d'Esmée et Carlisle, reprit Jake en se calant confortablement contre le fond du siège, tu sais, notre dispute… Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il m'avait sorti ?!

Je secouais la tête négativement, incapable de parler pour le moment.

- Je n'y crois, c'est vraiment le dernier des enfoirés, ricana Jacob. Il est venu me voir et m'a expliqué que tu lui appartenais depuis toujours, que je n'étais qu'une petite distraction et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par te baiser.

- Non, non, tu mens !

- Non, Bella, je ne te mens pas, rétorqua Jake avec force en posant violemment sa bière sur la table devant lui. Tu me quittes pour ce connard ? Vraiment ?

Aveuglée par mes larmes, je sanglotais comme une enfant sur le canapé de Jake. Je me rendais compte du mal que j'étais en train de lui faire et pourtant, je devais aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer qui j'étais vraiment ou pourquoi je le quittais aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolée, Jake, articulais-je douloureusement, mais il vaut mieux qu'on arrête ça maintenant. J'aime Edward.

- Tu mens !

Jake se leva et saisit mes épaules pour me hisser à mon tour. Ses yeux sondèrent mon visage mais je détournai le regard, incapable de soutenir le sien.

- Tu n'aimes pas Edward, et je n'abandonnerais pas, Bella ! Je me battrais pour toi !

- Je ne veux pas que tu te battes pour moi. Je veux qu'on rompe, c'est tout !

Ma voix monta dans les aigus alors que je ramassais mes affaires et ouvris la porte.

- Merde, cria Jake.

La bouteille explosa contre le mur alors que je claquai la porte. Je m'écroulais contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Je n'entendais plus rien de l'appartement de Jake, seulement mes propres sanglots étouffés par ma main qui bâillonnait ma bouche.

* * *

**Ne décapitez pas Edward, gardez vos forces pour la case Review ! ^^ A très vite !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello à toutes ( et à tous ?) ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas , c'est bien moi, nom d'un nain de jardin ! Et je reviens vers vous avec un chapitre chaud comme la braise ! Je sais que vous êtes pas mal à souligner la violence des rapports entre Bella et Edward mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça que l'histoire me vient aux doigts … **

**Alors, accrochez-vous, parce que ce chapitre ne fait pas exception à la règle ! Par contre je ne ferais pas de chapitre du point de vue d'Edward. Ce serait trop simple de vous donner toutes les clefs pour le comprendre, bande de tricheuses ! ^^**

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment je suis rentrée cette nuit. Je ne gardais que de vagues souvenirs, de rues et de porte d'entrée. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est le lit d'Edward et son dos qui me narguait alors que je restais les yeux ouverts dans le noir pour quasiment le restant de la nuit.

Edward ne me demanda jamais les détails de ma conversation avec Jake. Il se contenta de me demander si j'avais fait ma part du contrat. Je le fusillais du regard pour toute réponse et je sortis, refusant de lui parler plus longtemps.

En fait, le premier mois de notre relation fut si chaotique que je me plongeai dans mes études à corps perdu pour ne plus penser au bordel qu'était devenu m vie depuis que j'étais avec Edward. Nous ne nous parlions quasiment pas lorsque nous étions seuls dans la maison, le minimum de politesse ou alors nous partions dans des disputes atteignant un seuil de violence que nous n'avions jamais connu avant. Je l'avais giflé une seule fois mais l'éclat meurtrier qui avait passé sur son visage m'avait dissuadé de le refaire un jour. J'avais perdu du poids et la surveillance constante de Jake me laissait nerveuse et en colère.

Franchissant les portes de la petite salle de TD, je repérais Angela en pleine discussion avec Eric et je m'asseyais à côté d'eux laissant tomber mon sac sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd.

- Bella ! Comment va Apollon ?

J'avais encore mal aux oreilles à cause du cri qu'avait poussé Angela quand je lui avais annoncé pour mon meilleur ami et moi. Elle avait sautillé en poussant de petits couinements hystériques et moi, morte de honte, j'essayais de me cacher derrière mon foulard. J'avais pris ce nouveau cours à propos de l'écriture féminine et le plus délicieux des responsables des TD nous dirigeait en petits groupes de six.

- A merveille, grommelai-je en avalant mon café.

- Il paraît qu'il participe au gala de musique à la fin de l'année, lâcha Eric avec excitation.

Il faisait partie de la gazette universitaire et raffolait donc de toutes sortes de potins et de rumeurs, particulièrement concernant Edward Cullen, l'un des mecs les plus séduisants de la fac.

- Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas, grommelai-je derechef en me carrant contre le fond du dossier.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, Bella. Tu ne mesures vraiment pas ta chance, jeta Angela avec un regard envieux. Je tuerais moi pour être avec Edward Cullen !

Eric s'agita sur son siège en marmonnant et attrapa la main d'Angela avec un air possessif.

- Il n'est pas si parfait, tu sais …

- Quoi ? Raconte ! S'écria Eric en saisissant son stylo d'un air fébrile.

Heureusement, le chargé de TD entra à ce moment et je soufflais de soulagement. Avec Edward, lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur, nous donnions l'apparence d'un couple totalement fou l'un de l'autre. Il passait son temps à m'enlacer et m'embrasser profitant du fait sûrement que je ne pouvais le repousser devant d'autres personnes. Même sa famille avait fini par nous croire et maintenant, j'étais à la fois Bella et la petite amie d'Edward. Seuls Jasper et Rose continuaient de se poser des questions mais je ne leur avais jamais donné de raisons de vraiment s'inquiéter. Tout le monde se disait que finalement, c'était naturel que nous finissions ensemble après avoir été des amis si proches. De mauvaises langues disaient même que nous couchions ensemble bien avant que nous nous mettions officiellement ensemble.

Le cours se déroula rapidement et Gallhager nous donna un devoir écrit à rendre pour la semaine d'après. Marchant dans le couloir alors qu'Angela babillait à mes côtés, je me concentrais sur le cours de mes pensées, aussi, je bondis presque en sentant deux bras me ceinturer fermement.

- Hey ma belle, susurra Edward à mon oreille tandis qu'Angela gloussait à côté de nous. Tu te joins à nous pour le déjeuner ?

- Bien sûr, rétorquais-je en lui offrant un sourire resplendissant. Midi ?

- C'est parfait. Embrasse-moi maintenant.

Les gloussements d'Angela reprirent de plus belle alors qu'Eric levait les yeux au ciel.

J'enlaçai le cou d'Edward et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que je le sentais sourire contre ma bouche, un éclat de colère me traversa et je mordis violemment sa lèvre. Il se tendit contre moi et jura à voix basse alors que ses mains me pressèrent contre lui.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite peste, siffla-t-il.

Quand il partit en caressant sa lèvre de son pouce, je respirais de nouveau normalement, Angela saisit mon bras et me traina derrière elle en jacassant de plus belle. Moi, j'avais envie de hurler.

* * *

- Bella !

- Rose !

Je la serrais en riant contre moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Edward m'a proposé de venir ce midi, rit-elle en désignant la table derrière nous.

Edward y était assis avec Emmett et Jasper et il me fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il passait un glaçon sur sa lèvre gonflée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Parfois, il avait des élans qui me touchaient plus que n'importe qui.

- Ca va faire une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vue, se plaignit-elle en secouant ses cheveux blonds sous les regards lubriques des étudiants autour.

- Tu sais que c'est une période un peu folle pour moi, Rose, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir !

- Tu as bonne mine, constata-t-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie. Est-ce que ce cher Edward te traiterait mal ?

- Non, il est adorable. C'est moi qui lui mène la vie un peu dure.

- Il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, s'écria Emmett avec un sourire. En fait, il passe son temps à nous raconter tous les détails cochons, hein, Ed ?

Les deux abrutis rirent alors qu'ils faisaient trinquer leurs bouteilles. Je me retins de la leur faire avaler. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter. Aucun détail cochon puisque Edward ne m'avait pas touché depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout avait changé. Je le repoussais à chaque fois avec de plus en plus de mal, ses yeux indécents et ses mains baladeuses cherchaient à faire tomber mes barrières et ce salaud y arrivait presque.

- A quoi tu penses, Bella, tu as un drôle de sourire, nota Rose en souriant elle-même.

- A quelque chose de pervers, espèce de curieuse !

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, d'ailleurs, nota Edward avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Une vague glacée s'abattit sur mes épaules alors que ses mots s'incrustaient dans mon esprit. Comment osait-il me faire ce genre de plan, sortir qu'il m'aimait devant son frère et sa sœur alors qu'il savait qu'il mentait. En fait, personne ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait avant cette seconde même. Je n'étais jamais restée avec personne assez longtemps ou investie assez pour pouvoir l'entendre et savoir que ces mots qu'on me disait pour la première fois étaient un mensonge…

- Il faut qu'on aille boire un verre ce soir, Rose. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre.

- Juste nous deux ?

- Juste nous deux.

- Et tu ne demandes même pas ma permission, épouse, grogna Emmett en entourant les épaules de sa femme d'un bras protecteur.

- Et puis quoi encore, râla Rose en cognant contre son épaule massive. Si Bella veut aller boire, j'irais boire avec elle.

Je croisais les yeux de mon petit-ami. Ils étaient interrogatifs et inquisiteurs, me demandant implicitement la raison de mon changement d'attitude. Je détournais le regard.

* * *

- Allez, Rose !

Je ris et fis trinquer mon shooter contre le sien. Je léchai le sel et avalai la téquila d'un mouvement souple du poignet. L'acidité du citron me fit grimacer mais la chaleur qui se diffusait dans mon ventre le valait bien.

Rose descendit le sien encore plus vite que moi et retourna le petit verre en le claquant contre le comptoir.

- Andrew, un autre !

La barmaid offrit un sourire éblouissant à Rose et nous resservit immédiatement, l'avantage de sortir avec Rose était qu'on attendait jamais. Elle était aussi soûle que moi et tanguait à moitié sur son tabouret tandis que je me trémoussais sur le mien au rythme de la musique.

- Emmett était fou quand il a su qu'on serait ici ce soir, dit Rose avec une voix légèrement hésitante. Il est jaloux comme Edward.

Je ris et nous vidâmes nos verres.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, repris-je, on contrôle parfaitement la situation.

On se mit à glousser comme des dindes et je me sentis redevenir jeune en compagnie de Rose, vêtue d'un bustier drapé noir et mes boucles lâchées sur mes épaules.

- Emmett jaloux, pouffais-je, l'autre mec devra faire attention à ses bijoux.

- Tu parles, c'est plutôt le mec qi te draguera toi, Edward est complètement taré quand il s'agit de toi.

Elle eut un rire éméché alors que je souris à mon tour. A mon niveau, même entendre parler d'Edward ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid. La musique se fit plus forte alors que nous vidions un énième verre à la santé de nos compagnons absents.

- Allons danser, Bell's, s'écria Rose en se levant d'un bond de son tabouret.

Je saisis sa main et nous nous retrouvâmes sur la piste de danse. La musique résonnait dans ma cage thoracique comme les pulsations d'un cœur fou et je dansais en riant à côté de Rose. Après quelques minutes, des hommes se rapprochèrent de nous. Les ignorer devint plus difficile lorsque l'un d'eux se mit carrément entre Rose et moi. Ses mains crochetèrent la taille de mon amie alors qu'un autre se posta devant moi, me soufflant son haleine avinée au visage.

- Bonsoir beauté, tu es seule ?

- Non en fait, je suis avec une amie et tu m'empêches de la voir.

J'essayais de l'esquiver sur la droite mais il fit un pas sur le côté, me bloquant le passage. Les sourcils haussés, il attendait visiblement que je me collai à lui pour pouvoir passer.

- Bouge de là.

- Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

Son visage changea et se renfrogna alors que deux mains se posaient d'autorité sur mes hanches.

- En échange, tu n'auras pas mon poing dans la figure. Barre-toi, abruti.

Lorsque l'abruti en question finit par s'en aller rapidement, je vis Emmett coller son poing dans la figure d'un brun avant de l'envoyer dans les bras d'un videur venu pour les arrêter. Ce dernier jaugea la carrure d'Emmett d'un coup d'œil et s'en alla, emmenant l'autre à demi-inconscient.

- Les lèvres chaudes d'Edward se posèrent contre mon oreille.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait vous laisser aller seules dans ce bar ?

Grisée par la téquila et la musique, je me retournais et lui souris. Il me retourna un sourire mauvais alors que ses mains se resserraient sur ma taille.

- Je suis trop égoïste pour ne pas profiter de la situation, Bella.

Son baiser avait le gout salé de la téquila, chaud et épicé. C'était délicieux et je buvais ce baiser sur ses lèvres avec une soif grandissante. Je sentais son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre le mien, me faisant sentir à quel point il me désirait. Je me frottais à lui sans vergogne en gémissant dans sa bouche. Sa langue bataillait pour dominer la mienne et je m'accrochais à sa nuque, haletante et la tête tournante.

- Prenez une chambre, bordel ! Cria Rose en riant dans les bras d'Emmett qui la serrait précautionneusement contre lui.

- La ferme, criai-je en détachant mes lèvres pendant une seconde de celles d'Edward.

- Ils ont raison, Bella, rentrons et prenons la chambre, souffla Edward d'une voix rauque contre mon front.

J'acquiesçai, incapable de résister à la vague brulante qui me labourait le ventre.

* * *

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, la douleur m'assaillit avec férocité. Je gémis dans l'oreiller en agrippant mes cheveux, je sentais mon cœur battre douloureusement contre mes tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ? Je revoyais Rose, la téquila, ce qui fila aussitôt la nausée, et …

_Et merde. _

Le baiser passionné d'Edward, sa proposition de rentrer mais après le verre qu'on avait pris avant de partir, le trou noir.

_Et merde. _

Il n'aurait pas profité de moi quand même ? Je levais lentement la tête de l'oreiller, priant pour trouver le lit vide. J'étouffais avant de remettre ma tête sous l'oreiller plus vite qu'une autruche. Un rire parvint jusqu'à moi, Edward accoudé au matelas me contemplait avec un sourire ironique.

- Mal aux cheveux, Bella ?

- Fous-moi la paix, grognai-je en risquant un autre regard sur lui. Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- La nuit dernière a vraiment été extraordinaire.

- Pitié, Edward, ne me dis pas qu'on a …

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais son sourire narquois s'agrandit et je sentis à la fois l'humiliation et la honte me brûler les joues.

- Bella, tu t'es endormie. Tu sais combien de filles se sont endormies dans mes bras pendant que je les embrassais ?

- Je respirais à petites bouffées, alors que le soulagement m'inondait des orteils au bout des doigts.

- Aucune, et j'avoue que j'ai connu des trucs plus érotiques qu'une fille qui me ronfle dans la figure.

- Je ne ronfle pas !

Mon indignation a juste pour effet de le faire marrer encore plus et je grimaçais de douleur. Je me levais et titubai jusqu'à l a salle de bain. Je tâtonnais jusqu'à trouver le tube de paracétamol et le fis tomber dans un verre d'eau. Le pétillement ressemblait à un grincement pour moi. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans la chambre pour le moment, surtout quand le soleil, pour une fois, brillait intensément dans le ciel de Seattle.

L'après-midi se déroula lentement alors que les restes de ma gueule de bois s'en allaient au fond de la piscine. Rose et Emmett ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper s'étaient joints à nous pour profiter de la chaleur. Allongée dans mon transat à côté de mon amie, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je sommeillais à moitié alors qu'Alice discutait avec Rose. Un mot ou plutôt un nom capta soudain mon attention.

- Oui, il est venu hier avec Billy, continuait Alice sans remarquer que je les écoutais à présent, il avait une mine épouvantable. Il passait son temps à scruter la porte d'entrée comme si quelqu'un allait en surgir.

- On sait toutes les deux qui il attendait, Alice, arrêtes de jouer les innocentes.

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il était bizarre … et triste. C'est vrai, Rose, il m'a vraiment fait de la peine.

- Jacob est assez grand pour encaisser.

- Jasper dit qu'il ne va pas bien pourtant. Il parait que Charlie l'a arrêté près de la Réserve alors qu'il se battait dans un bar, tu te rends compte ?

Je me redressais d'un coup, stupéfaite. Comment mon père avait pu me cacher un truc pareil ? Alice eut un sourire ravi en voyant que j'avais tout entendu.

- Bref, il est dans une mauvaise passe et …

- Arrête Alice, dis-je à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui nageait dans la piscine, j'ai compris le message.

- Quel message ?

- Alice, je me sens suffisamment mal pour que tu ne viennes pas en rajouter une couche. Arrête ça maintenant.

Apparemment, le ton de ma voix fut assez menaçant pour qu'elle se taise et qu'elle se tasse sur son siège.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de Jacob Black, ni d'en parler d'ailleurs, alors pour une fois dans ta vie pathétique, ferme-là ! sifflai-je en guise de conclusion.

- Bien, j'ai compris, Bella !

Alice attrapa un magazine et tourna furieusement les pages alors que Rose me dévisageait.

- Pourquoi es-tu si agressive avec elle, me souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Tu sais comment est Alice !

Parce que j'en ai assez de son comportement, il est temps qu'elle mûrisse aussi.

- Je suis d'accord mais ta façon de lui parler était … Je ne sais pas … un peu trop directe.

Je soupirai et me levai, je n'étais pas très patiente aujourd'hui.

- Allo ?

- Il est l'heure pour ta consultation de psy, Bella.

- Jasper !

Je ris et m'appuyais contre le mur du couloir. Ma journée se terminait enfin et un café me ferait plus que du bien.

- Tu es où, demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Au bout du couloir.

Je me retournai et vis mon ami me faire un signe de la main alors qu'il raccrochait. Je me précipitais vers lui et le serrai contre moi.

- Un câlin ? Et bien, je suis chanceux aujourd'hui.

- Oh tais-toi Jasper. On y va ?

Une fois installés en terrasse avec nos boissons, j'observais Jasper. Ca me brûlait la langue de le dire mais je trouvais qu'il avait l'air plus épanoui depuis qu'il était avec Alice, une sorte de rayonnement intérieur.

- Alors sur quoi va porter notre consultation aujourd'hui, Doc ?

- A toi de choisir, on a plein d'options.

- Je suppose qu'Alice est venue se plaindre à propos de la semaine dernière ?

- Bien sûr, sinon ça ne serait pas Alice.

- Ne me dis surtout pas que j'ai eu tort, Jazz ! Elle passe son temps à me provoquer et je commence à en avoir plus que marre.

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà mise à la place d'Alice, Bella ?

- Alors tu es de son côté, rétorquai-je incrédule devant cette trahison. Bordel, elle t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau.

Jasper soupira et posa une main apaisante sur la mienne mais je la retirai vivement. Jazz avait toujours su trouver le juste équilibre quand je me disputais avec quelqu'un mais là, ce parti pris délibéré …

- Oh oui, je sais qu'on doit tous plaindre la pauvre Alice dont j'ai volé la place et qui n'a jamais su s'affirmer dans une famille où soi-disant, tout tournait autour de moi. Je connais sa rengaine, Jazz, je l'ai entendu pendant des années. Se met-elle à ma place à moi, sifflai-je en tapant du poing sur la table, est-ce qu'Alice a tenté une fois de comprendre ce que ça fait de se sentir constamment entre deux mondes, d'être aussi proche d'une famille sans vraiment en faire partie ?

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es mise avec Edward pour pouvoir te sentir Cullen pour de bon ?

La gifle partit si vite que je ne réalisai mon geste qu'après coup. Immobile, Jasper vrillait ses yeux azur dans les miens, son air dur et fermé me fit de la peine. Je me sentais déjà mal pour cette baffe injustifiée, ce n'était qu'une question logique mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'avait dérangé, si proche de la vérité et je m'étais défendue comme je le pouvais.

Je levai la main et cette fois, je la posai doucement sur sa joue qui piquait légèrement.

- Pardonne-moi, Jazz. J'ai été stupide de réagir comme une gamine.

Son air s'adoucit brusquement et il posa sa main par-dessus la mienne et cette fois-ci, je ne la retirai pas.

- Tu es tellement à fleur de peau depuis que tu es avec lui, dit-il lentement en caressant ma main du pouce. Je suis ton ami, Bell's. Je serais toujours là pour toi et t'écouter si tu veux me parler mais tu dois arrêter de décharger son malaise sur les autres.

J'hésitais quelques secondes mais rien ne franchit mes lèvres, je ne pouvais pas parler de mon secret à personne, c'était trop humiliant et intime. Leur regard sur moi changerait et je n'étais pas prête à l'assumer.

- Je parlerais à Alice, concédai-je avec une moue contrite, mais en retour, tu lui parleras aussi. Fais-lui comprendre qu'il est temps de dépasser sa jalousie de gamine et de grandir.

Je récupérais ma main et bus une gorgée de mon café brûlant.

- Très bien. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me parles de ta relation avec Edward. Je te connais et cette façade du petit couple parfait, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Je ne te cache rien, Jazz. On se dispute. Comme tout le monde, ajoutai-je en repensant à notre toute première fois violente et brutale. Mais on est heureux ensemble, vraiment heureux.

- Alors pourquoi tu culpabilises autant pour Jacob ?

- Parce que je lui ai vraiment fait du mal. Jake ne méritait pas ça, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trompé pendant des mois, affirmai-je en priant pour avoir l'air crédible.

Jasper ne répondit rien et but à son tour.

- Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Il rit soudain et passa sa main dans ses boucles miel. Je le trouvais beau à ce moment là et je lui souris à mon tour, complice.

- Alice m'a invité à venir dans les Hamptons cet été. Tu y es déjà allée ?

- Dans leur maison ? Oui, en fait, ça ressemble plus à un manoir qu'une maison mais j'ai passé les meilleurs étés de ma vie là-bas.

- Alors tu y vas aussi ?

- Je pense, oui. Edward a toujours adoré les étés là-bas, plein de filles jeunes et innocentes à dévergonder …

Je ris et finis mon café.

- Tu verras ça par toi-même dans deux semaines. Je suppose qu'Alice t'a déjà refait une garde-robe pour toutes les réceptions ?

Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils avec un sourire ironique. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et partis pour rejoindre Edward chez nous.

A peine rentrée, je le vis adossé au mur du hall, son air glacé et sévère me firent gémir, qu'avais-je encore fait pour le mettre en colère.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est la lettre J ? Ou alors c'est ta petite vengeance ? Me faire cocu avec mon pote, le copain de ma sœur ?

- Comment as-tu …

- On vous a vu sur la terrasse. Tu lui caressais la joue, Bella, cracha-t-il dans une voix haineuse.

- Non, Edward, s'il te plait, plus de disputes …

Je m'écroulais contre le sol et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

- Je ne supporte plus tout ça, les disputes, la tension, s'il te plait. Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien avec Jasper, il est comme mon frère ! Tu sais que je ne suis rien qu'à toi …

- Exactement et tu te comportes comme la dernière des traînées. Alors à l'avenir, évite de m'embarrasser ou je considérerais que notre accord ne tient plus et je me sentirais obligé d'être honnête avec ma famille sur les raisons de ma rupture avec Tanya.

Je sentis un mouvement sur le côté et la porte claqua sèchement. Des sanglots secs déchirèrent ma poitrine, ma torture ne faisait que commencer.

Edward me mena une vie d'enfer après cette soirée. Adorable avec moi en public, il m'ignorait froidement en privé. J'avais beau essayé de reconstruire un minimum de complicité entre nous dans le souvenir nostalgique de notre amitié, il détruisait consciencieusement tous mes efforts et ce n'était pas rare que je pleure le soir alors qu'il me laissait seul pour aller boire avec le reste du groupe. Je m'isolais peu à peu incapable de réagir à l'emprise qu'il affermissait sur moi. J'avais l'impression de n'être plus que l'ombre de moi-même. La Bella que j'avais été ces derniers mois, même si elle était manipulatrice et tordue, me manquait. Elle valait mieux que cette espèce de loque que j'étais maintenant, dénuée de toute volonté. Tout devenait sans importance, et mes notes étaient en chute libre.

Puis un matin, alors que je regardais la télé d'un œil morne pendant qu'Edward était encore parti je ne savais où, on frappa à la porte. Les coups redoublèrent alors que je me dirigeais paresseusement vers la porte. Alors que je jetais un coup d'œil par le Juda, je reconnus Jasper. Aussitôt, une vague de panique me submergea, il ne pouvait pas rentrer ou Edward allait devenir fou.

- Bella !

Les coups firent vibrer la porte alors que je m'adossais contre le mur à côté, le souffle court.

- Ouvre moi cette putain de porte, cria Jasper de l'autre côté de la paroi en métal. Ou j'appelle Emmett ! Ouvre-moi cette porte de merde !

Je me jetai sur la porte et l'ouvris à la volée. Jasper soupira quand il me vit et entra rapidement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Tu as une sale tête, commenta-t-il en déposant des gobelets de café sur le comptoir de la cuisine alors que je le suivais en trainant des pieds.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, sifflais-je en serrantes poings. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Son visage se contracta pendant une seconde mais bientôt le masque impassible reprit sa place.

- Ce que je fais ici ? Tu sèches les cours, on ne te voit plus ni sur le campus, ni dans les soirées et tu es un vrai fantôme quand nous sommes à la Villa… Enuméra-t-il avec une voix sévère. Alors, je joue mon rôle d'ami et je viens te demander ce qu'il se passe.

- Fous-moi les camps, Jasper, et merci pour le café.

Je reculai d'un pas en voyant la rage dévastatrice qui envahit les traits de mon ami alors qu'il tapait du poing sur le comptoir

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, Isabella Swan ou je jure que je te mettrais une bonne correction !

- J'ai l'habitude des menaces.

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche en réalisant les mots qui en sortaient et que Jasper ne manquerait pas de relever.

- Tu as dit quoi ? Me pressa-t-il en avançant vers moi cherchant à voir mon visage.

- C'est une façon de parler, Jasper, rien de plus. Tu prends tes études un peu trop à cœur.

- Tu essayes de me repousser mais je suis là pour t'aider, Bella, il faut que tu me parles maintenant. J'ai été patient, j'ai attendu et attendu que tu veuilles bien te livrer mais quand je te vois à cette seconde même, ça suffit. Alors bordel dis moi ce qu'il se passe ou j'attendrais le retour d'Edward pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Je n'ai pas demandé ton aide, lui répliquai-je sèchement. D'ailleurs, j'en ai pas besoin, va donc soigner plutôt ta petite amie psychotique.

Visiblement, insulter Alice n'était vraiment pas une bonne stratégie parce qu'il gronda et je reculai encore d'un pas alors qu'il marchait furieusement vers moi.

- Laisse Alice en dehors de tout ça, Bella !

- Quoi, la vérité est bonne pour tout le monde, Jasper ! Tout le monde sait qu'Alice a des problèmes à régler, surtout en ce qui me concerne.

- Parce que c'est cela, non ? Le monde entier tourne autour de toi, Bella Swan ?

Je ricanai, mauvaise, et je détournais le visage.

- Tu es venu pour m'aider soi-disant mais depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne fais que m'insulter !

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, bordel de merde ! Regarde-toi, tu ne ressembles même plus à la Bella que je connaissais ! Tu es dure et cruelle, tu es pathétique et ce n'est pas en t'emmurant dans ton silence de gamine que tu iras mieux.

- Une dernière fois, laisse moi tranquille et barre-toi, Jasper !

- Non.

- Fous les camps ! Hurlais-je alors que l'hystérie commençait à me gagner.

- Non.

Avec un cri de rage, je me jetais sur lui et martelais son torse de coups tout en essayant de le pousser vers la sortie. Des « va t-en » rauques anarchiques sortaient de ma bouche. Mais Jasper ne bougeait d'un pouce, ma colère fut hors limite. Je le tapais d'autant plus fort mais ses bras se fermèrent autour de moi, et plus je luttais, plus mon souffle devenait erratique. Quelque chose se fissura en moi comme un craquement sec et sans que je compris pourquoi, je m'effondrai dans ses bras en pleurant. Son étreinte se resserra et je m'agrippai à sa chemise comme une noyée, essayant désespérément de retrouver un semblant de respiration.

- Là, Bella, calme-toi, je suis là, ma belle, je suis là et je ne pars pas … Murmurait Jasper d'une voix apaisante contre mes cheveux alors que sa main caressait lentement mon dos.

La douleur et la tristesse s'écoulaient de moi à travers mes pleurs, allégeant le poids écrasant qui opprimait ma poitrine. Il me semblait que je me sentais plus légère alors que Jasper m'installait sur le canapé, me gardant toujours contre lui.

- Tu dois le quitter, Bella, si être avec lui ne te rend pas heureuse. Je te connais trop pour ne pas remarquer ça. Tu ne l'aimes pas.

J'avais cru aimer Edward puis il m'avait bousillé le cœur et quand j'avais enfin réussi à me venger, sa revanche n'avait été que plus cruelle, il m'avait presque bousillé l'âme, me détournant de qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne pouvais même plus me regarder dans une glace tellement j'avais honte de qui j'étais devenue.

- Je ne peux pas, soufflais-je d'une voix douloureuse. Je ne peux pas, Jazz.

- Bien sûr que tu peux. Rompre avec lui ne voudra pas dire que tu ne fais plus partie de la famille Cullen. Ils t'aimaient déjà avant que tu ne sois la petite-amie d'Edward.

Je lui dirais la vérité un jour, me promis-je, alors que la tentation de tout lui avouer me brûlait les lèvres. Mon pacte avec Edward m'emmurait dans une solitude presque insupportable.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, Jasper. Mais, je le connais vraiment, je sais qui il est et je ne peux pas le quitter. Je ne le supporterais pas, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

- Tu peux vivre sans lui mais tu as peur de ce que ta vie serait sans ton rempart de sécurité, Bella.

- Je sais que je suis lâche … mais je suis heureuse comme je suis.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'es pas, Bella ! Répéta-t-il avec force alors que je m'apprêtais à le contredire. Regarde dans quel état tu es. Il faut que tu fasses une pause, que tu crèves l'abcès et que tu lui parles.

- Je n'y arriverais pas, je ne suis pas assez forte, je ne suis jamais assez forte.

- La Bella que je connais l'est. La Bella qui nous a tous tourné la tête le soir du Carnaval l'est. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette Bella ?

- Je …

En fait , je ne savais pas quoi répondre parce que même si Jasper ignorait tout des véritables raisons de mon mal-être , tout ce qu'il disait était juste, terriblement juste et la bile amère me montait à la bouche alors que chacun de ses mots s'imprimaient au fer blanc en moi. Je ne pleurais plus mais des hoquets et des sanglots me remuaient encore de temps en temps. Je trouvais l'étreinte de Jasper vraiment apaisante et je sentais enfin le calme revenir en moi.

- Je suis désolée, Jazz. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles, j'ai été immonde avec toi alors que tu ne cherchais qu'à m'aider.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est mes affaires. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles mieux. Je tiens à toi, Bella. Vraiment.

Je me blottis contre lui en soupirant et alors que sa main caressait paresseusement mon dos, je sentis le sommeil s'emparer de moi. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne dormais plus vraiment la nuit alors je me laissais flotter avec un sourire bienheureux.

Des éclats de voix me tirèrent soudain du sommeil et je me redressais d'un mouvement brusque sur le canapé. Jasper n'était plus là mais j'entendais toujours sa voix. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, les yeux gonflés à cause de mes larmes et alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, j'aperçus le jardin et me statufiai.

Jasper et Edward étaient face à face et leurs visages étaient furieux. Jasper lui hurlait dessus en me désignant, enfin le salon, du doigt alors qu'Edward, les bras croisés, avait les yeux noirs de rage. Finalement, Edward répondit longuement sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais Jasper parut devenir fou, il rentra dans la cuisine, saisit ses affaires et se tourna ver moi.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Bella, me jeta-t-il avant de partir en coup de vent.

Edward, resté à la même place, regardait dans ma direction et son regard, plein de reproches, me fit suffoquer. Mais pleine du courage grâce à Jasper, je sortis pour le rejoindre et essayer de lui parler.

- Non seulement tu m'as enlevé Tanya, mais il faut en plus que je perde mes amis comme Jasper, siffla-t-il avec cruauté.

- Edward, écoute –moi, je t'en prie, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça … Il faut qu'on arrête.

Ma voix était cassée alors que l'air sifflait douloureusement dans ma gorge. Edward eut un rire bref, désabusé.

- Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si facile, Bella ? C'est juste le début, attends que ça soit vraiment la guerre avant de me supplier.

- Edward, je ne te reconnais plus, sanglotais-je maintenant sans aucune dignité. Je t'en prie, reviens-moi, je n'en peux plus, Edward, pitié …

- Contrôle-toi, bordel, tu es pathétique.

Si dans la bouche de Jasper, ces mots étaient durs, dans la bouche d'Edward, ils étaient insupportables. Je me détournais en vacillant et essayai de le contourner pour regagner mon appartement. Les ouvriers avaient enfin fini de réparer la baie vitrée.

- Et où penses-tu aller ?

La main d'Edward se referma sur le haut de mon bras sans aucune douceur et pendant une seconde, je sentis une peur primitive se loger au creux de mon estomac. Je tremblai sous son emprise comme un animal pris au piège.

- On part demain pour les Hamptons et tu as rendez-vous avec Alice et Rosalie dans une demi-heure, alors reprends-toi. Va te préparer.

Il me propulsa vers sa chambre où il avait ramené toutes mes affaires sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Je ne regardais pas vraiment ce que j'enfilais, je me sentais nauséeuse, j'avais chaud alors qu'une suée glacée coulait dans mon dos. Je sentais la présence d'Edward dans mon dos et ça ne faisait que renforcer mon malaise. Edward ne fit pas un geste quand je passai à côté de lui pour sortir de la maison. A peine sortie, je sentis ma respiration ralentir et je me mis à errer dans le quartier essayant de me calmer. Quand je rejoignis enfin les filles, j'avais plus d'une heure de retard.

- Puisque tu fais partie de la famille deux fois plutôt qu'une, tu as le droit à une nouvelle garde-robe, déclara Rose avec un clin d'œil alors que je sélectionnais quelques tenues sans aucun enthousiasme.

- Je peux payer mes propres affaires.

Un bref éclat de rire me fit lever les yeux et Alice avait ce sourire suffisant, si semblable parfois à celui de son frère que je détournais rapidement le regard. Rosalie souffla quelque chose à Alice et cette dernière s'éloigna en râlant à voix basse.

- Esmée m'a demandé de te les offrir, Bella. Tu sais comment sont les gens dans les Hamptons. Si tu ne portes pas leur dress code, tu ne pourras jamais aller dans les soirées privées.

- Mais ça me gène que chaque année, Carlisle étamée dépensent une fortune pour moi, maugréais-je en reposant une robe de plage qui avoisinait les quatre-cent dollars.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils peuvent se le permettre alors laisse-les te faire plaisir, d'accord ? Et puis, ça sera une autre occasion pour Alice d'être jalouse, tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

Finalement, l'après-midi ne fut pas aussi catastrophique que je croyais, et j'y avais même pris un certain plaisir. Les bras chargés de nombreux sacs, je m'engouffrais peu élégamment dans le hall de la maison, déterminée plus que jamais à reparler à Edward. Jasper m'avait fait promettre de réessayer … Peut-être qu'à force, sa carapace allait se fissurer, que j'allais retrouver celui qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Une bouteille d'eau à la main, j'allais me diriger vers la chambre quand je m'arrêtais net. Edward était assis sur le canapé à côté d'une rousse tout à fait vulgaire qui susurrait à son oreille. La main d'Edward remontait dangereusement sur sa cuisse alors qu'il souriait à la garce qui le dévorait d'yeux. Ma main pressa brusquement la bouteille qui crissa douloureusement. Leurs têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi et une folie furieuse monta en moi quand je vis le sourire satisfait d'Edward. Ce salaud avait tout préparé, il avait tout planifié pour que je tombe sur cette scène là.

- Toi. La pute, je sifflai en pointant mon doigt sur elle, tu as deux secondes pour te barrer d'ici avant que je ne te refasse la figure.

La rousse en question hésita une seconde, mais comme j'avançais sur elle avec un air meurtrier, elle glapit et saisissant son manteau, elle disparut aussi vite que l'éclair. Seul Edward n'avait pas bougé, accoudé au dossier, il m'offrait un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard pathétique, Cullen. Tu me donnes envie de vomir, crachais-je alors que je me plantais devant lui. Tu en es réduit à tripoter des pétasses sans aucune classe parce que tu n'as pas réussi à me détruire compétemment ?

Son sourire disparut immédiatement et avant que je ne réalise, il m'avait saisi la taille et plaquée sur le canapé. Je gémissais de douleur alors qu'il m'écrasait de tout son poids.

- Arrêtes de jouer la provocation, Bels, tu sais que je suis toujours plus fort à ce jeu.

J'haletai alors que sa langue s'immisça entre mes lèvres serrées. Ses mains remontèrent mon t-shirt et caressèrent la peau sensible de mon ventre. Son baiser n'était pas vraiment brutal mais dominateur à l'extrême, je n'avais aucun choix, aucune initiative alors que ses mains remontaient toujours plus haut. Mon cœur rata un battement alors que sa paume brûlant épousa mon sein. D'une main habile, sa main fit descendre ma jupe. Je pouvais sentir son désir se presser contre mon ventre et c'était délicieux. Je n'étais plus que sensation à ce moment et j'écumais sous les doigts implacables d'Edward. Je m'attaquai à ses propres vêtements, caresser sa peau dont le parfum m'intoxiqua, balbutiant des choses qu'il ne pouvait sûrement pas comprendre. Sa bouche se fit impérieuse alors qu'il se mit à me caresser, balayant mes faibles résistances d'un mouvement agacé.

- Je veux te baiser maintenant, Bella.

Ces mots si directs m'excitèrent et je me hais pour ressentir autant de plaisir dans l'humiliation.

- Putain, oui, siffla-t-il lorsque qu'il s'introduit en moi d'un coup de rein brutal.

Je gémis dans sa bouche sans aucune pudeur, respirant à peine alors que son poids m'écrasait de nouveau. Je sentais son sexe si fort, si étroitement que j'ouvris les jambes un peu plus pour l'attirer encore plus près. Il gronda alors qu'il plongeait en moi encore plus fort, me pilonnant sans aucun répit. Il m'arrachait le souffle aux bords des lèvres, me mordait et m'embrassait en même temps et moi, je délirais complètement dans son étreinte, il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Le plaisir qui me transperça avec la fulgurance d'un éclair me fit hurler contre sa peau chaude et salée alors qu'il se libéra quelques secondes plus tard.

Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés, nos peaux soudées l'une à l'autre. Je sentais son cœur battre régulièrement contre le mien qui était encore anarchique. Sa main abandonnée quelque part dans mes cheveux et l'autre encore agrippée à ma hanche. Tout à coup, les vacances avec lui ne me paraissaient plus si terribles, à défaut de lui parler, j'avais trouvé un moyen de le ramener à moi.

* * *

**Ahah, qui pense comme Bella ou qui veut juste lui mettre une baffe ? Vos impressions !**

**Promis, le prochain chapitre mettra beaucoup moins de temps à venir ! Alors n'oubliez pas l'artiste et laissez-moi une petite review dans la case en dessous ! ^^ **

**A très vite ! Bisous ! Vick **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! **

**Si je vous disais que j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une seule traite, hein ! En tout cas, je vous remercie tous, lecteurs fidèles ou nouveaux pour votre peps et vos opinions bien tranchées ! ( Quoi ? Edward, un bâtard insensible ?) Je vous livre ce chapitre avec un peu d'angoisse comme à chaque fois mais l'adrénaline aussi ! On se retrouve en bas …enfin si vous avez survécu jusque là sans combustion.**

* * *

- Non, non et non, Bella, on ne va pas écouter Ludovico Einaudi encore une fois, grogna Edward avant de plonger la main vers le lecteur CD de sa Volvo où je venais de glisser mon CD préféré.

- S'il te plaît, Edward, tu sais à quel point je l'aime ! Geignis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de repousser sa main, et puis moi, j'en ai assez de Debussy.

- Alors, on écoute la radio.

- Tu détestes écouter la radio.

- Au moins, je ne t'entendrais plus.

Je me mordis les lèvres en essayant de retenir un sourire. Depuis ce matin à notre arrivée à l'aéroport de New York où Edward avait récupérer une autre Volvo, nous étions partis en direction de la Villa d'été des Cullen, j'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami et j'en profitais chaque seconde. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que nous partions loin de Seattle ou si notre étreinte de la veille l'avait adouci mais j'essayais d'aller dans son sens un maximum, trop heureuse de faire la paix. Les mélodies sensuelles et envoutantes du compositeur italien envahirent l'habitacle et je fredonnais, suivant le rythme en tapotant mon genou.

- C'est si beau, soupirai-je à la fin de la première chanson, ce gars-là sait parler aux âmes.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

- C'est vrai, Edward, je te jure, quand je l'écoute, c'est comme mes émotions sur une partition, ce mec là sait sonder l'âme humaine.

Il ne répondit pas mais son sourire me réchauffa le cœur. Ce n'était pas le sourire froid et cruel auquel j'avais droit d'habitude mais ce sourire qui m'était réservé avant, un sourire tendre et amusé.

- Tu as toujours été trop sensible, fit-il remarquer alors que je me calais contre le fond du siège.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu as pleuré quand tu as entendu Vivaldi pour la première fois !

- J'avais cinq ans, Bella, répliqua-t-il vexé, et c'est parce que tu avais mis le son trop fort.

Je ris en me rappelant toutes les moqueries auxquelles il avait eu droit après de la part d'Emmett. La main d'Edward survola la mienne et se posa sur ma cuisse, lourde et possessive.

- J'espère que Black saura se tenir à distance, siffla-t-il alors que sa pouce caressait ma peau sensible.

Je ne répondis pas. Au fond de moi, j'appréhendais de voir Jacob alors que ça faisait deux mois que tout était terminé entre nous. J'avais été tentée de l'appeler plusieurs fois pour m'excuser mais la situation ingérable avec Edward m'en avait empêché. Depuis, ce dernier ne supportait même plus de parler de lui alors quand il apprit par Carlisle qu'il serait présent dans les Hamptons cet été dans la villa de son père, sa jalousie avait été sans borne.

Une part de moi était curieuse et même impatiente de voir Jacob. Après tout, nous étions restés ensemble pendant un bout de temps et nous avions été très proches. Mais une autre part de moi m'incitait à la prudence et me rappelait sans cesse qu'Edward surveillerait chacun de mes gestes. Nous dépassâmes le grand panneau en bois blanc annonçant que nous étions arrivés à destination et l'excitation m'envahit alors que nous nous engagions sur l'allée qui menait à l'immense villa des Cullen. Je savais que cette année serait vraiment différente. Avant, Edward disparaissait la moitié du temps pour aller baiser des filles à droite et à gauche mais cette année, il ne serait qu'avec moi et je voyais déjà toutes ces filles me haïr avec détermination alors que je serais à son bras pour toutes les mondanités.

- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Edward me sortant brusquement de mes pensées.

Il sortit en même temps que moi alors que Clarissa, l'employée de la maison, nous saluait avant de sortir les bagages pour les déménager dans nos chambres …

Dans notre chambre, réalisais-je soudain, j'allais enfin pouvoir arrêter de me faufiler dans le lit d'Edward en douce et passer par la grande porte. Emmett et Alice étaient déjà allongés sur des transats le long de la piscine turquoise qui tranchait avec le vert émeraude de la pelouse et la palette étincelante des parterres de fleurs.

- Salut Belette, lança Emmett avec un sourire féroce alors qu'il saisit un verre à martini plein à ras-bord. Un petit remontant après le voyage avec Edward ?

- Tu devrais te taire parfois, aboya Edward en fronçant les sourcils alors que je riais, ou je demanderais à Rose de le faire.

- Elle m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, répliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je quoi ?!

Je vis littéralement Emmett se ratatiner alors que Rose, éblouissante dans un bikini rouge, se postait devant lui, les mains posées sur les hanches.

- Je … Tu …. Bafouilla Emmett alors que son regard ne quittait plus le corps parfait de son épouse.

- Parfaitement, espèce de balourd mal-embouché ! Maintenant, va servir un verre à nos amoureux, ils doivent être assoiffés.

Emmett disparut dans la maison à la vitesse de l'éclair sous nos moqueries et Edward passa son bras autour de moi avant de me ramener vers lui et de poser un baiser sur ma tempe. Je me figeai, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de geste avec moi … Je voulais croire vraiment que mon Edward était enfin de retour, qu'il m'avait pardonné un moment de faiblesse où je m'étais retournée contre lui mais une part de moi me mettait en garde. Si moi, j'avais été capable de lui faire autant de mal, il pouvait en faire tout autant mais je faisais taire cette voix autant que possible. Quand je regardais son visage si parfait, l'ombre de sa barbe sur sa mâchoire carrée, l'éclat fiévreux de ses yeux verts, je sentais une boule gonfler dans mon ventre et le désir tordre mes entrailles.

- Tu cogites trop, me souffla-t-il en raffermissant sa prise.

- Je sais. Je vais aller prendre l'air sur la plage.

Je m'éloignai de lui, plus troublée que je ne veuille le laisser paraitre. L'idée atroce que son changement d'attitude pourrait être un de ses nouveaux plans tordus tournait sans cesse dans mon esprit. Sentir mes pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable tiède que je parvins enfin sur le rivage après quelques minutes de marche me fit frissonner de bien-être. En face de moi, le soir arrivait lentement alors que le ciel prenait des teintes rosées et pastelles sublimes. Je sentis quelqu'un me rejoindre dans ma marche et je vis Jasper me sourire alors qu'il accordait son pas au mien.

- Tu es un psy à temps-plein en fait …

Il rit doucement et acquiesça.

- Attends un peu de recevoir ma facture.

- Pourquoi tu cherches à m'aider comme ça, Jazz ?

- Tu as parlé à Edward ?

Je soupirais, c'était toujours son habitude de répondre à mes questions par d'autres.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment … parlé, terminais-je avec une moue agacée, mais nous nous sommes réconciliés, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Bella, ça ne règle pas vos problèmes, loin de là. Il faut que tu lui parles

- Plus tard, je te promets ! Mais pour l'instant, on pourrait se promener et juste profiter, non ?

Jasper sourit de ce sourire lent et irrésistible qui faisait son charme et hocha la tête. Nous terminâmes notre promenade sous les rires.

Les journées passaient lentement dans les Hamptons où il faisait bon vivre. Avant que je ne réalise vraiment, trois jours s'étaient déjà enfuis. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Edward pendant ce temps, fourrée avec Rose et Alice à la plage ou dans les boutiques du village, le seul moment où j'étais seule avec lui était la nuit mais comme il rentrait bourrer la plupart du temps et ronflait comme un bienheureux, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de sonder son état d'esprit.

J'entendais parfois Jasper dans ma tête soupirer et me répéter de lui parler mais je la faisais taire rapidement. L'angoisse qui me tenaillait à Seattle avait disparu ici sous les litres de crème solaire et je refusai de penser à cette période, du moins pour le moment. Mais ce soir, c'était notre première sortie de groupe. Une soirée dans une villa voisine occupée par les fils d'un banquier de Manhattan dont les fêtes étaient légendaires, placées sous la zinne de l'alcool et de la débauche. Autant dire que je me réjouissais déjà d'y aller. Flottant dans mon parfum d'été aux agrumes, je cherchais quoi mettre dans mon dressing, il me fallait quelque chose de détendu mais assez séduisant à la fois.

- Rose ! Criais-je à travers la maison, sa chambre étant à quelques mètres de la nôtre.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, me plaignis-je d'une voix morne. Viens m'aider à choisir.

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse immédiatement mais par contre j'entendis clairement la voix d'Emmett, caressante et la porte claquer quelques secondes après.

_Merci Rose. _

J'allais commencer à véritablement commencer à paniquer, contemplant le tas informe de vêtements sur mon lit quand je sursautais.

- Le pantalon-blanc. Et le dos nu corail .Attache tes cheveux et je te prêterais les bijoux.

Je me retournais lentement et contemplai incrédule Alice qui se pencha et saisit les deux vêtements pour me les tendre. Elle ne souriait pas, pas plus que moi mais ce geste qu'elle faisait, le premier depuis que j'avais posé les pieds chez les Cullen, ce geste là face auquel je ne savais pas comment réagir. Fallait-il enfin prendre ma revanche et la blesser comme elle l'avait si bien fait ou l'accepter ? Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

_Pour Jasper _

- Merci, dis-je d'une voix incertaine en saisissant les vêtements. Je vais suivre ton conseil.

- Je te ramène les bijoux quand tu auras fini de te préparer.

Elle partit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue et je fixais encore la porte, la bouche entrouverte quand Edward sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille.

- Dans mes bras, Bella. Maintenant.

Avec un soupir, je me coulais contre sa peau chaude et calais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il alors que ses mains caressaient paresseusement le bas de mon dos.

- Un de tes cadeaux.

Ce parfum, Edward me l'avait offert avant que Tanya entre dans nos vies et nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il me l'avait payé, j'avais capté le regard envieux et le sourire gourmand de la vendeuse qui ne se gênait pas pour le reluquer. A l'époque, ça m'avait amusé, j'avais l'habitude qu'Edward fasse cet effet-là. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais probablement été jalouse.

Je finis par enfiler les vêtements qu'Alice avait choisi et en me regardant dans le miroir, je ne pouvais que reconnaitre son bon goût, j'avais l'air bronzée et resplendissante. Mon maquillage se résuma à un peu de poudre soleil, du mascara et du gloss. Ma récompense fut le sourire éblouissant que m'offrit Jasper alors que nous nous apprêtions tous à partir. Il pressa ma main et me souffla un « merci » ému alors qu'Alice le regardait, fébrile.

Dans le coupé décapotable de Rose qui nous emmenait vers la fête, la musique était assourdissante mais j'avoue que j'aimai bien sentir les vibrations au creux de ma poitrine et je me mis à chanter la chanson avec enthousiasme.

- Au fait, Bella, je dois te le dire avant que tu ne le vois toi-même, Jacob sera là ce soir.

_Ah. _

Soudain, la musique ne me parut plus aussi bonne et je regardais le littoral aux couleurs dorées.

- Edward va être insupportable toute la soirée, soupirais-je en contemplant la jeep d'Emmett qui nous suivait à la trace.

- On se fiche d'Edward, Bella, ce qui compte, c'est comment tu vas réagir toi !

- Oh moi … Je vais bien, Rose.

- Justement, tu vas toujours bien, Bella.

- Bien sûr que j'ai un peu peur de le revoir, surtout que la dernière fois, on s'est quitté dans des conditions plutôt dures.

- Mais tu n'as pas peur que …

- Rose ! Je voudrais juste m'éclater ce soir, j'en ai vraiment besoin, d'accord ?

Après une seconde, Rose sourit et augmenta encore le son alors que je fermais les yeux et me remettais dans l'état d'esprit adéquat. Quand nous franchîmes le portail massif et arrivâmes devant le perron dans un crissement de pneu sur les graviers, j'étais prête. Plus que prête.

* * *

- Vas-y, Bells !

J'éclatai de rire en renversant la tête en arrière alors que Sam grimpait sur la table à côté de moi et se déhanchait en avalant une gorgée d'un champagne millésimé directement au goulot. Sam était vraiment barré dans le genre « fils de » mais je l'aimais bien, surtout quand il décidait de venir danser avec moi sur une table au milieu d'une foule de gens tout aussi ivres que nous. Il versa du champagne dans une coupe qu'il me tendit tant bien que mal.

- Tu es sublime, hurla-t-il dans mon oreille tentant de couvrir le son assourdissant de la musique qui pulsait dans mon ventre.

Je ris derechef et avisai Emmett et Jasper qui me regardaient au milieu de la foule. Si je pouvais voir qu'ils avaient bu, je savais qu'ils étaient en train de me surveiller. Quand j'étais dans ce genre d'état d'esprit là, je devenais aussi voire plus incontrôlable qu'Edward et ils le savaient tous. Je leur offris un sourire mauvais et les arrosai de champagne sous les cris enthousiastes de la foule.

- Merde, Bella, cria Jasper en essayant de me rejoindre pour me faire descendre de la table mais j'avais déjà disparu et une longue liane rousse avait pris ma place se déhanchant comme la dernière des traînées.

Libre de toute surveillance, j'avançais à travers la foule essayant de ne pas me faire bousculer. Je finis par me retrouver à l'écart sur une terrasse isolée dont le parapet donnait sur la mer. Le vent frais me fit un bien fou, séchant ma peau moite et chaude tandis que j'essayais de me dégriser tant bien que mal.

Je savais qu'il était en train d'arriver. Il ne manquerait pas une telle occasion et je devais me reprendre tant qu'il n'était pas encore là. Les pas se rapprochèrent dans mon dos et la chair de poule me fit désagréablement frissonner.

- Bonsoir Jake, soufflai-je en me retournant lentement.

Il ne me répondit pas mais me fusilla du regard en avançant toujours droit sur moi. Il finit par s'arrêter à un pas de moi et j'affrontais son regard avec difficulté.

- Tu t'amuses bien ce soir, Isabella ?

Son ton à la fois railleur et méprisant me fouetta l'orgueil et je me retournai d'un bloc refusant une conversation qui nous mènerait à une dispute et à des cris alors que tout le monde était autour de nous.

- Tu ne me réponds pas ? Je ne suis même pas assez bien pour ça maintenant ? Tu ne faisais pas la fière pourtant quand je te baisais.

Je serrais la pierre du parapet de toute mes forces, me retenant de me jeter sur lui pour asséner une baffe magistrale mais je ne devais pas, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu finis par y arriver hein, Bella. Te voilà dans les Hamptons, petite-amie du vénéré Edward Cullen, désirée par tous, jalousée par toutes …

Je le laissais cracher son venin et sa rancœur, de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

- Et pourtant, tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais pitié. Tu as sacrifié ta dignité pour la reconnaissance de ces gens-là, des gens aveuglés par le fric et tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, Bella !

Je grimaçais de douleur alors que les aspérités de la pierre s'enfonçaient férocement dans la peau de mes paumes. Jake avait la voix altéré comme brouillée par l'alcool mais je savais qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il me disait. Il était persuadé que je l'avais quitté pour un Cullen, pour un nom et une fortune. Il me prenait vraiment pour la dernière des salopes matérialistes.

- Tu es bourré, Jacob, finis-je par dire alors que ma gorge était serrée comme un étau, tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

- Pas avant de t'avoir dit le reste de ma pensée, Isabella Swann.

Il cracha mon nom comme du poison et saisit mon menton sans aucune douceur pour le tourner vers lui. Son visage si rayonnant d'habitude était marqué et il me regardait à la fois dégouté et fasciné.

- Tu me pourris l'esprit. Même après avoir vu quelle petite garce sans cœur tu étais, tu restes tout le temps dans mes pensées, ça me rend fou. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Répond moi, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !

- Jacob, tu me fais mal, articulais-je alors que sa main se resserrait autour de mon visage.

Je commençais à me débattre pour me dégager de son étreinte mais il semblait ne pas remarquer mes efforts, il me contemplait d'un air absent, rêveur.

- Jacob, laisse-la partir.

Jasper s'avança tranquillement vers nous et saisit doucement le bras de Jacob pour l'enlever de mon visage. Je respirais par à-coups, reculant pour me mettre à l'abri au cas où il deviendrait violent mais il se contenta d'écouter Jasper qui lui parlait à voix basse en secouant la tête. Finalement, alors que mon cœur reprenait enfin une course normale, il leva les yeux vers moi et sa douleur me frappa de plein fouet. Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, se fondant dans l'obscurité et disparut rapidement. Je me frottais les bras en contemplant l'horizon mais le froid qui m'avait glacé depuis que j'avais vu sa souffrance ne s'en irait pas aussi facilement. Mon pacte avec Edward ne faisait pas que me blesser, il blessait aussi les personnes autour de moi.

- Je vais bien, dis-je rapidement en voyant Jasper ouvrir la bouche, voulant devancer sa question.

- En fait, j'allais te demander pourquoi tu m'avais arrosé de champagne gratuitement alors que je porte une chemise blanche. J'ai failli me faire violer plusieurs fois pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Il m'arracha un sourire et avalais le verre qu'il me tendit d'un trait, sentant la brulure familière et rassurante de l'alcool courir dans mes veines.

- C'était peut-être mon but, lâchais-je d'une voix suave, mais d'un autre côté, qui me sauverait la vie à chaque fois si tu disparaissais ?

- C'est une bonne question. Je pense que tu ne survivrais pas une semaine.

- Et je pense que tu as raison.

On tint exactement trente secondes avant de se mettre à pouffer comme les derniers des crétins.

- On va se baigner, Jazz ?

Je lui montrai l'océan en contrebas de l'escalier de la terrasse. J'avais terriblement envie de sentir l'eau tiède, pour réchauffer mon corps transi et ralenti.

- Eh bien …

Jasper regardait alternativement le rivage et moi, sûrement pour évaluer si c'était raisonnable ou pas mais j'étais loin devant ce genre de considérations à ce moment là. Je descendis l'escalier et trébuchai en courant dans le sable alors que Jasper m'appelait impatiemment derrière moi. Je baissais mon pantalon rapidement et enlevais mon haut encore plus vite, de peur qu'il ne me rattrape et me force à rentrer. Avec un rire ravi, je m'enfonçai dans l'eau alors que les vagues léchaient le haut de mes cuisses et mon ventre.

- Bella, bordel de merde, reviens immédiatement !

Je me retournais tout en continuant de reculer. Jasper à côté du tas de vêtements était une silhouette diffuse éclairée à peine par la lueur douce de la lune.

- Viens me rejoindre plutôt, elle est délicieuse !

- Jazz ? Où est Bella ?

J'arrivais à reconnaitre Emmett par sa carrure massive et j'en déduis que la chevelure dorée qui l'accompagnait était Rose.

- En train de barboter, maugréa Jasper en me désignant vaguement de la main. Vous savez comment elle est quand elle a bu.

- Bella Swann, ramène tes fesses sur le rivage ou je viens te chercher moi-même, espèce de crevette, tonna Emmett alors que je me baissais puérilement pour me cacher.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, espèce de mammouth obèse.

Bon, ma réserve d'insultes semblait un peu courte ce soir mais j'entendis le glapissement indigné d'Emmett et je sus que mon compte était bon.

- Tu ferais mieux de te noyer avant que j'arrive jusque toi, espèce de morveuse malpolie, aboya Emmett alors qu'il se déshabillait à son tour.

- Rose, viens m'aider, suppliai-je à moitié en riant et à moitié effrayée alors qu'Emmett avançait droit sur moi en grondant.

- Et rater le spectacle ? Jamais de la vie, je suis à la meilleure place ici !

Je les entendis rire avec Jasper alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de m'éloigner d'Emmett qui ne semblait même pas sentir le poids de l'eau.

- Vas-y, massacre la, mon petit singe, roucoula Rose entre deux éclats, encouragée par Jasper.

La poigne d'Emmett se referma sur ma nuque et c'est sans aucune pitié qu'il m'enfonça dans l'eau, broyant ma pitoyable résistance sans aucun mal. Je sortis de l'eau toussant et échevelée sous le rire satisfait d'Emmett qui m'y renvoya directement. J'avais à peine le temps de protester en sortant la tête de l'eau qu'il m'y renfonçait de plus belle sous les cris ravis de Rose et Jasper. Quand je finis par regagner la plage, c'était dans les bras d'Emmett à bout de souffle, rayonnante.

- Je vous déteste tous, râlais-je pour la forme alors que tous savaient parfaitement que je pensais le contraire.

- Allez, il est temps de rentrer, Bella. Tu vas déguster demain matin.

- Oh non, pas déjà, je veux encore aller danser sur la table !

- Je doute qu'Edward soit très content de te voir danser en sous-vêtements trempés sur une table, Bella chérie, commenta Rose d'une voix tendre alors qu'elle me rhabillait.

- C'est qu'un rabat-joie, faut lui dire de se détendre un peu.

- On lui dira, c'est promis, s'esclaffa Emmett en me tapotant la tête. Mais pour l'instant, on va essayer de le retrouver pour pouvoir rentrer, d'accord ? Jazz, tu sais où est Alice ?

- Sûrement au même endroit qu'Edward, répondit Jasper en haussant les épaules alors qu'on me collait d'autorité dans ses bras.

Je grelottais maintenant que je n'étais plus dans l'eau, Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me frictionner tant bien que mal.

- Tu ne vas pas arranger les choses avec Edward, soufflais-je en gloussant bêtement. Il trouve que tu es un peu trop protecteur avec moi.

- Edward sera toujours jaloux de quiconque s'approche de toi, répliqua Jaser avec une moue amusée. Pour un peu, tu ne devrais plus parler à aucun mec pour le satisfaire.

Je hochai la tête frénétiquement, tenant à lui montrer à quel point j'étais d'accord mais je ne réussis qu'à le faire rire. Avant que je réalise vraiment, on était de retour au milieu de la foule mais on se dirigeait à l'opposé de la piste de danse qui me paraissait pourtant très attirante. Je finis par apercevoir Edward et comme toujours, sa beauté me transperça, même à travers le brouillard alcoolisé que m'entourait. Ses lèvres pleines étaient incurvées en un sourire poli alors qu'une dinde lui parlait avec empressement. Son short et sa chemise aux manches relevés lui allaient bien, notais-je machinalement en regardant les muscles puissants rouler sous le tissu. Ce mec là était mon mec, réalisais-je soudain. Aussi, je bousculais la dinde sans aucune forme de procès et enlaçai son torse.

- Edward, tu veux que je ne parle plus à aucun mec ?

- Que tu … Elle est bourrée, c'est ça, soupira-t-il en regardant ses frères et sœurs qui acquiescèrent en souriant.

Bon sang, Bella, reprit-il d'une voix à la fois sévère et amusée, tu es impossible.

Flottant au milieu de son parfum sophistiqué, je soupirais à mon tour mais de bien-être.

- Très bien, on va rentrer alors, concéda Edward alors que sa main chaude épousait ma taille pour me guider vers l'entrée de la maison.

Les autres s'engouffrèrent dans la jeep et le coupé de Rose qui démarrèrent sur des chapeaux de roue. La Volvo d'Edward était garée un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Je saisis son visage, une fois arrivés devant la voiture, et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait un gout délicieux, un peu amer et sucré du champagne, et je l'embrassai avec gourmandise, alors que l'alcool faisait crépiter le plaisir dans mes veines. Il gronda alors que notre baiser s'intensifiait et son bassin vient buter contre le mien avec autorité. Ses mains relevèrent mon haut trempé pour caresser la peau humide de mon dos.

- Je ne peux pas te prendre ici, Bella, grogna-t-il en détachant mes mains de ses cheveux. Tu mérites mieux qu'un coup rapide contre une voiture.

Il aurait pu me prendre où il voulait en fait. J'étais totalement à sa merci alors que sa bouche me soumettait à sa volonté. Où il voulait, quand il voulait.

- S'il te plait, Edward, s'il te plait, le suppliais-je en ouvrant un bouton de sa chemise, puis un deuxième. S'il te plait, repris-je d'une voix plus ferme en voyant qu'il ne me repoussait pas.

Il resta immobile encore alors que ma bouche goutait la peau de son cou et de sa clavicule. Je n'avais pas beaucoup à me presser contre lui pour sentir son désir et je ne me faisais pas prier pour le stimuler autant que possible. Soudain, il me saisit aux épaules et me dévisagea.

- Putain, tu auras ma perte, Bella.

Sa voix était rauque et ses bras impatients alors qu'il m'entrainait dans l'ouverture dans le mur à côté de la voiture. Personne ne pourrait nous surprendre ici, nous étions dans une espèce de petite cour fermée, réservée à la voiturette de la propriété.

Edward me poussa contre le mur et me ceinturant de ses bras, il me hissa contre lui alors que je l'embrassais à perdre haleine. Le désir et l'excitation formait une boule chaude, un poids fourmillant dans le creux de mes cuisses et je gémis dans sa bouche alors qu'il baissait mon pantalon d'une main experte.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais, demanda-t-il narquois alors qu'il pressait son sexe durci qu'il avait déjà libéré contre moi.

- Oui, soufflais-je encore et encore, oui !

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

Arrachant mon sous-vêtements, il plongea en moi avec un halètement ravi et bestial. Je retins un cri de plaisir en pressant ma bouche dans le creux de son épaule. Il commença à me travailler avec acharnement, ses coups de hanches me propulsant toujours plus haut sur l'échelle du plaisir. Je me cognais la tête contre le mur mais je ne sentais même pas la douleur, uniquement concentrée sur les sensations incroyables qu'il faisait naitre en moi. Sentant son rythme accélérer encore, je sus qu'il approchait de la fin. Son regard braqué sur moi n'était que triomphe et satisfaction. Ce seul regard là suffit à me conduire à un orgasme déchirant qui m'aurait fait hurler si Edward n'avait pas plaqué sa main sur ma bouche. Je ne vis pas son visage quand il vint à son tour mais quand je l'embrassais, le goût du sang me laissa deviner qu'il avait du se mordre les lèvres. Fort.

Il me reposa lentement sur le sol, sa joue posée sur mon front, je sentais son cœur battre contre ma main crispée. Cette étreinte là avait été si bonne que je flageolais sur mes jambes, l'alcool n'aidant surement pas.

- Tu me rends fou, Bella, souffla-t-il alors que son souffle caressait mon front.

- Je sais, murmurai-je alors que je caressais son bras. Je sais.

Il rit doucement et se pencha pour me tendre mon pantalon qui n'était plus du tout blanc à présent.

- Allons-y ou les autres vont croire que je t'ai tuée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire, répliquai-je avec un sourire coquin.

- Bella.

Son grondement était comme un avertissement alors que sa langue caressait la mienne avec délectation. Le retour se passa sous les rires et nos sourires complices alors que je sentais mon dos me lancer douloureusement après la violence de notre étreinte. Pourtant, quand nous étions finalement allongés dans le lit et qu'il caressait mon dos nu avec paresse, il revint à la charge.

- Tu as vu Jacob ce soir.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation méfiante.

- Oui, je l'ai vu. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- Dis-moi.

- Il m'a expliqué pourquoi j'étais la dernière des garces vénales et pourquoi je m'étais mise avec toi, pour un semblant de reconnaissance sociale.

_Silence. _

- Tu pourrais au moins protester un minimum, jetais-je vexée par son manque de réaction et en rejetant son bras.

- Bella, je sais que tout cela est faux mais je me rends compte de ce que les gens vont penser de toi maintenant.

- Je me fous de ce que les autres pensent, Edward !

- Non, tu mens, tu as toujours été obsédée par l'image que tu donnais aux gens, ce simulacre de fille parfaite.

Je me figeais, à vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vu qu'il m'avait cerné si bien, si précisément.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soufflais-je finalement en lui tournant le dos.

L'instant d'après, il était collé contre moi, épousant ma silhouette et il me pénétra dans un mouvement fluide. Mes mains agrippèrent violemment les draps.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait, dit-il d'une voix neutre alors que son corps claquait contre le mien. En fait, je trouve plutôt ça excitant de savoir qui tu es vraiment, une vraie petite perverse.

Je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'il disait, j'étais en train de subir sa domination avec un tel abandon qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps avant de jouir. Il dut le sentir car il me renversa sur le ventre et maintint mes poignets sur le matelas au niveau de ma tête, je sentais son souffle court dans mon dos. Je pense que j'ai du crier dans l'oreiller à la fin mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment, par contre, les coups frappés dans le mur juste après qu'Edward s'était libéré étaient parfaitement clairs dans mon esprit.

- Dormez, bordel de merde, criait Emmett en tambourinant contre le mur alors qu'on entendait le rire cristallin de Rose.

Le plus étrange est que le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en forme, pas une once de gueule de bois pour assombrir la journée, à croire que le corps d'Edward était l'antidote à tout lendemain de soirée arrosée.

Je frissonnais en sentant la brise fraiche et salée caresser mon dos nu et je me relevais sur un coude. Le lit était déjà vide, Edward devait être parti en ville avec les garçons. J'enfilais un short et une chemise d'Edward qui trainait sur un fauteuil à côté de la porte et je descendis pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. La maison était silencieuse comme un tombeau et j'en déduis que les filles avaient du accompagner les garçons et qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu me réveiller. Un verre de jus d'orange à la main, je sortis sur la terrasse illuminée par le soleil éclatant de ce matin de Juillet.

Les pieds posés sur les dalles tièdes et rugueuses, je sentis une vague de bien-être m'envahir et je soupirais en repensant à la soirée d'hier. Le souffle d'Edward, ma baignade dans l'océan, le corps d'Edward contre le mien, ces mots murmurés à mon oreille. Edward tenait à moi, il avait toujours cherché à me protéger et enfin nous nous retrouvions, enfin je pouvais m'ouvrir à lui sans crainte d'être blessée, j'étais prête à l'aimer et à construire quelque chose avec lui, malgré notre passé douloureux… et Jacob.

Je ne reconnaissais plus le Jake dont j'étais presque tombée amoureuse, un homme gentil, attentionné et à la fois arrogant et suffisant. Non, je ne l'avais pas reconnu dans cet homme là qui m'avait agressé et dont je sentais encore la poigne de fer autour de mon visage. Je secouais la tête en chassant ces pensées déprimantes, Jacob faisait partie de mon passé et je pouvais regretter ce que j'avais fait autant que je voulais, je ne changerais rien à la situation, il ne me haïrait que plus.

Et pourtant … cette souffrance que j'avais vu sur son visage marqué, ces yeux brûlants d'une haine féroce, je me sentais terriblement coupable. A cause d'Edward. A cause de moi. A cause de notre foutue relation de tordus. Après une douche rapide, j'enfilais une robe légère et décidais d'aller me promener sur la plage. Le sable crissait doucement sous mes pieds et je marchais depuis de nombreuses minutes quand je vis un gros chien noir courir vers moi. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réaliser, j'étais plaquée sur le sol alors que le charmant clébard me léchait consciencieusement le cou. Riant à perdre haleine, j'essayais de repousser mon agresseur mais il semblait adorer l'odeur de mon parfum.

- Crytos ! Crytos, reviens ici sale cabot !

La voix masculine gronda de plus belle alors que j'entendais des pas se rapprocher de plus belle. Une grande main brune saisit le collier du chien et l'arracha de moi sous ses gémissements frustrés.

- Désolé Bella, il adore les parfums de fille, c'est une vraie nana !

Saisie d'entendre mon prénom, je levais les yeux et je me figeais en reconnaissant Paul, le meilleur ami de Jake qui avait du venir avec lui pour l'été. J'aimais bien Paul et quand j'étais encore avec Jake, on parlait beaucoup tous les deux, j'avais fini par le considérer plus comme mon ami plus que comme l'ami de mon copain. Autant dire que le voir sur cette plage en train de me sourire gentiment me choquait vraiment.

- Tu n'es pas censé me détester ? Ou ordonner à ton chien de me dévorer sur place, demandais-je avec méfiance.

- Ne dis pas de conneries, Bella, tes histoires avec Jake ne regardent que toi, je t'apprécie toujours, répliqua-t-il avec bonne humeur tout en me tendant la main.

Je n'hésitais qu'une seconde et je la saisis. Il me hissa sans difficulté et j'époussetais ma robe tant bien que mal alors que Crytos revenait reniflait mes jambes.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis …. Mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, dis-je maladroitement tout en continuant de secouer inutilement ma robe.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma belle. Avec Jake qui devenait à moitié –fou, c'est tout aussi qu'on ne voit plus, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

- Il me déteste vraiment, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais saisit un bâton sur le sol et le lança pour distraire Crytos.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, Bella, soupira-t-il en se frottant la nuque, mais il a vraiment eu une mauvaise passe. Ca va mieux maintenant mais je reste vigilant. C'est pour ça que je suis là avec lui pour les vacances, son père m'a demandé de le surveiller, tu vois.

- Alors hier soir …

- Oui, je vous ai vus sur la terrasse et j'allais intervenir quand Jasper l'a fait à ma place. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, Bella, Jake n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal en ce moment.

- Alors pourquoi il est venu s'il me déteste autant ?

Le doux sourire de Paul se fana légèrement, il relança le bâton mais j'étais patiente.

- C'est plutôt évident, tu ne trouves pas, finit-il enfin par demander. Même s'il te déteste, Jake t'aime toujours.

Bien sûr, c'était évident. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas me cloitrer à la Villa pour le reste de l'été en espérant l'éviter. J'avais quand même le droit de profiter de mes vacances, non ?

- Evite juste de te promener toute seule, reprit Paul en écho à mes pensées. Maintenant que nous sommes là, on a qu'à promener Crytos ensemble, non ?

J'acquiesçai distraitement, encore prise dans le cours de mes pensées, j'ajustai automatiquement mon pas à celui de Paul et nous marchâmes pendant un long moment seuls et silencieux alors que Crytos gambadait joyeusement autour de nous.

- Tu sais, je peux comprendre pourquoi Jake est tellement en colère contre moi, di-je finalement en regardant au loin. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il déteste autant Edward… Depuis le tout début de notre relation, il était froid et distant avec lui.

- Et quand tu vois la situation aujourd'hui, ça t'étonne encore ?

Saisie, je détournais la tête en me mordillant les lèvres.

- A l'époque, je ne pensais pas à Edward de cette façon là, Paul !

- Mais peut-être que lui pensait déjà à toi et que Jake le savait.

Le doute commençait à envahir mon esprit et les mots franchirent douloureusement mes lèvres.

- Est-ce que … Edward … il aurait di quelque chose à Jake ? Quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

- Bella, je ne peux rien te dire.

Cette fois, j'en avais terminé avec la patience. Pourquoi tout le monde s'échinait à me cacher les choses ? J'étais assez grande, assez forte pour les entendre.

- Paul, tu dois me le dire si c'est vrai !

- Non, Bella. C'était ton choix de quitter Jake, ton choix de te mettre avec Cullen alors il faut que tu assumes tes décisions jusqu'au bout.

- Mais comment veux-tu que j'assume si je ne sais pas la vérité qui se cache derrière !

Le ton de ma voix commençait à monter et je vis Paul me sourire pour m'apaiser.

- Bella, je t'apprécie vraiment, alors je vais te dire seulement une chose.

Je me tendis en attendant la suite. J'avais envie et peur à la fois de savoir ce que lui, savait vraiment.

- Peut-être qu'Edward aurait fait comprendre à Jake qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec toi.

- Si c'est du bal dont tu parles, je suis déjà au courant mais je pense aussi qu'Edward était en colère.

- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

- Non, c'est Jake, le soir où nous avons rompu.

Je vis clairement l'incompréhension traverser le visage de Paul. Il se détourna rapidement et soupira.

- Si c'est ce que Jake t'a dit …

- Tu veux qu'il ait menti ? Qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose encore avant le soir du Bal ?

Je ne cherchais même plus à cacher mon impatience et j'étais presque en train de taper du pied par terre pour que Paul avoue plus vite.

- Bella, reprit Paul avec force, si tu veux en savoir plus, tu iras voir ton mec. Ou Jake. Peu importe mais ce n'est pas moi qui trahirais mon pote, tu comprends ?

La frustration me bloquait la gorge et j'acquiesçai avec agacement. Je ne pouvais pas demander à Paul de m'avouer des choses que Jake avait jugées bon de me cacher.

- Je veux voir Jake.

- Bella, je ne suis pas sûr que …

- Paul, coupais-je fermement, tu en as trop dit. Ou pas assez. Alors je suis ton conseil, je veux parler à Jake.

Je caressais le chien qui bavait généreusement sur mes genoux alors que Paul réfléchissait à côté de moi.

- Très bien, finit-il par maugréer, je vais te conduire à lui mais, je te préviens, il sera sans pitié avec toi. Tu risques d'être blessée. Vraiment. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Non.

- Je veux savoir.

Paul enlaça ma taille et me serra brièvement contre lui comme pour m'insuffler du courage et nous reprîmes notre marche.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte en bois massif et je la contemplais longuement. Derrière cette porte, il y avait Jacob. Et une vérité que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir connaître. Mais pouvais-je être lâche à ce moment précis ? Pouvais-je vraiment dire juste « non » et repartir ? Vivre dans l'incertitude et le mensonge ?

* * *

**Ne m'obligez pas à vous chanter le refrain de l'auteur quémandant des reviews et faites moi plaisir en laissant vos impressions, même si c'est deux mots ( quoique trois ,quatre ou même cinq me plairaient tout autant !) =) **

**A bientôt ! Vick**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien et vous retrouver toutes pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens que c'est un chapitre plutôt sombre, tout droit sorti des méandres tordus de mon imagination !**

** Et encore une fois, merci, gracias et grazie mille pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère avoir pu répondre à tout le monde !**

**Allez, assez de bavardages, je vous laisse en compagnie de Bella et Edward ! **

* * *

Non, je me devais de savoir. J'avais trop souffert, trop porté de fardeau pour renoncer aujourd'hui à la verité aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Mon poing se leva tout seul pour frapper le panneau dans des coups sourds et brefs.

- Fous-moi la paix, Paul !

Je sursautais en entendant le ton rogue et agressif de mon ancien petit-ami.

_Ne sois pas lâche. _

J'abaissais la poignée en tremblant et rentrais dans le même mouvement, sachant que si j'hésitais une seconde, je m'enfuirais à toute jambes. Je ne vis rien d'abord, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et le silence ne m'aidait pas à me repérer. Et puis, je l'ai vu. Vêtu simplement d'un short, décoiffé, allongé sur son lit ravagé. Jake me regardait du coin de l'œil impassible. J'avançai d'un pas, ayant l'impression de violer un sanctuaire sacré. La chambre sentait encore l'odeur de la nuit que Jacob avait dû passer avec une nana quelconque. J'ouvris à peine les volets, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Isabelle Swann, dans ma modeste demeure. Quoi, tu en déjà assez du palais des Cullen ?

Paul m'avait prévenu mais les mots transpercèrent quand même mon armure et se fichèrent dans mon cœur.

- J'ai vu Paul, balbutiai-je en indiquant vaguement la plage. Et pendant qu'on parlait, je me suis rendue compte que … Que …

- _Que … Que…_, m'imita-il avec un sourire narquois, eh bien, Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Cullen qui te rend si faible ? Je t'ai connu bien plus courageuse.

- Tu m'as menti, repris-je avec le lambeau de dignité qu'il me restait. Edward t'a parlé bien avant le soir du bal, non ?

Il eut un rire bref et désabusé. Ses yeux noirs comme l'onyx se vrillèrent sur moi avec ironie et dédain.

- Tu es venue me supplier de te dire la vérité ? Quoi, tu douterais de ton merveilleux petit-ami, riche et célèbre ? Pauvre Bella, tu es vraiment pitoyable.

- C'est toi qui es pitoyable, sifflais-je spontanément dans un sursaut de révolte. Tu ne ressembles plus à celui que j'aim…

- Ta gueule !

Je sursautais franchement quand il hurla et qu'il se leva précipitamment pour marcher sur moi.

- Ne redis jamais ça, éructa-t-il en m'acculant contre le mur et claquant ses deux paumes de chaque côté de ma tête, tu ne sais même pas le sens de ces mots-là, tu n'es qu'une petite salope arriviste et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !

- Jake, je …

- Non, tais-toi !

Son poing s'écrasa quelques centimètres de mon visage et un couinement effrayé jaillit de mes lèvres alors qu'il respirait bruyamment.

- Tu veux savoir, hein ? Tu veux savoir que ton parfait Edward m'a dit ?

Incapable de répondre, je me contentais d'hocher la tête, prisonnière de son regard onyx brûlant. Il ricana et son souffle caressa mes lèvres asséchées alors qu'il se penchait jusqu'à murmurer à mon oreille.

- Le soir de la fête de chez Alec, tu t'en souviens ?

- Vaguement, bredouillais-je en pressant mes mains l'une contre l'autre.

Comment aurais-je pu oublier cette nuit-là où tout avait commencé, où Edward m'avait blessée et humiliée de la pire des manières, comment aurais-je pu oublier une seconde son ton plein de mépris, ses mots crachés avec jalousie et rancœur. Il m'avait traité de parasite et m'avait avoué qu'il aimait Tanya. C'est ce soir-là que j'avais décidé de me venger de lui et de les manipuler, lui et Tanya pour les faire rompre.

Non, je n'avais rien oublié et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec Jake. Edward m'avait ramené et après notre dispute, j'étais partie dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit mais à vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé pour Edward cette nuit. Le désordre de la cuisine, la vaisselle brisée, serait-il possible que …

Je levais les yeux vers Jake qui me scrutait et je le vis, son sourire satisfait et narquois.

- Edward ne t'a sûrement jamais dit que j'étais venu cette nuit-là après que tu aies disparue de la soirée.

Stupéfaite, je me taisais attendant avec appréhension la suite de ses révélations.

- J'étais si inquiet pour toi que j'ai conduit comme un fou ce soir-là et quand je suis arrivé et qu'il m'a ouvert …

Son sourire se durcit.

- Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de passer pour venir te voir mais je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que la cuisine. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Je me taisais, buvant littéralement ses paroles.

- Edward m'a expliqué certaines choses. Il m'a dit qu'un jour, il te forcerait à choisir entre lui et moi et qu'il savait déjà qui tu choisirais, qu'il savait que tu l'aimais déjà et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il s'occupe de toi. Enfin je crois qu'il a plutôt dit « baiser » et que tu n'attendais que ça depuis des années.

- Non, tu mens ! Jamais Edward n'aurait dit une chose pareille.

- Et pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu veux que je revienne avec toi !

Il eut un rire mauvais alors que sa main caressait ma joue d'un revers.

- Bella, tu ne m'aurais jamais cru et surtout pas à l'époque. Alors je me suis tu et j'ai tout fait pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi, que je sois digne de ce choix que tu pourrais faire. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, siffla-t-il en vrillant de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, tu m'as abandonné sans aucun regret, tu m'as laissé pour cet enfoiré et finalement, vous vous méritez l'un l'autre. Pour rien au monde, je ne me remettrais avec toi.

Je suffoquais alors que son rire me frappait au creux du ventre. Mes sanglots m'empêchaient de respirer et je m'écroulais contre le mur à même le sol. Je savais au plus profond de moi que Jacob disait la vérité, il n'avait plus aucune raison de me mentir et il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce niveau-là.

_Une question de temps avant qu'il ne te baise …_

Je plaquais une main contre ma bouche, tentant de comprimer les plaintes sourdes qui montaient dans ma gorge. Tout cela, toutes ces semaines de souffrances, de culpabilité, tout cela n'avait été qu'un plan d'Edward …. Il savait déjà qu'il me ferait choisir et que je le choisirais en dépit de mes sentiments pour Jacob, il savait que j'allais porter le poids de cette décision comme un fardeau pendant des mois, et il s'était juste contenté de me regarder souffrir. Il avait joué de tout, m'avait possédé de toutes les façons. J'avais cru me venger avec mon plan misérable avec Tanya, il m'avait surpassé et de loin. Il était diabolique.

- Quand il m'a dit ça, reprit Jacob après de longues minutes de silence alors qu'il était toujours debout à côté de moi, je suis devenu fou et on s'est battus. Tu as du voir le résultat le lendemain, non ?

- Je pensais … Je pensais que c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça part, par colère.

- Je vais demander à Paul de te ramener maintenant à la Villa Cullen, me coupa Jacob avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

- Non !

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et suffoquais de plus belle.

- Je ne peux pas renter maintenant, le voir alors que je sais _ça _! Jake, tu dois me laisser du temps !

Je gémis en voyant une rage dévastatrice envahir le visage de Jacob, il se pencha, saisit mon bras et me leva sans ménagement.

- Et moi, tu m'en as laissé du temps, m'hurla-t-il dessus, hein ? Tu n'en as rien eu à foutre de moi !

- C'est faux, sanglotais-je en tenant à peine sur mes pieds. Je m'en suis voulu pendant des semaines entières, ça me bouffait l'existence.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu es désolée, que tu regrettes de m'avoir fait du mal ?

- Oui, reniflais-je misérablement.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça, cracha-t-il avec dégout en me lâchant. Je me barre et tu ferais mieux d'être partie quand je reviendrais ou je te conduirais moi-même chez lui !

La porte claqua sèchement alors que le silence s'abattait froidement sur la pièce. Il n'y avait que quelques heures écoulées depuis hier soir et encore une fois, Edward avait bouleversé mon monde de la plus immonde des manières. Je n'avais été qu'une passade pour lui, sa lubie du moment.

_Me_. _Baiser._

Comme la dernière des traînées, comme une corvée.

Je gémissais le nom d'Edward, frôlant la crise d'hystérie, incapable de me lever du sol et de sortir. Je préférais encore affronter la colère et la haine de Jacob que de revoir _son _visage parfait qui me souriait avec tendresse.

Mon portable vibra régulièrement pendant toute l'après-midi dans ma poche, mais je ne fis pas un geste pour décrocher. J'avais fini par m'adosser au mur et je contemplais la mer d'huile par la porte-fenêtre. Le soleil était devenu orange puis pourpre et il était en train de se coucher, parant le ciel de milliers de couleurs pastel. J'avais fini par calmer mon hystérie pour tomber dans l'état inverse. J'étais totalement amorphe, je ne ressentais plus rien, je ne pensais plus rien, je _regardais. _

On aurait dit que le soleil était en train de se noyer dans la mer, illuminant les eaux de reflets dorés étincelants. C'était …

- Magnifique.

La voix rauque de Jake parvint à percer le brouillard nuageux qui entourait mon esprit et je tournais paresseusement la tête vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi. Ses yeux rougis et sa voix enrouée suffirent à me renseigner. Il avait pleuré. Beaucoup.

- Pourquoi tu es restée, souffla Jake en posant sa tête contre le mur pour regarder aussi le coucher de soleil. Après ce que je t'ai dit, Bella, pourquoi tu es restée ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je suis mieux ici que là-bas pour le moment ?

Jacob se tut pendant quelques minutes mais ce fut de courte durée.

- Je pense que tu devrais retourner là-bas, ils vont finir par appeler les flics.

- Je ne peux pas _le _voir, murmurais-je en posant ma tête contre mes genoux. Comment je pourrais lui sourire alors que je sais ?

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit, Bella. Parce que c'est la vérité mais je te crois quand tu dis que tu es désolée alors disons que nous sommes quittes.

- Quitte.

Je rigolais doucement et secouais la tête.

- Quittes de nous avoir fait du mal, Jake ?

- Bella, je ne peux pas te pardonner, c'est trop tôt. Laisse-moi du temps.

Sa main effleura la mienne pendant une seconde mais c'était suffisant. Ce fut Paul qui me ramena dans un 4/4 rutilant, il bavardait avec légèreté sur toutes les soirées qui allaient arriver cette semaine mais pour ma part, je ne disais rien. J'étais malade à l'idée de devoir jouer la comédie devant le reste de sa famille.

Quel genre de personne pouvait faire cela ? Que lui avais-je fait pour qu'il me déteste à ce point, pour qu'il me traite de cette façon-là ? Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était broyer mon cœur toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Je serrai les poings alors que je sentis les larmes affluer de nouveau. Paul s'arrêta une seconde pour poser sa main sur la mienne et reprit son babillage de plus belle.

Quel avenir me restait-il avec lui ? Quelle chance avions-nous quand toute notre histoire était basée sur des mensonges, les miens, les siens, les nôtres ?

La réponse était simple : aucune. Je ne pouvais lui pardonner cela mais je ne pouvais plus m'abaisser à son niveau en me vengeant à mon tour. Toute cette spirale de torture et de manipulation m'avait presque détruite la dernière fois et par elle, j'étais devenue faible et je m'étais offerte à Edward.

Cette idée qu'il avait tout prévu depuis le début me rendait malade. Bien sûr, ma petite revanche avait été une totale surprise pour lui mais au fond, je n'avais fait que servir son plan, je lui avais offert une occasion en or de me faire choisir entre lui et Jacob, et après la nuit que nous avions passé …. Un haut de cœur me brûla la gorge quand je réalisai que toute cette nuit-là, il savait déjà que j'allais souffrir pendant des semaines et qu'il y avait pris du plaisir.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'étaient les questions qui m'obsédaient et tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête. J'avais presque envie de saisir mes cheveux à pleines mains pour essayer d'arracher ma tête du reste de mon corps. Penser était devenu trop douloureux.

Je faillis tourner vraiment de l'œil en voyant sa Volvo garée devant le porche imposant de l'entrée où était suspendue une lourde lanterne en fer noir.

- Ca va aller, Bella, demanda Paul d'une voix rassurante alors que je détachais ma ceinture tant bien que mal avec mes mains tremblantes.

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Et pourtant, ma voix chevrotante faisait peur, même à moi. Paul me serra brièvement contre lui et je descendis rapidement, aux limites de l'évanouissement. A peine la voiture avait franchi le portail que je m'écroulais sur les marches en pierre blanche et que je restais là, de nouveau incapable de bouger, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Même quand sa silhouette apparut dans les arbres sur le côté, je ne bougeais pas, je me contentais de le regarder s'approcher, les mains dans les poches, une mèche d'un doux cuivré châtain tombant devant ses yeux verts. Une beauté si fascinante pour une noirceur si hideuse à l'intérieur.

- Où étais-tu, demanda-t-il avec indifférence en s'accoudant contre la rambarde.

- Villa de Jacob, réussis-je à articuler alors qu'une boule douloureuse grandissait dans ma gorge.

Il ne semblait pas perturbé du tout par ma révélation mais peut-être que la prochaine le ferait réagir.

- Il m'a dit la vérité … murmurais-je d'une voix à peine audible tellement la boule me faisait mal. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi moi ?

Il s'était raidi, je le voyais depuis le sol mais son visage restait impassible alors qu'il continuait de sonder mon visage.

- Disons que t'avoir dans mon lit était devenu comme une obsession, finit-il par dire avec une moue ennuyée. Avec ce pari sur Tanya, enfin, j'allais avoir ce que tu me refuses depuis sept ans … Et tu as trouvé ce bâtard de Black et tu as osé avoir des sentiments pour lui. Tu penses que j'aurais voulu de toi dans mon lit en sachant que tu ne pensais qu'à lui ?

L'horreur montait en moi alors que je réalisais que la vérité était encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

- Alors je me suis dit que si je faisais semblant de m'attacher à Tanya, tu deviendrais jalouse et tu le larguerais rapidement. Mais ce parasite a réussi à rester avec toi, je ne sais pas comment, cracha-t-il avec hargne. Savoir que non seulement tu te refusais à moi mais qu'en plus tu serais avec lui ce soir-là, j'ai perdu les pédales et le seul moyen pour l'écarter définitivement, c'était que tu sois avec moi.

- Mais alors, tout cela, c'était pour Jacob ?

J'avais la tête qui tournait si fort que j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le sol, je ne sentais même plus mes jambes.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû te dire tout cela, reprit-il agacé, je le pensais plus intelligent. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que tu reviennes vers lui ?

- Je … Mais pourquoi, Edward ? Pourquoi me faire ça à moi ? On était si proches, on se protégeait toujours l'un l'autre alors pourquoi, bordel ? Tu devais m'aimer, tu as tout ça parce que tu m'aimais, Edward, dis-moi que toute cette merde avait un sens. Tu m'aimais ?!

Il gardait le silence, se contentant de me regarder avec circonspection.

- Réponds –moi, finis-je par hurler ivre de douleur. Réponds-moi !

- Tu m'as trahi ! Finit-il par crier à son tour en me tournant le dos.

Immobile, je l'entendais respirer à grand-coups puis avec maitrise.

- Oh oui, tu nous as trahi, reprit-il avec plus de calme. Tu es tombée amoureuse de ce chien de Black, tu as osé me jeter ça à la tête à cette putain de soirée en l'embrassant devant moi et avec ce regard … Tu as fait ton choix et tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais.

Pas un moment, je ne l'ai détrompé. Non, je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de Jacob. Non, je ne l'avais pas trahi. Parce que je l'aimais. Je l'avais aimé depuis que le parc d'enfants jusqu'à nos étreintes violentes. Cet amour-là, déchirant, fusionnel, j'avais mis du temps à le comprendre et à l'accepter. Mais, je savais au fond de moi qu'Edward ne pourrait être qu'avec moi comme j'étais la seule fille avec qui il ne pourrait jamais être. Comment fait-on quand l'être qu'on aime vous blesse de la plus atroce des façons ? Savoir qu'il avait planifié tout cela pour un mensonge qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même …

_Je devais partir. Maintenant. _

Je me hissais tant bien que mal le long de la colonne et marchais vers la porte d'entrée. Je devais appeler un taxi, prendre un bus, un avion, un train, n'importe mais je _devais _partir. J'avais à peine fait un pas que sa main se posa sur mon épaule, lourde et possessive.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, Bella, siffla-t-il avec colère, tu as promis de rester avec moi. Un pari est un pari !

- Je ne peux pas, Edward. Je peux à peine rester à côté de toi alors rester _avec _toi …

- Bella, tu ne peux pas me quitter, pas moi ! Regarde-moi.

J'obéis et haletais en voyant ses yeux dilatés devenus noirs et sa mâchoire contractée. Je frémis parce qu'au milieu de mon horreur, sa beauté arrivait encore à me séduire.

- Edward, laisse-moi partir, suppliais-je presque en secouant faiblement l'épaule pour me libérer de son étreinte de fer. Tu dois me laisser partir, libère-moi de notre pari, je t'en prie. Edward, je t'en prie …

- Je ne peux pas, Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Sa voix ferme me fit fermer les yeux alors que ses bras m'emprisonnèrent contre lui.

- Une semaine, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Son étreinte se fit plus forte et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je mourrais d'envie de m'arracher à ses bras si j'avais la force pour le faire.

- Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec indifférence.

- Une semaine, c'est tout. Tu _dois _me laisser partir !

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Une semaine.

Alors que je m'éloignais de lui, mes forces semblaient revenir et c'est presque en courant que je montais les escaliers. Je jetais ma valise grande ouverte sur le lit et jetais mes habits à l'intérieur, ne gardant que quelques affaires pour le voyage. J'étais prête dix minutes plus tard et guettais le klaxon du taxi qui devait m'emmener je ne sais où tant que c'était loin d'Edward Cullen.

- N'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles.

Je sursautais et avisais Jasper qui me regardait, moi et ma valise avec un drôle de sourire triste.

- Je t'avais dit de lui parler, reprit-il avec douceur. Tu aurais dû écouter mon conseil.

- Je le suivrais la prochaine fois, Jasper. Mais pour l'instant, je dois partir, je dois prendre mes distances pendant une semaine.

- Tu ne pars pas pour une semaine et tu le sais parfaitement, Bella.

- Tu as raison. Tu le lui diras, tu me le promets ? Tu es le seul qu'il écoutera.

- Où pars-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'aviserais sur place.

- Ou alors, tu ne veux pas me le dire parce que tu as peur que je le dise à Edward.

Je me contentais de lui sourire faiblement, sachant parfaitement qu'il saurait démêler le vrai du faux. Il saisit la poignée et descendis ma valise discrètement. Apparemment, seuls lui et Edward étaient au courant de mon départ. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, je n'aurais pas supporté les questions de Rose, les questions d'Emmett ou le silence désapprobateur d'Alice.

Edward avait disparu quand je sortis avec Jasper dans l'air frais du perron.

- Je vais te conduire à la gare d'autobus moi-même, dit Jasper en m'entrainant vers la Porsche étincelante d'Alice. Je pense qu'Edward aimerait te savoir en sécurité.

- Je me fiche de ce que pense Edward pour le moment, Jasper.

Il ne releva mon ton plutôt mordant, ni la bizarrerie de ma phrase. Il se contenta de passer la première et de démarrer sur des chapeaux de roue au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Rose et Emmett.

- Tu leur diras ce que tu veux, repris-je en les désignant de la main. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui porte le nom de Cullen est maudit.

Jasper rit doucement et hocha la tête.

- Es-tu sûre de ne pas pouvoir pardonner à Edward qu'importe ce qu'il a fait ?

_Qu'importe ce qu'il a fait ? _

- Oui.

- Alors comment vas-tu faire pour sa famille ? Et ton appartement ?

- Tu crois que j'y ai déjà réfléchi ? Je ne sais même pas où je vais dormir ce soir.

- Je n'aime pas te laisser comme ça, Bella. Tu risques de tomber sur un malade.

- Un malade ?

J'éclatai d'un rire désabusé. Je venais de quitter un malade, un fou qui m'avait manipulé et blessé pendant des mois. Je sauvais ma peau, je ne la risquais pas ! Arrivée à destination, je pris rapidement congé de Jasper qui resta pourtant sur le parking, sûrement pour vérifier que je ne me faisais pas enlever dans la minute. Sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise, c'était comme si Edward continuait de me surveiller alors je m'éloignais jusqu'à disparaitre de sa vue. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendais le rugissement du moteur.

- On y va, Bella ? La route est encore longue pour rentrer à Seattle.

Je le contemplais sans rien dire. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire à ce moment précis ? _Je suis désolée _? _Tu avais raison _? Jacob ne voudrait pas de tout cela. Tout ce qu'il m'avait demandé quand je l'avais appelé après les révélations d'Edward, c'était de me trouver à la gare d'autobus.

Il ouvrit la portière de son 4/4 et m'invita à monter à côté de lui.

- Tu sais que prendre un billet d'avion maintenant va pratiquement nous ruiner, s'écria Paul à l'arrière alors que j'attachais ma ceinture. En plus, j'avais des plans sur des nanas vraiment canons pour ce soir !

- La ferme, Paul, gronda Jacob avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu vas bien ?

Son ton était bourru mais c'était déjà un début.

- Non.

- Alors allons-y.

Alors que les lumières de la ville disparaissaient dans les rétroviseurs, je me laissais aller à des larmes silencieuses, j'avais l'impression qu'un lien presque matériel était en train de se rompre avec Edward. Je sentais presque physiquement sa distance et je me retenais de supplier Jacob de me ramener là-bas.

- Merde, il m'a vraiment retourné la tête, murmurais-je en collant mon front contre mes paumes glacées.

- Tu sais, tu me rappelles les drogués que soigne Carlisle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es comme une droguée en manque. Regarde, tu trembles, tu es en train de paniquer et bientôt, tu n'auras qu'une seule idée en tête, aller le retrouver.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupirais-je en détournant la tête.

- Non, tu sais que j'ai raison, sinon tu ne serais pas en train de t'acharner sur mes sièges en cuir de cette façon.

Je baissais les yeux, incrédule, et je vis mes mains en train de serrer le cuir si fort que mes jointures étaient blanches. Humiliée, je croisais les bras et me tus pour de bon.

- Comme toute droguée, tu dois aller en desyntox, Bella, reprit Jake nullement perturbé par mon silence. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller à la Réserve pendant un petit bout de temps. Ça te changerait les idées ?

- Peu importe, Jake, tout ce que je veux, c'est ne plus le revoir.

FIN

* * *

**Ahah ! Nooooon je plaisante ! ;) Je vous réserve encore plus de surprises ! J'espère que les révélations de Jake vous auront fait sauter au plafond ou du moins cliquer plus fort sur la souris ! =) **

**… En tout cas, La fin de toute une époque ! En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu et que j'aurais le droit à vos impressions, je vous dis à bientôt ! **

**Bises ! Vick**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut les filles ! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien et que vous survivez à ce mois glacial ! Merci pour vos impressions sur le chapitre dernier, je suis heureuse de voir que ces révélations ne vous ont pas laissé indifférentes ! **

**J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et merci aussi à ceux qui ont posté anonymement ou qui m'ont ajouté à leurs mises en alerte !**

**Bon attachez votre ceinture maintenant, on reprend la route ! Bon voyage les filles ! =)**

* * *

Ce fut exactement une semaine plus tard qu'Edward essaya de me joindre pour la première fois. Pendant sept longs jours, nous ne nous étions pas appelés. Ou écrits. Jamais nous n'étions restés si longtemps sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre, même quand je le boudais à cause de Nate Dalloway, je le voyais tous les jours mais là, c'était différent. Je le sentais, je sentais cette connexion entre nous me tirailler et plusieurs fois, j'avais failli repartir dans les Hampton si Jake ne m'en avait pas empêché. Il n'essayait même pas de me reconquérir, on aurait dit qu'il se contentait de veiller sur moi, comme un infirmier sur une malade.

Il m'avait emmené chez lui, non pas son appartement de Seattle mais sa maison qui se situait dans la Réserve de Forks. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la Villa des Cullen, c'était une grande maison en bois-blanc avec un grand perron où se trouvaient plusieurs grands fauteuils moelleux. Au fond de cette terrasse, une volée de marches menait à la piscine et à une prairie au fond de laquelle coulait un ruisseau paresseusement. On m'avait donné une chambre spacieuse dont le lit sculpté en bois massif était immense. En ce moment même, je buvais mon thé en songeant à Edward comme toujours.

Je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, que tout ce qu'il avait fait était une vengeance immature et cruelle envers Jacob, envers moi pour avoir eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Tout avait été si minutieusement préparé et exécuté. A chaque fois, je sentais la bile me monter à la gorge en pensant que je connaissais plus du tout celui pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie sans hésiter il y a encore quelque mois.

Mon portable vibra de nouveau sur la petite table à côté de mon fauteuil. Je frissonnais dans la brise boisée qui venait de la forêt et tentais d'ignorer le cinquième appel d'Edward. Il n'abandonnerait pas la partie si facilement, je le savais. C'était quelqu'un de déterminé qui obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait, objets ou êtres humains. J'avais déjà peur de ce qu'il ferait quand il réaliserait que je ne reviendrais pas.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, ce n'est qu'un mec, Bella. Il ne te fera plus de mal à présent.

Jake s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du mien et posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, Jake. Où sont le Bien, le Mal ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime ou qu'il me déteste ? Et toi, pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Il garda le silence, se contentant de faire pression sur ma main.

- Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? Demandai-je brusquement. Tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes alors que tu sais que tout est fini entre nous. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu devrais me foutre à la porte.

- Laisse-moi décider de ce que je peux gérer ou non, Bella, c'est mes affaires. Toi, tu dois te contenter d'aller mieux.

- Jake, tu crois qu'un jour, je pourrais vraiment aller mieux et l'oublier ?

- Bella, soupira-t-il avant de se caler dans le fond de son siège. Edward est un salaud qui t'a fait croire à une illusion de relation. Il ne t'aime pas, ne t'a jamais aimé et ne t'aimera jamais. Le seul qu'aime ce connard, c'est lui-même. Tant que tu te raccrocheras à ça, tu auras une chance d'aller mieux.

- Tu as raison, je vais préparer le repas, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tout ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas de la nourriture pour lapin.

Je rentrais dans la maison souhaitant que préparer le repas soit une distraction assez forte pour oublier Edward pendant une heure ou deux. Pourtant, mon obsession était telle que je continuai d'entendre sa voix, son ténor cuivré qui savait être terriblement caressant ou cruel selon son humeur.

Je relevais la tête brusquement de ma planche à découper quand le son de sa voix me parvint plus clairement comme s'il était en train d'approcher et il n'était pas seul. J'entendais la voix de Jacob gronder et menacer. Le couteau claqua contre le sol dans un cliquetis métallique alors que je courrais à moitié vers la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il me sembla que mon cœur était au bord de mes lèvres quand j'aperçus sa grande silhouette, sa tignasse cuivré alors qu'il essayait de repousser Jacob qui lui barrait l'accès à la maison.

- Elle n'est pas là, hurlait Jake en pointant un point rageur vers Edward.

- Arrête de raconter tes conneries, Black, on vous a vu partir tous les deux de la gare routière !

- Je me fous de qui tu corromps pour tes infos, Cullen, ton fric est aussi pourri que toi, maintenant, barre toi de ma maison !

- Je ne partirais pas sans elle, répliqua Edward avec fermeté en montant d'une marche.

- Tu es sur _mon_ territoire ici ! Je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer pour que la Réserve débarque ici pour te foutre dehors et crois-moi, c'est ta petite gueule d'ange qui va en chier la première !

Je frissonnais en entendant la détermination dans la voix de Jake. Edward répondit à voix basse, longuement, et je m'approchais encore d'un pas. C'était comme s'il m'appelait, je sentais son esprit appeler le mien et mon corps répondre à cet appel, me suppliant d'aller le rejoindre. J'allais pousser le battant de la porte quand je vis Jacob se retourner et marcher droit sur moi.

- Je ne partirais pas sans elle, Black, lança Edward en contemplant la prairie.

- Un seul coup de fil, Cullen ! Et toi, rentre dans la maison tout de suite, siffla-t-il sourdement à mon intention, tu ne peux pas le voir maintenant, tu n'es pas prête.

- A qui parles-tu, coupa Edward en se retournant vers nous. Elle est là, c'est ça ? Bella, sors de là et viens ici !

- Rentre ! M'intima Jacob avec un ton pressant. Tu devrais partir, Cullen, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

- Bella, viens ici. Maintenant !

- Cullen, dégages !

- BELLA !

Je retins un gémissement et essayais de pousser la porte mais je n'y arrivais pas. En baissant les yeux, je vis le pied de Jacob fermement plaqué contre le panneau du pas.

- Bella, je fais ça pour toi, reprit Jacob en surveillant Edward du coin de l'œil. S'il te plait.

Mes larmes étaient là alors que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir pleuré, l'odeur de brûlé venant de la cuisine devenait trop présente. Le tout combiné avec la frustration insupportable de ne pas pouvoir voir Edward me fit perdre le contrôle. J'éteignis le gaz tant bien que mal avec mes mains tremblantes et me laissant tomber contre le lavabo, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. J'entendais sa voix qui m'appelait encore et encore, et plus je l'entendais, plus j'enfonçais mes ongles dans la peau fragile de mes paumes. Après ce qu'il me semblait une éternité, le silence était enfin là … Deux grandes mains saisirent les miennes et déplièrent mes doigts avec patience. Il jura en voyant l'état de mes paumes et revint avec un torchon mouillé.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir, me prévint-il en caressant doucement ma paume avec le linge humide, tu vas me détester parce que je t'ai empêché de le voir

- Je te déteste déjà, geignis-je en essayant de me soustraite à son traitement. Arrête, tu me fais mal !

- Tu es vraiment une sale gamine insupportable, tu le sais ça ?

Son ton amusé réussit à me faire sourire et je soupirais alors que ma main commençait à me picoter.

- Il est parti ?

- Oui. Sans se retourner.

- J'ai mal, Jake…

Sa main s'avança, hésitante puis se posa doucement sur ma joue. Son pouce caressa le dessin de ma mâchoire tandis que ses yeux noirs cherchaient les miens.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à aller mieux ?

L'alcool me brûla atrocement la gorge et je rougis en essayant de réprimer la toux qui me menaçait. Jacob rit et avala son verre sans émotion aucune. La bouteille était maintenant quasiment vide alors que nous étions en train de boire depuis une ou deux heures seulement. J'avais l'impression de me noyer sous les litres de vodka mais l'oubli venait enfin. Je me sentais légère et libérée, comme si Edward était enfin sorti de ma tête.

- Encore un !

- Tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps si tu continues à ce rythme-là, grogna Jake tout en me resservant un verre tant bien que mal.

- Je m'en fiche.

Cette fois-ci, la brûlure était moins forte et je fermais les yeux brièvement en sentait mon esprit tourner lentement sur lui-même. Un soupir m'échappa alors que je m'allongeai sur le sol où nous étions assis. J'apercevais la lune pleine et blanche qui étincelait dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. L'air était encore tiède et humide à la fois, pleine des saveurs épicées de la forêt. En tournant la tête, je vis Jake adossé au poteau qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment ravissante, Bella.

- Arrête ton char, je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

Il rit franchement et vida à nouveau son verre.

- Tu crois que je me serais donné la peine de t'amener et d'attendre une semaine entière pour pouvoir te souler et coucher avec toi ?

Je pouffais à mon tour.

- Non, c'est stupide, tu as raison. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que toi et Edward vous êtes les mêmes, prêts à tout pour avoir ce que vous voulez et ça commence à me faire peur.

- Tu n'as pas tort mais contrairement à cet enfoiré, je ne fais jamais rien qui pourrait blesser ceux que j'aime.

- Je t'ai vraiment fait du mal, hein ?

J'arrivais à peine à parler tellement ma langue était devenue pâteuse.

- Oui.

- Je regrette vraiment, Jake. Quand je vois où j'en suis aujourd'hui, je pense que je ne ferias surement pas les mêmes choix à l'époque.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à ressasser sans cesse le passé, Bella, on devrait simplement continuer à vivre.

Cette fois, je bus carrément au goulot avant que Jake ne m'arrache la bouteille des mains et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains fortes et puissantes.

- Arrête de te détruire pour ce connard, il ne mérite pas la moitié des larmes que tu verses pour lui. Merde, Bella, tu es jeune, tu as le temps de te reconstruire, ta vie ne s'arrête pas à Edward Cullen. Tu ne lui appartiens pas !

- C'est là que tu te trompes, criais-je alors que l'alcool brisait toutes mes barrières, tu te plantes complètement. Je lui appartiens corps et âme. Je n'y peux rien et crois-moi, j'ai essayé de lutter contre ça … de toutes mes forces mais … mais ….

- Mais son emprise sur toi est tellement forte.

Je hochais simplement la tête. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter de toute façon ? Jake continuait de scruter mon visage comme s'il cherchait à lire jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

- Qui es-tu vraiment, Bella Swann ? Murmura-t-il doucement .Quand je pense t'avoir enfin percée à jour, tu m'échappes encore plus.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur moi, Jake.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries, Bella. Tu vas finir par me mettre en colère.

Je pouffais avant de sentir la fatigue engourdir agréablement mon esprit, l'alcool aidant à me détendre.

- Je vais m'endormir, soufflais-je en attrapant un coussin à ma portée et en le fourrant sous ma tête. Tu devras me mettre dans mon lit.

Il acquiesça et se mit à chantonner vaguement alors que je m'enfonçais dans le sommeil bercée par sa voix.

L'air humide m'emplit la gorge alors que je m'éveillais en sursaut le lendemain matin. Désorientée, je me redressais essayant de comprendre ce que je faisais allongée sur la terrasse emmitouflée dans une couette moelleuse … et Jake enlaçant ma taille alors qu'il ronflait allégrement sans aucun scrupule. Sans hésiter, je tapais son bras, le choc se répercutant jusqu'à ma tête douloureuse.

- Quoi ? Maugréa Jake en s'accoudant et en frottant son visage.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là et pourquoi tu avais ton bras autour de moi ?

- Bella, merde.

Il se rallongea avec une moue amusée.

- Sache que plein de nanas seraient absolument folles de se réveiller à côté de moi !

- Jake … Le menaçais-je avec ma main levée.

- Très bien, très bien. Tu avais l'air si calme dans ton sommeil, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller pour te mettre dans ton lit. Du coup, j'ai ramené ton lit ici et quand je vois comme tu remercies, je me dis que j'aurais dû te laisser cuver sur cette terrasse toute la nuit

- Excuse-moi, tu as raison … C'est juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude.

- L'habitude qu'on soit gentil avec toi ?

- Qu'un mec soit sincèrement gentil avec moi.

Jake m'ouvrit les bras en haussant les sourcils avec une moue amusée.

- Tu veux vérifier ta théorie ?

- Tu es vraiment trop bête, gloussais-je avant de grimacer.

Cette fois, je ne couperais pas à la gueule de bois carabinée.

- Allez, viens, on va aller prendre un café, proposa Jake en se levant. Je meurs de faim et tu es la seule à faire les œufs comme je les aime.

Ce genre de matinée se reproduisit souvent pendant l'été. Quand le manque d'Edward devenait trop aigu, Jake me faisait boire jusqu'à l'oubli et invariablement, je me réveillais sur la terrasse dans ses bras. Je me dis que souvent il aurait profité de la situation mais il ne l'a jamais fait .Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, si c'était parce qu'il ne m'aimait vraiment plus ou si au contraire, il m'aimait encore trop pour supporter de me perdre une seconde fois.

Pendant que je sombrais dans la déprime la plus noir, Jake était toujours là pour me sortir de mes crises, il était patient et doux, il était merveilleux. Si mon cœur n'appartenait pas de façon si absolue à cette enflure d'Edward Cullen, je serais tombée profondément amoureuse de Jacob Black. Il avait sauvé ce qu'il restait de moi et je lui serais toujours reconnaissante pour cet été qu'il avait sacrifié pour moi sans jamais rien me demander en retour.

La vie avec lui était apaisante et rassurante comme un train-train familier protecteur et je m'attachais si fort à cette vie-là qu'une semaine avant le départ, l'angoisse de partir me saisit en pleine nuit.

L'idée de revenir vivre avec Edward me terrifiait en même temps qu'elle m'exaltait. Grâce avec Jake, j'avais appris patiemment à me détacher de lui et je reviendrais à Seattle bien plus forte que je n'en étais partie. Une partie de l'ancienne Bella, forte et indépendante, m'était revenue je ne sais pas comment. Mais je n'oubliais pas non plus qui j'avais en face de moi. Edward était machiavélique, diaboliquement intelligent et après l'affront de mon absence cet été, je pouvais être sûre qu'il y aurait des répercussions. Je soupirais avant de me retourner sur le ventre pour étreindre mon oreiller, je pouvais entendre le ronflement sourd de Jake de l'autre côté du mur et cela m'apaisa.

Deux jours plus tard, mon angoisse et mon excitation étaient toujours intacts et Jake me regardait souvent avec cet air inquisiteur, surement pour vérifier que je ne craque pas sous la pression et que je ne parte dans un Parys sous-développé du Tiers-Monde me cloitrer dans un couvent retiré. Peut-être que je devais l'appeler avant de rentrer à l'appartement de Seattle ou juste me réinstaller dans ma chambre en l'ignorant consciencieusement. Et comment ferais-je par rapport à sa famille ? Edward avait dû inventer encore un mensonge génial pour justifier mon départ précipité.

_Oh merde._

Je plaquais mes paumes contre mes paupières, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser avec toutes ces questions. Incapable de rester en place, je descendis le petit chemin qui menait à la maison de Paul quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La plupart du temps, tous les amis de Jake étaient fourrés là-bas. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, je les avais tous rencontré et j'avais sympathisé avec la plupart d'entre eux.

En fait, le seul membre du clan qui ne m'aimait pas était aussi la seule fille du groupe. Je me disais que Leah devait se sentir dans une espèce de compétition avec moi alors que je n'avais cherché à m'imposer et à prendre sa place. Je n'étais là que de passage et je le savais parfaitement.

Alors que je poussais la porte, une huée de cris m'assaillit et je faillis la refermer sur le coup. Jake et Sam étaient en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo qui devait être apparemment vraiment passionnant puisque personne ne remarqua mon entrée. Ce fut en regardant l'air concentré de Jake, ses grandes mains fortes qui malmenaient la manette que je me rendis compte à quel point il allait me manquer et à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

J'étais vraiment la reine des salopes égoïstes, je lui avais fait tellement de mal et aujourd'hui encore, je continuais de lui en faire.

- Bella ?

Je sursautais en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule et en levant la tête, je contemplais son visage sculpté, son nez droit et sa mâchoire volontaire. Son parfum enflamma brusquement le bas de mon ventre. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être complètement morte avant cette seconde-là, comme si chacun de mes nerfs était engourdi. Chaque fois que j'avais vu Jake à poil, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti, bordel ! Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La main sur mon bras se fit plus lourde alors que le regard de Jake s'assombrissait.

Sans ajouter un mot, il m'empoigna par le bras et me propulsa hors de la maison. En fait, il me traina quasiment jusqu'à la maison, je n'osais rien dire alors que le feu entre mes jambes s'intensifiait sous sa poigne autoritaire. Il me jeta à l'intérieur de la maison et saisit ma taille pour me plaquer contre lui. Mon souffle était erratique et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine.

- Juste cette nuit, Bella. Juste une seule nuit, la dernière.

Ses mots sifflés me firent gémir et je hochais la tête, prisonnière de son regard d'onyx. Sa bouche se posa avec autorité sur la mienne, m'arrachant un hoquet surpris. Ce baiser-là était vraiment différent de tous ceux que m'avait donnés Jake avant, ils étaient doux et tendres mais là, c'était un baiser urgent et dévastateur. Je pouvais sentir mon corps se tendre pour aller à la rencontre de celui de Jake. D'un geste sûr, Jake dégrafa mon short qui glissa le long de mes jambes, déjà sa langue caressait la peau sensible de mon cou, je voulais enlacer son corps brûlant, toucher et sentir à mon tour mais ses mains se resserrèrent encore plus autour de mes poignets. Son bassin vint se plaquer contre le mien et je le sentais durcir encore plus entre mes cuisses, me rendant folle de désir.

- Laisse-moi te toucher, soufflais-je frénétiquement en essayant de me libérer.

Jake s'immobilisa et me regarda avec un visage impassible puis la pression sur mes poignets diminua peu à peu. Je libérais mes bras d'un coup sec et enlaçais son cou avec fougue. Ses bras me ceinturèrent et me soulevèrent sans aucun effort.

Quelques secondes après, je sentais la douceur moelleuse du matelas de son lit dans mon dos alors qu'il arrachait pratiquement mon débardeur. Sa bouche taquina le creux de mes seins avant de se poser avec autorité dans le creux de mon ventre puis plus bas.

- Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je me tortillais sous la torture délicieuse qu'il m'imposait et agrippai ses cheveux, souhaitant que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin. Il termina pourtant par un orgasme si puissant que je serais maladivement ses cheveux jusqu'à lui faire mal. L'instant d'après, il s'insérait en moi et gémissait contre mon oreille.

- Bella, articula-t-il avec difficulté, Bella …

Incapable de gérer l'émotion qui me serrait la gorge, je l'enlaçais de toutes mes forces et enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, l'invitant à aller encore plus loin. Il plongea en moi encore et encore de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce que ses coups de rein m'amènent aux frontières entre plaisir et douleur. C'était atrocement bon mais je ne vins jamais. Parce que je vis le visage de Jake à ce moment, transfiguré par la souffrance et l'amour alors qu'il se donnait à moi et s'enfouissait au plus profond de mon être pour détruire ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Il jouit dans un long frémissement et se laissa tomber lourdement sur moi et je le serrais contre moi, caressant son dos avec douceur pour le calmer.

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, étrangement apaisée et Jake m'avoua le lendemain qu'il avait dormi une nuit entière pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Au moment de partir le jour suivant, j'avais la nausée et j'étais triste, vraiment triste de quitter ce cocon et Jake qui avait sacrifié un mois de sa vie pour moi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, le reste m'appartenait.

J'eus une pensée pour mon père alors que nous passions devant ma maison. La voiture de patrouille était garée à la même place et je crus même apercevoir sa silhouette dans la cuisine. Avoir été si près de lui pendant tout l'été et ne l'avoir jamais vu avait été vraiment dur mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il dise à Edward où j'étais.

Jacob accéléra alors que nous passâmes devant l'allée dans la forêt qui menait à la Villa des Cullen et malgré moi, je scrutais avidement le chemin pendant cette seconde au cas où une voiture en surgirait mais tout resta immobile, seules les feuilles bougeaient lentement dans la brise.

Finalement, tout alla très vite, on se retrouva rapidement dans la banlieue de Seattle puis nous entrâmes dans la ville. Mon cœur battait à coup redoublés alors que je reconnaissais les rues proches de chez moi, les cafés où Edward avait l'habitude d'aller mais nulle trace d'une Volvo, même pas dans la rue de notre appartement.

Un mélange de soulagement et de colère s'insinua en moi en contemplant la belle façade ouvragée en pierre blanche. J'avais tout vécu dans cette maison, l'amour, la haine, l'humiliation et le plaisir. C'était ce qu'Edward m'apportait, toujours l'un avec l'autre, jamais l'un sans l'autre.

_Sale con mégalo._

Jake repartit quelques minutes plus tard et je ne l'en blâmais pas, cette maison devait lui rappeler vraiment de mauvais souvenirs. Immobile dans le hall d'entrée, j'essayais de calmer ma respiration haletante. Une chose à la fois, m'exhortais-je, en contemplant la pile de bagages à mes pieds alors premier choix : où devais-je mettre mes affaires ? Dans la chambre d'Edward ? Dans la mienne ?

_La mienne._

Après tout, je doutais que notre parti tint encore après ma fuite. Alors que je m'apprêtais à saisir la lanière de mon sac, la curiosité m'envahit. Qu'est-ce que je ressentirais en revoyant _sa _chambre, en sentant son parfum encore une fois ?

_Non, Bella ! _

Mais mes pieds marchaient déjà en direction de la chambre et j'abaissais la poignée de la chambre. Son parfum me sauta à la gorge et je serrai la poignée plus forte entre mes mains. Un pas, un deuxième … Tout était exactement pareil, le tas de partitions sur son bureau, son dressing soigneusement rangé, ses livres au pied de son lit. Je feuilletais distraitement quelques magazines qui trainaient sur sa commode quand l'éclat bleu d'un objet dans le tiroir entrouvert capta mon attention. Je le sortis sans difficulté mais j'eus un coup au cœur en le reconnaissant. C'était le coffret du bracelet hors de prix qu'Edward voulait offrit à Tanya, celui que j'avais trouvé juste avant le Bal. Bordel, tout ça me paraissait déjà si loin. Je l'ouvris machinalement pour l'admirer encore une fois.

Je hoquetais et dans ma surprise, le coffret me glissa des mains et s'écrasa sur la moquette dans un bruit mou. Le bracelet étincela dans les rayons de la fin d'après-midi alors que le mot s'échouait gracieusement à côté. Je le saisis, fébrile, et le portais à mes yeux, juste pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas.

_A Bella, ma Némésis._

Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre le bracelet et le mot. Ce bracelet était pour moi ? Edward l'avait acheté pour moi, ce bracelet à plusieurs milliers de dollars ?

Je relus encore une fois le mot

_A Bella, ma Némésis. _

Je savais que Némésis était la déesse de la vengeance dans la mythologie grecque. Ça ressemblait tellement à Edward de m'appeler comme ça, son instrument de vengeance. Je souris quand même en caressant amoureusement une nouvelle fois les pierres taillées. Le plaisir et l'humiliation, me rappelais-je, toujours l'un avec l'autre. Je ne pourrais pas porter ce bracelet quand je savais que c'était pou rame rappeler tout le temps qu'il me maîtrisait totalement.

Je remis rapidement l'écran dans le tiroir en faisant attention que tout soit bien remis à sa place et je sortis sur la pointe des pieds. Savoir qu'Edward m'avait acheté ce bracelet me laissait un gout doux-amer dans la bouche et pour tout dire, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le trouver. Ma curiosité ne m'amenait que des emmerdes. Je saisis fébrilement mes sacs et me réfugiais dans ma chambre. Je ne regardais pas le temps, encore trop conscience de ce qui s'y était passé un soir d'orage et déballais consciencieusement mes affaires. La rentrée avait lieu dans quelques jours et je devais encore acheter des fournitures. Prendre l'air me ferait sûrement plus de bien que de rester et me morfondre ici.

Alors que je marchais dans les rues de Seattle, le visage fouetté par une brise tiède, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour Edward ? Il m'avait manipulé, menti, blessé et abandonné alors que je m'apprêtais à m'ouvrir à lui.

_Et toi, tu as agi différemment ? Tu ne lui as pas menti ? Tu ne l'as pas manipulé, blessé et abandonné ? _

Oui. Oui, je l'avais fait mais au fond, il était encore plus coupable que moi, non ? Après tout, il avait déjà prévu tout cela depuis le début, avant même que je ne mette en place ma pitoyable petite revanche sur lui !

_Espèce d'hypocrite. _

_Je sais ! _Avais-je envie d'hurler à ma conscience. Je sais mais si je ne me bats pas contre ça, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Toute à mes pensées, je poussais la porte de ma librairie préférée et je trainais dans les rayons, choisissant un stylo par ici, un paquet de feuilles par là. J'allais avoir besoin de caféine pour affronter le reste de la journée.

Les bras chargés de mes achats, j'essayais tant bien que mal de boire mon cappuccino brûlant dans ce gobelet en carton mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller ma maladresse.

- Merde !

Je contemplais la flaque marron à mes pieds en jurant mais tout à coup, j'entendis _ce _rire, un rire que je reconnaitrais n'importe où.

- Tu es vraiment une catastrophe, Bella Swann. Irrécupérable.

- Jasper !

Je me jetais dans ses bras en riant, étrangement euphorique de revoir son sourire en coin et ses grands yeux bleus qui me contemplaient avec affection.

Il me rendit mon étreinte en riant à son tour puis se recula de quelques pas pour me contempler.

- Tu as l'air en forme, Bella ! Bien mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

- Je me sens en forme en tout cas. Quel bronzage, le complimentais-je en regardant sa peau hâlée, l'été dans les Hamptons t'a fait du bien à toi.

- Disons que c'était intense, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire franc. La famille Cullen est pleine de surprises.

- La famille Cullen ou Alice ?

Il éclata de rire en ébouriffant mes cheveux et indiqua le café que je venais de quitter.

- Je t'en offre un autre ?

Il se chargea de ramener nos boissons à notre table sur la terrasse. Je le regardais avaler son café avec plaisir.

- Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu guettes ma venue, plaisantais-je à moitié en lui souriant. Parce que la probabilité qu'on se croise à ce moment-là, dans cette rue-là est vraiment infime.

- Disons que je me suis attardé plus que nécessaire, répliqua Jasper avec le même sourire que le mien. Je savais que ton obsession pour la caféine te ramènerait ici à un moment ou à un autre.

Je ris et hochais la tête. Il me semblait qu'il y avait eu une éternité depuis que je ne m'étais assise simplement à une terrasse pour boire un café et rigoler comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge.

- Je suis allée chez Jake cet été, repris-je un peu plus sérieusement. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de m'éloigner pour un temps.

- Je me suis dit aussi que tu avais pris une bonne décision. Quand je te vois aujourd'hui, tu as l'air sûre de toi, ça me fait plaisir de revoir la Bella que j'aime.

- Tu sais, je me suis vraiment sentie mal pour vous tous, de vous laisser comme ça sans une vraie explication. Ils ne m'en veulent pas trop ?

- Ils t'en ont voulu au début, surtout Emmett en fait. Ils n'ont vraiment pas compris pourquoi tu étais partie et Edward refusait de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je leur ai parlé et je pense que ça ira. Ils savent tous que leur frangin a vraiment un caractère de merde et ils ont dû se dire qu'il avait merdé avec toi encore plus que d'habitude.

- Et c'est vrai.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Jasper posément. Et puis la suite m'a donné raison.

Cette fois, sa remarque piqua ma curiosité et je le pressais de m'en dire plus.

- Je sais qu'il est allé chez Jacob une semaine après ton départ. Il disait qu'il était certain que tu te planquais là-bas mais apparemment, ça ne s'est pas déroulé selon son plan parce qu'il est revenu sans toi.

Je frissonnais en repensant à cette scène atroce où j'avais cru devenir folle à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

- Il devait être furieux, demandais-je en sondant le visage de Jasper pour voir s'il allait me dire la vérité ou non.

- Furieux est bien en dessous de la vérité, sourit Jasper avec amertume. En fait, il était fou de rage, il disait que tu n'étais qu'une …

Il s'arrêta brusquement et me lança un regard d'excuse en buvant une autre gorgée de son café.

- Désolée, tu ne veux surement pas savoir tout ça.

- Dis-moi, Jazz. Je n'ai pas peur d'entendre ce que le grand Edward Cullen a dit sur moi.

- En gros, il a dit que tu avais fini de profiter de lui et de son fric et que tu étais partie te chercher un autre pigeon ?

- Quoi ?

J'étais stupéfaite par la mauvaise foi et la gratuité des mots de mon … _Copain ? Meilleur ami ? _Meilleur ennemi serait sûrement plus adéquat.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes, Emmett a décidé de prendre ta défense. A sa façon.

- A sa…

- Il lui a démoli la figure en lui gueulant de se taire.

J'éclatais de rire et j'eus une pensée pleine d'amour pour ce grand frère qui me protégeait toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

- En fait, je voulais faire pareil, reprit Jasper, mais Alice m'en a dissuadé.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, grognais-je en touillant mon café. Elle devait être trop heureuse que son frère adoré me déteste enfin.

- Bella !

Jasper soupira et se pencha en avant pour ancrer ses yeux topaze dans les miens, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Elle m'a dit que je e devrais pas le frapper pour te laisser l'occasion de le faire en temps voulu.

- Oh !

Je me tus, me traitant mentalement de tous les noms mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en vouloir. Je ne m'habituais à l'idée d'une Alice gentille, pas après vingt ans de vacheries.

- Jazz, as –tu seulement envisagé qu'elle puisse faire ça juste pour te plaire ? Risquais-je en n'osant pas affronter son regard.

- Bien sûr, rigola-t-il, mais au fond, ce n'est pas si mal, non ? Peut-être que vous allez finir par vous entendre toutes les deux ?

- Humm, me contentais-je vaguement de répondre, totalement sceptique.

- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère, jura Jasper en se renversant contre le dossier de son siège. Vous devriez vous entendre normalement.

Je lui décochais un coup de poing dans l'épaule en pouffant et j'acceptais sa proposition de venir manger chez lui avec Alice, Rosalie et Emmett sous la condition d'Edward ne soit pas là.

- D'ailleurs où il est, demandais-je l'air dégagé en récupérant mes affaires par terre.

- On aimerait bien le savoir, figure-toi. Bella, avant qu'Emmett ne fasse une gaffe et qu'il te balance ça comme ça …

Jasper mordit ses lèvres puis respira un bon coup

- Edward a couché avec pas mal de nanas après qu'il soit revenu de chez Jacob. Vraiment beaucoup, reprit-il doucement.

Je ne réagis pas, me contentant d'assimiler l'information avec détachement, comme un observateur extérieur à la situation. Je tuais consciencieusement toute sensation qui essayait de naitre dans mon esprit.

- Et ?

- Et il a rencontré Victoria. Il a disparu avec elle et depuis nous n'avons pas de nouvelles.

- Victoria … Victoria James ? La fille de Laurent James, le producteur ?

- Oui, elle.

Je revis dans un flash la grande rousse assise sur mon canapé avec sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward.

- Je vois, murmurais-je en hochant la tête. Elle est déjà venue chez nous.

Jasper ne répondit rien mais me serra brièvement contre lui. J'avais beau jouer la femme fière et détachée, je tremblais devant la porte de l'appartement de Jasper, anxieuse à l'idée de les revoir tous. Jasper ouvrit la porte rapidement et avant que je ne comprenne, j'étais soulevée de terre et je tournoyais dans les airs en riant.

- Belette, tu es enfin là !

Emmett me broya littéralement contre son torse massif alors que Rose s'avançait à son tour, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Ça fait du bien de te voir, ma chérie.

La troisième personne se tenait en retrait, et je voyais à sa façon de se dandiner qu'elle ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Alors je pris l'initiative, j'avançais vers elle et la serra une seconde, une seule contre moi.

- Salut Alice.

- Salut, bredouilla-t-elle gênée en reculant d'un pas.

- Bella et Alice qui se touchent, un miracle, beugla Emmett en nous ramenant contre lui dans une nouvelle étreinte de boa constrictor.

- Laisse-les respirer, intervint Jasper en riant. Et va plutôt faire ton numéro de charme à la vendeuse de sushis d'en bas, tu sais qu'elle t'adore et on est cinq ce soir.

- Je refuse de vendre mon corps pour des bouts de poissons crus, se regimba Emmett en bombant le torse.

Il se rapetissa pourtant sous le regard de sa femme et se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe en saisissant sa veste.

- A plus tard, lança joyeusement Jasper à la porte qui claqua sèchement.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions attablés et nous croulions sous les rires alors qu'Emmett nous mimait la vendeuse japonaise rougissante de la boutique du bas. J'essuyais mes larmes en avalant une gorgée de vin blanc frais.

- Et sinon, Belette, où tu t'es terrée pendant deux mois, gronda-t-il

- Là où je n'aurais pas à entendre tes questions indiscrètes, Emmett Cullen.

La table éclata de rire et Emmett leva son verre pour le cogner contre le mien. La soirée se déroula ainsi, je retrouvais mes liens forts avec cette famille que j'aimais à la folie. Je fis même l'effort de me montrer aimable avec Alice sous les sourires encourageants de Jasper. Je réalisais à quel point c'était important d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait vraiment compter, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait de reposer. En voyant Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et jasper, je prenais conscience de ce qu'était un couple aimant et uni. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais eu avec Edward. Nous étions fusionnels, dépendants. Destructeurs. Notre relation n'avait pas abouti sur l'épanouissement mais sur la peine et la rancœur.

J'y réfléchis encore dans mon lit, seule, une fois rentrée. Peut-être qu'avec Edward, nous avions une chance à l'époque mais tout était détruit aujourd'hui. Sans confiance, on ne pouvait rien construire. Et après ce qu'il avait fait, je ne pouvais pas la lui redonner aussi facilement. Si seulement je pouvais le lui dire. Si seulement il était là.

Il ne revint jamais. Pas pendant la semaine interminable que je passais. La rentrée avait eu bien lieu et j'avais choisi mes cours avec enthousiasme, retrouvant Angela et le groupe. Mais ni Alec ni Demetri ni aucun de la famille Cullen n'avait des nouvelles d'Edward. Malgré moi et mon indifférence affichée, je commençais à m'inquiéter vraiment. Edward avait beau être un caractère de merde, il était responsable de nature et le fait qu'il ne donne aucune nouvelle ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce fut le lendemain en contemplant sa chambre vide une nouvelle fois que je sus que je devais faire quelque chose.

Oui, je le haïssais toujours. Oui, la rage m'envahissait toujours en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait et avec qui il était en ce moment mais c'était Edward, le pivot de mon existence, celui qui faisait mon cœur ralentir ou battre plus fort. C'était l'autre moitié de mon âme, aussi maléfique soit-elle. Alors je devais le retrouver, moi et personne d'autre. Et ce fut lors du repas du dimanche que je commençais mon investigation. Esmée regardait souvent vers la chaise vide, me provoquant toujours un pincement au cœur.

- Alors personne n'a de nouvelles de lui ? Pas un mot ? Un message ? Un appel ? Demandais-je doucement en reposant mes couverts et en scrutant chacun de leurs visages.

Tous répondirent non en secouant la tête d'un air triste. Tous sauf une personne qui ne répondit rien mais détourna la tête au lieu de me regarder comme tous les autres.

Je la coinçais dans le couloir de la salle de bains après le repas.

- Alice, articulais-je en planta mes yeux dans les siens gris foncé. Tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ?

- Même si je le savais, Bella, pourquoi je te le dirais ? Hein ? Peut-être qu'il est mieux sans toi, siffla-t-elle en fuyant mon regard.

- Arrête de jouer à la conne, Alice. Tu es aussi inquiète que moi et si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire !

- Laisse-le tranquille !

- Alice, je te jure que si tu ne me le dis pas …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Tu es Bella, la parfaite petite Bella, tu ne t'abaisserais pas à me frapper !

Et pourtant, je sentais ma main me picoter comme si j'allais la gifler dans la seconde.

- Alice, intervint Jasper soudain nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux, comment peux-tu lui parler comme ça ?

Alice rougit et se tritura les mains en me jetant un regard furieux.

- Tu ne devais pas entendre ça, bredouilla-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui mais il la repoussa d'un geste sec.

- Dis-lui ce que tu sais, Alice, ou toi et moi, c'est fini. J'ai beau t'aimer comme un fou, je ne supporte pas ton comportement avec Bella. Alors choisis, c'est ta petite victoire sur Bella ou c'est moi. Maintenant, Alice, choisis.

Elle se taisait encore, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire ça. Je me tenais en retrait, ressentant malgré moi, de la peine pour elle.

- Choisis, putain ! Cria Jasper.

- Je ….

Elle se mit à sangloter, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Jasper se retourna brusquement et allait entrer dans leur chambre quand elle se mit à parler.

- Non, non, je t'en prie, Jazz, je vais lui dire. Je t'aime, ne me quitte pas, je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse en se jetant dans ses bras alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il m'a appelé une seule fois, il y a deux semaines, il m'a dit qu'il était avec Victoria.

Je buvais avidement chacune de ses paroles, les notant mentalement.

- Il était complètement pété quand il m'a appelé, reprit-elle en sanglotant. Il m'a fait peur et quand je lui ai demandé de rentrer, il a rigolé et il m'a dit un truc bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'était trouvé un nouveau refuge et que là où il était, personne ne le retrouverait. Il était parti dans ses rêves.

- Parti dans ses rêves, répétais-je lentement alors que ses mots éveillaient un écho vague en moi mais j'étais incapable de dire quand et de quoi il s'agissait.

Apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'il avait dit à Alice avant de raccrocher. Les mots d'Edward tournaient dans ma tête, je _savais _qu'il m'avait dit quelque chose similaire il y a longtemps et je me torturais pour retrouver ce que c'était. Alice avait dit qu'il était ivre quand il l'avait appelé et ça ne faisait que renforcer mes inquiétudes .Que faisait-il ce soir ? Où était-il ? Avec qui ?

Je connaissais la réputation de Victoria James comme tout le monde à l'université de Seattle. C'était une traînée notoire qui consommait tout ce qui passait sous son nez, que ce soit de solide ou liquide … ou vivant. Elle était là à chaque soirée du campus à consommer alcool et drogues mélangés, couchant à droite et à gauche. Savoir qu'Edward était avec cette fille-là me laissait présager le pire.

Je sombrais dans un demi-sommeil, incapable d'arrêter de réfléchir. C'était sûrement pour ça que je me réveillai dans un hoquet, le cœur battant et l'esprit en feu. Je saisis mon portable et composais immédiates le numéro de Jasper.

- Allo, grogna une voix enrouée au bout de quelques sonneries.

- Jasper, je _sais _! Je sais où il est !

* * *

**A bientôt ? =)**

** Bises ! Vick**

**PS : Une review, monsieur, dame ?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey ! Entre deux courses de Noel, je vous glisse ce petit chapitre ! Je vais me répéter mais pour celui-là, vous allez devoir enfiler une combinaison de plongée, des lunettes de protection et vous accrocher à votre parachute de toutes vos forces ! **

**Encore une chose, beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi Bella est restée avec Edward. N'oubliez pas qu'au moment où commence la fiction, ils ont plus de vingt ans d'amitié fusionelle derrière eux ! Ce n'est pas de l'inconscience mais le refus de voir tant d'années partir en fumée ! **

* * *

- Parti dans ses rêves, ça aurait dû me frapper tout de suite mais je n'y ai pas pensé je suis tellement stupide.

- Bella, calme-toi ! m'exhorta Jasper avec fermeté. Tu dis que tu sais où il est ?

- Quand nous étions gamins, huit ans ou neuf, Carlisle nous avaient emmenés à Las Vegas, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était la ville où se réalisaient tous les rêves ! Edward avait adoré ça, tu comprends, Jazz, tu comprends ? Criais-je dans le téléphone à moitié euphorique.

- Non, pas très bien.

- Edward me disait que plus tard, on irait tous les deux à Las Vegas pour partir dans nos rêves et ne plus revenir.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est à Las Vegas ? Avec Victoria ?

- Bien sûr, tout le monde sait qu'elle est originaire de là-bas, ils doivent être dans sa maison. Je pars tout de suite !

Tout en calant mon portable dans le creux de mon épaule, je balançais mes jambes en dehors du lit pour saisir un de mes jeans par terre et enfilai un pull large en cachemire pour me tenir chaud, je fis un passage éclair devant la glace et attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval. La voix de Jasper continuait à bourdonner dans mon oreille.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il y a au moins 19 heures de route jusque Las Vegas, disait Jasper d'une voix ferme.

- Je dormirais de temps en temps, mais je dois y aller, Jasper, je dois le ramener.

Il soupira et je sentis qu'il cédait enfin.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il, je viens avec toi.

_Quoi ? _

- Quoi ?

- Bella, reprit patiemment Jasper alors que j'entendais des froissements dans le téléphone, déjà tu n'as de voiture décente pour aller là-bas donc tu as besoin de mon 4/4. Ensuite, tu vas être épuisée à rouler pendant 19 heures, je devrais être là pour prendre le relais. Et enfin, tu crois que tu pourras faire rentrer Edward de force dans ta voiture toute seule ?

_Bon, autre chose, Bella ? _

- Très bien, tu as raison, maugréais-je.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'informer Alice et je serais là aussi vite que possible.

J'en étais à mon troisième café quand j'entendis le ronronnement caractéristique de sa voiture. Je jaillis de la maison à toute vitesse et grimpa à côté de Jasper qui me regardait, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai un peu peur, avouais-je en cachant mes mains tremblantes entre mes genoux. Je ne sais pas comment on le retrouvera.

- Je pense qu'on devrait se préparer au pire, au cas où.

Saisie, je tournais le visage vers lui et le vit vraiment sérieux.

- Allons-y, soupirais-je en attachant ma ceinture. Il nous attend.

- A mon avis, il sera tout sauf ravi de nous voir, si on le trouve vraiment.

Il serra une seconde ma main et démarra la voiture.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la nuque douloureuse. Le ciel s'éclaircissait à peine et étions toujours sur la route, entourée de grandes plaines désertiques aux couleurs sables et marrons.

- J'ai dormi longtemps, soufflais-je en m'étirant sur le siège.

- Quelques heures en fait.

Je regardais son visage marqué et vis qu'il réprimait un bâillement.

- Gare-toi, je vais prendre le volant, dis-je avec autorité.

- Je veux bien, je commence vraiment à fatiguer.

A peine au volant, je redémarrais. Chaque minute de perdu était une minute qui nous éloignait de lui. Jasper s'endormit à son tour et j'écoutais la musique avec le volume au plus bas. La respiration de Jasper était apaisante et mes pensées se calmèrent peu à peu. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'Edward se trouvât vraiment dans la maison de cette garce de Victoria, qu'il accepte de nous suivre et que sa famille arrête de s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Nous prîmes un petit-déjeuner dans une petite station essence mais je ne pus avaler qu'un café, j'étais bien trop nerveuse pour avaler autre chose. Ce fut seulement quand on dépassa le panneau de Las Vegas que je commençais à me détendre un petit peu. Au moins, nous y étions.

- As-tu l'adresse de Victoria ?

J'acquiesçai en sortant un papier de mon sac où j'avais griffonné l'adresse à la hâte. C'était Emmett qui me l'avait donné lorsque je l'avais appelé un peu plus tôt. Je savais qu'il avait couché avec Victoria et j'étais sûre que cette salope avait dû lui filer son adresse à Las Vegas au cas où ça le démangerait de venir la revoir pendant les vacances.

- C'est dans la banlieue de Las Vegas, repris-je en consultant la carte qui était posée sur mes genoux. Prends à droite.

Finalement, au bout d'un nombre de virages interminables, Jasper se gara devant une grande maison blanche. Les rideaux rouges étaient tirés devant les grandes fenêtres et tout semblait inoccupé. Pendant une seconde, un doute atroce traversa mon esprit .Et si jamais Edward n'était pas là ? Et si je m'étais trompé ?

J'ouvris la portière rapidement pour aller sonner, je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette voiture à loucher sur cette maison comme une folle, je devais avoir le cœur net. J'entendis une deuxième portière claquer et je devinais Jasper qui marchait derrière moi. C'est lui qui sonna une première fois puis une deuxième alors que rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur de la maison. Non, je ne pouvais pas me tromper, je _savais _qu'il était là !

- Edward ! Criais-je en tapant contre la porte comme une forcenée. Ouvre cette putain de porte !

Et là, dans le fond de la maison, j'entendis une porte claquer. Mon cœur bondit presque hors de ma poitrine et mes coups redoublèrent contre la porte.

- Victoria, si c'est toi, tu devrais ouvrir avant que je défonce la porte !

J'entendis quelqu'un pouffer dans mon dos et je me retournais pour fusiller Jasper du regard.

- Excuse-moi, mais toi défoncer une porte, rigola-t-il en désignant ma silhouette. Allons voir derrière, ils ne nous ouvriront pas.

J'étais d'accord et nous fîmes le tour de la maison pour déboucher sur une grande piscine turquoise, j'avisai un bikini abandonné sur un transat, des cadavres de bouteilles et sur une table basse ce qui ressemblait à un reste de cocaïne.

Réprimant le torrent de panique qui me montait à la gorge, j'entendis un glissement et je vis Jasper pénétrer dans la maison par la baie vitrée qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Je le suivis et gémis en voyant encore plus de bouteilles vides et quelques emballages de capotes par ci et parla. J'avais envie de vomir. Je me mettais à souhaiter qu'en fait Edward ne soit pas là.

- Il y a quelqu'un en haut, souffla Jasper en attrapant ma main pour me ramener près de lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes derrière moi, d'accord Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas, tentant d'entendre la voix d'Edward.

- Bella ! Me pressa Jasper sourdement.

- Oui, oui. Il faut qu'on aille voir !

On monta les marches prudemment, je sentais mon cœur battre bruyamment dans mes tempes. La première porte qu'ouvrit Jasper donnait sur une grande salle de bain claire mais vide. La deuxième, sur une chambre inoccupée. Je commençais à ressentir du soulagement à l'idée qu'Edward n'était pas là quand le portable de Jasper se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il m'indiqua de la main qu'il allait répondre et que je ne devais pas bouger .Il descendit les escaliers discrètement mais déjà je ne faisais plus attention à lui, je fixais la dernière porte du couloir. Un pressentiment désagréable me picotait la nuque. Je _devais _ouvrir cette porte. Maintenant.

- Oh mon dieu, gémis-je en plaquant ma main contre ma bouche alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Mon autre main lâcha la poignée et j'agrippais mon pull.

- Edward, soufflais-je entre mes doigts.

Edward tangua un instant avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans une assiette sur la table de chevet. Ses cheveux cuivrés avaient un éclat sale tandis que je scrutais douloureusement son visage marqué par des cernes violets.

- Fous les camps, sale garce, hurla-t-il les yeux injectés alors qu'il brandissait un poing menaçant vers moi.

Mais ça ne m'arrêta pas.

- Edward, je suis venue te chercher, articulais-je en essuyant mes larmes et en avançant d'un pas.

- Fous les camps, putain, je ne veux plus revoir ta sale tronche.

Il tenta de se lever mais s'emmêla dans les draps et finit par tomber par terre alors que je me précipitais sur lui pour le rattraper. Il sentait l'alcool à des mètres à la ronde et je pouvais voir de nombreux bleus sur son corps vêtu seulement d'un caleçon noir. Il me repoussa si violemment que je tombais à mon tour, il attrapa une bouteille pleine d'un liquide ambré que je devinais être du whisky et but au boulot. Directement.

- Rentre avec moi Edward, repris-je un peu plus fermement.

- Va te faire mettre, Swann !

- Edward !

Jasper marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit à son tour pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Et voici Jasper Whitlock, cracha Edward dans un rire sardonique, ça est, tu as enfin sauté Bella ?

- Edward, toi, tonna Jasper en se redressant et en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Comme si tu n'en avais pas envie, mon salaud, c'est vrai, regarde-là avec ses grands yeux de biche innocents.

- Tu n'es qu'un déchet, reprends-toi.

- Des yeux de petite salope, oui ! Barre-toi, je ne veux plus te voir ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle alors que je reculais prudemment.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi et effacer toute trace de chagrin. Il voulait la jouer ainsi ? Il allait être servi.

- Ramène-le dans la voiture, Jazz. Je me fous de savoir comment mais je le veux dans la voiture et on le ramènera à Seattle.

Je sortis rapidement et m'occupais en récupérant toutes ses affaires. Je retrouvais souvent les fringues de Victoria au milieu des siennes et je sentais la haine monter en moi en pensant à cette garce sans cœur qui avait fait devenir Edward comme ça.

_Je la hais._

Je me demandais d'ailleurs où elle était en ce moment, sûrement en train de ramener encore plus de bouteilles et de coke pour se défoncer avec Edward. On devait faire vite ou alors elle nous empêcherait de l'emmener et je ne me voyais pas revenir encore une fois avec Emmett et Jake pour kidnapper un Edward qui n'en avait aucune envie. Je finis ma tournée de nettoyage en fourrant un sweat dans un sac et je balançais le tout dans la voiture avant de monter sur le siège passager. Vingt minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et je vis la grande silhouette d'Edward qui avait le bras passé autour du cou de Jasper. En fait, Jasper le trainait plus qu'autre chose et je me dépêchais d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Je grimaçais en sentant l'effluve d'alcool devenue encore plus forte et je lançais un regard interrogatif à Jazz qui haussa les épaules.

- Je lui ai fait boire toute la bouteille pour l'assommer, m'expliqua-t-il en souriant à moitié. C'était le seul moyen.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il dormait profondément. J'attachais sa ceinture tant bien que mal en retenant le haut de cœur qui me montait aux lèvres et puis je grimpais sur le siège passager, la tête bourdonnante.

- Tu avais raison, Jazz, dis-je avec amertume alors qu'il se tournait vers moi, on devait s'attendre au pire.

On ne s'arrêta qu'une seule fois sur le retour pour dormir quelques heures sur le bord de la route après avoir mangé les provisions que j'avais emmenées de chez Victoria. Elle avait essayé d'appeler Edward toutes les 5 minutes environ une demi-heure après notre départ et j'avais pris son portable pour ne pas le réveiller. Jasper vérifiait souvent qu'il allait bien mais Edward semblait dormir, il dormait maintenant depuis environ douze heures et je commençais vraiment à flipper. Il n'avait rien bu ou mangé et je me retournais souvent pour le contempler, mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois en voyant son visage abîmé et les égratignures sur ses mains. Sûrement des bagarres de rues ou dans des bras, m'expliqua Jasper avec la mine sombre.

Je me sentais en paix de le savoir maintenant près de nous mais je savais aussi que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Edward avait beau être bourré quand il m'a dit ces horreurs, je devinais qu'il les pensait réellement et que notre colocation allait être infernale.

- Il faut appeler Carlisle pour qu'il vienne l'examiner, dit doucement Jasper au bout d'un moment. On sera arrivé dans environ deux heures et je crois que ce serait bien s'il était là pour faire un check-up.

- A quoi tu penses, demandais-je en regardant Edward une énième fois avec attention.

- Tu as vu comme moi la merde qu'il y avait là-bas et je suis sûr qu'il a dû se défoncer avec alors on ferait mieux de vérifier qu'il n'a rien chopé.

Mon cœur rata un battement mais je saisis tout de même mon portable pour passer l'appel. Carlisle soupira de soulagement mais je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude monter en flèche dans sa voix quand je lui expliquais qu'il fallait venir examiner son fils.

Je ne voulais pas réellement tout raconter à Carlisle, je ne racontais pas les bouteilles par dizaines ou les emballages abandonnés de préservatifs, tout ça était trop sordide. Je voulais juste qu'il me dise qu'Edward allait bien. Edward commença à s'agiter à l'arrière alors que nous entrions enfin dans Seattle.

- Plus vite, soufflais-je sourdement à Jasper, plus vite, il va se réveiller.

J'appelais ça une coïncidence mais il ouvrit les yeux au moment même où nous nous garions et que Carlisle ouvrit la portière. Encore engourdi, il se laissa sortir de la voiture et traîner jusque-là porte alors que Carlisle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards à la fois inquiets et furieux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la maison qu'il réagit vraiment.

- Putain, ramenez-moi à Vegas, siffla-t-il en se dégageant de l'emprise de Jasper et de son père d'un coup d'épaule avant de se tourner vers moi. C'est toi qui a tout orchestré, hein ? Tu reviens ramper devant moi pour que je te reprenne ? Ecoute moi bien, Swann, tu n'es qu'une petite traînée, je peux encore sentir l'odeur de ce bâtard de Black. Fous le camp de ma maison !

Je retins de justesse ma main qui voulait le gifler et je me plantais devant lui, affrontant son regard allumé d'une flamme mauvaise et je lui criais à mon tour dans la figure.

- Tu me files la gerbe, Edward, tu n'es qu'un déchet pathétique, regarde-toi. Et pourtant, je _veux _que tu ailles bien, que tu redeviennes toi-même alors je me fous que tu me détestes, je me fous de toutes les conneries que tu sors, je vais rester ici avec toi.

J'avais le souffle court à la fin de ma tirade et le cœur battant mais Edward éclata de rire avant de me regarder de haut en bas.

- Tu sais, tu devrais plutôt te faire baiser par d'autres, moi je sais qui tu es vraiment et je ne reposerais plus jamais les mains sur moi, tu me dégoutes trop pour ça. Jasper se ferait une joie de le faire, hein Jazz ?

Il se pencha vers moi, me soufflant son haleine avinée en pleine figure alors que Jasper et Carlisle reprenaient son bras pour l'emmener.

- Jazz rêve de te sauter depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, c'est un secret pour personne, pauvre conne ! Pourquoi tu crois que ma sœur ne t'aime pas ? J'aurais dû l'écouter, elle savait de quoi elle parlait !

- Cette fois, ça suffit, Edward, tonna Carlisle en secouant son fils sans ménagement. Bella est comme ma fille et je t'interdis de lui parler de cette façon ! Tu as beau être mon fils, je te conseille maintenant de te taire ! Je suis désolé pour vous, reprit-il en nous regardant Jasper et moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Jasper, aide-moi à le ramener à la salle de bain. Bella, je …

- Je sais, coupais-je alors que je ravalais la bile amère qui avait envahi ma bouche, je vais rester ici. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de voir ça.

Edward lutta un moment contre son père et Jasper mais son était l'avait affaibli et il finit par disparaître dans la chambre. Il gueula encore des insanités pendant un bon moment et heureusement la porte fermée m'empêcha de les comprendre. Je fis tomber mon yaourt par terre puis la pomme que je tentais de manger. Je n'étais bonne à rien aujourd'hui et je frémissais à l'idée qu'Edward était dans la pièce d'à côté, en train d'écumer de rage après moi. Toute cette haine qu'il m'avait vomi dessus, j'étais encore choquée et tremblante. Je pensais l'avoir connu avec Jake après notre rupture mais en fait, celle d'Edward était dévastatrice, incandescente, elle le dévorait entièrement.

Je fus autorisée à le voir une heure plus tard. Apparemment, Carlisle avait dû lui donner un calmant parce qu'il était somnolent sur son lit, les cheveux humides, vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un boxer propres. Il était en train de lui caresser la tête comme un petit garçon alors que Jasper se tenait prudemment en retrait.

- Alors, soufflais-je fébrilement en agrippant le bras de mon ami. Comment il est ?

- Rien que pour lui faire prendre une douche, c'était terrible. Carlisle a dû lui filer un sédatif.

Jasper contempla le corps immobile d'Edward avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'enlacer étroitement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu restes avec lui ici, Bella. Je ne vais pas te répéter ce qu'il a dit mais c'était vraiment immonde. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses endurer …

- Je _veux _rester, Jazz. Je suis plus forte que ce que tu crois. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coupla.

- Tu sais, reprit-il avec hésitation, à propos de ce qu'il a dit sur toi et moi, cette période-là est finie depuis longtemps, j'aime Alice maintenant.

- Je sais, Jazz, ne t'inquiètes pas, je souris en passant ma main dans ses boucles blondes. Alice a beaucoup de chance.

Il m'offrit un sourire solaire et sortit de la pièce pour aller prendre un café. Carlisle continuait de caresser la tête de son fils puis se dirigea vers moi, le visage assombri.

- Il faut que nous parlions, Bella.

Je déglutis, il était vraiment rare que Carlisle utilise un tel ton avec moi. Il était sérieux, vraiment très sérieux. Je le suivis dans le salon et m'assis à côté de Jasper alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le fauteuil en face en soupirant.

- Bella, je te préviens, les prochains semaines vont être vraiment très dures pour vous deux. Edward a pris vraiment plein de saloperies et s'il n'est pas encore alcoolique ou dépendant, il va avoir des crises de manques.

Je serais la main de Jasper de plus en plus fort alors que les mots de Carlisle faisaient leur chemin dans mon esprit.

- Tu verras, reprit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme, ça se traduit par une anxiété assez poussée, des insomnies et il risque d'être vraiment agressif avec toi.

- Agressif physiquement, s'écria Jasper en me couvant d'un regard protecteur. Carlisle, on ne peut pas laisse Bella avec lui !

- Jasper ! Je n'ai pas _peur _d'Edward et tu sais comme moi qu'il ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi.

- Edward n'est plus ce qu'il était avant, Bella, répliqua Jasper en me jetant un regard sévère, je crois vraiment que c'est une mauvais idée. Carlisle ?

Le père d'Edward nous contempla longuement et j'attendais son verdict avec impatience.

- Je pense que la présence de Bella peut être bénéfique à Edward, finit-il par lâcher lentement, elle est le lien qui le relie à ce qu'il était avant.

- Mais Carlisle, vous avez vu ce qu'il a dit à Bella, comment pouvez-vous …

- Je vais laisser à Bella quelques sédatifs à lui administrer au cas où elle se sentirait vraiment menacé par Edward mais je doute qu'elle en ait besoin, conclut Carlisle avec un ton confiant.

Malgré moi, je ne pus retenir un petit rire en m'imaginant tirer une fléchette sédative sur Edward comme un soigneur sur un éléphant sauvage.

- Tout se passera bien, Jazz, ajoutais-je en secouant la tête pour chasser ces visions stupides. Et je sais que je peux vous joindre toi et Carlisle quoiqu'il arrive, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. Le portable de Jasper vibra encore et il s'excusa en s'éclipsant pour répondre. Restée seule avec Carlisle, je retins les questions qui me montaient aux lèvres concernant les paroles d'Edward et j'orientais la conversation sur un sujet un peu moins risquée.

- J'ai fait une prise de sang, disait Carlisle en m'indiquant sa mallette posée à ses pieds. Nous aurons les résultats demain mais je n'ai vu aucune trace de piqure ou de bleus caractéristiques. A mon avis, il a juste pris de la cocaïne.

- Je suis désolée, Carlisle, dis-je doucement en regardant mes pieds. C'est sûrement ma faute si Edward est dans cet état-là aujourd'hui.

Je sentis les bras de Carlisle m'entourer et me serrer contre lui dans une étreinte paternelle réconfortante.

- Tu m'as ramené mon fils, Bella, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant, c'est tout.

Jasper rentra dans la pièce à ce moment-là et sourit en nous voyant.

- C'était Alice, elle veut savoir ce qu'il se passe, je ferais mieux de rentrer. Ça ira, Bella ?

Je hochais la tête, tentant de cacher ma nervosité à 'idée de rester seule avec Edward.

- Je vais dormir dans le salon cette nuit, annonçais-je, comme ça, je saurais si Edward sort de sa chambre.

- Tu ferais mieux de fermer la porte à clef et de la garder sur toi, me coupa Carlisle avec les sourcils froncés. Toutes les fenêtres qui donnent sur la rue ont des barreaux solides. Au moins, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir.

- Je passerais demain pour voir comment tu vas, dit Jasper.

- Et moi, pour te donner les résultats, conclut Carlisle avec un sourire triste. Je vais rentrer aussi, Esmée est morte d'inquiétude depuis que nous avons reçu ton coup de fil.

J'embrassais les deux hommes et les raccompagnais à la porte, en leur promettant de les appeler si quoique ce soit tournait mal. Une fois seule, la nervosité envahit mon être entier et je tremblais en m'adossant au mur, respirant à grands à-coups. Il était temps que la bataille commence, j'étais prête.

Je ne savais pas s'il dormait réellement ou s'il faisait semblant mais Edward ne montra pas signe de vie jusqu'au milieu de soirée où je décidais de lui rapporter une assiette. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis au moins 24 heures et il devait être affamé. Portant l'assiette fumante d'une main, je toquais à la porte mais n'entendis aucune réponde. Tant pis, j'inspirai à fond et j'ouvrais franchement le battant.

Edward était allongé sur le dos, les bras étendus de chaque côté. Je ne pouvais pas voir encore si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou pas.

_Non, ils étaient fermés. _

Je m'approchais pour le réveiller doucement et posais une main sur sa joue. Je bondis presque quand une poigne de fer entoura mon poignet alors que ses yeux furieux se vrillaient dans les miens.

- Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de foutre les camps de ma chambre, siffla-t-il menaçant.

-  
Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, répliquai-je d'une voix ferme alors qu'intérieurement je tremblais.

- Barre-toi avant que je te casse le bras, idiote !

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, scandais-je en secouant mon bras de plus en plus énergiquement.

- Ah oui ?

Il se leva et me domina de toute sa taille. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que moi et j'avais l'impression de rétrécir sous la force de son regard.

- Tu _devrais _avoir peur de moi, Isabella. Parce qu'en ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de serrer mes mains autour de ce petit cou et serrer encore.

Mon souffle se coupa pendant une seconde avant de repartir, haletant.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable, gronda-t-il. Va-t'en.

- Non.

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, bordel !

- Pas avant que tu aies mangé !

Il grogna avant d'envoyer mon assiette valsé d'un geste violent de la main. Il m'empoigna par le haut du bras et me traina à travers la chambre en direction de la porte.

- Lâche-moi, je te déteste, criais-je effrayée par sa brutalité.

Il s'immobilisa et d'un coup sec, ramena mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu ne sais rien à propos de la haine, Isabella. Quand tu te réveilleras tous les jours en souhaitant la mort d'une personne, aussi douloureuse que possible, quand sa pensée même te filera la nausée, quand tu te défonceras pour oublier qu'un jour tu as fait la connerie de poser tes mains sur elle, là, tu pourras me dire ça.

Il me jeta littéralement hors de sa chambre et je m'écrasai douloureusement contre le mur d'en face alors qu'il refermait sa porte d'un claquement bruyant.

Je crois que je suis restée longtemps allongée sur le sol partagée entre les larmes et la colère. Je ne savais pas encore lequel l'emporterait sur l'autre mais une seule chose était sûr, Edward n'allait vraiment pas bien. Je l'avais connu triste, parfois abattu, en colère et même furieux mais _ça _… Ca me dépassait totalement. C'était effrayant.

Je ne mangerais pas ce soir, mon estomac était devenu comme une boule qui pesait dans mon ventre et je ne supportais plus le silence de mort qui régnait dans la maison alors j'allumais la télé. Du coin de l'œil, j'avisais le portable que Carlisle avait confisqué à Edward et qui continuait de s'allumer. Je le saisis et appuyais sur n'importe quel bouton au hasard. L'écran afficha 34 appels manqués de Victoria ainsi qu'une vingtaine de textos. Bon sang, cette tarée était encore plus accro que je ne pensais. Je le mis sur silencieux avant de le cacher dans la meuble télé derrière une pile de DVD. Puis ma main alla automatiquement toucher la clef de la porte qui déformait la poche de mon jean. Je ne pouvais pas la garder sur moi, je savais qu'Edward n'hésiterait pas à me mettre à poil s'il savait qu'elle était sur moi. Après une minute de réflexion, j'allais dans la cuisine et l'enfouis au milieu de mon paquet de céréales, ceux qu'Edward détestait. Il ne viendrait jamais chercher là. Je me sentais fébrile et tremblante comme une proie qui attend de voir apparaitre un prédateur, coincée dans un cul-de-sac. Je m'emmitouflais dans ma couette et regardais la télé distraitement. En fait, j'aurais pu regarder n'importe quoi, mon esprit était uniquement concentré sur la pièce d'à côté.

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans la semi-obscurité et cherchais l'interrupteur de la lampe à côté du canapé immédiatement. La lumière envahit le salon et en m'asseyant, je vis le large dos d'Edward devant la porte d'entrée, un sac à ses pieds alors qu'il s'acharnait à vouloir l'ouvrir. Il se retourna en entendant le froissement de ma couette et sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Donne-moi la clé, je dois aller prendre l'air.

- Edward, non, je ne te la donnerais pas.

- Putain !

Son poing alla percuter le vase sur la table à côté de la porte qui explosa sur le sol en milliers de morceaux. Je ne tressaillis même pas, m'exhortant au courage parce que cette première bataille serait décisive.

- Je te conseille de me filer cette putain de clef avant que ce soit ta figure la prochaine cible, espèce de garce !

Je respirais un bon coup et fis non de la tête, fermement.

- Tu ne sortiras d'ici. Tu n'iras pas rejoindre ta pétasse de copine pour te défoncer.

- Elle vaut dix fois mieux que toi. Elle, au moins, a le mérite de coucher pour son propre plaisir au lieu de se vendre comme la dernière des putes.

- Tes répliques commencent à sentir le réchauffer, mon pauvre Edward, sifflais-je incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. En plus d'être un sale con alcoolique, tu es aussi un être humain pitoyable.

Il marcha sur moi rapidement en marmonnant des insultes mais je ne bougeais pas, je ne pouvais pas et j'espérais avoir vu juste quand je disais qu'il ne me frapperait jamais. Ses mains crochetèrent mes épaules et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans ma chair.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Isabelle, je suis à deux doigts de t'infliger la correction que tu mérites. Alors . . , scanda-t-il alors qu'il me claquait violemment contre le fond du canapé à chaque mot.

- Non, lui criais-je au visage en riant à moitié hystérique. Tu peux me malmener autant que tu veux, tu resteras ici !

- Je vais te faire de ta vie un enfer, gronda-t-il en scrutant mon visage intensément, je vais te pourrir l'existence si fort que c'est toi qui me suppliera de partir.

- Essaye toujours, répliquais-je en continuant de rire sans pouvoir me contrôler, je te mets au défi.

- Je te hais !

Sa voix devenue rauque calma immédiatement mon fou-rire et je détournais la tête, je ne voulais pas voir son visage quand il disait cela, parce qu'il le pensait, je le savais.

- Je te hais si fort, Isabella Swann, que ta simple vue me donne envie de vomir et de te mettre une bonne correction si tu n'étais pas aussi pitoyable. Oui, je te hais de toute mon âme, asséna-t-il en me lâchant brusquement comme mon seul contact le brûlait à présent, et je compte bien te le faire sentir chaque jour que tu passeras dans cette maison.

Sa main claqua contre le tissu du canapé à quelques centimètres de ma joue alors que je fermais les yeux pour cacher mes larmes. Quand je les rouvris, il était dans la cuisine, prenait un paquet de chips avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte.

Autant dire que je ne me rendormis pas de toute la nuit, je guettais maladivement tout bruit suspect venant du hall d'entrée ou de la cuisine mais Edward ne revint pas. A six heures du matin par contre, j'entendis un fracas parvenir de sa chambre et je bondis pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Transpirant à grosses gouttes et fébrile, Edward était assis dans son lit, la respiration haletante alors qu'il fixait son regard fiévreux sur moi.

- File-moi de l'alcool, n'importe quoi, hurla-t-il en se tenant les cheveux comme s'il allait se les arracher. Je n'en peux plus de rester ici avec toi, il faut que tu me files à boire maintenant !

- Edward, implorais-je malgré moi, il n'y a pas d'alcool ici et je ne _peux _pas t'en donner.

- Menteuse !

Son ton me fit reculer d'un pas et je pensais immédiatement au sédatif que m'avait donné Carlisle. La seule question était comment allais-je le lui administrer ?

Il se leva, vacillant et commença à retourner sa chambre, cherchant probablement une hypothétique bouteille et je reculais prudemment vers la porte. Je courus vers le canapé et saisis la seringue pleine de liquide. Alors que je me retournais, il jaillit de la chambre comme un diable à ressort et marcha vers la cuisine en se tenant aux murs.

- Tu as tout gardé pour toi, hein ? Me lança-t-il avec un sourire retors. Je vais trouver ta cachette et une fois que j'aurais bu, je pourrais peut-être envisager de te baiser, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Je ne répondis rien et le laissais entrer dans la cuisine, espérant que son attention soit assez prise pour pouvoir m'approcher par derrière.

La chance me sourit cette fois-là et l'aiguille pénétra la chair tendre de son cou alors que j'appuyais fortement sur l'embout pour injecter le produit. Dans sa surprise, Edward me repoussa violemment et ma tête alla claquer contre le rebord d'un tiroir. Je vis des étoiles apparaitre devant mes yeux ébahis et l'instant d'après, je sentis un liquide chaud descendre le long de ma joue et goutter dans mon décolleté. Je n'avais spas besoin de toucher pour reconnaitre du sang, la seule odeur métallique me fit tourner la tête. Edward s'écroula sur le sol une minute plus tard, les yeux à demi-fermés alors qu'il cherchait encore à lutter contre la force du calmant. Comment allais-je le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Tu ne peux pas, tu n'es pas assez forte._

En contemplant son grand corps étendu sur le carrelage et son visage si beau tordu dans une expression de colère, un sanglot sec déchira ma poitrine et je saisis le téléphone en tremblant pour composer un numéro .

Quand j'ouvris la porte quinze minutes plus tard, je m'écroulais en pleurant dans les bras de Jasper, ivre de fatigue et de peur.

* * *

**Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas le plus joyeux du monde mais leurs retrouvailles ne pouvaient pas se passer autrement, si ? **

**J'attends vos impressions de pied ferme alors et je vous dis toutes à bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'actualiser la page ! Oui, c'est bien moi, après des mois,des mois et DES MOIS d'absence. Je m'excuse auprès de vous toutes pour tout ce temps passé sans vous donner de nouvelles (ni de chapitre) mais la vie est parfois compliquée et beaucoup de choses me sont arrivées. Maintenant que tout va mieux, je vous laisse en compagnie de Bella et Edward ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **

Cette nuit fut la pire de ma vie. Carlisle avait débarqué une heure après Jasper et m'avait recousu. Cinq points de suture au niveau de ma tempe à la limite de mes cheveux. Pas de cicatrice, m'avait-il rassuré comme si cela avait de l'importance. Ça m'avait pris toute la journée pour les convaincre, lui et Jasper, de me laisser avec Edward malgré ce qui était arrivé. J'avais menti en disant que j'avais trébuché en enjambant le corps d'Edward pour attraper le téléphone. S'ils savaient que c'était lui qui m'avait fait cela, ils l'auraient emmené dans la demi-heure qui suivait. Je pense que Jasper ne m'a jamais cru mais il eut la décence de ne pas le montrer.

Toute la famille passa le lendemain pour voir Edward mais il avait refusé de voir tout le monde excepté Alice. J'avais offert du café pendant que tous étaient assis dans le salon mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus que ça. Esmée guettait un mouvement de la chambre d'Edward alors qu'Emmett lui pressait gentiment l'épaule. Carlisle examina mon blessure plusieurs fois sûrement pour s'occuper. Rosalie était la seule qui ne bougeait pas, elle se contenait de me regarder comme si elle essayait de deviner quelque chose. Je haussais les sourcils pour l'interroger mais elle se contenta de me sourire et de secouer la tête.

- Edward demande une seule chose, annonça Alice en revenant dans le salon. Victoria. Il promet de ne plus se droguer ou boire si Victoria peut venir ici.

- Bien sûr, lançais-je acide, faisons venir la fille qui l'a plongé dedans, ce sera une bonne façon de l'en faire sortir.

- Bella a raison, intervint Rose, on ne peut pas faire venir cette traînée, elle réussira à ramener ses saloperies à Edward.

- Ou peut-être que Bella a juste peur qu'Edward soit tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, coupa Alice avant de rougir sous le regard furieux de Jasper. Excuse-moi, Bella, reprit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Je refuse que cette jeune fille s'approche encore de lui, intervint Esmée à son tour de sa voix douce mais ferme.

- Eh bien, c'est décidé, conclut Carlisle en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice. Va lui dire qu'il est hors de question qu'il revoit Victoria.

Alice disparut et quelques instants plus tard, un cri de rage retentit à travers tout l'appartement.

- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de la voir, hurla-t-il en déboulant dans le salon, les yeux cernés jusqu'au noir provoquant un gémissement chez sa mère.

- Oh si, on t'en empêchera, répliqua Emmett en faisant jouer ses bras musclés, et j'en ai les moyens, ne l'oublie pas !

Comme je le pressentais, Edward se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard brûlant de haine. Tout le monde pouvait sentir les crépitements de sa colère dans la pièce alors que j'affrontais son regard, forte de la présence de sa famille.

- Vous allez tous partir de chez moi, articula-t-il, et particulièrement toi, le parasite.

Je me statufiais et essayais d'ériger ce mur qui me permettrait d'encaisser les mots d'Edward.

- Edward, gronda Emmett en guise d'avertissement, attention.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ? Cette sangsue est collée à nous depuis des années parce que son père était incapable d'aligner les ronds pour que son idiote de fille gagne décemment sa vie.

Le poing d'Emmett allait s'écraser dans l'estomac d'Edward quand je me jetais sur lui pour retenir son geste.

- Ce n'est pas lui, soufflais-je frénétiquement alors qu'Emmett baissait un regard ahuri sur moi, c'est le manque qui parle. Ce n'est pas lui.

- Elle a raison, intervint Carlisle d'une voix apaisante. Si tu retournais dans ta chambre, Fils ?

- Va te faire foutre !

Esmée gémit une nouvelle fois avant de se lever, chancelante.

- Partons, Carlisle, je t'en prie.

Finalement, ils partirent tous et je me retrouvais seule, seule pour affronter une nouvelle nuit avec Edward.

Le surlendemain, j'étais épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement. Edward m'avait menacé si souvent puis avait ravagé le salon devant mon énième refus de lui donner son portable ou la clef de la maison. Il ne vit heureusement pas son téléphone alors qu'il avait renversé la meuble télé et je me promis de trouver une meilleure cachette à l'avenir. J'avais cours aujourd'hui mais je ne pouvais pas y aller et laisser Edward sans surveillance. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Je me préparais donc à vivre une nouvelle journée en enfer mais ce ne fut rien à côté de ce que j'attendais. Edward avait perdu du poids et son visage marqué par les cernes revêtait une beauté sombre et fascinante, une beauté torturée qui m'attirait autant qu'elle me révulsait. En grognant, je poussais le porte tant bien que mal, le sol était encombré par des vêtements et des objets qu'il avait jeté par terre. Il était couché en travers de son lit, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, fixant le plafond. Je posais la tasse de café fumante et m'assis prudemment sur le côté de son lit. Il ignora mon geste comme il ignorait tout ce que je faisais pour lui depuis des jours. Quand je lui parlais, il me décochait ce regard mélange de haine et de dégoût et se détournait.

- Edward, je t'ai apporté un café.

Silence.

- S'il te plaît, on pourrait parler, soupirais-je.

Et puis il saisit brusquement mon bras de sa main droite et me tira sur le matelas, il bascula au-dessus de moi et me scruta intensément alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon cœur battait de façon désordonnée et je pouvais sentir le sang plus vite dans mes veines.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu me foutes enfin la paix et que tu me laisses sortir, Isabella ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

Sa main effleura ma bouche sèche mais sa voix était monocorde, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

- Tu veux que je te baise ?

Sa main se posa brusquement dans le creux de mes cuisses et je me mordis les lèvres.

_Blinde-toi, Bella ! _

- Tu veux quoi, Isabella ?

L'humiliation était atroce mais je forçais mon visage à rester impassible à un tel point que ça en devenait douloureux.

- Je veux que tu ailles mieux, murmurais-je en enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes pour empêcher mes larmes de naitre, et tu n'y arriveras pas tant que tu voudras me faire du mal.

- Isabella, je me _fous _de ta petite culpabilité merdique.

Je le repoussais violemment d'une main et il retomba gracieusement sur le dos en riant.

- Et reprends ton café, je ne veux rien de ce qui vient de toi, cracha-t-il alors que je rajustais mes vêtements en lui tournant le dos pour qu'il ne voit l'émotion sur mon visage.

- Pauvre con, sifflais-je en balayant la tasse qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un jaillissement marron, j'en ai plus que marre de toi, Cullen !

Il rit de plus belle.

- Ah, nous y voilà, la _vraie _Isabella Swann, ta petite comédie de Sainte Nitouche me filait la gerbe. Je suis ravi de te revoir.

- C'est ta tête de cadavre qui me donne la nausée, sifflais-je en le fusillant du regard. Tu es un porc qui vit dans un vrai foutoir, regarde un peu ta chambre ?

Je me levais et shootais dans ses objets alors qu'il riait à en perdre haleine en me contemplant. Je me précipitais sur lui et à genoux sur le matelas, j'abattis ma main violemment sur sa joue. Le bruit fut sec et bref comparé aux rires d'Edward qui jubilait complétement.

- C'est ça, Isabella, gifle-moi encore !

Avec un hoquet de rage, ma main s'abattit sur son autre joue, je sentais mes barrières s'effondrer une à une et je perdais le contrôle.

- Tais-toi, putain !

Il saisit mes deux épaules et me dévisagea en riant toujours.

- Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi !

Je lui répétais de se taire encore et encore alors que mes poings martelaient son torse avec hystérie. Je sentais la colère bouillonner en moi et se déverser sur lui en lames terrifiantes et en coups violents. Brusquement, il saisit son visage et fourra sa langue dans ma bouche, m'étouffant à moitié alors que des larmes brulantes dévalaient mes joues. Ma main attrapa ses cheveux et je le tirais en arrière si durement qu'il m'en resta quelque uns entre les doigts.

Edward me contemplait avec un sourire cruel, un sourire narquois qui me fit hoqueter de rage, ce salaud était vraiment le dernier des enfoirés.

- Va te faire foutre, Cullen, sifflais-je en descendant du lit et en essuyant ma bouche contre la manche de mon sweat.

- Tu es vraiment trop sensible, commenta Edward en se rallongeant, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

- Et toi, un connard insensible !

A peine la porte refermée, les larmes revinrent inonder mes yeux et un moment, je vacillais, prête à m'effondrer sur le sol. Je ne pouvais plus jouer à la Bella gentille et prévenante quand il me vomissait toute sa haine dessus et essayait encore de me manipuler. Non, je ne redeviendrais pas la Bella faible et craintive qu'il avait créé, je ne redeviendrais pas cette loque incapable de réagir. Jake n'avait pas sacrifié deux mois à me remettre sur pieds pour que j'envoie tout valser comme ça.

Forte de cette idée, j'allais chercher mes affaires, fourrais son portable dans ma poche et sortis dans la rue. Je vérifiais deux fois que la porte était fermée avant de m'en aller, le cœur battant.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre. _

Bien sûr, pendant toute la journée, je me torturais en pensant à lui, en me demandant s'il allait bien et s'il ne faisait pas de conneries monumentales mais il y avait un moment où je devais lâcher prise. Je ne pourrais pas être éternellement à regarder au-dessus de son épaule pour savoir s'il n'était pas en train de merder.

_Bien sûr._

Il n'empêche que ma journée de cours ne servit à rien, je n'écoutais pas ce que disaient les profs et Galbage, mon chargé de TD, me reprocha souvent mon manque d'inattention mais la vérité était que mon esprit était tourné entièrement vers Edward et rien, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner. Angela, comme toujours, s'inquiétait pour moi, d'autant plus qu'elle ne voyait plus Apollon autour de moi.

- Vous avez rompu ou quoi, me demanda-t-elle enfin alors qu'on se dirigeait vers notre dernier cours de la journée.

- Pas vraiment, bougonnais-je en me creusant la cervelle pour détourner le sujet.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Bella ? Tu es toute pâle et tu as une mine affreuse, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours.

_J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines en fait._

- C'est rien, je te dis. Disons que la situation est un peu … compliquée , risquai-en en priant pour qu'elle me lâche enfin.

- Je vois, en fait, tu ne veux rien me dire, coupa-t-elle brusquement, vexée.

- Angela, suppliais-je, s'il te plaît, j'ai confiance en toi mais là, je ne peux pas te raconter. Je suis désolée, ajoutais-je après un moment alors qu'elle gardait le silence.

- Tu sais, savoir la vérité, je me fiche au fond, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne ressembles plus à rien !

- Angela !

J'étais choquée par le ton employée par mon amie. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé comme ça et surtout pas avec autant de colère.

- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et alla s'assoir à côté d'un étudiant quelconque, me laissant plantée là dans le couloir.

_Journée de merde ! _

Je rentrais enfin à la maison, en courant sous la pluie battante. La peur me tordait le ventre et je priais pour retrouver la maison dans l'état où je l'avais laissé.

La porte d'entrée était toujours là, je soufflais de soulagement avant d'actionner la poignée précautionneusement. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Peut-être que je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour rien finalement.

Mais je déchantais vite alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le hall. J'avais passé des heures à ranger le salon, à jeter les objets cassés par la rage d'Edward et _là_, je le retrouvais complètement éventré. Tout le contenu des meubles était par terre. Enjambant les monceaux de verre cassé et d'objets divers, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et retins mon souffle. On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosée dans la pièce, projetant tout sur le sol, renversant céréales et biscuits sur le sol dans un mélange visqueux d'œufs et de jus de fruits.

- Je vais le tuer, maugréais-je.

Malgré moi, mon regard porta sur le jardin et je me figeais en voyant un des livres sur la terrasse inondée.

_Non, il n'aurait pas osé …_

Je m'approchais pas à pas de la baie vitrée et je sentis une rage dévastatrice, devenue familière m'envahir et fourmiller dans mon ventre. L'intégralité de ma chambre était dispersée dans le jardin. Tous mes vêtements flottaient dans la piscine mais je me fichais de ma garde-robe comme d'une guigne. Non , ce que je regardais fixement, c'était tous mes livres , les objets auxquels je tenais le plus , éparpillés dans la pelouse, parfois ouverts ou juste posés sur le sol … D'ici , je pouvais voir les pages gondolées , les couleurs joyeuses des couvertures en train de dégoutter .

Le souffle m'échappait alors que j'ouvrais frénétiquement la porte et me précipitais sous le déluge. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il seulement osé poser ses mains sur ce que j'avais de plus cher ? Je les attrapais un à un avant de les fourrer sous mon pull dans une tentative inutile de les protéger. Ma main se referma sur mon exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent et je le contemplais en silence, haletante. Ce livre était l'un de mes préférés, c'était une édition rare, mon père s'était presque ruiné pour me l'offrir à un Noël. Je revoyais encore son air à la fois anxieux et complice alors que j'ouvrais le papier cadeau.

_Tu vas me le payer ! _

Je posais doucement les restes de mes livres sur mon matelas nu puisqu'Edward avait aussi jeté ma couette et mes oreillers dehors et je me précipitais vers sa chambre comme une furie. Je l'ouvris d'un coup d'épaule, les cheveux dégoulinants. Je devais paraitre complètement folle et c'était vrai, j'étais véritablement folle de rage ! Edward étai tranquillement assis sur son lit en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à des feuilles volantes. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je reconnus la dissertation que je devais rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

- Isabella ! Enfin, tu es de retour, dit posément Edward dans une imitation ridicule de politesse. Comment était ta journée de cours ? Intéressante ? Plus intéressante que cette dissertation, j'espère. C'est vraiment mauvais, je crois qu'il vaut mieux la recommencer.

Et là sous mes yeux, il la déchira consciencieusement avant de laisser tomber nonchalamment les confettis sur le côté.

_Tu veux jouer à ça ? _

D'un seul coup d'œil, je repérais ses partitions et je me ruais dessus pour les saisir à pleines mains. Je savais qu'Edward était vraiment très doué en composition, les mélodies qu'il créait semblaient naitre de son âme et parler à la mienne dans un dialogue secret. _A l'époque. _

Edward avait toujours tenu le secret sur ses compositions par rapport à toute sa famille, j'étais la seule qui avait le droit d'entendre ses créations. Le fait même qu'il les laissait trainer là dans sa chambre à portée de ma main et mes yeux était la preuve de sa confiance en moi. _Al 'époque._

Alors que je me retournais d'un bond pour courir vers le jardin, je l'entendis se lever précipitamment et se lancer à ma poursuite.

- Bella ! Hurla-t-il, Bella, reviens ici, bordel !

Mais contrairement à lui, je n'étais pas affaiblie par des semaines de débauche et ce fut avec une bonne longueur d'avance que je déboulais dans le jardin en dérapant sur les carreaux mouillés. Les feuilles s'envolèrent gracieusement avant d'être plaquées sur le sol par la force de la pluie. Elles devinrent transparentes et de longs filets noirâtres d'encre se mirent à sinuer sur leur surface. C'était presque beau.

Edward poussa un vrai cri de rage quand il arriva en courant à son tour sur la terrasse. Il avait l'air dément mais je devais avoir la même figure. Je ne regrettais pas mon geste, c'était la loi du Talion, œil pour œil, dent pour dent désormais. Ses mains se resserrent soudain autour de mon cou et j'haletais douloureusement alors que son regard fou se vrilla sur le mien.

- Lâche moi, sifflais-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes pour me libérer.

- Je vais te tuer là tout de suite, tu arrêteras de pourrir ma vie !

- C'est un défi, lançais-je dans une dernière bravade alors que la panique commençait à enfoncer ses serres glacées dans mon cœur.

Il s'immobilisa et me dévisagea pendant de longues secondes. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux trempés qui prenait une teinte de rouille moirée, sa bouche entrouverte aux lèvres pleines, même son air furieux rehaussait sa beauté diabolique.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre que tout est fini, cracha-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour les repousser. _Tout_ est terminé, Bella, je ne sais plus comment te le faire comprendre.

- Tu es en train de te couper de tout le monde, Edward, il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi et moi. Pourquoi tu te fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller mieux ? Qu'est-ce que cette pétasse vénéneuse a de mieux à offrir plutôt que ta famille qui t'aime ?

- Victoria ne t'aime pas, elle. Si je te demandais de partir, de laisser ma famille tranquille, si c'était le prix à payer pour que j'aille mieux, tu accepterais ? Tu partirais, Bella ?

- Je …

En chiens de faïence, nous nous regardions sous la pluie battante. L'eau trempait mes vêtements et je tremblais de froid et d'adrénaline mêlés. Je sentais que ce qu'il me demandait n'était pas juste, ni pour moi, ni pour les gens que j'aimais. Il me demandait le sacrifice ultime mais qu'aurais-je en échange ? Quelle certitude aurais-je qu'il irait vraiment mieux ? Devais-je être sacrifiée à sa place ?

- Tu voudrais que je disparaisse ? Tu me hais à ce point-là ?

- Rien que le fait que tu poses cette question prouve que tu n'as toujours rien compris.

Silencieuse, j'essayai d'évaluer la situation mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Si tu pars maintenant, je te promets que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, siffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi, ses yeux dilatés par un mélange de jubilation et de rage.

- Maintenant ? Merde, Edward, je n'ai…

- Bordel, Bella, fais-le.

- Je…

- Disparais ! Disparais de ma _putain _de vie !

J'hoquetai avant de comprendre ce que je voyais dans ses yeux. Une détermination si farouche que je sentis qu'il serait prêt à aller encore plus loin pour me chasser.

- D'accord, Edward. Je vais partir.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il éclate de rire mais son regard se durcit encore plus.

- Je pars faire un tour à la Villa, le temps que tu ramasses tes loques et que tu foutes le camps.

Il tourna les talons, fit un geste vers ses partitions mais se ravisa. Subitement , je saisis sa main mais il la dégagea violemment comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

.

- C'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'on se voit, lâchais-je d'une voix que je voulais ferme mais qui tremblait. Tu vas partir comme ça sans rien me dire ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir eu droit à ce genre d'attention quand tu m'as quitté cet été.

Il s'en alla alors que je le suivais, persuadée qu'il changerait d'avis avant de franchir le pas de la porte. Mais alors qu'il s'installait au volant toujours sans un regard pour moi, je sentis mon univers basculer sur son axe.

- Edward, murmurrai-je alors qu'il faisait rugir le moteur comme pour me narguer. Regarde-moi.

La voiture bondit en avant et avant que j'en pris conscience, je fis un pas vers elle.

- Retourne-toi, suppliais-je tout bas alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, retourne-toi, retourne…

Je grelottais misérablement de froid. Après vingt minutes, j'avais fini par me taire et je me sentais calme comme ceux qui ont tout perdu et qui s'apprêtent à tout recommencer à zéro. Edward ne voulait plus de moi dans l'appartement, je partirais. Il voulait sa famille pour lui tout seul, je la lui laisserais. Il arrive un moment où on ne peut plus résister quand il n'y a plus rien pour quoi se battre, il faut accepter et continuer d'avancer malgré tout.

Toute à mes pensées, je faisais déjà mentalement la liste de ce que je devais emballer afin d'être partie à son retour. Je ne savais même pas encore où j'allais aller. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais assez d'argent sur mon compte pour pouvoir me payer tout de suite un nouvel appartement. Le vertige me saisit quand je réalisais l'ampleur de la décision que je prenais mais je n'avais plus peur. J'étais déterminée et certaine que c'était la bonne décision. Pourtant, quand je finis par me retourner et vis Jasper adossé à la porte d'entrée, son regard fixé sur moi, ma détermination faillit pendant un moment.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'il me contemplait marcher vers lui, mes formes clairement exposées par la finesse du tissu de ma robe. L'air sur mon visage dut le renseigner assez puisqu'il m'ouvrit les bras. Je m'y précipitais le souffle court, appréciant la chaleur et la fermeté rassurante de son torse.

- Quand il est arrivé à la Villa, il a dit que tu étais trop fatiguée pour venir mais j'ai vu sur son visage qu'il mentait. Je me suis mis à imaginer le pire, alors je suis venu ici au cas où. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je lui ai promis de partir maintenant de l'appartement et de disparaitre.

- Tu plaisantes ?!

Je le fusille du regard avant de cacher mon visage rosi par la honte.

- Bella, ça dépasse tout ! Pourquoi tu as promis une chose pareille ?

- Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour lui d'aller mieux. Je sais que j'ai vu dans son regard et on ne peut plus se voir.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour commencer et puis je commencerais le tour des appartements.

Jasper acquiesça et me suivit à l'intérieur. Je pris plusieurs grands sacs dans lesquels je fourrais mes vêtements sans aucune précaution. Je voulais juste déguerpir le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne revienne, je ne voulais plus voir sa tête. Mon cœur grinça douloureusement alors que je laissais volontairement tout ce qui rappelait Edward et moi : la photo sur la table de chevet, l'album constitué depuis mes six ans, et même son bracelet aux armoiries de sa famille qu'il m'avait donné pour un de mes anniversaires. Jasper se contentait de me suivre des yeux, surement pour vérifier que je ne m'écroulerais pas sur le sol en pleine crise d'hystérie. Je lui tendis les poignées d'un de mes sacs alors que je parcourais l'appartement des yeux.

- Viens chez moi, Bella.

- Quoi ?

Je tournais vivement la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me souriait tendrement.

- J'ai une chambre de libre dans mon appart' parce que mon ex-coloc ne supportait pas Alice. Tu peux la prendre si tu veux, le loyer n'est vraiment pas très cher et je suis un mec adorable.

- Mais Alice va vouloir me tuer si elle découvre qu'on vit ensemble !

- Elle devra apprendre aussi à faire des compromis, gronda Jasper sérieux. J'aime Alice comme un fou mais elle a vraiment été trop gâtée par ses parents. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Pour toute réponse, je me jetais contre lui en criant de joie alors qu'il me serrait contre lui en riant.

- Merci, merci, psalmodiais-je contre son épaule alors que je sentais s'envoler une partie de mes soucis. Tu me sauves la vie !

- Ça ne serait pas la première fois, Bella.

Je ris faiblement dans le creux de son épaule alors que son étreinte se resserrait.

- Par contre, je te préviens, je ne suis pas un coloc' de rêve. Je suis maniaque du rangement et je n'organise jamais de fêtes.

- Ça me va tout à fait, opinais-je en imaginant à quelle point ma vie allait changer et en bien.

- Alors allons-y, ton nouvel appart' n'attend plus que toi.

Blottie dans le canapé en tissu de Jasper dans une couverture et une tasse de thé à la main, je le regardais en train de transporter mes affaires jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre. J'étais sous le charme de son appart' avec ses murs en briques rouges et son parquet ancien en bois clair qui craquait quand on marchait dessus. La décoration était typiquement masculine avec de grands tableaux encadrés, un canapé et une énorme télé plasma. Oui, je m'y sentais vraiment bien, repensais-je un peu plus tard alors que je prenais ma douche dans la salle de bain commune dont les deux portes donnaient sur chacune de nos chambres. Jasper avait ce don de me calmer et de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour moi en toute circonstance. Mais comme un poison, la pensée d'Edward revint infiltrer mon esprit. Il avait dû rentrer depuis le temps et découvrir que j'avais « foutu le camp ». Il avait jubilé comme le dernier des cons et en ce moment même, baiser la première traînée venue levée dans un bar minable pour fêter ça.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, une odeur délicieuse vint chatouiller mes narines et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je sentis l'appétit me faire monter l'eau à la bouche.

- Poulet au parmesan et salade aux pignons de pin, clama Jasper de la cuisine alors que je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Un sandwich aurait suffi, tu sais, ris-je en lui tapant dans l'épaule alors que les volutes qui s'élevaient de la poêle étaient plus que tentants. Tu as réussi à joindre Alice ?

Son visage s'assombrit et je pressentis que la discussion avec sa petite-amie avait dû être houleuse. Comme il ne me répondait toujours pas et s'affairait à mélanger la salade, je décidais de mettre la table. J'ouvrais au hasard les placards et découvrais tout rangé et propre. Décidemment, Jasper était vraiment une perle. Je finis par mettre la main sur ce que je voulais et nous nous installâmes à table avec un verre de vin blanc.

- Alors que t'a-t-elle dit ? Repris-je une fois à table en savourant la viande fondante et parfumée.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si …

- Jasper, coupais-je, crois-moi, après ces semaines avec lui, je peux tout encaisser, _Tout. _Alors dis-moi.

- Bella.

Il prit ma main et caressa doucement la paume de son pouce alors que je le regardais, interrogative.

- Tu aimes encore Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur le coup, je voulus retirer ma main et m'en aller dans ma chambre, de quel droit osait-il me poser cette question comme ça ? Mais il la retint avec fermeté et plongea ses yeux azur dans les miens à la recherche de la vérité.

- Bella, ce que tu me diras ici n'en sortira pas mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes à cette question-là !

Malgré moi, les larmes se remirent à couler et je sanglotais comme une gamine laissée dans son coin.

- Je…,articulais-je entre deux sanglots, … Je ne sais p..plus.

Je cachais mon visage trempé dans ma manche, honteuse qu'il me voit dans cet état.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, Bella ? Me pressa Jasper doucement alors que son bras s'enroulait autour de mes épaules tremblotantes.

C'était devenu trop difficile de parler alors je serais les lèvres si fort que je sentis un gout métallique envahir ma bouche. Jasper m'encourageait à continuer et peu à peu avec difficulté et beaucoup de réticence, je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé depuis cet été. Je ne lui racontai rien d'autre, je ne serais jamais prête à le raconter à quelqu'un, réalisais-je brusquement alors que je respirais péniblement contre l'épaule de mon ami.

- Bordel, jura Jasper en me serrant contre lui avec assurance, et tu as enduré ça toute seule, sans même m'en parler ? Tu es malade, Bella ! Tu aurais du tout me raconter dès le premier soir ! Il aurait pu te faire beaucoup plus de mal.

- Parfois, les mots font plus mal que des coups, répondis-je d'une voix fantomatique.

- Et ce salaud le sait parfaitement. Merde, Bella, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air si…

- Si ?

- Si aux aguets, comme si tu avais toujours peur de quelque chose … ou de quelqu'un.

- Promets que tu ne le rac…raconteras à personne.

- Je te le promets, ma belle.

Je ne savais pas si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire mais je me blottis contre lui et je laissais couler mes dernières larmes brûlantes d'humiliation. Il caressait mon dos et mes bras en me murmurant des paroles apaisantes dans le creux de l'oreille et je me laissais faire, trop heureuse de sentir enfin quelqu'un prendre soin de moi au lieu du contraire.

Je crois que je me suis même endormie contre lui car le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans mon nouveau lit. Ma chambre était assez spacieuse, pas aussi grande que celle dans mon ancien appart mais elle avait plus de cachet. Un parquet d'un bois miel craquait doucement sous mes pieds alors qu'en face de mon grand lit en fer forgé se dressait une grande armoire en bois plus sombre. Une grande fenêtre en fer déversait une lumière ensoleillée et radieuse qui éclairait une commode surmontée d'un grand miroir dorée. Oui j'adorais ma nouvelle chambre.

Pleine d'un nouvel entrain, je rejetais la couette de côté et me levais d'un bond. J'attrapais un grand T-shirt et un shorty avant de sortir dans le salon. Immobile, je guettais des bruits venant de la chambre de Jasper mais apparemment il dormait toujours ou alors il était sorti. Une tasse de café à la main, je déambulais, regardais les photos sur les murs, notais la ressemblance frappante entre Jasper et son père assis tous les deux sur ce qui ressemblait à un squelette de bateau en bois.

- C'était le rêve de mon père, construire son propre bateau. Du coup, je l'aide chaque année, souffla une voix endormie dans ma nuque.

Je souris et me retournais pour voir la tête encore ensommeillée de Jasper.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ça va.

- Alice est dans la chambre ?

- Non.

Apparemment, il ne voulait toujours pas en parler. Je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient toujours ensemble mais je n'avais pas le talent de Jasper pour inciter les gens à se confier à moi. C'était son truc, le mien était de me foutre dans des merdiers inextricables.

- Café ? Proposais-je donc finalement avec un sourire résigné.

- Avec plaisir.

Vivre avec Jasper se révélait étonnamment facile après mon expérience traumatisante avec Edward. Jamais de dispute, de tension ou de violence. Pas de mots crus, cruels ou haineux. Juste un ami qui veille sur un autre et réciproquement. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais vécu dans un état constant de peur et de pression, pas étonnant que je devenais folle. Jasper était venu me sauver tout comme Jacob l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour cela.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que j'habitais chez Jasper et j'avoue sans honte que je n'aurais jamais voulu repartir dans l'appart' luxueux d'Edward qui me faisait maintenant penser à une prison .Je ne savais même pas commet il allait et j'avoue aussi sans honte que je m'en fichais comme une guigne… Enfin presque. J'y travaillais encore. J'étais plus en colère contre moi que contre lui. Je ne _comprenais pas _pourquoi je pouvais encore m'inquiéter pour lui ou même pouvoir encore penser à lui. Bordel, ce connard m'avait abandonné sur le bord de la route comme le dernier des déchets et je voulais encore revoir son visage si parfait, son sourire qui ne s'illuminait que pour moi. Et en même temps, cette haine glacée me taraudait et quand je repensais à nos disputes et à ce qu'il m'avait fait subir et traverser, j'avais envie de lui cracher au visage.

Enfilant mon grand pull en laine fuchsia, je rejetais mes lourdes boucles en arrière et contemplais pensivement mon visage dans la glace. J'avais vraiment meilleure mine du fait que je dormais sans aucune angoisse la nuit et les cernes avaient enfin disparu. Je mis une touche de blush, de mascara et accrochais des perles à mes oreilles. Je laissais volontairement mon parfum de côté. J'avais prévu d'aller en acheter un autre après la journée de cours, je ne supportais plus l'odeur de celui-là, il était trop « Edward ». Je saisis le gobelet de café déjà prêt sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec un sourire. Jasper était vraiment le coloc le plus adorable qu'on pouvait rêver avoir.

- Bonjour Bella.

Je trébuchais légèrement avant de me redresser rapidement et de me retourner. La mine inquiète et méfiante, Alice se tenait devant moi et me dévisageait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alice ? Demandais-je d'un ton glacial.

Elle tressaillit. Apparemment, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre d'accueil mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- A ton avis ? Je veux te parler de ta _charmante _colocation avec Jasper.

Même à dix mètres, je pouvais entendre le mélange de jalousie et de possessivité dans sa voix mal cachée sous un ton neutre.

- Je m'en doute, ça fait trois mois que je vis là-bas et je ne t'y ai pas vue une seule fois.

- Ne le touche pas, il est à moi. Je t'aurais prévenue.

J'éclatais de rire. Comment cette abrutie pouvait-elle encore venir me menacer après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait ? J'en avais déjà assez supporté par amour pour Edward mais comme mon histoire avec lui, ça n'existait plus. Je me penchais légèrement vers elle et elle recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

- Écoute-moi bien, Alice Cullen. Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de ton frère. Toute ta vie, tu as été gâtée, tu as eu la chance merveilleuse d'avoir une famille qui t'aimait pour ce que tu étais, Dieu sait pourquoi. Mais comme tu me l'as dit si souvent, je ne fais pas partie de cette famille alors je vais te dire ce que je pense.

Mon ton devint polaire et je vis son visage exprimer de la crainte pour la première fois.

- Tu es une petite garce égocentrique et bornée. Tu dis aimer ta famille, protéger ton frère mais au fond, tu n'aimes que toi, toi et toi. Tu m'as toujours pourri la vie mais c'est toi qui n'a jamais rien compris. Je ne te volais pas ta place, c'est toi qui t'es exclue toute seule. Je ne sais même pas ce que Jasper peut bien te trouver. Un mec si gentil et adorable ne mérite pas une garce dans ton genre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je la fis taire d'un regard. Elle resta la bouche entrouverte alors que je poursuivais calmement.

- Je t'interdis de m'approcher, de me parler ou même de penser à moi. Et tu peux dire à ton frère la même chose. Tu es un être pathétique, Alice et si je peux souhaiter une chose à Jasper, c'est de s'en rendre compte à temps et te voir enfin disparaitre.

Je la plantais là et m'éloignais à grand pas alors que je l'entendais encore respirer à grand coup. Je me sentais libérée. Je pouvais être moi-même pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et ça me faisait un bien fou. J'appelais tout de même Jasper pour le mettre au courant de la démarche d'Alice et il m'annonça qu'il allait passer la nuit avec elle pour mettre la situation au clair. La journée se termina sans nuage et je donnais rendez-vous à Rosalie le lendemain pour un peu de « shopping ». En fait, je savais parfaitement qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait même si Jasper avait dû la mettre au courant.

Respirant l'air froid avec délice, je marchais vers mon appartement dans la nuit quand j'aperçus une ombre adossée au mur près de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Je ralentis le pas peu à peu puis je m'arrêtais complètement. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qui était là. Je tremblais littéralement alors qu'il se décollait du mur et jetait sa cigarette dans le caniveau. Quand il avança vers moi et que son visage passa pour la lumière du lampadaire, je retins un halètement. Il avait une mine horrible, son visage ressemblait à une tête de mort avec des yeux caves et les joues mal rasées. Il avait l'air de traverser l'enfer, il avait dû retomber dans une phase de débauche totale depuis que j'étais partie.

- Bonsoir Isabella.

Sa voix était rauque comme asséchée par trop d'alcool ou de cigarettes. Je fis un pas de côté pour le contourner mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir. Avec raison puisqu'il se contenta de lever un bras me coinçant entre lui et le mur.

- Dégages Cullen, ou j'appelle Jasper.

- Comment as-tu osé parler ainsi à ma sœur, Isabella ? Comment as-tu pu seulement croire que tu pouvais lui parler comme ça ?

- Tu es venu pour ça ? Tu transpires le whisky et le tabac et tu viens pour me faire la morale ? Mais je t'emmerde moi, Cullen ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre et je parlerais à qui je voudrais comme je voudrais. Regarde bien mon visage, tu vois comme j'ai l'air mieux.

Je saisis ses deux mains et je les plaquais paumes contre mes joues, en plein dans la lumière du lampadaire.

- Regarde bien, tout ça, c'est l'œuvre de Jasper ! Je te ressemblais avant qu'il ne me récupère ici ! J'étais une loque à peine capable de répondre et maintenant regarde ! Plus de cernes, plus de bouche tremblante ! Plus de cris, plus de pleurs ! Regarde mes yeux, Edward ! Ils ne sont pas rouges, ni pleins de larmes !

Il fixait mon visage avec un air si torturé que je sentis un trouble étrange monter en moi et l'espace d'un instant, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet.

- Non, tu n'es pas venu pour ça … Murmurais-je lentement. Tu n'es pas venu à cause d'Alice, tu es venu pour moi. Pour me voir.

- Ne te rends pas encore plus ridicule, Bella, gonda-t-il en laissant retomber ses mains avec un air blasé.

- Non, je ne suis pas ridicule, tu es venu pour me voir parce que… tu voulais savoir comment j'allais, réalisais-je au fur e à mesure que tout prenait sens dans ma tête. Parce que je te manque !

- Tu ne me manques pas !

Son ton chargé de haine ne fit que renforcer ma conviction au contraire. Il me haïssait parce qu'au fond, il était comme moi, incapable de vivre sans moi.

- Oh si, je te manque ! Je parie même que tu te réveilles la nuit en te demandant ce que je fais et où je suis, dans quels bras je m'endors et je me réveille. Je parie que ça te rend _malade _de m'imaginer avec un autre alors que c'est toi qui m'as foutu dehors ! Je parie que tu te détestes pour ça, hein !

Il grommela quelque chose et me repoussa d'un geste vague avant de tourner le dos pour s'en aller mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je le rattrapais et me plantais face à lui. Je pouvais en rire. Je pouvais lui rire au nez, être fière de moi d'avoir pu lui dire tout cela sans flancher, sans crise d'hystérie mais quand je crus discerner l'expression de son visage, je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter douloureusement. Je crus qu'il pleurait mais son visage dans l'ombre m'empêchait d'en être sûre. Ce que je voyais, c'était sa bouche dans un éclat d'une lumière orange diffuse, tordue dans un rictus de souffrance si aigue que malgré moi, je la couvris de ma main pour ne plus la voir. Sentir ses lèvres chaudes expirer un souffle léger contre ma paume fit naitre une chaleur sourde dans mon ventre.

- Bella …

Le son de sa voix avait presque réussi à me faire flancher tant j'aimais cette intonation douce et ferme.

- Edward chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'ombre du lampadaire et avança vers nous d'un pas chancelant. La lumière blafarde révéla une crinière rousse et je sentis une bile amère remonter dans ma bouche. Victoria James me contemplait avec ses yeux vitreux de junkie défoncée tandis qu'elle prenait la main d'Edward dans la sienne.

**Je vous promets que la suite ne mettra pas aussi longtemps à venir, je suis déjà dessus ! En espérant vous retrouver toutes (et tous ?) au prochain chapitre,**

**Vick**

document here...


End file.
